


Bend Around The Wind

by Cristina_Anaya



Category: Los vengadores, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Aftermath of Torture, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MCU - Universe Alteration, MCU AU, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Suicide, Off-screen torture, Piratas del espacio, Space Pirates, la mayoría de los personajes salen más adelante, long fic, mentions of abuse, más fácil de encontrar en inglés, no sabía como taggear todo en español, space fantasy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 93,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristina_Anaya/pseuds/Cristina_Anaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unos pocos meses tras la batalla de Nueva York el Dios Loki aparece de nuevo en la Torre Stark bajo circunstancias caóticas. Esta vez, en cambio, está huyendo. Tony Stark se ve envuelto entre los dos fuegos y será llevado junto con el Aesir. ¿Podrán los dos alguna vez hacer una tregua para poder escapar? E incluso si lo hacen, ¿Cómo escapa uno de un rincón tan oscuro del universo, cuando están muy muy lejos de los Nueve Mundos, tanto que incluso Loki no sabe el camino de vuelta a casa? Pero primero, necesitan sobrevivir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bend Around the Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896) by [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya). 



> Este trabajo es una traducción de la autora Scyllaya, la fanfiction original está escrita en inglés. Será mi primer trabajo de traducción, sed indulgentes, y espero que os guste.  
> El fondo de la interfaz (panel) con la localización está hecho por zipkoe (deviantart). El gif fue hecho por Scyllaya y modificado por mí.  
> El gif divisor de texto animado era de www.graphicsgrotto.com (la página ya no está disponible)

 

Tres meses. Ésa fue la única paz que consiguió después de la Batalla de Nueva York, solo tres malditos meses y la mierda volvió a golpear el ventilador. Nada global, verás, solo tu gilipollas de toda la vida con demasiado dinero y más que demasiadas armas y soldados personales a su disposición. Así que Tony no tenía una sino dos de sus propiedades destrozadas, lo que era solamente genial, en serio. La Torre Stark estaba ya bajo reparación, igual que el resto de Nueva York, pero su mansión de Malibú tomaría mucho más tiempo en arreglar y, para ser honestos no podía encontrar la energía para empezar las reconstrucciones. Tenía que mudarse a la mansión familiar en Nueva York, lo sabía, pero toda célula en su cuerpo iba en contra de la idea. Todas las habitaciones le recordaban su infancia allí, y consecuentemente a Howard Stark. Y si había una cosa para la que definitivamente no tenía ganas era un placentero viaje en ése particular mundo de recuerdos.

Pepper todavía estaba en el hospital. Ese hecho era como un parásito en su pecho, arrastrándose y retorciéndose desagradablemente cada pocos segundos, mucho más doloroso que la metralla sería nunca. Se suponía que ella no se iba a ver envuelta en los dos fuegos, se suponía que no iba a salir herida, no cuando Tony salió de aquel debacle con nada más que unos pocos moratones y una costilla fracturada. Pero por supuesto Tony tenía su traje, Pepper no tuvo tanta suerte.

Así que aquí estaba, intentando tragarse todos y cada uno de sus conflictos sobe la mansión familiar y tenerla preparada para cuando a Pepper le dieran el alta. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo en su lugar? Estaba sentado en su casi destruida torre con un vaso de whisky escocés, evitando la mansión como la plaga. Podrían haber decidido ir a otro sitio, donde fuese, Venecia a lo mejor, Roma, Tokio, no importaba, pero Pepper insistía. No podían abandonar Industrias Stark así como así. Tony habría estado encantado de hacer eso, que le dieran a la compañía, pero no tenía poder para discutir cuando Pepper, la dulce y perfecta Pepper, le miraba con esos ojos decididos. La mirada era firme incluso en su cara amoratada, y Tony cedió. Todavía tenía algo de tiempo antes de que se mudaran a la mansión, así que unas pocas noches en la torre no cambiarían nada, simplemente le darían tiempo para poner su cabeza en orden y su enfado bajo control.

Enfado, es decir, SHIELD no molestándose en reaccionar cuando la mansión de Tony estaba siendo bombardeada a pedazos, es decir, Agente Quien-mierdas-fuese en un traje teniendo la cara de aparecer en el hospital _después_ de que todo estaba hecho y acabado. Solo para informarle de que les gustaría que diera parte de los hecho que ocurrieron. Que desafortunadamente el Capitán Rogers, el Agente Barton y la Agente Romanoff estaban en una _misión importante_ , por eso no podían acudir en su ayuda. Tony le dijo al agente dónde Furia podía meterse su declaración. Claro, podía apañárselas solo. Pudo apañárselas solo, un gran puto punto de brownie para Tony Stark por ‘’mantener la situación bajo control’’, pero no era sobre él. Esto era sobre Pepper saliendo herida porque Tony no tenía un respaldo, porque el maldito SHIELD tenía mayores preocupaciones que el maníaco tratando de destruir la vida de Tony. Claro, lo entendía perfectamente. No sabía por qué esperaba nada más. Por lo menos Rhodey llegó a tiempo, un poco tarde, pero a tiempo, no quería ni pensar en qué hubiera pasado si hubiera llegado demasiado tarde.

Un fuerte viento sopló por la habitación sacudiendo a Tony fuera de sus pensamientos. La brisa era fría y le hizo escalofriarse a la vez que recordarle que aún había muchas ventanas sin reemplazar. Se levantó y estiró la espalda y hombros mientras andaba hacia el mini bar para rellenar su vaso. Miraba hacia el suelo mientras bebía, el agujero que el Hulk había hecho con Loki ya no estaba ahí, pero sería difícil olvidar ése sitio, siempre lo vería.

—Señor —sonó la voz de JARVIS de repente—. Detecto una marca de energía inusual en la torre. 

Tony frunció el ceño y dejó el vaso en la mesa. —¿Qué clase de marca de energía? —preguntó.

—Sin identificar, señor, no hay suficientes datos, se requiere un análisis más a fondo. Está, sin embargo, creciendo rápidamente en fuerza.

—Simplemente genial. Mantén tus sensores agudos, voy a echar un vistazo, ¿dónde?

—Parece ser que está concentrada en la habitación principal, pero sería desaconsejable acercarse sin su traje, Señor Stark — JARVIS le recordó—. Puede muy bien tratarse de una presencia hostil. 

El Mark VII seguía bastante destrozado y nunca se molestó en arreglar el Mark VI, así que solo tenía el Mark V, que estaba una planta más abajo, donde había planeado dormir más tarde.

—Bueno, puedo ponerme el traje después de echar un vistazo —decidió.

—Sigue siendo desaconsejable, señor —JARVIS le dijo. No estaba seguro de lo que le hizo ignorar la advertencia, a lo mejor las bebidas que había tomado, o ése parásito en su pecho que le recordaba que había salido bien parado gracias a su traje, mientras que Pepper iba a estar en una cama en el hospital por semanas. No importaba cuál de ellas fuera.

El viento era mucho más fuerte en la habitación, porque aquí faltaban todas las ventanas. La ciudad estaba casi completamente oscurecida, aún había demasiados daños, demasiados edificios sin electricidad, demasiadas ruinas. El sol poniente no daba suficiente luz, así que la habitación brillaba en una mezcla algo ominosa de brillo rojo y sombras. Tony sí tenía electricidad en la torre, pero no en esta habitación, las reparaciones no habían terminado todavía. Había bolsas de cemento y cubos de pintura a su alrededor, esperando a que los trabajadores continuasen su trabajo mañana por la mañana. Rápidamente intentó encontrar algo que pudiese ser la marca de energía inusual de la que estaba hablando JARVIS. No le llevó mucho tiempo, porque su IA (inteligencia artificial) había estado en lo correcto sobre el ‘’rápido crecimiento’’. La puerta de su armario estaba cubierta con un gran espejo, y la imagen estaba distorsionada en una manera que no tenía nada que ver con la gran grieta en él.

Tony avanzó cautelosamente hacia el espejo, viendo como su reflejo cambiaba y temblaba cada vez. Estaba considerando seriamente que JARVIS tenía razón acerca del traje cuando el espejo se oscureció, como si estuviera siendo acaparado por una negra tormenta. Casi no tuvo tiempo de retroceder unos pasos ni tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la oscuridad se disolvió y una figura muy familiar cayó literalmente a través de la superficie del espejo, voló unos pocos metros por el aire, y aterrizó a los pies de Tony con un muy poco placentero y sonoro golpe sordo.

Unos ojos amplios y enfadados miraron fijamente a Tony un segundo después, y le recordó al perro extraviado que una vez había intentado morderle en el callejón trasero de un bar, un animal golpeado y vicioso. No sabía que habría dicho porque no tuvo oportunidad de emitir palabra alguna, el espejo se iluminó intensamente delante de él y Tony se agachó al segundo que vio a Loki hacer lo mismo. No estaba seguro de qué había sido golpeado, a lo mejor su mesilla de noche o su cama, solo escuchó el ruido de la madera rajándose y el gruñido de Loki. Presionó la espalda contra la pared al lado de la que se había conseguido agachar y el tamaño de sus ojos aumentó cuando por fin consiguió ver lo que estaba pasando. Dos altas figuras estaban en su habitación, más altas incluso que Loki y mucho más musculosas. Por un momento le recordaron a los Chitauri, pero el color de la piel era distinto y también lo eran la forma del cráneo y de la cara, sin embargo la armadura y las armas eran muy similares. Una de las criaturas apuntó y disparó con su arma y hubo un resplandor dorado en respuesta de Loki que pareció absorber el ataque. Aún así no paró a los atacantes, y los dos empezaron a dispararle, lo que era la señal para que Tony intentara salir corriendo de la habitación y ponerse su traje.

Era un buen plan, solo que en el momento en el que Loki paró de destruir los ataques y empezó a desviarlos se volvió mucho más difícil llevarlo a cabo. Tony hizo lo que pudo para esquivar/evitar las ráfagas de energía que llovían a su alrededor, pero eso también significaba que no podía simplemente correr hacia la puerta a menos que quisiera acabar frito. Grandes pedazos de la pared caían al suelo, y una de las bolsas de cemento fue seguramente dada, porque un polvo blanco bailaba en el aire como una niebla seca. Loki pareció cambiar de defensiva a ofensiva porque en vez de su escudo dorado ahora estaba disparando también a las criaturas. Sin ninguna clase de arma, no necesitó ningún palo reluciente para hacer esta clase de cosa en el momento. Estaba bien saberlo, si Tony salía de esta con vida definitivamente le diría a JARVIS que tomase nota de ello. Una de las ráfagas de Loki logró hacer caer a una de las criaturas, y aterrizó justo en frente de Tony. Unos ojos naranjas se centraron en su cara un momento después. Tony empezó a correr hacia la puerta, pero la criatura arremetió también. Casi logró llegar a ella cuando notó que algo le atenazaba la pierna y le hizo caerse, solo sus reflejos le salvaron de estamparse la cara contra el suelo. Las ráfagas de energía ya no estaban destrozando su habitación, pero no tenía tiempo de preguntarse por qué. Le pegó dos patadas a la criatura en la cabeza, pero el agarre en su tobillo no se aflojó. El alienígena empezó a levantarse y acercó a Tony más hacia él en el proceso. Empezó a sacudirse, moverse, girar su pierna para escaparse de alguna manera, pero obviamente era demasiado débil físicamente como para hacer ningún daño. Malditos aliens.

La criatura se agachó y cerró su otra mano alrededor de su cuello a pesar de la resistencia de Tony para escapar. La mano apretó lo suficiente para dejar señal, pero no matarle. Tony agarró su antebrazo en respuesta, intentó patearle otra vez, pero la criatura le ignoró en su mayor pare y se levantó. Luchar se volvió mucho más difícil cuando estaba colgando en el aire, solo sujeto por su cuello. Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, estaba malditamente muero. Bueno, a menos que Loki matara a estas cosas de alguna manera. El dios loco podía haberle lanzado por una ventana, pero de alguna manera Tony se habría enfrentado a él en vez de a quienes-mierdas estos aliens fueran. Miró alrededor de la habitación para ver qué estaba pasando, parecía que las ráfagas se habían convertido en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y Loki iba perdiendo. Estaba peleando bien, con mucho más éxito que Tony. La criatura peleando contra él tenía una gran herida en la cabeza y parecía que había perdido un ojo en ese punto, también estaba sangrando en otros muchos lugares y su armadura echaba humo como si la hubieran prendido fuego no hace mucho. Pero eventualmente la desventaja de Loki de estar en el suelo terminaron la pelea, y Tony no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando la gran criatura empezó a vapulear su cara, una y otra y otra vez hasta que Loki dejó de forcejear.

La criatura sujetando a Tony habló en un tono profundo y con gruñidos en una lengua que no podía entender. El que se arrodillaba sobre Loki gruñó algo en respuesta y continuó poniendo las cadenas al dios, atando ambos sus manos y pies. La cara de Loki era un gran e hinchado moretón, y toda esa sangre a su alrededor filtrándose en la alfombra tampoco era una vista muy agradable.

—Tenéis a vuestro dios —se las arregló Tony para soltar—. ¿No podéis simplemente cogerle e iros, tal vez? —preguntó, aunque le era muy difícil hablar. Casi no tenía aire, y su visión ya había empezado a nublarse. La criatura volvió su ojos naranjas a él otra vez, pero no dijo nada. Tony vio un gran puño viniendo hacia su cara, y después le siguió un resplandor de blanca, calurosa y dolorosa oscuridad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y he aquí el prólogo!  
> Como ya he dicho, la historia no me pertenece, y las razones que me han llevado a hacer la traducción es la gran falta de fics de FrostIron en español, o por lo menos en castellano, que hay por aquí.  
> Así que bueno, espero que disfruteis leendo la fic en español  
> Un saludo,  
> Cristina.


	2. Las Arenas Del Tiempo

 

La primera cosa que notó, aparte de sus agarrotados músculos, fue un leve zumbido viniendo de todas partes. Sonaba eléctrico, un generador o un motor tal vez. Abrió los ojos y rápidamente los cerró de nuevo ya que la luz, aunque no muy brillante, dolía un poco. Entrecerró los ojos y trató de sentarse. Estaba tumbado en lo que debería ser las más dura y más incómoda cama en el mundo. Y sus manos estaban encadenadas, alucinante. Respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces, nada feliz acerca de que se quedó sin aire inmediatamente, sin moverse, ¿qué demonios? Se las apañó para sentare y dejar sus piernas en el borde de la cama. Todos sus músculos estaban agarrotados y doloridos, y se sentía demasiado débil. Ahora que sus ojos finalmente se estaban ajustando a la luz y su visión se aclaró quedó congelado ante la visión que le recibía.

Loki estaba sentado en una cama exactamente igual que la de Tony en el otro lado de la habitación gris. También estaba encadenado, Tony no podía decidir entre alegrarse por ello o no, pero por ahora contaba con que fuera algo bueno. No tenía la mayor parte de su armadura, lo que le hacía verse más delgado, pero no menos amenazador. Los eventos anteriores volvieron a su cabeza y le sorprendió el que la cara de Loki casi no tenía rastro alguno de la paliza, debe ser agradable sanar tan rápido. Tony estaba demasiado entumecido para asistir sus propias heridas: no notaba que se estuviera muriendo, todo lo demás podía esperar.

—¿Vienes aquí a menudo? —preguntó Tony, después se aclaró la garganta. Su voz ara rasposa y su boca estaba realmente seca. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? Loki le miró, pero no se dignó a responderle, no es que Tony estuviera esperando que lo hiciera.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó entonces, pero de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta—. Créeme, no tengo ningún problema en escuchar el sonido de mi propia voz —dijo. Loki suspiró, aparentemente irritado.

—No lo sé —dijo.

—Vale, ¿entonces te importa decirme quiénes son tus amigos?

—Difícilmente son mis amigos. 

—No me digas, ¿quiénes son? O sea, sí, puedo imaginarte fastidiando a gente por todos lados, pero, ¿no se supone que deberías estar encerrado en una bonita y acogedora mazmorra en Asgard?

Loki se quedó callado por un rato, contemplando visiblemente si quería o no malgastar su aliento hablando con el humano.

—No importa quiénes sean, fueron contratados para capturarme. 

—Bueno, gracias por llevarles hasta mi torre, cabrón —estalló—. Así es exactamente como había planeado mi noche —dijo mientras levantaba y agarraba sus cadenas.

Loki entornó los ojos. —No necesito explicarme ante ti, mortal. 

—¡Tú fuiste el que me metió en el este lío!

—No, ¡ése fuiste tú cuando destruiste la nave Chitauri!

Tony cerró la boca de golpe por la sorpresa y miró a Loki.

—¡¿Cómo demonios iban a saber ellos que fui yo?! —preguntó. Entonces lo comprendió y un frío enfado empezó a arder en lo profundo de sus entrañas—. Tú se lo dijiste, ¿verdad?

Loki solo se burló. —Lo habría hecho, pero no hubo necesidad. Ese aparato en tu pecho te hace fácilmente reconocible y vieron lo suficiente a través de mí para saber dónde encontrarte. 

Tony pensó en ello por un segundo. —No, eso son sandeces. Lo que sea que hicieras con ese espejo, tú pasaste primero, ¡tú les guiaste hasta mí!

—Como ya he dicho, no tengo que explicarme ante ti. 

Se quedaron sentados en silencio por unos pocos momentos, Tony miró sus cadenas, pero no parecía que pudiera quitárselas. La habitación parecía igual de imposible en cuanto a escapar, pero eso no le frenó para seguir buscando.

Loki resopló y Tony levantó las cejas cuando se volvió para mirarle.

—¿Encuentras algo gracioso, papá de Bambi[1]?

—El hecho de que de verdad crees que tienes un lugar al que ir si escapas de esta habitación —le dijo el dios. Tony solo le miro por un segundo antes de que caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba hablando.

—Ya no estamos en la Tierra, ¿verdad?

—No. 

—¿Pero no sabes dónde?

—Lo sabré, una vez lleguemos allí —Loki indicó simplemente.

—¿Allí? Estamos… —Miró a su alrededor otra vez. No sentía que se estuvieran moviendo, lo que significaba que cualquiera que fuera este tipo de vehículo, tenía que ser grande—. Así que esto es… —empezó.

—Una nave —Fue la respuesta tajante.

—¿Una nave espacial? —preguntó Tony, Loki respondió con una mirada irritada. Vale, nave espacial, perfectamente normal. Joder, había luchado contra el ejército de Loki, ya no debería estar sorprendido por cosas así.

—De verdad que odio preguntar esto pero… ¿qué van a hacer con nosotros? —Loki dejó salir otro sonido, que estaba en algún lugar entre un resoplido y una muy descontenta risa.

—La muerte… con el tiempo. 

En verdad no necesitaba que se lo explicaran más.

—¿Y de verdad solo planeas quedarte ahí sentado y no hacer nada?

—Ya viste como acabó mi última intentona de escapar —respondió Loki—. No hay dónde ir desde aquí. 

—No —respondió Tony inmediatamente—. No voy a quedarme sentado y tirar la toalla. 

—Oh,  entonces te ruego que me digas, ¿qué harás una vez te hayas librado de tus cadenas casi indestructibles y hayas volado de esta habitación fuertemente reforzada que solo se abre desde fuera?

Tony apretó los dientes. —No lo sé… aún. Todavía no podemos estar muy lejos de la Tierra, tiene que haber… algo. 

Loki le puso los ojos en blanco literalmente esta vez. Tony quería estrangularle con sus cadenas. Después de respirar profundamente el Aesir le miró de nuevo.

—Supongo que es mejor si te lo digo, antes de que hagas algo temerario que pueda poner en peligro aluno de mis futuros planes. 

—¿Decirme qué?

—¿Cuánto crees que has estado dormido? —La pregunta era inesperada.

—Uhh… ¿unas pocas horas? —Imaginó Tony.

—Oh, vosotros mortales y vuestra patéticamente limitada percepción —Loki comentó—. ¿No puedes sentirlo? ¿Qué algo no anda bien? ¿Tus músculos demasiado cansados, tus pulmones demasiado apretados, tu garganta demasiado seca?

Tony siguió mirando fijamente al dios, sin que lo que estaba escuchando le gustase.

—¿Unos pocos días? —Tony preguntó entonces—. No puede ser más. 

—Sí que puede. Si ha sido inducido mágicamente —Loki respondió simplemente—. En este caso es difícil de decir… Yo también estaba inconsciente, pero los efectos persistentes son demasiado fuertes como para ignorarlos. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó Tony en un tono más duro.

—Por lo menos unas semanas, pero meses parecen lo más probable. 

Un fuerte silencio acompañó a las palabras, con solo el leve zumbido perturbándole. Tony miró fijamente al otro por largo rato.

—Eso no es posible. —Loki solo puso los ojos casi en blanco y se reclinó contra la pared—. No, no es posible. Habría muerto de sed… o hambre… Ni siquiera tengo una barba más larga… ¡no es posible!

—Te lo aseguro, lo es. Siendo que esto era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerme dormido incluso a mí, diría que debe haber sido una mezcla entre métodos mágicos y alquímicos. 

—Pero…

—Me canso de darte explicaciones. Simplemente ‘’pararon’’ nuestros cuerpos, es el modo más simple de ponerlo. Es una práctica común en lo que se refiere a importantes ‘’bienes vivientes’’. No hay necesidad de sustento y pueden asegurarse de que seguiremos vivos para el final del viaje. 

Tony se reclinó contra la fría pared y dejó que la idea calase. Semanas, tal vez incluso meses. Loki tenía que estar mintiendo, ¿verdad? Eso simplemente no sonaba posible, incluso si la debilidad de sus músculos y su garganta demasiado seca decían lo contrario. No podía sentirse así si hubiera estado inconsciente por solo unas horas, pero podía haber otras explicaciones para eso. En la posibilidad de que Loki estuviera diciendo la verdad, significaba que había desaparecido de la Tierra a lo mejor hace meses. No, no se dejó pensar en eso. Pepper, ¡maldita sea!

—¿Entonces por qué estoy despierto ahora? —preguntó aturdido, su mente yendo a máxima velocidad pensando en todas las posibilidades. También esperaba coger una mentira, porque había una gran oportunidad para ello. Estaría loco para creer de buena fe todo lo que Loki dijese.

—Bueno, debemos estar cerca de nuestro destino, por supuesto.

—Pareces demasiado relajado para alguien que está siendo transportado a su muerte. 

—¿Muerte? Oh no Iron Man, la Muerte es misericordia, la Muerte es un regalo generoso, la Muerte es la libertad que rogaremos recibir. No tenemos tan grandes prospectos. En algún momento, pero eso puede estar en un futuro muy lejano. 

Ahora que Tony miraba al dios otra vez, notó que la indiferencia no era nada más que una muy buena máscara. No tenía ni idea de lo que en verdad estaba yendo por esa loca cabeza. Su cara estaba cuidadosamente en blanco, escondiendo deliberadamente lo que estaba sintiendo. No quería mostrar debilidad. Eso tenía sentido, ¿quién querría dar tal ventaja al enemigo? Entonces se dio cuenta de que había una pregunta que no había realizado todavía.

—Así que, ¿a quién nos están llevando?

—A alguien que prometió que anhelaría por algo tan dulce como el dolor.

 

 

Las pocas horas siguientes (o lo que Tony supuso fueron unas pocas horas) las pasaron en un silencio absoluto. No es como si Tony quisiera conversar con el bastardo, y dudaba que pudiera conseguir algo más de información útil de él, así que eso funcionaba espléndidamente. Su mente barajaba todas las posibilidades, mientras que hacía lo mejor que podía para no conducirse hacia la histeria por lo que seguía. Era fácil entender por las palabras de Loki lo que los esperaba, si estaba diciendo la verdad, claro está. Tony podía jurar que el reactor en su pecho dolía, con las cicatrices de su alrededor ardiendo como en esos primeros días. El peor déjà vu posible, pero se negaba a rendirse aún. Dudaba que Loki se rindiese, pero no podía contar en lo que sea que el dios estaba planeando. Dejaría a Tony con sus captores en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, o incluso lo haría con una sonrisa en su maldita cara. A lo mejor incluso le usaría para escapar. Tenía que mantenerlo vigilado.

También estaba pensando en los otros. Pepper, Rhodey, SHIELD. Si de verdad había estado desaparecido por semanas, meses -meses maldita sea, maldita sea hasta el infierno, joder- entonces eso significaba que un montón de personas le estaban buscando. Bueno, no le pudieron encontrar en una maldita cueva Afgana, cómo le iban a encontrar en quién sabe cuán lejos de la Tierra… en una nave alienígena… ¡en el espacio!

El silencio fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe que venía de la puerta y que hizo que los dos mirasen hacia allá. Tony se tensó, vio por el rabillo del ojo que Loki también lo hacía, pero el Aesir se las apañó para relajar su pose un segundo después. Un maldito buen actor era. Tony hizo lo mismo, aunque era algo más difícil parecer completamente relajado en esta situación, pero se las apañó. Escupir a la cara del peligro y todo eso.

La pesada puerta se abrió y Tony reconoció al alien que había apaleado a Loki en la cara, tenía una gran cicatriz en la cabeza y en verdad le faltaba uno de sus ojos, pero no era una herida reciente, sino algo completamente cicatrizado. Eso parecía confirmar las palabras de Loki sobre cuánto tiempo había pasado. A menos que estos aliens se curaran mucho más rápido, lo que era también plausible, pero por supuesto si se curaran más rápido la herida no habría cicatrizado de una manera tan fea. Malditos aliens.

El cicatrizado dio unos pasos hacia Tony mientras que el otro se quedó en la puerta con un arma enorme apuntando a Loki. No le subestimaban. Loki solo mantuvo una mirada fría fija en las criaturas y se mantuvo en silencio. El cicatrizado empezó a hablar y señaló el pecho de Tony. El ingeniero alzó una ceja.

—Lo siento, amigo, no hablo galimatías espacial.

El alien se le quedó mirando con un enfadado ojo naranja antes de volverse a Loki y hablar otra vez, señalando a Tony. Loki le mantuvo la mirada a la criatura desafiantemente por un momento.

—¿Qué hace el aparato en tu pecho? —Loki preguntó entonces. Sí, Tony había tenido una corazonada de que eso era a lo que el alien se refería.

—No es asunto suyo —respondió Tony.

Loki esperó un momento, entonces con un tono impasible dijo: —No necesitas saberlo.

La criatura gruñó, entendiendo, lo que le hizo a Tony fruncir el ceño, pero estaba demasiado preocupado para pensar en ello en el momento. El alien dino algo en un tono más alto.

—Te está amenazando… no muy creativamente —dijo Loki a modo de traducción. Tony le miró con su mejor ‘’le importará al diablo’’ desimpresionado aspecto. La criatura entonces se acercó más y le cogió de la camiseta, levantándolo un poco. Gruñó algo en su cara de nuevo.

—¿Es un arma? —Loki preguntó en una agradable voz.

Tony mantuvo la boca cerrada, pero el alien no parecía tener ninguna paciencia, ni tampoco estaba para ningún juego. Porque lo siguiente que Tony supo es que su camiseta estaba destrozada y una mano iba a por su reactor arc. Trató de escaparse, peleándose con él, pero las cadenas no le dejaban demasiado espacio para moverse y sus músculos seguían sintiéndose rígidos y cansados, sin mencionar que la criatura era mucho más fuerte que él. Cuando el alien por fin se las arregló para sujetarle y tener su mano en el reactor Tony estaba seguro de que no tenía nada que perder.

—¡Me mantiene vivo! —dejó escapar.

—Le mantiene vivo —Loki repitió. El alien dejó a Tony caer y dejó el reactor en paz. Entonces gruñó algo y se movieron hacia Loki, quien se levantó, pero no opuso resistencia cuando le encadenaron aún más. A lo mejor la pistola apuntando a su cara era la razón para eso. Después de que Loki estuviera bien atado, le desengancharon de la pared. Entonces el tuerto volvió hacia Tony. No le encadenaron como a Loki, pero él tampoco era una amenaza tan grande, obviamente. Les arrastraron de la habitación, Loki delante, para que estuviera andando entre las dos grandes criaturas, Tony fue meramente empujado detrás de ellos. Por lo menos no le prestaban mucha atención, lo que tenía posibilidades.

Anduvieron por largos pasillos por largo rato, sin decir palabra. Entonces por fin llegaron a una puerta. Esta daba a un pasadizo de cristal con otra puerta al final de él. Cuando salieron Tony miró a su alrededor de inmediato y se le escapó el aire de repente. Se habría parado de no ser por el bruto que le arrastraba con él. Sintió más que vio a Loki en verdad parar de andar por un momento, y que sus captores le tuvieron que empujar para hacer que se moviese de nuevo. A lo mejor ni siquiera él se esperaba esa vista exterior. Dicha vista era una tierra completamente yerma y el limpio cielo, bueno, más bien el espacio abierto a su alrededor, y algo que Tony solo había visto en imágenes telescópicas con una súper alta resolución.

—¿Eso es una galaxia? —preguntó. Parecía una, del tipo espiral, lo que era realmente malo, porque ¿cuán malditamente lejos de la Tierra estaban entonces? Era grande, lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir la mayor parte de la vista más allá de la tierra yerma de su alrededor.

—Andrómeda —Loki espetó, definitivamente descontento por ello.

Tony inhaló aire de nuevo, sus tripas congelándose otra vez. No era de extrañar que le resultase familiar. Con Andrómeda tan cerca suyo tenían que estar… al menos a dos millones y medio de años luz de la Tierra.

Oh… Mierda.

 

[1]  En el doblaje al español de ‘’Los Vengadores’’ Tony llama así a Loki en su primer encuentro. La referencia original es ‘’Reindeer Games’’, de la película del 2000 de Ben Affleck y Charlize Theron.


	3. En Una Galaxia Muy Muy Lejana

Andrómeda. La puta Andrómeda era visible en el cielo, y no en el sentido de "un punto brillante en la distancia", sino en el sentido de "justo en tu cara cubriendo el cielo entero." No era como si tuviera enormes esperanzas de escapar, ¿pero esto? Esto jodía todos sus remotamente posibles planes con un strap-on de 35’5 centímetros[i] . El ingeniero en él no podía evitar preguntarse cuán malditamente rápida era la nave con la que viajaban. Todas sus otras partes estaban demasiado en shock para hacer nada que poner una pierna después de la otra. Su mente estaba todavía un poco lenta, lo que no pasaba casi nunca, así que asumió que era un efecto secundario de su largo sueño. Sabía que tenía que pensar en algo como vía de escape, ¿pero la había? No podía simplemente correr, ¡no había ningún lugar hacia el que correr! Estaba a jodidos millones de años luz de la Tierra. La sola idea era demasiado grande como para pensar en ella en detalle. Era el primer humano en poner pie en una galaxia diferente (que él supiera) y estaba marchando hacia un dolor horrible y una muerte eventual. Podía apostar a que Magallanes[i]no se las había visto en situaciones así.

Miró la francamente magnífica forma de la Andrómeda una vez más antes de ser arrastrado dentro por una puerta y la perdió de vista. Preciosa, en verdad… tomó una gran y temblorosa bocanada de aire. No se iba a ir de aquí, ¿verdad? Definitivamente lo parecía. Su pecho se sentía demasiado apretado otra vez, pero se tragó y empujó hacia abajo cualquier emoción que quisiera salir. No era el momento ni el lugar, tenía que mantener la calma todo lo posible. A lo mejor más tarde encontraría una manera, solo necesitaba tiempo, podía ocurrírsele algo… siempre lo hacía.

Estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para prestar atención a nada delante suyo. Pasaron por otra puerta y al segundo de cerrarse fue fuertemente tirado de su cadena. Para cuando miró hacia arriba otra vez Loki ya tenía sus propias cadenas alrededor del cuello de una de las criaturas. Giró a su alrededor, rápido y elegante, y Tony oyó el enfermizo sonido de los huesos partiéndose cuando el cuello del alien se rompió. Loki empujó el peso muerto hacia el otro alien, quien no pudo levantar su arma a tiempo porque estaba sujetando la cadena de Tony. Cuando el alien se tambaleó el impulso se llevó a Tony también, estaba a punto de intentar quedarse fuera de su alcance cuando gritos llenaron el pasillo mientras la puerta se habría en el otro extremo. Más aliens, estupendo.

Tony no vio punto alguno en pelear, les superaban en número, no tenía armas ni protección y estaba encadenado. La gente decía que no tenía instintos de supervivencia, bueno, pues les estaba demostrando lo contrario ahora mismo. No podía decir lo mismo de Loki. Luchaba bien, viciosamente. Claro, no era tan vulnerable como Tony, puesto que pudo soportar una paliza del Hulk, pero esto era realmente estúpido. Al final lograron someterlo, pero, chico, repartió mucho daño antes de ello. Para cuando se acabó la mayor parte de los aliens exhibían algún tipo de herida sangrienta. Tony estaba bastante seguro de que si alguien no quería que Loki fuese llevado vivo estos tíos le habrían seguido atacando hasta que estuviese muerto. En vez de eso el Aesir fue dejado sangrando y dando traspiés, pero seguía desafiando con la mirada. Le hacía preguntarse un poco por qué Loki aceptó su derrota en la Tierra tan elegantemente.

Los aliens se gritaron entre ellos por un rato, después continuaron su viaje en una marcha más rápida. Loki en verdad tenía un gran talento para fastidiar a los demás. Tony solo esperaba que no volviera y le mordiera _a él_ en el culo. Aunque realmente no sabía cómo las cosas podían empeorar.

 

—Diosecillo —dijo la oscura figura al segundo de que Loki fuera dejado caer al suelo. Tony no le podía ver demasiado bien ya que estaba parado en la entrada entre dos fornidos guardias alienígenas. Al menos alguien aparte de Loki hablaba… ¿Inglés?[1]Vale, eso era extraño, pero lo dejó ir por el momento, no era una prioridad. Loki escupió algo de sangre en el suelo y luego se puso de rodillas.

—Fuiste avisado —la figura dijo.

—Y tú prometiste un ejército formidable, que fue fácilmente eliminado por un puñado de mortales… ¿quién rompió su palabra exactamente? —preguntó Loki en un oscuro tono. La figura se giró. Se veía diferente de sus guardias. Una piel azul pálido, casi blanca, Tony no le podía ver la cara por culpa de la capucha, y no es que quisiera, las manos de seis dedos ya eran lo suficientemente escalofriantes.

— _Tú_ has fallado —soltó la criatura encapuchada de modo terminante—. Y pagarás por ello.

—No te tengo miedo —respondió Loki. Uno de los guardias tiró de las cadenas de Loki en respuesta, y el encapuchado dio unos pasos acercándose al Aesir.

—Lo tendrás.

Loki empezó a reírse. Era un sonido bajo y agudo, divertido y peligroso al mismo tiempo, y también algo loco. —Tomaré gran placer en arrancarte el corazón. Lo verás palpitando en mi mano mientras gritas —le soltó al alien que se elevaba sobre él.

El otro gruñó y se puso al lado de Loki en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con una hoja curva y afilada contra la boca del dios.

—Si no tuvieras más que decirnos, te cortaría la lengua aquí mismo, diosecillo.

A pesar de la hoja en sus labios Loki sonrió ampliamente, sin importarle en absoluto que se cortara los bordes de la boca. Los dos se miraron fijamente por un rato hasta que la hoja fue retirada.

—Sacadle de mi vista —ordenó el alien encapuchado con un siseo. Esta vez Loki no se resistió. Tony vio cómo era llevado lejos con una inminente sensación de pavor. Cuando la puerta se cerró y la alta figura de Loki se había ido Tony se dio la vuelta solo para asustarse, ya que encontró al encapuchado justo enfrente de él.

—Débil. Frágil. Humano —habló pausadamente, su cara a unos centímetros de la de Tony—. Dime, ¿cómo pudo un hombre Midgardiano matar a más de los nuestros que él de los tuyos?

—¿Soy más increíble? —Tony respondió. Estaba bastante seguro de que su voz había salido lo suficientemente segura y despreocupada. Se dio mentalmente una palmada en el hombro.

—Fuiste con certeza más efectivo —respondió el alien—. A mi amo le complace la… eficiencia.

Tony mantuvo su mirada serena y su cara tan en blanco como pudo.

—Dinos qué arma usaste —continuó. Tony hizo lo mejor que pudo para no reaccionar. Así que de esto se trataba. Debería haberlo pensado, ¡debería haberlo sabido!—.  _Él_ estaba más que complacido con su fuerza.

—¿Destruí vuestro ejército y tu jefe está contento por ello? —preguntó Tony.

—Fue un gran tributo a su Ama —respondió en un tono teatral apartándose de él y dando unos pasos a la derecha. Tony no tenía absolutamente idea alguna de qué demonios significaba eso—. Háblanos del arma.

Bueno, esta era una situación jodidamente familiar.

—No —respondió serenamente.

—Mi amo te recompensaría, muy generosamente —el otro respondió.

—No —repitió Tony.

—Podría darte poder y sabiduría más allá de tu imaginación.

—No.

—Insensato —dijo dando a Tony la espalda—. Conseguiremos lo que queremos.  _Nos lo dirás_.

Hm, decirle a los aliens que enviaron a Loki a conquistar la Tierra cómo funciona un arma nuclear. Sí claro, era de lo más probable que eso pasara.

—No, no lo haré.

—Sí... lo harás.

Hizo un gesto con la mano Y se llevaron a Tony.

Le tiraron en una celda, como era de esperar. A diferencia de la de la nave, esta no tenía camas. No tenía nada, solo paredes desnudas y un muy duro suelo. Sus manos permanecieron encadenadas, pero no estaba atado a la pared. Se consideraba afortunado. Asimismo, estaba solo dentro. A lo mejor les dejarían a Loki y a él separados. No podía discutir con eso. Loki podía matar tanto a él como a sus captores, o incluso más, el Aesir no necesitaba nada de él.

Se paseó por la celda un buen rato. Contó que tenía 5 metros de largo y 2’5 de ancho, el techo era demasiado alto y demasiado oscuro como para medir su altura correctamente. Había un profundo agujero en un rincón que daba a algún tipo de tubería. No llevó demasiado el darse cuenta de para lo que era, era demasiado estrecho para nada más. Qué felicidad, el lujo de este sitio. Esto era peor que la cueva, mucho peor. Trató de no pensar en la última vez que fue capturado, pero era difícil no hacerlo. No había literalmente nada dentro que le pudiera ayudar a pensar algún nuevo plan de escape. Ciertamente ninguno que le pudiera devolver a la Tierra. Se preguntaba cómo le iban a intentar persuadir para que les hablase del arma nuclear, pero tenía suposiciones bastante buenas. No era su primer rodeo… por así decirlo. Se estremeció, y no tenía nada que ver con el frío de su celda.

Debió de estar solo por lo que parecieron horas, sin que nadie le molestara. Le volvía loco, la incertidumbre, lo que probablemente fuera el porqué de dejarle así. Entonces por fin oyó a alguien abrir la puerta y se enderezó, volviéndose hacia quienquiera que viniese. Eran dos de los guardias, con un tercero en la puerta, no le sorprendía. Estaban arrastrado a Loki dentro, lo que era algo un poco inesperado. Le tiraron bruscamente. Loki solo rodó para ponerse boca arriba y se rió, su sonrisa era amplia, sus dientes sangrientos. Estaba esposado por sus muñecas como Tony, pero uno de los guardias le ató también a la pared. Ambos guardias tenían grandes cortes, y el que estaba en la puerta tenía tanta sangre en la cara que estaba goteando en su armadura. Loki debe haberse descargado otra vez.

Una vez que Loki estuvo encadenado los tres aliens se fueron y dejaron a Tony de pie y mirando fijamente al dios que todavía se reía. Loki se acercó más a la pared y se apoyó junto a ella. Su risa se calmó y por fin volvió su vista hacia Tony.

—Stark… ¿por qué tan serio?—preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Oh, no sé —habló Tony, y toda su frustración, toda su impotencia, su enfado y todo lo demás que había intentado muy duramente mantener controlado estaba hirviendo en él, queriendo salir tan desesperadamente. No tenía la energía para detenerlo—. ¡¿Qué hay del hecho de que me dieron un puñetazo en la cara en mi habitación y despierto _**meses después**_ _justo en el culo de_ LA PUTA GALAXIA ANDRÓMEDA?!

—¡O a lo mejor que fue el loco gilipollas que intentó conquistar mi planeta el que me metió en esto! ¡O que estoy **_encadenado en un agujero de mala muerte_** porque a tus jodidamente espeluznantes amigos les gustó cómo aniquilé a un ejército entero! ¡Y para rematar te tengo _a ti_ , MIERDAS DEMENTE, como mi **_maldito compañero de celda_**!

Le dio la espalda y respiró hondo unas pocas veces, intentando mantener su temperamento bajo control. Estaba tan jodidamente fuera de sí aquí. ¿Cómo podía posiblemente acabar así, en un sitio como este? ¿Cómo estaba pasando esto? ¿Cómo iba a salir de esta? ¡¿Cómo?!

Después de sentirse capaz de hablar sin gritar se volvió de nuevo hacia Loki, quien parecía definitivamente poco impresionado por su arrebato, lo que le fastidiaba a Tony todavía más.

—Quieren el arma que usaste, ¿no es así? —preguntó el Aesir tras otros pocos minutos de silencio. Tony contempló la posibilidad de ignorarlo, pero al final se decidió por lo contrario.

—Sí.

—Esto quizá suene peculiar viniendo de mí… pero te sugiero que no les digas lo que era.

Tony se mofó, porque como si necesitara a Loki más que nadie para decírselo.

—No lo haré —dijo en un tono que hacía obvio lo estúpido que era incluso sugerir que lo consideraría siquiera.

—Oh bien —Loki respondió suavemente, limpiándose algo de sangre de la cara—. No tengo que retorcerte el cuello todavía, por lo que veo.

Tony le miró fijamente, sus hombros cuadriculados, su cara incluso más dura que un momento atrás.

—No pongas esa cara de sorprendido… Iron Man —dijo Loki, su tono cuando pronunció la última parte positivamente burlón—. Puede que seas mi enemigo, pero ellos lo son también, y no quiero tal arma en su posesión.

—Bueno, algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo. Creo que el mundo puede estar acabándose —comentó Tony.

—Si por algún momento parece, incluso por un segundo, que estás a punto de… cooperar con ellos te mataré ante de que tengas tiempo de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Sus ojos penetrantes se fijaron en la cara de Tony en una manera muy inquietante.

—Lo he pillado.

—Bien.

Después de eso se quedaron callados, ninguno de ellos demasiado deseosos para dirigir una sola palabra al otro de nuevo.

[i] Buscadlo si queréis, pero es responsabilidad vuestra perder la inocencia, si es que aún la tenéis. (Es una nota de coña, podéis hacer lo que queráis, pero en serio, no me hago responsable, yo sólo traduzco)

 [i] Fernando de Magallanes era un navegante portugués que Al servicio de Carlos I, descubrió el canal natural navegable que hoy recibe el nombre de Estrecho de Magallanes, siendo el primer europeo en pasar navegando desde el Océano Atlántico hacia el Océano Pacífico, hasta entonces denominado Mar del Sur. Inició la expedición que, capitaneada a su muerte por Juan Sebastián Elcano, lograría hacer la primera circunnavegación dela Tierra en 1522. (Si no sabemos esto andamos mal en lecciones de historia.)

[1] Vale, es la traducción española, pero el idioma original es el inglés, ¿verdad? Lo dejaremos así.

 


	4. Contando Los Días

****   


A él no le hicieron nada. Cada vez que la puerta se habría Tony se preparaba para lo que viniese, pero nunca venían a por él, solo a por Loki. Intentó suponer cuántos días habían pasado, pero la idea en verdad le hacía reírse algo histéricamente. "Un día", como si importase cuantas veces una pequeña mota en algún lugar muy muy lejos girara sobre su eje.

Cada vez que los guardias venían a por Loki, lo llamaba una "mañana", y las "tardes" eran cuando le traían de vuelta y les daban un poco de agua y algo que se podría llamar comida, si uno exageraba. No saber el paso del tiempo le estaba volviendo loco, empezando con los pocos primeros meses que había pasado durmiendo. Así que empezó a contar los días.

Incluyendo el día en que los metieron en la celda, habían estado allí por ocho días ya. Aún así no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuántas horas tenían estos "días", pero los seguía llamando así. Por ocho días ya habían sacado a Loki por bastante tiempo y le habían devuelto sangriento y hecho polvo. Por ocho días ya Loki se reía en su cara cuando le tiraban dentro de la celda, y no había un solo guardia que no tuviera algún tipo de herida adquirida del dios.

Y Tony solo miraba y esperaba, pero por mucho tiempo que pasase, no había salida. No podía ver ninguna. Así que como antes, intentó mantener la calma.

El día 17 fue la primera vez que Loki no se rió cuando le devolvieron a la celda, pero a juzgar por las inflamadas marcas rojas alrededor de su cuello y la cantidad de sangre que estaba escupiendo, tenía que ver más con sus heridas que con nada más.

Era más que inquietante ver el aspecto que Loki tenía cada mañana y compararlo con el estado en el que le traían. Mirar como su piel se unía de nuevo según pasaban las horas para luego ver como se hacía el nuevo daño de nuevo al día siguiente. Realmente nunca hablaban el uno con el otro, y el silencio no les estaba haciendo ningún favor a los nervios de Tony. No podía dormir. Podía culpar a un número de cosas, el muy cómodo suelo, Loki estando en la misma celda, lo que le hacía imposible no estar alerta y de los nervios, o por supuesto las pesadillas que intentaban tomar el poder de su mente más frecuentemente según pasaba el tiempo. Al menos Loki no le amenazaba o le atacaba. Pequeños gestos.

También se dio cuenta de que Loki se veía peor y peor cada día, se curaba rápidamente, pero cuantas más heridas había el proceso se volvía más lento, y a veces todavía estaba magullado cuando la puerta se abría para que se lo llevaran de nuevo. Tony tenía una muy buena idea de por qué no le habían tocado todavía. Él era mortal, mucho menos resistente que alguien como Loki, y necesitaban información de él, así que no podían arriesgarse en herirle demasiado. Tenía una sensación mala y fría en sus entrañas que le decía que hacerle ver lo que le estaba pasando a Loki, de lo que sus captores eran capaces, era su modo de hacerle más conforme.

Estaba pasando lentamente, muy lentamente, pero estaba pasando. Los guardias tenían menos heridas, Loki se curaba algo más lento, todo eso eran signos que llevaban a lo inevitable.

En el día 31, cuando Loki solo se sentó al lado de la pared, cada una de sus respiraciones un sonido jadeante y húmedo en la fría celda, Tony no pudo soportar más el silencio.

—No puedo creer que no tengas un modo de salir de aquí —dijo. Su voz salió algo más profunda y áspera de lo habitual, no estaba acostumbrado a no hablar por tanto tiempo.

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron lentamente y después se centraron en él. Le miró fijamente por un momento y entonces levantó las manos.

—Puede que hayas adivinado que mi magia está sellada —le dijo el dios. Ahora que Tony miraba, las esposas de Loki se veían en efecto diferentes de las suyas. Había grabados en ellas, algunos parecían runas y otros eran símbolos que Tony no había visto nunca antes.

—¿Así que tampoco puedes curarte éso? —preguntó Tony, señalando al pecho de Loki. Esa respiración húmeda y jadeante tenía algo que ver con sus pulmones y una o dos costillas rotas.

—Se curará —dijo Loki.

—¿Qué quieren de ti?

—Nada.

—Pensé que había cosas que necesitabas decirles.

—Siempre tengo cosas que decir, pero no muchos están interesados en mis palabras. —El dios respiró más hondo y se estiró un poco, Tony oyó el sonido de huesos moviéndose y volviendo a su sitio. Loki entonces dejó salir el aire y se desplomó sobre la pared. Su cara estaba en blanco en su mayor parte, pero no tan impasiva como Tony estaba acostumbrado a ver. Probablemente estaba cansado.

—¿Entonces por qué están--

—Eso no te concierne, Stark.

El día 32 fue la primera vez que Loki estaba inconsciente cuando le trajeron de vuelta, por largos minutos Tony miró fijamente la oscura y delgada figura tirada en el suelo, sin saber qué hacer. Al final no tuvo que decidirse ya que Loki recuperó el conocimiento al poco tiempo. No dijo ni una palabra, solo se desplomó al lado de la pared en su lugar habitual. Estaba pálido como un cadáver, más que lo habitual, y cuando Tony vio los largos y profundos tajos en sus antebrazos se dio cuenta de por qué, pérdida de sangre. El día 31 resultó ser la última vez que Loki se rió.

El día 37 les trajo un nuevo compañero de celda. Un tío pequeño y delgado, muerto de miedo, obviamente su primera vez en una celda como esta. Era un poco verde, literalmente, no verde Hulk, pero verde no obstante, y Tony no podía entender una palabra de lo que decía, y viceversa. Contempló el pedirle a Loki que tradujera, o lo que demonios-fuera que le hiciese entender, pero era bastante obvio que al Aesir no le importaba el hombre. No como ony en verdad necesitaba entender. Empezó a lamentarse y llorar y a rogar, lo más probable, en la puerta después de unas pocas horas. Entonces gritó. Ese fue el momento en el que Loki gruñó varias amenazas bastante subidas de tono hacia él. Después de eso el tío verde se movió hacia el rincón, lo más lejos posible de Loki, y se quedó en silencio.

Había una parte de Tony que quería tranquilizarle, o calmarle, algo. Pero entonces vio los ojos verdes del hombre y le hizo recapacitar. No era un cobarde, pero muy sutilmente se alejó un poquito. Le llevó más cerca de Loki, lo que normalmente no sería bueno, pero al menos el dios no le miraba como si quisiera darle un mordisco, el modo literal y no sexy de mordisco. No podía decir lo mismo del tío verde.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba más cauteloso se volvía Tony, su nuevo compi estaba definitivamente siguiendo todos sus movimientos con sus ojos. No durmió en absoluto esa noche y mientras el verde se desplomaba al suelo y dormía, se las apañó para moverse aún más lejos de él sin tener que ser cuidadoso, poniendo a Loki entre ellos. Al menos el Aesir no lo comentó, otra vez, pequeños gestos. Era ridículo, de todas formas, que Loki en realidad fuera el menor de dos males. El menor de varios males, incluso.

En el día 38 cuando la puerta se abrió el verde se acobardó en el rincón, y empezó a chillar otra vez cuando los guardias fueron a por él. Loki se sentó impasiblemente a más o menos metro y medio de Tony, mientras que el humano mantuvo sus ojos en los guardias mientras se llevaban al verde fuera. Podía oír sus gritos incluso después de que la puerta se cerrase, después se apagaron un poco y se convirtieron en el inconfundible sonido de ruegos. Hubo silencio por un tiempo después. Cuando los gritos empezaron Tony se enfadó por sobresaltarse. Aún reconocía la voz del verde. Estaba gritando, ya no de pavor, sino de agonía.

Siguió y siguió por lo que parecieron horas antes de que se apagaran de nuevo y después se desvanecieran por completo. Tony podía oír la sangre bombeando en sus orejas. El alien podía haber sido peligroso, a lo mejor incluso alguien (algo) horrible, pero escuchar esto era otra cuestión.

—Tus instintos son sorprendentemente precisos —Loki habló de repente. Tony se giró para mirarle. Estaban sentados al lado de la misma pared después de la recolocación de Tony.

—¿Sobre?

—Esa bestia...

—Quería comerme… sí, era difícil no notarlo —No debería alegrarse, no después de lo que estaba escuchando hace nada, pero joder, era bueno que el tío verde no fuera a volver. Podría haber sido problemático—. Tú por otra parte no le pareciste muy apetitoso —comentó.

—Los monstruos raramente lo hacen.

Tony tuvo que preguntarse quién sería el monstruo del que estaba hablando Loki, porque no sonaba a que estuviese hablando del hombre verde.

Los guardias volvieron a por Loki no mucho después. Tony se dio cuenta entonces de que había podido oír cada grito, cada llanto, cada uno de los segundos de la tortura del hombre verde, pero nunca había sonido alguno de Loki.

Después del día 40 Loki empeoró dramáticamente. Tenía constantemente algunas heridas sin curar y su palidez enfermiza se volvió constante. Tony estaba viendo literalmente como lenta y metódicamente le rompían en pedazos. Sabiendo cuánto Loki luchó al principio, sabiendo de lo que era capaz y ver esto pasando no le estaba haciendo nada bueno al estado mental de Tony. Literalmente no había hecho nada en los últimos 40 días. Empezó a ejercitarse un poco cuando Loki no estaba solo para que sus músculos no empezaran a fallarle. Había cogido el hábito de caminar de un lado al otro de la celda, no es que hubiera ningún sitio al que ir en verdad, pero tenía que moverse. Cuarenta días y todavía no veía un  camino de salida, en verdad no sabía dónde podían ir más allá de la puerta.

Y también, odiaba admitirlo, temía el día en que los guardias finalmente se le llevaran a él en vez de a Loki, porque mientras que no sabía exactamente qué le estaban haciendo, podía ver sus efectos en el dios. Tony solo era humano y estos tíos definitivamente sabían lo que estaban haciendo.

En el día 46 Loki estaba también inconsciente cuando le trajeron y ésta vez no se despertó inmediatamente. Tony se le quedó mirando por unos minutos y entonces se recordó que él era supuestamente el bueno y fue a moverle a la pared, haciendo que se sentara. Loki no se despertó. Todavía estaba inconsciente cuando los guardias les trajeron comida y agua. Viendo que Loki no estaba despierto no dejaron su ración en la celda. Tony dejó algo de la suya para él. Era el bueno, se recordó de nuevo, así que se veía como algo que debería hacer. Además, Loki era el que estaba perdiendo sangre y que tenía que sanar, no él.

Cuando Loki finalmente despertó Tony ya se había alejado de él. Después de darse cuenta de la comida y el agua a su lado miró al humano por un largo momento antes de coger el agua. Se dejó la comida, sin embargo.

En el día 48 Loki vomitó sangre, violentamente, y Tony no pensó antes de acercarse y ayudarle a levantarse. Cuando llegaron a la pared y Loki se sentó retiró la mano de Tony y le apartó, sus ojos enfadados y venenosos.

En el día 51 Loki se rompió las manos, pero no dejó que Tony le ayudara a beber algo de agua. Tony le llamó terco idiota, Loki le llamó patético insensato, y después continuaron ignorándose el uno al otro a más no poder.

En el día 52 los guardias estaban sangrientos, heridos y enfadados de nuevo, pero Loki no se rió.

En el día 65 Tony intentó no prestar atención a la manera en que Loki empujó un hueso de vuelta en su sitio, pero lo escuchó. Tenía que admirar a regañadientes cuánto daño el dios era capaz de soportar, cómo podía curar cosas así en cosa de unas horas… o últimamente, en cosa de días, si sus heridas no se volvían a abrir.

En el día 78 Loki no le apartó cuando se sentó a su lado para ayudarle a beber agua, pero sus ojos seguían siendo crueles. Tony estaba medio exasperado, pero su orgullo también respetaba de algún modo que Loki se negara a rendirse.

En el día 84 Loki gritó. Había estado fuera por un largo rato, y Tony estaba andando de un lado a otro de la celda otra vez, estirando sus músculos, cuando de repente su grito hizo eco desde fuera en algún sitio. Tony se congeló y no se movió de nuevo por un rato. Podía sentir cómo su pulso se aceleraba, cómo la sangre se precipitaba en sus orejas, apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No podía apagar el sonido, sin embargo, así que escuchó todo. Había gritos de dolor, no de miedo, ni el sonido de ruegos y llantos como habían oído del hombre verde. No, Loki no rogaría y no estaba en absoluto asustado de ellos, eso Tony podía asegurarlo.

Cuando le trajeron de vuelta los guardias parecían especialmente engreídos, sin duda orgullosos de que por fin hubieran podido desgarrar gritos del dios. Le tiraron al suelo. Tony solo se movió cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado y sin decir palabra ayudó a Loki a llegar a la pared y apoyarse en ella. Trató de apartarle de nuevo, pero Tony solo le cogió más firmemente y le ayudó de todas formas. Una vez que estuvieron sentados Loki le miró, sus ojos severos, pero al parecer buscando algo en la cara de Tony. Entonces volvió la cabeza y Tony no supo qué o qué no vio.

Al día siguiente después de que se llevaran a Loki hubo silencio por un rato de nuevo, pero entonces justo como el día anterior los gritos comenzaron. Tony se sentó y apretó los puños contra sus ojos, intentando de verdad no escuchar el sonido, pero no había nada más en lo que concentrarse. Cuando los guardias le trajeron de vuelta Loki se mantenía en sus propios pies, pero apenas. Los guardias se seguían viendo engreídos, uno de los aliens fornidos incluso dijo algo mientras arrastraban al dios dentro, a sus amigos o a Loki, Tony no lo sabía. Loki escupió en su cara como respuesta, lo que le ganó una patada masiva en el estómago. El segundo guardia sujetó al que había pateado a Loki y tras unas furiosas palabras se fueron.

—Eres un chulo y tenaz cabrón cabezota, ¿lo sabías? —dijo Tony mientras se acercaba a Loki para ayudarle a sentarse al lado de la pared correctamente. Sin embargo, el Aesir no dijo nada en respuesta, pero sí que miró a Tony de nuevo con esa mirada casi inquisitiva, volviéndose de nuevo encontrando o no encontrando lo que estaba buscando.

En el día 88 vinieron a por él. Tony sabía que lo harían, lo llevaba esperando desde hace tiempo. Cada vez que la puerta se habría sus músculos se tensaban y se preparaba para lo inevitable. No necesitaba adivinar qué le pasaría. No sólo porque ya había estado a merced de aquellos que querían un arma de él, sino también porque había visto lo que le estaban haciendo a Loki. El orgulloso y poderoso Loki gradualmente rompiéndose en pedazos bajo sus manos. Tony solo era humano, pero se juró a sí mismo que no se rendiría fácilmente, y que nunca les diría lo que querían saber. Sólo había una cosa que hacer, aguantarlo tanto como fuera posible y buscar cualquier modo de escape cuando estuviera fuera de su celda, echándole un ojo a todo.

Así que cuando el día llegó cuadró la mandíbula y se dejó arrastrar fuera. Estaba seguro de que los ojos de Loki le siguieron, pero no se volvió para mirarle. ¿Se vería contento, de que Tony estaba a punto de sufrir finalmente? ¿De que tendría más tiempo de sanar mientras sus captores estaban ocupados con Tony? ¿O estaba llevando su máscara de indiferencia? No podía adivinarlo y no quería mirar. El seis-dedos estuvo ahí primero, pidiéndole de nuevo que les contara cosas sobre el arma. Después de todo, sabía qué pasaría si no lo hacía. Tony le dijo con una sonrisa que podía besarle el culo. Loki sonrió, Loki se había reído de ellos, luchado contra ellos, y de ninguna manera un dios loco que llevaba puesto un casco dorado y con cuernos lo haría mejor que Tony Stark. Le podían herir, pero no le rompería, no les tendría miedo. Así que cuando fue arrastrado a una sala, que era demasiado obvia en su función, Tony cogió rápidamente una cuchilla que había cerca justo antes de que le ataran y la hundió en uno de los guardias. Le pegaron por ello, duramente, pero lo peor estaba por venir, y el oír el grito de dolor y ver la profunda puñalada era satisfactorio de una manera. También se prometió a sí mismo que no gritaría. Más tarde, lo haría, sabía que lo haría, pero no ahora.

Mantuvo su propia promesa por diez días, después fue incapaz de hacerlo. 

En el día 100 aterrizó en el suelo de la celda con un ruido sordo. Sus heridas eran dolorosas, pero nunca muy dañinas, después de todo lo necesitaban vivo. Todavía no sabía una manera de salir y se estaba volviendo duro recordar la sonrisa de Pepper, porque parecía tan tan lejano y como algo que hubiera visto por última vez hace años. Sintió dos manos en él mientras era empujado hacia arriba. No era tan orgulloso como Loki, así que no le apartó. Incluso le agradeció que le moviera a la pared. Loki no contestó, pero tampoco se alejó, sentándose a 30 centímetros de Tony.

En el día 100 Tony paró de contar los días.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, he aquí el capítulo 4. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero nos están metiendo mucha caña en la universidad ya que se acercan los finales de Enero. De todas formas, espero que os guste y comentad qué os parece.  
> -Cristina


	5. Mejor

 

 

Tony intentaba pensar en Pepper todos los días, intentaba recordar tantos detalles como le fuera posible para mantenerla fresca en su mente. Al principio ayudaba, pero según avanzaba el tiempo sólo le recordaba cuán lejos estaba y cómo probable era que nunca volvería a ella. Se preguntaba a veces, ¿seguía buscando? ¿O se había rendido ya? No tenía manera de saber cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se le llevaron de la Tierra, no sabía cuánto tiempo le llevaría volver, si acaso. Pensar en ella últimamente sólo hacía que la celda se viera peor, le hacía hiperconsciente de la suciedad, la humedad y el siempre presente hedor de la sangre y cómo ellos tampoco olían mejor que la celda en sí. Notó que también había perdido peso considerablemente. No era sorprendente con la poca cantidad de comida que les daban. Su pelo había crecido también, lo que era otro irritante signo de cuánto tiempo había pasado en realidad.

Eran cuidadosos con él, causaban sólo daños pequeños, pero mucho dolor, raramente le cortaban o sangraba, lo que no significaba que no fueran creativos de otras maneras. Mantuvo la calma, a lo mejor gritó hasta quedarse afónico, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada y se agarraba a su clara mente, su sanidad y a tanta dignidad como le fuera posible. Loki lo hacía también. Loki, que estaba en los huesos y pálido como un fantasma, seguía despreciando a sus captores y ellos podían verlo. Su cuerpo estaba débil ahora, pero sus ojos seguían llameando con odio. El bastardo. Tony odiaba admitirlo, incluso sólo en su propia cabeza, que eso le impresionaba. Porque eso en verdad llevaba algo, el ser capaz de despreciar a hombre que podían hacerle gritar como un cerdo destripado. A lo mejor era una cosa de la realeza, o sólo una cosa de Loki.

También odiaba que le afectara tanto como lo hacía. Que ver esa mirada en la cara de Loki le hiciera apretar los dientes un poco más, que le hiciera alzar la cabeza algo más alto. No tenía nada que demostrar, ¡no a este tío! ¡No a este loco gilipollas, que había intentado conquistar su mundo, destrozó su torre y le tiró de una ventana! ¡No tenía que demostrarle su valía a él! Pero seguía haciéndole fortalecerse, porque si Loki podía hacerlo, entonces él tan seguro como el infierno que tampoco se desmoronaría con la presión. De ninguna endemoniada manera.

Era una rutina sobreentendida a este punto, el ayudar al otro cuando estaban demasiado débiles para levantarse por ellos mismos. Nunca hablaban sobre ello, nunca lo reconocían. Tony estaba bastante seguro de que Loki no le quería matar a este punto. Bueno, a menos que su muerte pudiera ser utilizada para escapar o algo. Al menos Tony podía quedarse dormido en paz relativamente, no teniendo que preocuparse de que Loki le matara mientras dormía, porque estaba bastante seguro de que si el dios decidía matarle, lo haría mientras estaba despierto.

Dormir por supuesto traía la posibilidad de pesadillas y hasta ahora había tenido la suficiente suerte de que ninguna de ellas fueran demasiado intensas o vívidas. Cuando las horas despierto ya eran lo suficientemente terroríficas, sus pesadillas habituales no parecían tan terribles. Sin embargo, su suerte se tenía que acabar en algún momento. No podía decir si en la pesadilla estaba en la cueva o aquí, no importaba. Había dolor y gritos, agua fría y fuego abrasador. Su reactor arc dolía como cuando el paladio le estaba envenenando las venas, Yinsen le miraba con ojos vacíos y muertos, y cuando se dio la vuelta era Pepper la que gritaba en la mesa y él sujetaba la cuchilla.

Se despertó con un grito suyo, su cuerpo entero temblando, su sucia piel cubierta de sudor y sentía frío y calor al mismo tiempo. No podía mantener su respiración bajo control y estaba bastante seguro de que estaba llorando. Joder. Atrajo sus rodillas hasta su pecho y descansó la cabeza en ellas, queriendo que todo terminase sólo por unos momentos. Dios, lo que hubiera dado por un poco de alcohol en ese momento.

—Hay un lugar... —sonó la voz de Loki en la oscuridad—. En medio de los espacios, entre las ramas de Yggdrasil, que no es un lugar en absoluto, no es nada.

Tony levantó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. Su respiración seguía siendo errática y no había parado de temblar aún. Loki estaba sentado en su sitio habitual a unos metros de Tony, mirando hacia delante mientras hablaba.

—Es un oscuro vacío, tan silencioso que el sonido ni siquiera existe, no puedes oír el sonido de tu propia voz… ni tus gritos.

—El tiempo no importa allí, ni los recuerdos, ni las esperanzas. Pero si eres lo bastante bueno, lo bastante fuerte, puedes captar un destello de la verdadera apariencia de las ramas, uniendo todos los mundos, colores que no creerías que existen, luces que tenían que haberse apagado mucho antes de alcanzarte. Esa es la verdadera cara de Yggdrasil. Y cuando la ves, no te preguntas nunca más por qué aquellos que levantaron sus ojos hacia él se volvieron locos por la vista.

—¿Tú la has visto?

—Oh sí… y era espléndida.

—¿Por qué me estás contando esto?

—Porque no hay nadie más a quien contárselo.

—Y que los dioses no permitan que tu genialidad no sea reconocida por alguien —dijo Tony.

—No te burles de mí.

—No lo he hecho —respondió fácilmente. Hubo otro momento de silencio y entonces Loki se dio la vuelta—. Una vista por la que valga la pena volverse loco… éso de verdad debe ser algo —dijo, pero Loki no respondió. Tony estaba seguro de que no podía volver a dormir, así que intentó ponerse en una posición más cómoda. Entonces se dio cuenta: ya no estaba temblando.

Mantuvieron a Loki lejos más tiempo este día. Normalmente le devolvía antes. Tony estaba andando de un lado a otro de la celda como siempre, pero esta vez sus pensamientos daban vueltas también. ¿Le habían matado? ¿Había hecho un trato? ¿Había escapado? Las tres eran una posibilidad plausible y ninguna de las tres hubiera sorprendido a Tony lo más mínimo. Entonces la puerta por fin se abrió y Tony estaba algo… aliviado… a lo mejor… algo así. Había pasado ya tiempo desde que los guardias ya no se molestaban en encadenarlo a la pared. Probablemente le creían lo bastante débil a este punto. Tony pensaba que eso era una estupidez, Loki siempre sería peligroso, pero seguro que no se lo iba a decir a sus captores.

Al principio pensó que Loki estaba inconsciente, pero no lo estaba. El dios se quedó en el suelo, se movió hasta que estuvo de rodillas y entonces empezó a levantarse. Se cayó de nuevo, sus brazos no le sostuvieron. Tony se movió para ayudar.

—¡Déjame! —Loki le gruñó y Tony se paró a unos pasos de él. El dios permaneció tumbado, no podía levantarse. Un bajo y enfadado sonido salió de él entonces y estampó la mano contra el suelo. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, y temblando un poco, también estaba respirando hondamente por los dientes y las expulsaba siseando. Según pasaba el rato su respiración se volvió recortada y golpeó el suelo de nuevo por rabia, algo ininteligible escapó de sus labios. Sus hombros temblaban y si el siguiente sonido que le dejó era bien una tos o un sollozo era difícil de decir. Tony se movió otra vez, pero al segundo de tocar el hombro de Loki el dios se volvió hacia él furiosamente. Una mano se cerró alrededor de la garganta de Tony y fue arrastrado al suelo.

—¡Dije que me dejaras, patético insensato! —gruñó, sus ojos eran duros y furiosos y el brillo de las lágrimas no caídas no le hacía nada menos intimidante—. ¡¿O te regocijas de que puedan derribarme así?!

—No me gusta ver sufrir a nadie —contestó Tony—. Incluso a ti.

—¿Qué es esto entonces? ¿La compasión del héroe? ¿Un noble gesto que cortésmente me confieres? ¡No necesito esas cosas inútiles!

Por alguna razón Tony no sentía tanto miedo como debería. Loki era muy capaz de matarle en el acto, pero por alguna razón se mantuvo relativamente tranquilo. Su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho, pero su voz salió firme y uniforme.

—¿Compasión? Sería muy difícil compadecerte después de ver cuánto les costó hacerte parar de reírte de ellos y escupirles. —Los ojos de Loki seguían siendo duros y fijos en su cara, la furia aún sin vacilar—. Y no soy noble ni cortés, la mayor parte el tiempo en verdad odio que me llamen héroe. Así que ahí lo tienes.

Loki le miró por otro rato, esa mirada inquisitiva en su cara estaba empezando a hacerse familiar. Entonces se quitó de Tony y se sentó, tomando aire hondamente y la mayor parte de la tensión salió de su cuerpo.

—Tengo una pregunta —dijo Tony tras sentarse también.

—Puede que no recibas respuesta.

—Probablemente… um… ¿esta no es tu primera vez aquí, verdad?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—No parece que sea la primera vez que sufres esto —dijo Tony. No podía explicar en verdad qué le hacía estar seguro de ello, sólo tenía una corazonada—. Es sencillo reconocer a un igual… y todo eso —terminó. Loki jadeó, algo que antes a lo mejor hubiese sido una risa en vez de sólo aire vacío.

—No aquí, pero con ellos, sí —contestó Loki tras una larga pausa—. El lugar del que te hablé.

—El lugar ente espacios, en el que te puedes ver loco por lo que ves.

—Al final conseguí salir de allí, pero me llevó hasta ellos. Solo que la última vez su amo también estaba allí y yo tenía algo con lo que negociar.

—¿Qué era eso?

—El Teseracto. Sabía que estaba en Midgard y les convencí de que podía conseguirlo.

—Creía que tu meta principal era… ya sabes… libres de la libertad, dominación del mundo y todo eso.

—Midgard iba a ser mi recompensa si salía victorioso y eso —levantó la cabeza y miró alrededor de la celda—. Esto es la recompensa por mi fracaso.

—¿Pero cómo te sacaron de Asgard de todas formas? —preguntó Tony.

—Deja que eso sea una historia para otro momento —respondió Loki mientras se levantaba y andaba despacio hacia su sitio habitual al lado de la pared.

Tony se movió a su sitio también a unos metros de Loki. Seguía teniendo preguntas pero tenía el presentimiento de que Loki no respondería.

Mantuvo la boca cerrada, esa era la única promesa que podía seguir manteniendo. Era duro y según pasaban los días se volvió aún más duro. Lo peor era que sabía que no le matarían. Querían saber de la bomba nuclear demasiado. Tony también asumía que el fracaso no era aceptable para sus captores; sólo tenía que mirar a Loki para saberlo. Quien quiera que fuese el amo misterioso de "El Otro" -como Loki le llamaba- todos le temían lo suficiente para no aceptar un no por respuesta. Quería preguntar a Loki sobre él, pero no estaba seguro de conseguir una respuesta, no estaba seguro de querer saberlo. Alguien que era temido por sus captores, a lo mejor incluso por el mismo Loki.

Sin embargo vino el día, como sabía que vendría, en el que había tenido suficiente. No creyó a Loki en un principio, que desearía la muerte, pero estaba muy cerca de esperar justo eso. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, todavía no había encontrado un modo de escapar y si esto continuaba se volvería loco. Oh, cómo podía ver ahora cómo las destrozadas piezas de la mente de Loki llegaron a ser. Este lugar era oscuridad y miseria y silencio… demasiado maldito silencio. Cuando él y Loki intercambiaban unas pocas cada poco eran los buenos tiempos, porque no había silencio ni gritos. Gritos-silencio, silencio-gritos, oscuridad opresiva o un dolor abrasador y cegador. Sólo oír a Loki hablar era el terreno intermedio, algo entre las cosas, como ése lugar que Loki mencionó, tan espléndido que te volvía loco. No le importaba de qué hablasen, es solo que había llegado a apreciar en verdad la voz del dios. Cuando Loki hablaba las cosas eran pacíficas, tan pacíficas como podían ser en este lugar, así que a Tony le gustaba escuchar.

Estaba cansado, pero no podía dormir, demasiadas pesadillas. Un humano podía morir de la falta de sueño, pero sería un en verdad una desastrosa manera de irse, y dolorosa. Aunque eso era relativo, no podía ser más doloroso que lo que le iban a hacer… les iban a hacer.

—¡Stark! —Volvió la cabeza bruscamente y miró a Loki. El dios probablemente ya le llevaba llamando por su nombre un buen rato. Tony pestañeó ante él y esperó. Loki se acercó y le cogió de la barbilla, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? —preguntó Loki, su voz profunda y uniforme.

—¿Qué?

—¿Lo que haré si alguna vez parece que estas a punto de darles lo que quieren? —Tony pestañeó de nuevo, su mente apartando algo de niebla.

—Me matarás.

—Sí.

—Bien.

—¿Qué?

—No quiero que lo sepan, no se lo diré, pero… sí, bien podrías.

Loki le miró fijamente por otro momento, entonces su cara se endureció.

—Oh, ¿así que ya está? ¿Cómo os llamabais? ¿"Los Más Poderosos de la Tierra"[1]? ¿Y estás preparado para volverte y morir? El Hombre de Hierro, gran campeón de Midgard.

—¡No soy un héroe! —contestó Tony. Su voz era algo más fuerte ahora.

—¿Qué eres entonces? ¿No fuiste tú el hombre que destruyó una flota entera de un sólo golpe? ¿No fuiste tú el que me plantó cara sin armas o armadura? ¿No fuiste tú uno de los que me derrotó?

—No-- —Loki agarró su barbilla barbuda más fuerte, su agarre era tan fuerte que seguro iba a dejar un moretón.

—¿Sabes lo que veo ahora? ¡Una sabandija sollozante! ¡Un insensato inútil preparado para llorar a los pies de sus enemigos como un bebé! ¿Es éso lo que eres? ¿Una hormiga esperando ser aplastada? Porque te aplastaré, no me eres útil así. Eres algo que no es digno siquiera de que me limpie las botas en ello.

—No eres mejor que yo —dijo Tony, sus ojos más afilados y su cuerpo en tensión. Loki se cernía sobre él como una oscura tormenta, todo afilados ángulos y colores. Hacía que el corazón de Tony latiera furiosamente.

—¿No? Mírate. ¿Cómo podría ser yo nada excepto mejor?

—Si necesitas compararte a alguien como yo sólo para sentirte superior entonces estás más jodido y eres más patético de lo que creía.

La cara de Loki se oscureció de la furia y le empujó hacia la pared, su agarre seguía siendo durísimo.

—No hables de cosas que no entiendes.

—Oh, lo entiendo, y puedo ver a través de tus sandeces, tus putos problemas y la actitud. Maldita sea, es sencillo reconocer a un igual. Al menos yo le di la vuelta a mi vida para hacer algo mejor, tú sólo destruyes, sueltas tus rabietas y tratas de convencerte a ti mismo de que estás por encima de todo. Que eres mejor que todo el mundo, ¡pero no eres mejor que yo!

—Demuéstramelo —dijo Loki en un tono oscuro y peligroso—. Demuestra que eres más que solo un inútil saco de carne.

—¡No tengo que demostrarte nada!

—¿Y a ti mismo? —preguntó Loki, e hizo callar a Tony por un momento—. Es sencillo reconocer a un igual, Stark.

Loki le soltó entonces y Tony solo le miró fijamente con amplios pero furiosos ojos.

—¿Por qué te importa?

—¿Importarme tú? No lo haces —dijo el dios simplemente—. Pero no puedo escapar sólo, no con esto puesto —movió las manos enseñando las cadenas.

Tony pestañeó sorprendido.

—¿Qué? ¿Escapar? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?

—Porque ya se me ha hecho claro que no tengo nada que ofrecerles, pero a ti te quieren vivo, así que tendrán cuidado incluso en su caza —explicó Loki—. También necesitaba información que fue difícil de conseguir mientras los guardias estaban alerta y eran precavidos. Y esperé, porque tú te habrías negado si te lo hubiera ofrecido antes. No estabas lo bastante desesperado para aliarte con alguien como yo —Sus labios entonces se curvaron en el fantasma de una sonrisa—. Y también, porque quería saber si serías lo bastante fuerte o útil sin tu armadura y sin tus hermanos en armas.

—¿Y ahora piensas que lo soy?

—No considerablemente, pero no tengo opciones mejores.

—Bueno, en verdad sabes cómo hacer que un tío se sienta especial —dijo Tony, y tras quién sabe cuánto tiempo la desesperación que estaba consumiendo lentamente cada uno de sus pensamientos fue sometida por una brillante luz de esperanza. No podía confiar en el dios, en absoluto—. No confío en ti.

—Yo no confío en ti tampoco —respondió Loki.

—Pero no tenemos absolutamente nada que perder —dijo Tony. Incluso si Loki le traicionara no haría ninguna diferencia, o bien escapaban, serían traídos de vuelta aquí o les matarían.

—Nada en absoluto —convino Loki.

[1]  Así es como llama Tony a los Vengadores en el doblaje al español de la película del mismo nombre, la referencia original en la versión inglesa es ‘’Earth’s Mightiest Heroes’’


	6. La Gran Fuga Parte 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora (Scyllaya): Nos aventuramos un poco en el mundo de los cómics de Marvel a partir de ahora, pero sólo con unas pocas referencias, nada serio.

****   


 

Su cuerpo dolía y su nariz estaba llena del hedor inconfundible de la suciedad y la sangre. La oscuridad nunca fue su enemiga, ni tampoco el frío, pero en este agujero a merced de los guardaespaldas de El Otro lo despreciaba. En verdad debería sentirse insultado de que Thanos no le considerase lo bastante importante como para mostrarse en persona, pero en realidad estaba más que contento por la ausencia del Titán Loco. Por una parte habría podido negociar con él, El Otro siempre le despreció en gran medida, así que no era de extrañar que cada oferta que Loki hacía esta vez eran ignoradas. Pero al final era mejor tener a Thanos muy lejos. Lo que planeaba nunca podría hacerse realidad si él también estuviera presente. Sus posibilidades eran ya desfavorables como estaban. Su magia estaba sellada y su cuerpo debilitado, pero tampoco sabía dónde estaban exactamente. No era difícil adivinar que tenían que estar en algún oscuro de Casiopea. Era la única galaxia habitada desde la que uno podía ver Andrómeda con tanto detalle. No es que su localización exacta importase. Estaban demasiado lejos de los Nueve Mundos, así que incluso si su magia estuviera disponible, no podría cruzar los senderos secretos, las ramas de Yggdrasil no llegaban tan lejos.

El plan era poco riguroso, por decirlo de alguna manera, y su única ayuda en verdad dejaba mucho que desear. Sin embargo, Stark podía ser útil, a pesar de ser un mortal, Loki podría haber terminado con algo mucho peor. Si acaso el humano era uno de los más inteligentes de su especie y -como demostró antes de la batalla en Midgard- capaz de una inmensa cantidad de destrucción con las armas adecuadas a su disposición. ¿Qué le dijo Barton? ¿’’Mercader de la Muerte’’? Sin duda sonaba bien. Thor y la Bestia podían haber sido los miembros más poderosos de los llamados ‘’Vengadores’’, Barton podía haber sido el más ingenioso y la Viuda la más engañosa, pero Stark, oh Stark era listo, muy listo, impredecible y un maestro de la tecnología midgardiana, que tenía sus propios usos incluso si era mucho menos avanzada que la magia. Útil, desde luego, así que no había ninguna razón para deshacerse de él, no ahora de todas formas. La Viuda o Barton habrían sido adecuados también, por supuesto, pero también habría sido más probable que ellos le cortaran la garganta que Stark. Sin embargo, no esperaba que el inventor hubiera aguantado tanto tiempo. Era sorprendente seguir viendo el fuego arder en sus ojos marrones, Loki habría asumido que se rompería mucho antes. Normalmente no le gustaba estar equivocado, y habría sido mucho más fácil conseguir que hiciera lo que Loki quería si hubiera estado menos sano de mente, pero en este caso la fuerza de Stark - o su testarudez - eran una gran ventaja.

Todavía no era fácil de descifrar, ni siquiera después de todo este tiempo. Había desconfianza en sus ojos y miraba todo lo que Loki decía sospechosamente, pero seguía ayudándole y echándole una mano cuando se le necesitaba. Sentimentalismo, inútil sentimentalismo, eso era lo que era, Debería haberse negado a comportarse como un peón. Era exasperante, igual que la ausencia de miedo en su mirada. Sospecha sí, duda desde luego, pero no miedo. Tenía suerte de que Loki le necesitara. Estúpido humano.

—Así que… ¿mañana? —preguntó Stark—. Por la mañana, supongo.

—No estaremos tan débiles, así que sí.

La primera parte del plan era bastante fácil y en verdad no necesitaba mucha planificación a estas alturas. Sin embargo, llevó mucho tiempo y paciencia llegar ahí. Demasiado. Loki había recibido muchos golpes de sus captores cada vez que los provocaba, pero su enfado los hacía imprudentes y le daban demasiada información. Y cada vez que le creían inconsciente hablaban libremente entre ellos. Así es como Loki sabía que había un aeródromo a dos días de camino de su posición, literalmente el único lugar que les podría ayudar en su fuga. Muchas naves salían de allí, era ideal. Una vez que alcanzaran la Andrómeda y estuvieran en territorio Skrull, El Otro y sus hombres tendrían problemas para seguirlos. Thanos era temido, sí, pero no lo suficiente para que todo un imperio se arrodillara ante él por dos pequeños prisioneros. No querrían verse involucrados y El Otro no tenía hombre suficientes con él para imponer su voluntad. Incluso si a Thanos le complacía la mortandad, la destrucción del ejército Chitauri seguía siendo un palo. Y que Loki supiera el Imperio Skrull estaba en anarquía, lo que hacía la Andrómeda el mejor lugar para esconderse por un tiempo. Sólo maldecía su suerte por haber tardado tanto en conseguir tan poca información. El Otro era mucho más cuidadoso que la última vez.

—Estaba pensando —dijo Stark, haciendo a Loki perder el hilo de sus pensamientos—. Podré respirar afuera, ¿verdad?

—Es muy probable. Los planetas colonizados no siempre tienen atmósfera, pero donde quiera que estemos parece que nuestros guardias hacen viajes afuera con frecuencia. Y puede que hayas notado que respiran el mismo aire aquí que tú.

—Eso es reconfortante.

—Sin embargo, puede que haga frío, así que si puedes, a lo mejor quieres agarrar algo mientras nos vamos.

—¿Habrá tiempo para eso?

—No mucho —contestó Loki. Necesitaba a Stark hasta que alcanzaran el aeródromo, no, incluso hasta que alcanzaran la Andrómeda.  Sería menos probable que simplemente dispararan a la nave hasta hacerla pedazos si Stark estaba a bordo. Loki conocía a Thanos lo suficiente para saber que si quería algo haría lo que fuese para conseguirlo, y parecía que en verdad quería cualquiera que fuese el arma que Stark usó contra los Chitauri. No es que Loki le culpara, en verdad era una gran potencia de fuego.

—A lo mejor podemos conseguir más tiempo si nos vamos más calladamente —dijo Stark.

—¿Cómo sería eso posible?

—Vale, como planeaste. Dos guardias entran, los derribamos… de alguna manera. Pero en vez de simplemente salir andando podríamos irnos calladamente.

—No veo cómo--

—El sistema de ventilación —interrumpió el humano—. Seguramente te hayas dado cuenta. Más o menos a medio camino de la otra sala puedes escalar hasta él. Es realmente grande, es decir, sí ya que estos tíos son más grandes que nosotros, y estas cosas se hacen lo bastante grandes para que alguien quepa, en caso de que necesite reparación. Es lógico, ¿no? Lo mismo en todos lados, bueno, al menos en la Tierra, no sé tanto sobre otros planetas, pero--

—Deja de divagar.

—Derribamos a los dos guardias, les dejamos aquí dentro, vamos a la rejilla, joder, probablemente lleva a una vía de servicio, tendría sentido, supongo que lo hace. Y estas cosas siempre están conectadas con el exterior, porque ya sabes… ventilación. Vi a alguien con algunas herramientas en él hace… unas semanas, supongo, mientras me llevaban de vuelta aquí. Debería funcionar.

—Hm, bueno sin duda no has estado holgazaneando, Stark.

—Sí, menuda ayuda, no hubiera sabido adónde ir una vez fuera.

Pero con la información que Loki había recogido tenían un destino. Deberían haber hecho esto antes, puede. Pero bueno, siempre habían tenido al menos a tres guardias acompañándolos al principio, fuertemente armados también. Y los que se quedaban guardando la puerta sólo habían desaparecido hacía poco. Sus posibilidades hubieran sido peores. No, este era el mejor momento. La paciencia siempre era recompensada al final y con la idea de Stark las cosas se veían incluso mejor que de primeras.

—Una vez se den cuenta de que no estamos seguramente cierren todas las salidas y buscarán en su área. Probablemente no esperarán que seamos capaces de salir por otro lado —dijo. Stark asintió.

—O sea, en la Tierra sospecharían los respiraderos o las vías de servicio, hay una posibilidad para eso también, pero dudo que estos tíos hayan visto alguna peli de acción.

—¿Visto qué?

—No importa. No tendríamos que… hacernos camino a lo matanza, lo que es… la última vez que fui capturado me fui de esa manera, bueno, usé fuego, pero construí una armadura así que fue diferente.

—Sí, tendremos más posibilidades de éxito si no nos encontramos con demasiados guardias. Incluso si dejar un rastro de cuerpos detrás hubiera sido más… agradable.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que no debería estar animando ninguna tendencia homicida aquí, pero de algún modo estoy de acuerdo contigo. Putos cabrones. —Stark se apoyó en la pared, sus ojos eran más afilados que hace semanas. La posibilidad de una fuga en verdad le había rejuvenecido—. Apesta un poco que no tengamos más armas.

Loki se las arregló para agarrar una espada[1] de la otra habitación - ésa cámara de tortura - mientras le creían inconsciente por pérdida de sangre y le dieron la espalda. No era mucho, pero era suficiente. Unas semanas atrás, mucho menos hace unos meses, no podría haberse salido con la suya. En ese tiempo observaban cada uno de sus movimientos como halcones. Ahora creían que su espíritu estaba roto, estaban menos alerta.

—Normalmente los guardias llevan algunas armas. Podemos adquirir algo para ti también.

—Sí, no sería demasiado bueno con un cuchillo… pero puedo usar casi cualquier cosa con la que pueda disparar.

—Serías un muy pobre constructor de armas si no pudieras.

—Oh, sabes algo de eso, ¿eh?

—Barton me informó de todos los detalles importantes.

—Vale...

A lo mejor no era el mejor momento para recordarle a Stark todo lo que Loki había hecho a sus aliados. Sin embargo no importaba, tenían que trabajar juntos por ahora, el pasado no cambiaba nada.

—Te sugiero que descanses un poco —dijo Loki—. Mañana será un día muy cansado.

—Supongo —respondió Stark con un suspiro y se tumbó. Era estúpido, cuán fácil dormía en la presencia de Loki ahora. Stark sabía que se le necesitaba, así que no tenía nada que temer por ahora. Estúpido humano.

La primera parte del plan era a la vez simple y acarreaba un gran riesgo. Loki le dio la espada a Stark, mientras él estaba preparado al lado de la puerta. Era simple. Loki, incluso en su debilitado estado, sería capaz de ocuparse de uno de los guardias, mientras Stark se quedaba preparado y se encargaba del otro. Loki estaba algo dudoso de que el humano fuera capaz de usar la cuchilla lo bastante expertamente para matar al guardia de un sólo golpe, pero siempre que se las apañara para hacer lo que se le había dicho en un relativo silencio Loki estaría dispuesto a llamarlo un éxito.

Tenía que admitir que era fascinante mirarle, sucio y sangriento, de pie en la oscuridad, con la larga hoja en su mano, sus ojos afilados y decididos. En verdad era una gran sorpresa en algunas cosas.

Al segundo de que Loki escuchara el revelador sonido de la cerradura abriéndose su cuerpo se tensó para prepararse para el ataque. Stark estaba callado y aparentemente preparado en su lugar. Los guardias entraron y todo fue sorprendentemente bien, a fin de cuentas. Obviamente no esperaban que sus débiles y estropeados prisioneros les atacaran, los insensatos. No se le debe subestimar, ¡nunca! Pagarían caro por su error. Cogió a uno de ellos deslizando sus cadenas alrededor de su cuello y retorciéndolas. El guardia perdió el equilibrio. Fue la actual debilidad de Loki la que le previno de romperle el cuello inmediatamente, pero afortunadamente podía seguir manteniéndole quieto para que no pudiera sacar su arma. Oyó como el sonido que el otro guardia quería hacer era bruscamente cortado justo después del inconfundible sonido de una hoja deslizándose a través de la piel, entonces el olor de las sangre llenó el aire. Muy bien, Stark, sorprendentemente bien. El guardia que sujetaba se aflojó en su agarre y Loki pudo empujar de la cadena otra vez hasta que la garganta del guardia finalmente se hizo trizas. Dejó caer el cuerpo al suelo.

No tuvo necesidad de recordar a Stark qué hacer. Para cuando Loki miró hacia arriba ya había cogido el abrigo del guardia y estaba mirando en sus bolsillos. Buscando munición extra, se dio cuenta Loki. No sabía cómo funcionaban este tipo de armas, sólo que era armamento de energía, tan cerca de la Andrómeda probablemente fuera tecnología Skrull. Stark era rápido y parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo, cogió diferentes cosas del guardia. Después de pensarlo Loki se agachó sobre el otro guardia y cogió las mismas pequeñas cajas negras, parecía que era eso lo que estaba recogiendo Stark. Una vez terminado el humano le miró y cogió las que había encontrado Loki sin una palabra y le di a Loki la espada. El abrigo era demasiado grande para él, pero le daría algo de calor y podría esconder la luz de su pecho tras él.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó. Loki asintió y se puso al frente. Le dejaba inquieto tener a Stark a su espalda, mientras estaba así armado, pero el pensar que el humano no sabría adónde ir sin él le hizo relajarse. Era estúpido ser cauteloso por un humano, de todas formas… No, no sólo un humano, Loki se recordó, era Stark, no debía ser subestimado.

Las esposas en sus manos hicieron algo difícil escalar hacia el conducto, pero se las apañó. Stark por otra parte era casi demasiado bajo para llegar a él. Loki intentó no poner los ojos en blanco mientras agarraba su muñeca y tiraba de él hacia arriba. Si al menos no necesitase al estúpido humano para esto. No se molestaría.

—Gracias, papá de Bambi —dijo Stark y puso la rejilla del conducto en su lugar y se enganchó la pistola en la espalda por la correa para que no estuviera en el medio. Fueron lo bastante rápidos. Todavía tenían unos minutos antes de que alguien sospechase qué estaba pasando.

No sabían adónde ir exactamente, así que en esto tendrían que confiar en la pura suerte. Loki lo odiaba, pero no había nada que hacer. No es como si pudieran conseguir un mapa. Loki confiaba en sus habilidades e instintos para ayudarle a encontrar el camino correcto, incluso sin su magia.

El viaje fue largo, demasiado largo a lo mejor, y después de un rato Loki estaba seguro de que sus captores ya les estaban buscando. Pero Stark tenía razón y los túneles eran lo bastante anchos para poder moverse cómodamente y al final Loki dio con el olor del afilado aire frío una vez que alcanzaron lo que tenía que ser la vía de servicio. Conseguir abrir la rejilla del conducto no funcionó, así que Loki al final simplemente le dio una patada. Cayó al suelo con un gran ruido que esperaron que nadie hubiera oído. Loki salió primero, mirando alrededor, y estaba satisfecho de ver que no había moros en la costa. Stark puso la rejilla en su sitio y se abrazó el cuerpo sobre el abrigo.

—No estabas bromeando sobre lo del frío —dijo—. Espero que sepas por dónde está el aeródromo ése.

Loki miró hacia arriba, no estaba completamente oscuro, pero todavía podía ver las estrellas de la Andrómeda claramente y eso era suficiente para guiarle.

—Sí, vayamos —Se movió rápida y seguramente. Tenían que ser rápidos si querían alcanzar su destino sin que les cogieran. Todavía estaba herido y sabía que Stark tampoco podría andar dos días seguidos, así que necesitaban un refugio, un lugar donde esconderse, donde pudieran descansar. Estaba muy decidido a no quedarse atrás. Como si un mortal pudiera esperar seguir en hilo de un dios en todo. Pensaba que Loki no era mejor que él, y parecía que estaba empeñado en demostrarlo. Estúpido humano.

[1] No una espada larga, yo me lo imagino más bien tipo cuchillo de caza, pero poner cuchillo no me parecía adecuado en esta situación. No hay traducciones muy buenas para ‘blade’, pero imagináosla como un cuchillo canguro de monte, de monte muela, un bowie cudeman o como un machete pero algo más corto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, por fin uno de los capítulos desde la perspectiva de Loki. Las cosas se van poniendo intensas. Como siempre gracias por leer y por comentar, si lo hacéis.


	7. La Gran Fuga Parte 2

****   


 

Frío era quedarse corto. Tony en verdad envidiaba los genes raros de alien o lo que fuera que hacía posible que Loki no sintiera el frío y andara por aquí fuera en una camisa fina. Realmente no era justo, no podía sentir los dedos de los pies ni de las manos. Estaba agradecido de que nunca estuvo severamente herido y también que nunca paró de intentar mantener su cuerpo lo más en forma posible. La caminata siguió siendo cansada. La primera parte de la fuga fue bien, Tony habría sospechado de no ser por cuánto de ella había sido pura suerte. Desde que Loki mencionó su primera fuga estaba algo molesto de que el dios no hubiera querido compartir la poca información que tenía del aeródromo antes. Su majestad probablemente no quería rebajarse a sí mismo pidiéndole a un pobre humano que se aliara con él. Sin embargo Tony también se dio cuenta de la disminución de los guardias, así que una pequeña parte de él estaba casi agradecida de que no decidieran haber hecho esto antes. Probablemente no hubiera ido tan bien. Incluso si todavía estaban lejos de ser libres.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado caminando, sólo que se estaba haciendo oscuro, no es que hubiera mucha luz en primer lugar. La oscuridad era su amiga, seguro, pero Tony seguía echando de menos el sol, bueno, cualquier sol, su sol estaba malditamente demasiado lejos así que estaría satisfecho con cualquier tipo en ese momento. El aire fresco, más bien frío, hizo maravillas con su cabeza, no había podido pensar tan claramente en semanas. Era bueno estar fuera, incluso si se estaba cansando mucho. No usaba sus músculos tanto desde quién sabe cuándo. No es que estuviera listo para admitir su fatiga, podía ir un poco más lejos. Había sobrevivido al último puto desierto, sobreviviría a este también.

—Descendamos aquí, podríamos encontrar refugio por unas horas.

—¿No deberíamos seguir? —preguntó Tony.

—Todavía te necesito vivo, necesitas descansar o no lo lograrás. Y también necesito curarme.

Tony odiaba poder ser capturado de nuevo, pero unas horas de descanso sonaban justo como lo que necesitaba. Ignoró el insulto encubierto en las palabras de Loki y le siguió hacia una ladera no demasiado escarpada, y estaba estúpidamente agradecido de que nunca le quitaran los zapatos. El congelamiento y los cortes estaban garantizados. No estaba seguro de si este lugar era un desierto o solo llano con muy poca vegetación. Todo era frío y seco. También sospechaba que Loki podía ver en la oscuridad mucho mejor que él, porque no se dio cuenta de adónde se dirigían hasta que Loki estaba mirando al interior de la entrada de una cueva.

—Me pregunto qué vive aquí —dijo Tony, medio como una broma, de verdad.

—Nada a lo que no se le pueda matar —respondió Loki con total naturalidad y se metió dentro—. Eso podría incluso darnos una comida decente.

—No te tomaba por alguien tipo Bear Grylls —observó Tony mientras le seguía adentro.

—¿Qué?

—Aventurero, supervivencia en la naturaleza salvaje, ese tipo de cosa.

—Lo matas y luego te lo comes. Difícilmente es algo digno de admirar. Incluso el bruto más simple es capaz de ello.

—A veces olvido que eres un Vikingo del Espacio.

—Esto debería ser lo bastante lejos —dijo Loki mientras se paraba—. Si alguien mira dentro no serán capaces de vernos. —Y con eso se sentó.

Tony miró a su alrededor para no aplastar nada y después se sentó también.

—Vale, así que mientras descansamos, ¿cómo va a ir la fase dos?

—Quizá quieras explicarte un poco.

—Llegamos al aeródromo… lo que ahora que lo pienso es en realidad la fase dos, ya que la fase uno fue--

—Deja de divagar.

—Así que llegamos al aeródromo. ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir? ¿Saltamos a una nave y jugamos a ser equipaje?

—Estaba pensando más bien en algo como una toma de posesión hostil —contestó Loki.

—Oh vale, claro… Siempre he querido ser un pirata.

—Descansa, Stark, no podemos saber cómo procederemos si no sabemos qué tipo de naves están disponibles.

—Claro, no es como si no me estuviera congelando las pelotas en este sitio.

—No podremos buscar agua en el camino, así que a lo mejor quieres considerar hablar menos.

Tony rió ante eso y se apoyó en la pared. No era tan diferente de su celda. El aire era más frío y fresco, pero aparte de eso, el mismo sentimiento. Sabía que no dormiría, pero se puso el abrigo de tal manera que le abrazara más e intentó mantenerse calentito.

—¿No podemos encender un fuego o algo? —preguntó.

—Desaconsejable —dijo Loki—. Además, no tenemos nada con lo que encender un fuego, no con mi magia aún no disponible.

—Ah claro, esposas lujosas, útiles —le dijo Tony y Loki le miró fijamente en respuesta.

—Nuestra fuga sería mucho más fácil si no las llevara.

—Tu fuga sería una misión en solitario si no las llevaras —corrigió Tony.

—Hombre de poca fe, Stark. Te dije que te necesitaba vivo.

—¿Sí? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Cuanto más lleves esos brazaletes mejor. —Loki finalmente se giró hacia él.

—Eso podría ser más bien nuestro fin —dijo el dios—. Tony buscó en su cara, ¿por qué lo estaba defendiendo? Entonces se dio cuenta.

—Oh, ya lo pillo, ¡me necesitas para que te los quite! —dijo.

—Si pudiera quitármelos yo mismo, obviamente lo habría hecho ya —respondió Loki furiosamente.

—¿Y si digo que no? —preguntó Tony—. No veo cómo me ayudaría ayudarte con eso.

—¿Y si no me ayudas por qué te mantendría vivo después de estar lo bastante lejos?

—Esa actitud no está mejorando tu caso.

Loki le miró fijamente por un momento y entonces pareció pensárselo mejor.

—Bueno, yo sólo necesito alcanzar los bordes de los Nueve Mundos para poder viajar adonde desee, ¿pero cómo volverás a Midgard sin mi?

—Y si te ayudo a quitarte eso, ¿qué me garantiza que me ayudarás? No me necesitarás entonces, podrías bien abandonarme o matarme. Y no dejaré pasar ninguna de las dos.

—Te podría dar mi palabra. —Tony se rió de nuevo—. Incluso yo no puedo romper un juramento, Stark, y créeme, me importa más recuperar mi magia y escapar del Otro que tu vida. Dejarte vivo no me hace daño sino que me beneficia mucho. Tu muerte por otra parte me pondría en desventaja. Seguro que puedes ver que me eres más útil vivo.

Tony le miró. No tenía ninguna razón para creerle, pero lo que decía era verdad. Sin embargo no debería confiar en él, en verdad no debería.

—Probablemente necesite herramientas para eso de todas formas —dijo finalmente —No hay razón para discutirlo ahora mismo.

Una parte de él estaba convencida de que se arrepentiría si lo hacía, pero otra parte de él estaba segura de que se necesitaban el uno al otro para salir de esta, para alejarse de aquí y llegar a zona segura y que Loki lo sabía también. Cruzaría ese puente cuando llegara a él, ahora no era el tiempo de decidir.

En verdad solo descansaron por un par de horas, y a la vez que Tony se estaba quedando demasiado frío le ayudó a poder seguir. Joder, se sentía espectacularmente bien poder moverse de nuevo y meterle caña a las extremidades. Incluso habiendo viento fuera, aún no sentía tanto frío que cuando estaban parados en un lugar. Sin embargo, en verdad no podía sentir sus dedos de los pies a este punto, lo que era una mierda. También seguía mirando a su alrededor y escuchando cualquier ruido que pudiera estar a su alrededor. Después de dejar la cueva no estuvieron más en una llanura, más bien andando entre colina más pequeñas y más grandes. Habría sido quisquilloso al respecto, pero Loki se movía con tal seguridad que Tony podía estar seguro de que no se caerían de algún precipicio ni nada. No tenía ni idea de cuánto habían estado andando, su sentido del tiempo estaba jodido desde que le habían sacado de la Tierra.

—Dime que estamos al menos a mitad de camino o algo —Mierda, sentía la cara congelada también. Podía comparar notas ahora, ¿qué era peor: quemarse bajo el sol tras escapar de la tortura en una cueva del desierto o congelarse hasta morir después de escapar de la tortura en una prisión alienígena? Que le den  a su vida, que le den muy fuerte.

Loki se paró bruscamente y Tony casi se chocó con él.

—¿Qué?

Loki le chistó - o le siseó, era difícil decirlo- y luego se estiró hacia atrás para poner una mano en su boca. Grosero.

Entonces Tony casi se cae al suelo cuando un fuerte ruido se pudo oír y un fuerte viento sopló a su alrededor. Siguió la mirada de Loki después de estar seguro de que no tendría un ataque cardíaco y vio que en realidad era un avión que volaba por el cielo justo encima de ellos. No, no un avión, ¡una nave espacial! Estaba muy cerca del suelo así que seguramente estaba aterrizando.

—Sí, creo que estamos cerca —observó Loki mientras la nave descendía aún más y desaparecía tras otra colina. Se empezaron a mover otra vez y Tony sentía la adrenalina recorriéndole las venas.

Cuando llegaron a la colina Loki se agachó y Tony siguió su ejemplo.

—Whoa —fue su primera reacción cuando vio el aeródromo a lo lejos. Había una increíblemente alta torre con luces en ella, se parecía un poco a una seta gigante con el domo en la cima. Toda ella era enorme con naves aterrizando y despegando por toda la torre, mercancía cargada y transportada. Era concurrida y con mucho movimiento.

—¿Cómo se supone que vamos a meternos en una nave sin que nos vean? —preguntó Tony. Estaban muy cerca, así que llegar a las naves no debería ser un problema, pero meterse en una podría serlo, especialmente con el plan "toma de posesión hostil" de Loki—. Y tomar una me parece bastante imposible.

—Por supuesto que no haremos eso ahora. Subimos a bordo, nos escondemos en el compartimento de carga y la tomamos una vez que estemos en el espacio, esperamos pacientemente y golpeamos silenciosamente en el momento oportuno.

—Ataque silencioso desde el cargamento… vamos a ser las serpientes en el avión[1].

—Precisamente.

—No, eso era… no importa. —En verdad debería parar de hacer referencias de cultura pop de la Tierra con alguien que no lo iba a pillar—. ¿Qué nave entonces? —preguntó, y ya estaba tomando nota de las disponibles. Una pequeña que pasara desapercibida sería lo ideal.

—Lado de lejos, la segunda desde la izquierda —dijo Loki. Tony se volvió y buscó y sintió cómo sus ojos se agrandaban, porque era la puta nave más grande en todo el muelle.

—Mira, conozco los placeres de la megalomanía, confía en mí, en verdad lo hago, ¿pero qué tal si bajamos el tono un poquito esta vez y cogemos una pequeña como gente razonable? —preguntó mientras se giraba hacia el dios, porque en serio. Loki se volvió hacia a él, y parecía que quería poner los ojos en blanco.

—Ves las naves más pequeñas, ¿no? ¿Ves las insignias a los lados? Ésas son acorazados Skrull. Rápidas, sí, y altamente armadas, pero también llenas de soldados, quizá incluso de treinta a cincuenta a bordo. Dudo mucho que consiguiéramos derrotarlos a todos con una espada y tu arma.

Tony se volvió hacia el muelle para observar las naves más pequeñas. Había bastantes aliens a su alrededor, hasta ahí era verdad.

—Ahora, la nave que yo decía, por otra parte, es una nave de cargo. No tiene ninguna insignia, así que probablemente pertenece a alguien independiente, pero definitivamente no a Skrulls. Es más lenta y más grande, pero solo tiene una tripulación pequeña y seguro que esos no son soldados altamente entrenados, no todos de todas formas.

—¿Quiénes son estos Skrulls? —preguntó Tony.

—Los que gobiernan la mayor parte de la Andrómeda, una fuerza a tener en cuenta, te lo aseguro. La Andrómeda es adonde vamos, por si todavía no te habías dado cuenta, así que sería imprudente tomar una nave que puedan reconocer como propia.

—¿Cómo de grande es una tripulación pequeña? —preguntó Tony. Odiaba realmente tener que confiar tanto en Loki, pero era su única fuente de información. Quería salir de aquí también, así que por ahora Tony le tomaría la palabra en estas cosas.

—No lo sé de seguro —respondió el dios—. Pero asumo que tiene que haber alrededor de ocho o diez al menos, pero incluso si hay más nuestras posibilidades son mejores que con cualquiera de los acorazados.

—Vale, pues la nave de cargo —dijo Tony—. Ahora sólo necesitamos llegar ahí sin que nos vean.

—Verdaderamente —dijo Loki y se levantó. Tony estaba seguro de que el dios tenía más experiencia en ir a hurtadillas -daba el tipo- así que le siguió una vez más, tan silenciosamente como le fue posible.

El corazón de Tony amenazaba con simplemente empujar al reactor arc fuera de su sitio, estaba latiendo tan fuerte para cuando alcanzaron las primeras cajas de embalaje al final de muelle. Tenía razón en lo de Loki siendo bueno en ir a hurtadillas, lo que era muy-muy bueno ahora mismo. Estaba respirando fuertemente, pero intentó mantenerse callado, afortunadamente había ruido y movimiento constante a su alrededor, así que no necesitaban estar tan callados. Puede que su boca estuviera seca, ya que la última vez que había bebido agua había sido hace mucho, también tenía frío y un cansancio de muerte, pero su mente estaba alerta. Le recordaba a los días en los que se olvidaba del tiempo trabajando en su taller, estaba acostumbrado a la falta de sueño antes de todo esto, ahora era mejor. Necesitaba eso ahora más que nunca. No podían saber cuanto tiempo se iba a quedar la nave aquí, así que salir podría tomar algún tiempo incluso después de alcanzarla.

Loki se movió otra vez y Tony le siguió de cerca, esta vez se escondieron detrás de unos grandes toneles. La nave estaba muy cerca ahora, sólo tenían que colarse por la puerta de carga y encontrar un lugar donde ocultarse. Nadie les había visto por ahora, calcular el tiempo era esencial y Loki escogía los momentos correctos para moverse. Sin embargo no ayudó mucho a calmar los nervios de Tony. Se quedó acuclillado y esperó a moverse de nuevo. De repente Loki se agachó todavía más y Tony hizo lo mismo sin saber qué estaba pasando.

—Están aquí —susurró Loki. En verdad no tenía que explicarse. Tony estaba seguro desde el principio de que les estarían buscando aquí. Obviamente, ¿ya que adónde iban a ir sino aquí?

—¿Cuántos?

—Cinco —dijo Loki—. Partida de búsqueda, no saben que estamos aquí. —Tony asintió y respiró unas pocas veces. No necesitaba echar un vistazo. Sabía que Loki se movería una vez no hubiera moros en la costa. Mierda, seriamente, estaba tan cerca, no podían ser capturados ahora.

Loki se puso rígido y completamente en silencio entonces y Tony no tuvo que preguntar qué estaba pasando, porque pudo oír a alguien hablando. No lo podía entender, pero había aprendido qué lengua usaban sus guardias para entonces. Se estaban acercando, mierda. Tony mantuvo la respiración regular e incluso se puso el abrigo sobre la boca y la nariz para ocultar su aliento en el aire frío. Parecía que Loki había parado de respirar por completo. Tony vio cómo los guardias se acercaban a la nave que habían escogido y hablaban con otro alien que estaba ahí, haciendo preguntas sobre si había visto algo, seguramente. La conversación siguió por solo unos momentos. Si elegían andar en su dirección no tendría por dónde escapar, no sin ser vistos. Oh joder, en serio, más les vale no andar en su dirección.

La conversación terminó y los guardias se fueron. El alien al lado de la nave, quien era más humanoide y tenía una piel más blanca que sus captores, se metió dentro. Loki y Tony se quedaron ocultos tras los toneles por un largo rato. El cuerpo de Loki se relajó un poco después y Tony también respiró un poco mejor.

Entonces antes de tener tiempo para pestañear Loki estaba moviéndose de nuevo y Tony reaccionó demasiado lento. Para cuando pudo empezar a correr notó movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y se quedó oculto. Dos aliens pasaron a su lado, no muy cerca, pero tampoco lo bastante lejos, mientras que Loki ya se había desvanecido dentro de la nave. Mierda. Bueno, Tony todavía tenía tiempo de alcanzarle. Echó un vistazo con mucho cuidado y esperó a que los dos le diesen la espalda. Cuando finalmente se giraron corrió. La nave no estaba más lejos de 12 metros, pero parecía la distancia más larga había corrido en su vida.

Entonces estaba dentro. Había más luz que fuera y había cajones sobre cajones por todos lados, y ningún rastro de Loki. Avanzó con cuidado, esperando que no le vieran. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido ese cabrón?

—Lok--

Una mano se cerró sobre su boca y fue tirado hacia atrás y hasta el suelo, un agarre demasiado fuerte para escaparse y demasiado rápido para que él pudiera reaccionar. Fue arrastrado tras unas cajas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Silencio —respiró Loki en su oreja, casi inaudible. Tony se relajó en los brazos del dios mientras se acercaban al suelo, ocultándose de la vista. Tony asintió, esperando que hiciera que el otro le soltara, pero parecía que Loki estaba concentrado en algo más y no se relajó. La espalda de Tony estaba contra su pecho y la mano de Loki todavía cubría su boca. Incómodo no empezaba a describir la posición en la que se encontraba.

Tony escuchó pisadas no muy lejos de ellos, y entonces el sonido de una voz. De nuevo, Tony no podía entenderlo. Entonces oyó cómo el mecanismo de la puerta se empezaba a mover, todo la carga estaba dentro aparentemente y estaban cerrando. Gracias a Dios, a lo mejor despegarían pronto entonces. Loki era como una piedra inamovible a su espalda y solo se relajó una vez que las pisadas se desvanecieron.

—Ahora esperamos —Loki le susurró. Tony asintió de nuevo y esta vez el dios le soltó.

Ahora, esperan.

 

[1] La referencia es a la película de 2006 ‘’Snakes on a plane.’’ Me parece muy acertado también ya que la película está protagonizada, entre otros, por Samuel L. Jackson (Nick Furia en Marvel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les toca esperar como os he hecho yo hacerlo. Siento mucho la tardanza, estas semanas han sido mu duras en la universidad, y me esperan otras pocas igual ya que tengo los finales de enero después de Reyes, pero haré lo que pueda para subir un capítulo o dos, al menos uno, durante las Navidades. Como siempre, comentad qué os ha parecido, no dudéis en decirme si hay algún error y difundid la traducción si podéis para que la conozca más gente. Shout out a Mayka por engancharse y promoverla. Un abrazo,  
> -Cristina.


	8. Los Piratas de Casiopea

 

Se quedaron en su escondite por un largo tiempo. Mucho después de que los motores de la nave volvieran a la vida y despegaron de ese miserable planeta. Mentiría si dijera que no suspiró de alivio una vez estuvieron en camino. Stark estaba sentado a su lado, hombros tocándose, ya que no había mucho espacio tras los cajones, la atención del humano estaba decreciendo, pero seguía estando alerta. Loki no sabía si le necesitaría en la eliminación de la tripulación de la nave, pero era mejor tenerlo preparado. Quería esperar hasta que estuvieran lo bastante lejos antes dar un paso, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo de rápida era la nave. Tendría que adivinar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos vamos a quedar aquí? —preguntó Stark muy calladamente.

—¿Impaciente?

—Sediento.

—Pronto. Deberíamos estar lo bastante lejos en poco tiempo.

—¿Cómo va a ir, entonces?

—Nos movemos en silencio, buscamos por la nave y les matamos, preferiblemente uno por uno.

—Les matamos —repitió Stark lentamente, y algo en su tono hizo que Loki le mirara.

—Sí, les matamos. ¿Qué creías que íbamos a hacer?

—No lo sé, —Stark sacudió la cabeza—. Pero esto no me gusta.

Loki resistió el impulso de mofarse. Estaba esperando este tipo de sentimentalismo. Esto es lo que hacía a todos esos nobles ‘’héroes’’ tan exasperadamente molestos. Que dejaban que sus emociones personales y sus irrelevantes códigos morales les previnieran de hacer lo que tenía que hacerse. Se negaban a hacer sacrificios necesarios por la causa mayor, pero siempre se lanzaban a los brazos de la Muerte. Valientes y poderosos campeones, pero tan pronto que un gran sacrificio era necesario se echaban atrás, escondiéndose tras escudos hechos de falsas ideas y reglas. Insensatos, todos ellos.

—No me importa que te guste o no, Stark —dijo Loki en un tono callado pero firme—. Necesitamos esta nave, así que la tomaremos.

—A lo mejor podríamos tomarla sin--

—¿Sin qué? No parecía que te importara matar antes.

—¡Eso era diferente! Nos tenían cautivos, nos torturaron, joder, pero la tripulación de esta nave no tenía nada que ver con eso. No están involucrados, son inocentes.

—¿Inocentes? ¿Cómo sabes eso? A lo mejor todos son contrabandistas, o ladrones y asesinos, que masacran y violan por la galaxia.

—O a lo mejor no.

—¿De verdad piensas que inocentes usarían ese aeródromo del que venimos, que inocentes negociarían y cambiarían con esas asquerosas bestias que habitan ese planeta? ¿Serían bienvenidos en los muelles de un planeta en tan oscura parte del universo si fueran tan inofensivos? ¿Eres así de ingenuo? ¿O estás intentando hacer de héroe otra vez?

Stark le miró fijamente con fieros y furiosos ojos.

—Míralo de este modo, Stark —continuó Loki—. Si les dejamos vivos nos llevarán de vuelta o alertarán al Otro y a sus hombres.

—A lo mejor no. A lo mejor nos ayudan.

—¿De verdad estás dispuesto a correr ese riesgo? —añadió—. Arriesgar volver allí, a ese asqueroso agujero a las manos del Otro? Piensa. ¿Qué pasaría si te llevaran de vuelta? ¿Cuánto tiempo les llevaría romperte completamente, despojarse tu cordura junto con tu piel? No te dejarán morir, lo sabes, oh no, no hasta que les cuentes todos tus secretos, vendas a tu planeta, tu raza, tus amigos. Te mantendrían vivo por años si se vieran obligados. Y al final incluso olvidarías quién eres. No serías nada más que una marioneta rota en sus manos, temblando a sus pies mientras tu mundo arde. Piensa en ello, Stark.

Las manos de Stark estaban apretadas ahora, y también su mandíbula. Sus ojos eran duros y estaba mirando justo en frente, su cara una máscara fría y dura, escondiendo cuidadosamente sus emociones. Había un ligero temblor en su cuerpo, pero Loki no podía decir si era del frío, la furia o el miedo lo que lo causaba.

—¿ _De verdad estás dispuesto a correr ese riesgo_? —preguntó Loki de nuevo, más lento y firme. Stark inhaló a través de sus dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Después de un buen rato sacudió la cabeza, aunque parecía que le dolía hacerlo. Bien, al menos aprendería de esto.

—Vámonos entonces —dijo Loki y se levantó. Tenían una nave que tomar.

La primera garganta que cortó pertenecía a un hombre que estaba en la sala de motores. Era la más cercana al área de carga, así que se encontraron con él primero. Los dos siguientes fueron algo más difíciles de quitarse de en medio ya que mientras que el primero cayó sin ruido alguno el segundo sacó un arma -mucho más pequeña que la que llevaba Stark-  se las arregló para esquivar el primer ataque de Loki. Afortunadamente, le pudo herir antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de disparar, y después de perder su arma cayó muy pronto. Stark no hizo nada, no es que se le necesitara, pero Loki estaba seguro de que si la situación le llamaba apretaría el gatillo. No quería ser capturado otra vez, hecho prisionero de nuevo, y ciertamente no quería darle el conocimiento al Otro y a Thanos que pondría en peligro a tantos mundos.

Mató a uno más en lo que parecía una cocina pequeña y vio que tendrían un montón de provisiones incluso para un viaje más largo. Encontraron a dos dormidos, o al menos adormecidos, así que con ellos fue lo bastante silencioso. Stark parecía un poco pálido, pero su cara era lúgubre y dura, Loki conocía esa expresión. Se quedaría con su decisión y después combatiría su culpa. Oh, Stark podía sentirse culpable si quería, era su propia culpa la que no podía aceptar como necesidad.

Se encontraron a otro en un pasillo y Loki estaba seguro de que la tripulación ya estaba enterada de que algo no iba bien incluso sin saber el qué, porque este ya tenía el arma fuera. Loki no le pudo alcanzar a tiempo y recibió una herida en la pierna del arma pequeña. Siseó de dolor y dio un traspié, pero entonces se oyó otro disparo casi silencioso y el hombre cayó por la sacudida que vino de la pistola de Stark.

—¿Finalmente te decides a participar? —preguntó Loki.

—Cállate —dijo Stark de manera cortante, enviándole una mirada fija bastante impresionante. Loki se levantó y aunque ahora le dolía al caminar no estaba incapacitado.

Finalmente estaban en el centro de mando y la estimación de Loki sobre el número de hombres en la tripulación parecía ser correcta. Dentro tenían definitivamente al menos uno o dos pilotos, a lo mejor incluso un capitán o alguien más, pero no podía haber más de tres o cuatro. Sólo que ellos dispararon primero así que esto no fue tan bien. Mirando el lado positivo, parecía que Stark estaba más centrado en sobrevivir que en preocuparse de sus problemas morales ahora mismo. Uno fue herido por el arma de Stark y el otro murió cuando Loki por fin tuvo una oportunidad de lanzar su espada. Era difícil apuntar y hacer un buen tiro con sus manos todavía encadenadas, pero se las apañó bien. Cuando el tercero fue disparado pudieron entrar y Loki recogió su espada para asegurarse de que ninguno estaba vivo. Stark dejó caer su arma con un gran estruendo y se apoyó en la pared, presionó la palma de las manos contra sus ojos respirando fuertemente.

Loki quería comentar, pero decidió que sería imprudente alienar completamente a Stark cuando le necesitaba. Así que le dejó revolcarse en su furia o su culpa o lo que fuera que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

—He cambiado de idea -dijo Stark después de un rato—. No quiero ser un pirata.

—Bien, en verdad no quiero más naves. Las tomas de posesión son tan aburridas.

—Aburridas… en verdad no estás bien de la cabeza, ¿no? —preguntó Stark y Loki se paró por un momento antes de volverse hacia el mortal.

—Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que se tiene que hacer. Lo que haga falta para sobrevivir —le dijo Loki—. No sólo las nobles razones son lo bastante buenas para justificar los medios de un fin. Sin importar qué, las vidas acaban, y a los muertos no les importan tus razones. Eso son sólo herramientas para aplacar tu propia conciencia. Así que ahórrate tu mortal sermón y ven aquí. Necesitamos asegurarnos de que vamos en la dirección correcta.

Stark se quedó callado por una vez en su vida y fue hasta él para echarle un vistazo a los controles.

Loki no estaba familiarizado con la tecnología. Al menos no este tipo de tecnología. Todos los monitores, los datos, los números y varios gráficos no significaban nada para el. Stark por otra parte miró todo y sus ojos inmediatamente se volvieron finos y calculadores. Algunos monitores flotaban en el aire como ilusiones transparentes y eso fueron los primeros a los que Stark se acercó. Extendió las manos y movió algunas cosas en ellos.

—Fíjate en eso, casi me siento en casa otra vez.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que soy un genio y que voy en la dirección correcta con mi propia tecnología. —Lo que en realidad no explicaba nada a Loki. Stark observó todo de nuevo y suspiró—. Estoy muy cansado para esto —remarcó y se frotó los ojos—. ¿Has estado alguna vez en una nave como esta?

—No, ¿y tú? —Stark resopló.

—No, pero como ya he dicho… soy un genio. Ven aquí y traduce lo que yo señale.

A Loki no le gustaba ser ordenado de esta manera, pero no dijo nada, Necesitaban girar la nave en la dirección correcta antes de deshacerse de los cuerpos. Andó hacia donde estaba el humano.

—¿Puedes, de todas formas? —preguntó Stark—. Traducir, digo. He notado que siempre entiendes y por alguna razón siempre te entienden, pero tengo el presentimiento de que no es porque eres tan plurilingüe.

—Multi-lengua, no es importante. Puedo traducir. Deberíamos proceder.

—Muy bien —convino Stark, sin hacer más preguntas. Empezó a señalar varios textos en el monitor y Loki los leía en voz alta. Llevó algo de tiempo. Cuando hubo terminado el humano paró por un momento solo mirando fijamente los monitores, entonces extendió las manos y empezó a mover cosas alrededor.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Shhh.

Loki se tragó lo que fuera que iba a responder a eso y solo miró. Stark siguió cambiando las cosas de sitio, sus ojos de vez en cuando yendo a parar a un segundo o tercer panel que flotaba en el aire. Entonces de repente un cuarto apareció en frente de los otros tres y Loki no necesitó preguntar para ver que era un mapa astral.

—¿Así que adónde nos dirigimos exactamente? —preguntó Stark.

—No importa, a algún lugar de la Andrómeda.

—Vale, ¿pero no deberíamos estar dirigidos a la Vía Láctea?

—¿La qué?

—Vía Láctea… nuestra galaxia —dijo Stark.

—Llamáis a nuestra… —Loki paró y respiró hondo— Vosotros mortales sois ridículos.

—¿Por qué? Cuando estás en la Tierra y miras arriba, el resto de la galaxia parece una gran y ancho camino a través de la galaxia. Le pega.

—Sigue siendo un nombre ridículo.

—Lo que sea. ¿Así que no deberíamos dirigirnos a la Vía Láctea? Porque no estoy seguro de que Andrómeda esté en el mismo camino.

—Sería inapropiado escoger un camino directo de vuelta a… la… nuestra galaxia, porque si alguien no está siguiendo, nos buscarán en ésa dirección.

—Vale, buen punto, ruta alternativa, un rodeo.

—Sí, además no estoy seguro de que tengamos suficiente agua, provisiones o energía para alcanzar Midgard directamente.

—No, tienes razón en éso —dijo Stark—. Sé que debemos estar a al menos 2 millones de años luz, si no más, a lo mejor mucho más. Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo nos llevaría llegar allí.

—Yo tampoco lo sé exactamente, pero considerando que tenemos que coger una ruta más larga, hacer varias paradas para reabastecer lo que se necesite… combustible quizá.

—Nah, parece que tenemos paneles solares —dijo Stark, y siguió hablando cuando Loki sólo le frunció el ceño—. Almacena energía solar, así que solamente tenemos que mantenernos cerca de una estrella para tener los generadores recargados.

—Ah, ya veo… ingenioso, supongo. Sacas eso de…

—Puede que no entienda todas las palabras, pero las imágenes ayudan mucho.

Stark extendió las manos hacia los paneles otra vez y movió un punto en el mapa astral hasta otro, mientras que una gorda y azul línea se extendía entre los dos puntos. Una pequeña ventana apareció.

—Déjame adivinar, dice ‘’calculando’’ —dijo Stark.

—Sí —Loki frunció el ceño de nuevo. La línea azul se hizo verde una vez que el texto desapareció.

—Nueva ruta fijada —anunció Stark.

—¿Ya está? —preguntó Loki.

—Sep, dicho y hecho —respondió Stark—. Bueno, no ha sido tan difícil, hay un piloto automático ya encendido, así que sólo he tenido que cambiar la ruta, pero es que todavía hay muchas cosas en esta nave que no conozco aún. Nada detallado sobre la navegación o sobre el soporte de vida o si tenemos algún sistema defensivo o algo, ni siquiera sé cómo no estamos flotando ahora mismo en lo que debería ser gravedad cero. Pero todo esto necesitaría al menos unas pocas horas de intenso trabajo, y ahora mismo no puedo hacerlo. —Stark se pasó la mano por la cara y respiró hondo—. Por ahora vamos en la dirección correcta, puedo cambiar las cosas más tarde, una vez que coma… y beba algo, y duerma.

—Ve —dijo Loki.

—¿Qué vas a hacer tú? —preguntó Stark.

—Voy a deshacerme de los cuerpos —contestó Loki—. La carne pudriéndose no es muy agradable.

—¿Y cómo te vas a… deshacer de ellos?

—Los echo al espacio.

—Claro, por supuesto. —Stark miró a su alrededor, aparentemente algo perdido—. Puede que quieras coger sus cosas… es decir, armas, llaves, munición, ese tipo de cosas… puede que lo necesitemos.

—Vale.

—En serio, cualquier cosa que pueda parecer útil.

—He dicho que vale, Stark. Ve y descansa, tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer en los próximos días. Te despertaré si pasa algo.

—Seguramente tú también deberías echar una cabezada —le dijo el humano.

—En unas pocas horas —contestó Loki—. Quizá también quieras asearte —añadió con un tono significativo. No es que él estuviera más limpio que el humano, pero llegaría a eso en su debido tiempo. Se mancharía de sangre de nuevo muy pronto, así que no tenía sentido todavía.

—Vale, lo que sea — Stark se encogió de hombros, cogió su arma y salió. Loki se le quedó mirando por un momento y después volvió a mirar a los paneles que todavía no tenían mucho sentido para él, a pesar de entender las palabras escritas en ellos. Frunció el ceño de nuevo.

—Hmm… —Pero no importaba. Sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia los cuerpos que yacían en el suelo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aquí el capítulo 8. Habréis notado que he cambiado el formato de los diálogos al formato español estándar, ya que por fin he aprendido a hacerlo (ese guión no se encuentra en el teclado y cada vez que lo intentaba así me dejaba mucha sangría, hay que utilizar Alt + 0151) y también he conseguido averiguar cómo utilizar la imagen separadora que la autora original, Scyllaya, utiliza, así que estoy feliz. En un futuro quizás sea capaz de sustituir la locación en negrita al principio de los capítulos con el gif que ella utiliza pero en español... Veremos a ver. Bueno, ya basta. Espero que os haya gustado, como siempre comentad con cualquier cosilla y promoved la traducción si podéis ^^ Un abrazo,  
> —Cristina.  
> Edición: hecho! ya tenemos los displays (paneles) de localización en gif, ha costado, pero hecho está. He sustituido ya todos ellos por los gifs y a partir de ahora estarán en los capítulos por venir.


	9. La Ley Del Más Fuerte

 

Tony evitó las áreas en las que sabía que yacían cuerpos. Probablemente era por cobardía, no queriendo afrontar lo que había pasado, pero no le importaba. Fue inevitable cuando tuvo que entrar en la pequeña cocina, pero rápidamente cogió unas pocas cosa que parecían comestible y una botella que olía y se veía como agua sin mirar a la piscina de sangre en el suelo y al cuerpo que estaba tras la encimera. Se bebió el agua primero mientras buscaba un lugar donde asearse y dormir. Encontró una habitación. Tenía dos camas, una mesa y un grupo de armarios. Cuando miró a su alrededor algo mejor encontró un baño también. La ducha no parecía ser una puramente-humana invención, incluso si la alcachofa y la ducha en sí parecían algo diferentes, y también los pomos de los grifos. También encontró un espejo y era difícil reconocer su reflejo. Su pelo era largo, más largo de lo que había estado en años y su barba también. Tampoco era su elegante perilla, sino una barba completa. Tendría que encontrar una navaja o una cuchilla o algo más tarde, pero no le importaba por ahora. Su cara estaba pálida y hundida, mucho más delgada y afilada de lo que recordaba. Sus ojos tenían grandes y oscuros círculos bajo ellos y le miraban fijamente con un color marrón sin brillo. Estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado rendido, casi sin vida, y muuuy sucio.

Sin embargo, primero comió, no mucho, solo un poco para no morirse de hambre. Había estado comiendo muy poco por un largo tiempo y sería estúpido ponerse malo con mucha comida. Masticó metódicamente lo que fuera que estaba comiendo, no podía saborear nada. Entonces se quitó la ropa por primera vez en meses. Estaba tan jodidamente sucio, por todas partes, era asqueroso.  Logró descifrar cómo hacer salir el agua y encontró algo de jabón, de nuevo, parecía ser una invención universal. El agua no estaba para nada caliente, pero hizo maravillas con sus congeladas extremidades. Limpiarse la mugre de su piel, pelo y barba se sentía realmente bien. Recordó la primera vez que se duchó después de escapar en Afganistán. Fue en un campamento militar estadounidense y fue un sentimiento irreal, que el agua fuera algo bueno y no algo usado para hacerle daño, el mirar sus cicatrices y nuevas heridas de cerca por primera vez. Era irreal ahora también, pero mayormente por razones distintas. Era calor lo que no había sentido por mucho tiempo, y lentamente el hedor de la suciedad y la sangre fueron reemplazados por el limpio aroma del jabón y el agua. Sin embargo mirarse las cicatrices fue lo mismo, incluso si no adquirió muchas. La mayoría se curarían y desaparecerían completamente. Esta se sentía como la mejor ducha que se había dado en su vida.

Estaban fuera, lo consiguieron, y estaban yendo a casa. Solo tuvieron que matar a una docena de completos extraños para ello… joder.

Apoyó la frente en la pared de metal de la ducha y dejó que el agua templada cayera en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y su cuello. Le calmó los músculos mientras bajaba por su espalda y respiró larga y profundamente. No aligeró ni la tensión en su pecho ni el caos en su mente. Él había hecho esto, accedió a esto, para escapar.

Joder, no podía justificarlo, _no debería_ justificarlo. Tendría que mirarse a sí mismo en el espejo y vivir con ello. Sabía que debería haberse opuesto más, sabía que debería haber dicho que no, pero no es que importara. A los muertos no les importaba. Maldito Loki y sus malditos pequeños discursos. A los muertos no les importaba. A esos cuerpos dispersos por la nave no les importaba que se sintiera mal ahora, estaban muertos de todos modos. Loki tenía razón, incluso si tuvieran buenas razones para ello, no les importaría. Solo le haría sentirse menos culpable. Si pudiera descubrir que estos realmente eran asesinos sin corazón que hacían un infierno la vida de otros, ¿de repente entonces estaría bien? No, los mató y dejó que los mataran sin saber nada, incluso si resultaran ser algún tipo de monstruos, no cambiaría la decisión que tomó. Se alimentaría simplemente de perogrulladas para sentirse mejor.

¿Porque cuál era la verdad? Que estaba aterrorizado, aterrorizado de volver, de ser capturado de nuevo, de estar a la merced de otros otra vez. Loki lo había dicho bien. No estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. No voluntariamente para nada. Era esto o arriesgar eso, no tenía otra… no, a los muertos no les importaba. Y una voz en su cabeza, una realmente molesta voz que le recordaba algo a Steve Rogers le decía que un hombre mejor habría muerto antes de matar por razones tan egoístas, que un hombre mejor no habría tomado su decisión. Pero no era ese hombre mejor así que no tenía otra opción. Le habían dicho que no era quién para hacer sacrificios, y demostró que esas palabras eran equivocadas en ese entonces, y ahora las demostró equivocadas de nuevo, solo que el el peor caso posible esta vez. Había hecho un sacrificio, de acuerdo, pero no se sacrificó a sí mismo. Quería vivir y quería escapar. Era una decisión y tendría que vivir con ella. Tendría que recordar lo que le costó escapar de aquel lugar, qué precio estaba dispuesto a pagar. Lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer para sobrevivir.

No habría pensado que sería capaz de esto. Pero era un hombre cambiado cuando escapó de esa cueva, ver sus armas, sufrir en esa cueva, la metralla en su corazón, el reactor arc y los vacíos y muertos ojos de Yinsen le convirtieron en algo diferente. Era una insensatez pensar que sería el mismo tras escapar ahora, que no le cambiaría. Esta vez tenía los afilados y verdes ojos, la suave y oscura voz y las crudas verdades de Loki para acompañarle y no la sabia paciencia y la gentil guía de Yinsen. La cueva le hizo mejor, le hizo querer mejorar, le hizo mirar duramente a su vida y al daño que estaba haciendo y le dio un nuevo propósito. ¿Qué le había hecho esto? ¿En qué lo había convertido?

Golpeó la pared con su puño, fuerte, dolió, pero todo su cuerpo dolía, así que no hizo diferencia alguna. Así que la golpeó una y otra vez hasta que pudo sentir el escozor de una nueva herida y la sangre le corría por los nudillos. Respiró profunda y largamente, pero después de unos minutos toda la energía se le fue del cuerpo y se deslizó hasta el suelo de la ducha. Solo se dio cuenta después de un rato de que estaba llorando, de que grandes, rotos sollozos escapaban de su boca. Los pasados meses, la prisión, el dolor, el hambre, el miedo, los últimos días que pasaron en el frío andando hacia delante en la oscuridad, y finalmente las últimas horas simplemente se precipitaron hacia él. Loki no estaba aquí para verlo. No le miraría desde arriba con asco, mofándose de su debilidad. No tenía que aguantarse ahora mismo y el agua templada le limpiaba las lágrimas de todas maneras. Le dolía, tantas cosas le dolían, pero al mismo tiempo algo pesado se levantó de su pecho.

A los muertos no les importaba, pero él sólo quería ir a casa.

Al final se tranquilizó y salió del baño. Se sentía entumecido. Como si todas las emociones que mantuvo embotelladas los pasados meses finalmente salieron de él a chorros, dejándole vacío. Quería forzarse a comer algo más, pero estaba bastante seguro de que solo lo vomitaría, así que fue a buscar algo de ropa limpia. Abrió los armarios uno tras otro, primero encontró herramientas, algunas parecían lo bastante simples, como destornilladores con diferentes cabeza, llaves inglesas de formas desconocidas, pero la mayoría cosas que nunca antes había visto. Estaba demasiado cansado para que le picara la curiosidad, así que cerró las puertas otra vez y siguió buscando. También encontró armas, pistolas pequeñas mayormente. Entonces finalmente se topó con algo de ropa. Eran demasiado grandes para él, pero estaban limpias y tendrían que valer por ahora. Planeaba dormir de todas formas. Cogió unos pantalones y se puso un cinturón para que no se le cayeran y se puso una gran camiseta interior. Seguro que se veía ridículo, pero no le importaba.

Simplemente caminó hacia la cama y se desplomó en ella. Estuvo durmiendo en el suelo por quién sabe cuánto, así que la cama era de nuevo muy irreal de tener. Dejó las luces dadas, porque estaba harto de la oscuridad. Estaba demasiado cansado para pensar en ello y se quedó dormido en un momento, el agotamiento finalmente haciendo efecto.

No sabía por cuánto tiempo durmió, pero seguía cansado cuando se levantó. No le sorprendía. Podría haber estado agotado, pero su sueño seguía siendo alterado. Estar tumbado en una cama era desconocido y probablemente en el fondo seguía siendo cauteloso, de que no estaban lejos todavía, de que de repente el Otro y sus hombres los atacarían y los llevarían de vuelta. Así que no, no durmió mucho. No podía. Le llevó un momento colocar sus pensamientos y recordar dónde estaba exactamente. Se sentó y se frotó los ojos. Se quería levantar y beber algo más de agua y a lo mejor tratar de comer algo otra vez. Miró a su alrededor en la habitación y casi de la un ataque cardíaco.

—Me cago en la puta de oros, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —saltó. Loki estaba sentado en el suelo entre las dos camas. También se había aseado, llevaba puestos unos pantalones, pero estaba descalzo y sin camiseta. Su espalda estaba contra la pared, sus manos descansando en sus dobladas rodillas. Era una posición que Tony conocía muy bien a este punto, Loki siempre parecía sentarse así.

—¿Y por qué coño estás sin camiseta? —preguntó otra vez.

—Sería algo difícil ponerse algo mientras sigo teniendo estas —dijo mientras elevaba sus manos esposadas. Claro—. Tuve que arrancar mis anteriores prendas sólo para quitarmelas.

—Vale, qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Sería… uhm… desaconsejable quedarse demasiado lejos el uno del otro… en caso de que alguien nos alcance. O nos ataquen.

—Claro. —Tony frunció el ceño. Loki no le estaba mirando, pero miraba hacia delante aparentemente a nada. Tony le miró fijamente por un rato y entonces reconoció la mirada en sus ojos, una mirada de angustia y cautela que veía en el espejo muchas-muchas veces. Casi siempre significaba una cosa; pesadillas.

—¿Problemas durmiendo? —preguntó.

—Es mejor si alguien está siempre de guardia en caso…

—No, escucha, lo entiendo.

—¿Entender qué?  —el tono entrecortado en la voz de Loki también indicaba furia explosiva justo bajo la superficie. Era bueno poder por fin coger esas sutiles pistas en su voz. Era mejor en adivinar si Loki solo maldeciría, resoplaría o e verdad trataría de estrangularle.

—Es la cama —dijo tras una larga pausa. Loki frunció el ceño y finalmente le miró—. Es demasiado suave —continuó Tony—. Hemos estado durmiendo en ese suelo malditamente espantoso por tanto tiempo que nos hemos acostumbrado a él. La estúpida cama se siente rara, hace que dormir sea duro. Me pasa lo mismo.

Loki le miró por otro momento.

—Sí —dijo calladamente y entonces volvió la mirada a otro lado. Se movió un poco, colocándose más al lado de la pared, sus esposas tintineando—. Es la cama.

—Sí —convino Tony—. Estúpida cama. Siguió mirando al dios mientras estaba sentado en el suelo. Su mente estaba sacudiendo los últimos rastros de sueño y empezó a funcionar a velocidad normal otra vez.

Bien entonces. Se levantó de la cama y caminó a través de la habitación hasta uno de los armarios. Abrió las puertas y empezó a buscar. Cogió unas cuantas cosas y caminó hasta Loki, sentándose en el suelo a su lado.

—Dame tus manos —dijo. Loki se volvió hacia él de nuevo, con el ceño todavía fruncido. Tony le enseñó las herramientas que había cogido del armario. La comprensión se dibujó en la cara de Loki y levantó las manos para que Tony echara un vistazo a las esposas.

—¿De repente confías en mi? —preguntó y Tony se rió.

—Confío en ti mientras pueda tirarte —dijo. Mantuvo la mirada en las esposas, examinándolas por todas direcciones tratando de averiguar cómo funcionaba el mecanismo de la cerradura. Un silencio significativo fue la única respuesta que consiguió, así que Tony siguió hablando—. La cosa es esta, papá de Bambi. ¿Todo de lo que hablamos? Tomar una ruta más larga y alternativa de vuelta a casa, tener que hacer varias paradas, tener que adivinar cómo funciona la nave, significan una cosa; que vamos a estar pegados el uno al otro por un gran rato. —Finalmente encontró por dónde tendrían que abrirse las esposas para poder tener un sitio por donde empezar a quitarselas.

—Sé que ya dijiste que me necesitas vivo, pero me da que me necesitas algo más que vivo.

—¿De veras? —preguntó el dios.

—Sí, corrígeme si me equivoco, pero no he podido evitar darme cuenta de que no tienes ni la más remota idea de cómo pilotar la nave. —Miró a Loki desde abajo—. ¿Verdad? —Loki solo entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

—Lo suponía —remarcó Tony y volvió al trabajo—. Así que me necesitas para algo más que ser tu escudo de carne. Porque sí, lo cojo, me quieren vivo, pero a ti no tanto. Era obvio desde el principio por qué me querías incluso después de que te ayudara a derrotar a los guardias y salir de la prisión. Por eso no quería quitarte este pequeño accesorio tuyo.

—¿Entonces qué ha cambiado?

—Lo que ha cambiado es que me necesitas con la nave.

—Podía adivinarlo por mi cuenta.

—Seguro —Tony se encogió de hombros, y entonces volvió a mirar al dios—. ¿Pero estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo?

Por la forma en que los ojos de Loki se entrecerraron de nuevo había cogido que Tony le estaba devolviendo sus propias palabras.

—Así que —continuó Tony— vamos a estar pegados el uno al otro por un largo tiempo y mientras que saber que no me matarás es agradable y eso, vamos a tener que colaborar algo más si alguna vez queremos volver a la Tierra. ¿Me sigues?

—Sí.

—Bien. Ahora, no me malentiendas, todavía no te puedo ver ni en pintura. Todo esa proeza de dominación del mundo no fue algo que me gustase. Mataste a Coulson, cosa que en verdad odié —a esto giró las esposas haciendo a Loki sisear—. Lo siento, esta cerradura es delicada… y también, usar mi torre para abrir  tu pequeño portal… eso fue francamente insultante a nivel personal.

—¿Tu punto es? —preguntó Loki.

—Mi punto es que no me gustas y obviamente a ti tampoco te gusto, pero necesitamos trabajar juntos. Eficientemente, no a regañadientes, no el tipo de equipo ‘’durmiendo con un ojo abierto me vas a apuñalar por la espalda’’ es de lo que estoy hablando.

—¿Una tregua? —preguntó Loki con un tono de sorpresa en la voz.

—Preferiría llamarlo un acuerdo de negocios. Me necesitas, pero considerando que no sé nada de esta parte del universo y ni siquiera hablo ni una lengua aquí, también te necesito.

Tomó aire antes de continuar. —Y para que eso funcione, vamos a tener que confiar el uno en el otro… al menos hasta cierto nivel, al menos hasta que alcancemos nuestro destino.

—¿Así que este eres tú demostrando tu confianza? —preguntó Loki.

—No, este soy yo dandote el beneficio de la duda. Este soy yo creyendo que tú te das cuenta de que tengo razón y de que lo que digo tiene sentido. Y este soy yo dando el primer paso —dijo y finalmente la cerradura se abrió con un click—. Porque obviamente tú no serás el que lo dé —terminó. Sacó la esposa de la muñeca de Loki. La pálida piel estaba amoratada y sangrienta debajo de ella. Tony no esperó a que Loki dijera nada, solo le cogió la otra mano y empezó a abrir la otra cerradura.

No llevó tanto tiempo porque ahora sabía cómo funcionaba el mecanismo. Los dos mantuvieron el silencio mientras Tony trabajaba. Cuando finalmente pudo quitarle las cadenas miró al dios de nuevo.

—Bueno… eso ha sido decepcionante. Me esperaba al menos unos fuegos artificiales —dijo, finalmente dejando las herramientas en su cama.

—Estoy agotado. La magia consume mucha energía. Necesito recuperar mis fuerzas antes de lanzar algún hechizo.

—Vale, bueno es saberlo, los dioses mal alimentados no pueden lanzar bolas de fuego.

—No puedo lanzar bolas de fuego de todas formas —remarcó Loki—. No es el tipo de magia elemental con la que estoy familiarizado.

—Eso es todavía mejor saberlo —respondió Tony.

Se sentaron en silencio por un rato.

—¿Piensas que podrías dormir? —preguntó Tony.

—No.

—Yo tampoco —contestó.

—Stark.

—¿Sí?

—No volveré —dijo Loki—. No puedo, no lo haré. Así que si nos encuentran, no les dejaré que me lleven. No de nuevo. Nunca más. —Tony siguió mirando al dios, quien una vez más estaba mirando hacia delante sin mirar a nada—. Así que si nos encuentran, haré lo que sea, lo que sea para escapar de ellos. No me importa lo que me cueste, no volveré.

Tony se tomó un momento para pensar a fondo lo que eso significaba en realidad y vio que Loki estaba igual de desesperado de estar lejos de su prisión y de sus captores como él. No volverían, no importaba el qué. Tanto como eso estaba claro.

—No lo haremos —le dijo Tony, e iba realmente en serio.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues aquí el capítulo 9. Sé que es un poco tarde para esto, pero ¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que paséis unas felices fiestas. Como siempre comentad con cualquier cosa. Un abrazo,  
> -Cristina.


	10. Conectados

 

— _Prioridades_ , ¿la palabra te suena de algo? ¡Porque tenía la impresión de que una palabra tan simple como esa no sería tan difícil de entender!

—Eres tú quien obviamente tiene un problema entendiendo cuál es el cometido más importante ahora mismo.

—Argh, ¡necesitamos averiguar cómo funciona la nave! —dijo Stark, otra vez, solo seguía repitiéndose.

—Hemos intentado avanzar en ello, no hemos hecho nada más que intentarlo. Ahora es el momento de prestar atención a cuestiones más importantes —explicó Loki. De nuevo. Stark era obstinado y se negaba a escuchar y Loki estaba casi al borde de su paciencia con él.

—¡Buscar entre la nave y el cargamento no es una “cuestión importante”! —respondió el humano—. ¡Somos los únicos aquí y el puto cargamento no va a ir a ninguna parte!

—Sí, pero si el cargamento es algo valioso, entonces hay una posibilidad de que el dueño lo esté buscando, así que tenemos que estar preparados —le dijo Loki.

—Lo pillo, ¡pero esto es más importante! ¡¿Es que no estás entendiendo lo que te estoy intentando decir?! —Stark estaba subiendo el tono, claramente igual de frustrado que Loki.

—No veo cómo se podría hacer más —dijo Loki firmemente—. Ni por qué necesito estar aquí para ello.

—¡Porque no entiendo la puta lengua! —espetó Stark.

—Ya he traducido todos y cada uno de los textos que han aparecido en ese espantoso panel, ¡no importa qué hicieras no aparecía nada nuevo!

—¿Y no ves que eso es un problema? —preguntó Stark volviéndose totalmente hacia él—. Hay algo que falta, ¿vale? Los paneles sólo muestran un fragmento de información sobre la nave, ¡nada más! Y no importa lo que haga no puedo sacarle nada más al ordenador! ¡Y para rematar no puedo hacer ninguna entrada real! ¡Los paneles son inútiles para cualquier entrada de datos real y tampoco nada en esta habitación es siquiera remotamente adecuado para ello!

—Pudiste cambiar nuestra ruta perfectamente —argumentó Loki. Stark apretó el puente de su nariz y respiró profundamente.

—¿Sabes lo que pasará si el piloto automático o cualquiera de los sistemas necesitan dirección manual y yo no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo? ¿Hm? —preguntó Stark, sus ojos llameaban furiosamente y toda su postura estaba tensa y frustrada—. Pude cambiar nuestra ruta porque el piloto automático ya estaba encendido y solo tuve que cambiar la dirección, pero tiene que haber una docena de sistemas funcionando y no puedo acceder a ellos. Esto es una nave, necesito poder controlarla, porque si no puedo puedes apostar tu culo a que este agradable viaje terminará con un montón de caer, chocar y una gran explosiva y ardiente muerte.

—Pedirme que traduzca los mismos textos una y otra vez no solucionará ese problema —le dijo Loki. Habían estado intentando acceder a los sistemas principales durante horas y la única cosa que había cambiado es que se habían ido enfadando más según pasaba el tiempo.

—Sabes, en verdad me pregunto qué habrías hecho tú solo, matando a todo el que sabía cómo pilotar esta cosa antes de sacar algo de información de ellos.

—Solo hemos estado intentándolo por unas horas, estoy seguro de que no puede ser tan difícil —contestó Loki con seriedad.

—No, no puede serlo —convino Stark mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo—. Pero esto de la traducción hace el proceso demasiado lento, si pudiera leer todo yo mismo podría trabajar más rápido, pero no tenemos tiempo para que me enseñes esta… lo que sea esta lengua.

—No podría enseñarte aunque quisiera, yo mismo no la hablo —Stark frunció el ceño.

—Pero estás traduciendo.

—Multi-lengua, te lo dije. Es diferente.

—Vale, a lo mejor es el momento de tener esta conversación —dijo Stark y se sentó en una de las sillas, mirando a Loki con expectación—. ¿Qué leñes es la Multi-lengua?

—Uso la Multi-lengua, y también lo hacen otros dioses y otras viejas razas de los Nueve Mundos. Entiendo todas las lenguas y soy entendido por todas.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —preguntó Stark. Loki podía ver cómo su mente estaba volando, tratando de averiguarlo él mismo.

—No entenderías mi explicación.

Stark bufó. —Ponme a prueba.

—Es mágico por naturaleza —empezó Loki—. Pero solo en un básico nivel del subconsciente, porque incluso aquellos que no son poseedores de tales poderes pueden tenerla.

—Pero--

—Cuando hablas te entiendo, porque lo que oigo es el significado de las palabras y no las palabras en sí, y lo que oyes es lo que mis palabras significan y cómo existen en tu lengua.

—Así que básicamente tener la definición de algo en vez de la palabra específica.

—Eso es una explicación simplificada, pero correcta. Una palabra no es nada más que un sonido sin sentido si no hay una idea detrás, así que el sonido no importa, sólo la idea.

—Pero supongo que las frases especiales, los coloquialismos o los dobles sentidos no siempre se traducen bien.

—Eso es correctos, algunos giros de frases existen en todos los lados, pero algunos son únicos para un mundo y por eso no se entienden fácilmente.

—Iconos, señales y símbolos —dijo Stark tras un rato de silencio—. Los signos audibles tienen una correlación con su significado, porque las palabras son sólo patrones de sonidos y consiguen su significado por su asociación mental con símbolos. Los símbolos tienen una fuerte asociación con otros símbolos, lo que ancla el significado a la palabra.

Loki miró al humano por un momento —Esa es una sorprendentemente precisa descripción.

—Soy un genio, aunque eso era sólo un nivel de lingüística de instituto. Así es como lees también, ¿verdad? Las palabras escritas son las mismas que las habladas solo que son directamente visibles, así que son símbolos unidos al mismo contenido semántico que las palabras y sonidos hablados.

—Correcto de nuevo.

—¡No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo funciona eso! —exclamó Stark—. Digo, claro, que entiendas el significado sin tener que entender los signos audibles o visibles específicos es una cosa, pero ser capaz de proyectar el contenido en otros, para que yo oiga los signos y señales que yo conozco mientras tú sólo pronuncias el significado… vale, no, no voy a meterme en esto, mi cabeza a me duele por la completa y total imposibilidad poco científica de todo ello.

Loki se rió. —Pierdes algunos conceptos básicos a causa de tu conocimiento limitado sobre las leyes del universo y los poderes cósmicos.

—¿Conocimiento limitado? —preguntó Stark subiendo una ceja.

—Soy capaz de entender el significado, porque las palabras tienen poder, al igual que los símbolos y los signos, y su poder viene de las energías cósmicas que forman el universo.

Stark le miró fijamente por un buen rato, sus ojos ilegibles. —Vale, ya está, hemos ido muy nueva edad para mi gusto. Esta conversación se ha acabado. No quiero oír más sobre cómo tu mágicos poderes de hada funcionan.

Loki estaba preparado para admitir que le divertía. —Pero estás acumulando conocimiento más alto, Stark. Creo que deberías sentirte honrado de que esté dispuesto a compartir tanto contigo.

—¿Conocimiento más alto? No lo creo —dijo el humano en un tono distintivamente desimpresionado—. Eso no es conocimiento más alto, eso es galimatías mágico y sandeces de voodoo que va a hacer que me suba por las putas paredes. ¿Podemos volver al puto problema ahora?

—Bien —convino Loki. Cuanto antes resolvieran cómo operar la nave mejor—. Obviamente nos estamos dejando algo.

—No digas.

Stark volvió a sus paneles mientras Loki empezaba a caminar por la habitación. Empezó a buscar alrededor del asiento más grande que estaba en medio del puente, del que Loki asumía que tenía que ser el asiento del Capitán o el Comandante. Como Stark había notado antes no había interfaces de control o nada que pareciera algo que pudiera ayudar a controlar la nave. Verdaderamente, parecía que el asiento no era nada más que algo en lo que sentarse, pero Loki lo dudaba. Tenía que haber algo. Se habían dado cuenta antes de que el puente tenía un gran ventanal, pero estaban sellados por fuera. Obviamente esos escudos del ventanal se podían mover, pero no habían averiguado cómo todavía. Tenía que haber algo que les diera el control de todo esto. Loki siguió buscando y sus ojos se posaron en una ranura circular al lado del asiento del comandante. Pasó los dedos por encima de ella.

—¿Para qué es esto? —preguntó. Stark miró en su dirección.

—Ni idea, sin embargo está vacío. Podría ser un panel holográfico o un simple posa-vasos.

—Es demasiado grande para un vaso —observó Loki. El círculo tenía unos 15 centímetros de diámetro y no era demasiado hondo.

—Creo que hay que poner algo… ¡oh!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Stark.

—Vuelvo en un momento —dijo el dios, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación pese a que Stark le estaba llamando.

Todavía estaba demasiado agotado, tenía que haber pensado en esto antes. Afortunadamente no le llevó mucho llegar donde había puesto todas las armas y aparatos que encontró en los cuerpos de la tripulación. Buscó entre la pila y volvió al puente.

—¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que cogiera todo lo que pareciese útil antes de que tirase los cuerpos? —preguntó al humano cuando llegó.

—¿Y? —preguntó Stark. Loki en respuesta levantó el pequeño metal que había cogido de la cabeza de uno de ellos—. ¡Oh! ¿Son esos unos auriculares?

—Su anterior dueño lo llevaba en la cabeza —dijo Loki mientras se dirigía hacia el asiento principal y puso la pequeña banda metálica en la ranura circular. Era del mismo tamaño. Cuando se puso en su lugar todo ello se iluminó con un pequeño brillo, pero aparte de eso no hizo nada.

—Vale, así que ahí es donde lo guardas —observó Stark y entonces lo cogió. No era un círculo completo, también era bastante delgado y no tenía ni tres centímetros de ancho—. Bueno, no hay micrófono ni nada, así que definitivamente no son auriculares normales, pero parece tener sensores al final por dentro —remarcó Stark. Lo miró por todos y desde todos los lados y después deslizó sus dedos sobre el borde donde había encendidas unas pequeñas luces y apareció un panel, similar a los flotantes, solo que más pequeño—. Oh, ya veo —dijo Stark, y deslizó sus dedos sobre el mismo punto otra vez, ahora en la otra dirección. Las pequeñas luces en el lado y el panel entre los dos extremos desapareció.

—¿Así que para qué es? —preguntó Loki.

—Tiempo para averiguarlo —declaró Stark y se lo puso. Se lo ajustó hasta que le abrazó la cabeza, los dos extremos tocándole las sienes.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que haces? —preguntó Loki.

—Nop —respondió Stark y volvió a deslizar los dedos sobre el lado. Las luces se encendieron y Stark inmediatamente dio un traspié hacia delante, agarrándose al asiento a su lado intentando no caerse.

—¿Stark?

—No me lo esperaba… Estoy bien… oh… esto —sacudió su cabeza un poco y abrió sus ojos de nuevo, sin dejar de agarrar el asiento—. Oh, esto es brillante… es tan brillante… joder.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Loki impacientemente.

—No hay paneles manuales excepto por los básicos —respondió Stark. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y fruncía el ceño fuertemente—. Porque tienes que comunicarte con la nave directamente.

Stark se puso derecho y miró hacia delante, el panel delante de sus ojos pasando símbolos y textos rápidamente.

—Oh esto es como el gran hermano de mi HUD… oh, esto es genial, es increíble.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Loki.

—¡Tengo que dar órdenes a la nave directamente! —dijo Stark y su voz perdió ese tono de sorpresa y empezó a convertirse en uno de emoción y júbilo.

—¿Cómo?

—Shh… no, espera… Tengo que averiguarlo —Stark frunció el ceño de nuevo, había una concentración inmensa en su cara mientras Loki le miraba fijamente. Tenía algo que ver con el aparato, pero el dios no lo sabía todavía. Entonces Stark empezó a murmurar por lo bajo, obviamente hablando consigo mismo, solo pensando en voz alta.

—No… demasiado abstracto… los ordenadores necesitan datos claros… claros claros… no no… más despacio… oh dios mío esto es en verdad algo… simple, números, códigos… códigos claros, datos… vamos… ahora vamos.

Loki miró sorprendido cuando muchos paneles diferentes aparecieron a su alrededor de golpe, todos enseñando diferentes datos y números, varios gráficos y textos.

—¿Estás haciendo esto? —preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor.

—Solo recogiendo info… oh… oh, espera… creo que he encontrado…

Los escudos del ventanal empezaron a abrirse revelando el espacio fuera. Loki podía ver la proa de la nave delante suya, y el espacio todo alrededor. Algunas estrellas estaban demasiado borrosas por culpa de su velocidad, pero las que estaban a gran distancia podían verse perfectamente. Era, no obstante, una gran vista.

—¿Cómo estás haciendo esto tan de repente? —preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Stark le miró de nuevo, sus ojos centrándose en él una vez más. Había una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

—¡Esto es un IND! Una interfaz neuronal directa —dijo en un tono que implicaba que tenía que ser algo maravilloso, fuera lo que fuese. Entonces sus ojos se descentraron de Loki y estaba o bien mirando el panel o a nada en absoluto—. Uno muy avanzado, la velocidad de datos transferidos es increíble y ni siquiera necesita receptores intracraneales artificiales… oh esto es increíble… ni siquiera sé cómo los sensores están cogiendo todo tan bien… significado directo… ¡Ja! ¡Al infierno la lengua alienígena y discursos mágicos, hola ciencia, te he echado de menos, cariño! —Entonces el humano se calló. Estaban apareciendo paneles, moviéndose alrededor sin que nadie los tocara. El mortal parecía perdido en su propio mundillo.

—¡Stark! —le llamó. Pasó un buen rato antes de que los ojos del humano se centraran en él de nuevo. Brillaban anchos y bastante emocionados—. ¿Así que qué puedes controlar en la nave con eso?

Había una risa… no, más bien una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara del humano otra vez.

—Dame algo de tiempo… y todo.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz año nuevo! Aquí el capítulo 10, espero que este año os traiga felicidad y que sea un buen año para todos :)  
> -Cristina


	11. Alyndor

 

La tecnología en la nave era tan increíble que no se la podía describir. Al principio las interfaces holográficas simplemente le recordaban a su propia tecnología y estaba bastante seguro de que podría controlar la nave a través de ellos. Cuando eso resultó ser mentira estaba indescriptiblemente frustrado. No sólo porque su trato con Loki era que sería capaz de pilotar la nave, pero también porque había tecnología enfrente suya a la que no podía acceder o controlar. Entonces, ¡bam! IDN.

Sí, claro, las armas de energía eran interesantes, muy interesantes y Tony planeaba echarle un ojo de cerca a su funcionamiento, porque parecía ser tan diferentes de sus repulsores y su unibeam, pero igual de efectivos, así que aunque ya no hiciese armas podía usar la tecnología en ellas para otra cosa, tal vez incluso para su traje. También quería averiguar cómo la nave compensaba la gravedad cero, tenía algunas teorías, pero necesitaba confirmarlo. Esa también era tecnología que podía usar de muchas maneras diferentes, oh la NASA comería de la palma de su mano si les ofreciese tal tecnología… no es que no lo estuvieran haciendo ya con el software de satélites que les hizo hace unos años. También estaba bastante seguro de que la nave tenía paneles solares más avanzados que los de la Tierra, así que eso era otra cosa a la que echar una ojeada. Y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de comprobar si había filtros de aire o agua instalados. Tendría sentido. ¿Quién querría cargar con una inmensa cantidad de oxígeno y agua cuando podrían simplemente limpiar y circular todo? No podía esperar a echarles un ojo también. Todo esto era alucinante, pero el IDN… oh el IDN era la preciosa guinda encima de su tarta de tecnología. Iba a hacerle una ingeniería inversa de escándalo a esta nave. Oh sí.

Quería pasar más tiempo explorando el ordenador central y los sistemas de la nave, porque era una muy nueva e increíble forma de interactuar con algo. La primera vez que activó la banda su mente fue abrumada con la pura cantidad de información simplemente siendo lanzada hacia él. Entonces consiguió concentrarse y fue glorioso. La lengua ya no era un problema; el IDN no proyectaba palabras en su mente, sino conceptos y datos puros. Era extraño, pero en ese momento entendió a lo que se refería Loki con la Multi-lengua. Tenía que ser similar. Todavía podía convocar interfaces, pero ya no las necesitaba, obviamente eran para otros miembros de la tripulación, para que el comandante pudiera concentrarse en estar en contacto con el ordenador principal, mientras que  otros podían hacer cambios pequeños. Parecido al modo en que Tony cambió la ruta sin el IDN. Era verdaderamente asombroso. Era parecido y nada comparado con estar en su traje al mismo tiempo. Parecido en que recibía información visual también y que sabía que estaba conectado a la nave y podía cambiar cosas fácilmente, pero diferente porque no estaba así de conectado con el traje. Tenía planes de trabajar en algo como esto, un sistema de control más efectivo, pero todavía estaba bastante lejos de este nivel de tecnología.

Con todo, se sentía mejor de lo que lo estaba hace mucho tiempo. Todavía estaba lejos de casa, todavía había muchos peligros al acecho, pero esto le levantó el ánimo. Podía pensar en el futuro otra vez. En realidad estaba pensando en qué trabajar y cómo podía usar las cosas. Oh, el IDN mejoraría tanto su traje que no tenía palabras para ello. Se moría por tener a JARVIS con él, podría conectarle al ordenador central de la nave, que estaba altamente avanzado, pero no tenía un IA. Por eso se necesitaba un comandante, por supuesto. Las posibilidades al combinar esta tecnología alienígena con sus propias invenciones e innovaciones eran un sinfín y casi enloquecedoras.

Se habría quedado en la sala de control principal explorando la nave si Loki no le hubiera interrumpido. Como ya casi sentía venir el principio de un dolor de cabeza decidió continuar su exploración más tarde. Todavía tenía que ajustar el IDN, así que pasarse con ello haría más daño que nada. Así que explicó a Loki cómo funcionaba el IDN, cómo le unía a uno directamente con el ordenador, cómo la información se transfería entre el comandante y la nave. El dios parecía intrigado, incluso si fruncía el ceño cada vez que Tony usaba términos tecnológicos largos, probablemente la Multi-lengua no podía traducir bien esos. El dios por supuesto quería probar y ver por sí mismo. Tony se opuso al principio, pero entonces Loki le dijo que no fuera avaro con su nuevo juguete y le quitó el IDN.

Lo que siguieron fueron horas de discusión perturbada, ya que Loki no podía darle órdenes a la nave. Entendía bien los datos que le venían, así que probablemente Tony tenía razón en lo de que era similar al modo en que Loki entendía las lenguas, pero no podía darle órdenes a la nave. Le ponía furioso, por supuesto, que una máquina infernal se atreviera a desafiarle en algo. Al principio sólo discutieron. Tony le intentó explicar que los ordenadores necesitaban datos limpios y que Loki tenía que concentrarse en eso para hacerse entender. Loki se quejó de que la nave era demasiado estúpida para entenderle.

Entonces la discusión se convirtió en un debate y después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo llegaron a la conclusión de que Loki como mago percibía el mundo de manera diferente, podía sentir energías y obras que eran invisibles para los no-poseedores de magia, por eso su proceso de pensamiento era fundamentalmente diferente de lo que se necesitaba. El debate se puso muy interesante a ese punto. Tony explicó que programando, y mayormente creando a JARVIS, estaba más familiarizado con el funcionamiento interno de los ordenadores, incluyendo cómo funcionaba el proceso de datos y qué podía ser entendido fácilmente y qué sería confuso y resultaría en error. El modo de pensar de Loki era demasiado abstracto y no podía seguir la misma lógica que usaba el ordenador,

Era como si alguien tratase de resolver una ecuación matemática basándose en las frecuencias y en la longitud de ondas del color de los números. Tony podía resolver la ecuación, pero el ordenador necesitaba que la ecuación fuera resuelta, y Loki sabía la respuesta, pero no porque lo hubiera resuelto, sino porque había un tipo de poder cósmico que acumulaba todas las respuesta y Loki podía escuchar sus ecos y acceder a él. Ese fue el punto/momento donde el lado metafísico de la discusión se volvió demasiado para Tony. Terminó el debate diciéndole al dios que sí, su modo de pensar era demasiado diferente como para poder ser compatible con el ordenador, pero por supuesto podía aprender, sólo necesitaría tiempo y concentración, tendría que ajustar sus pensamientos al ordenador. Loki despachó entonces todo, diciendo que sería una pérdida de tiempo aprender a simplificar su mente, porque Tony podía controlar la nave, Tony no le corrigió, que la mente de Loki no era más avanzada que la de Tony, simplemente diferente. Ya se había dado cuenta de que subirle el ego le llevaría muy lejos y hacía que tratar con Loki fuera más fácil. Y no es como si Tony tuviera que mentir, porque sería difícil negar que el dios era inteligente en verdad.

Comieron después de terminar en la sala principal de control y entonces fueron al compartimento de carga para hacer la pequeña búsqueda que Loki había estado exigiendo. El compartimento de carga era tan grande como Tony recordaba. Empezaron su búsqueda en dos lados diferentes y gritaban si encontraban algo.

— He encontrado algo de comida… Creo —Empezó Tony.

— Aquí hay alguna clase de químicos en toneles, no sé de qué tipo —gritó Loki desde el otro lado.

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó Tony.

— Cinco toneles. Probablemente no deberíamos abrirlo.

— Sabia decisión, podría ser venenoso —respondió Tony mientras examinaba las cosas—. He encontrado más de lo que probablemente sea comida. Sabes, probablemente hay una lista por ahí, diciéndonos qué han estado transportando.

— No si adquirieron su cargamento de manera menos que honorable —respondió Loki. Tony no respondió, porque era una posibilidad.

— He encontrado algunas herramientas grandes —Loki dijo entonces—. De nuevo, no sé para qué podrían usarse.

— Voy a echar un vistazo en un segundo —le dijo Tony mientras abría el embalaje de otra caja—. He encontrado… no tengo ni idea de lo que he encontrado —Buscó dentro de uno de los paquetes más pequeños que estaban dentro—. Parecen balas de cristal… pero no creo que sea cristal de verdad, sólo parecido.

— ¿Brillan? —preguntó Loki.

— No.

— Entonces a lo mejor son cartuchos vacíos… Sí que vi varias armas antes que estaban cargadas con pequeños objetos con forma cilíndrica que brillaban.

— Puede — Convino Tony poniendo el paquete en su sitio. Eso era otra cosa que tendría que investigar.

— ¡Stark! ¡Ven aquí! —gritó el dios, y Tony saltó sobre el embalaje y fue para allá.

— ¿Sí?

— Mira esto —dijo Loki y Tony miró en el embalaje.

— ¿Un metal? —preguntó. Había láminas de metal dentro de los embalajes, obviamente preparado para ser industrializado. Tenía un color rojo muy intenso, casi negro si le daba la sombra.

— No es sólo un metal. Es alyndor.

—¿Qué?

Loki suspiró. — Ése es el nombre del metal. Es muy poco común en los Nueve Mundos y muy valioso.

— Eso no es bueno, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo de valioso?

— Mucho, en los Nueve Mundos su mayor parte sólo puede encontrarse en Nidavellir y los enanos protegen sus existencias con avidez,

— ¿Enanos?

— Ahora no —Loki paró su línea de interrogatorio.

— Vale, ¿qué lo hace tan especial? —preguntó Tony en su lugar, pero definitivamente preguntaría sobre los enanos más tarde.

— Es muy ligero, pero fuerte, perfecto para forjar armaduras o espadas ligeras, pero lo que le hace realmente único es que es uno de los metales más perfectos para hechizos.

Ahora le tocaba suspirar a Tony. — Vale, volvemos a los temas de Dragones y Mazmorras… explícate.

— Toda armadura, casco o espada es sólo un trozo de metal, y mientras que uno puede hacer un daño considerable con un trozo de metal, difícilmente sería suficiente para herir a un dios o a otros seres inmortales, o para protegerte de uno. Las armas hechizadas cortan como ninguna otra hoja, una armadura encantada te puede proteger de los ataques como ningún metal o cuero. Pero no todos los metales son adecuados para los hechizos. Los enanos son los mejores en la elaboración de armas y armería mágica, pero no solo por su destreza, sino porque tienen los mejores materiales.

— Vale, y este metal es muy bueno para hacer armas mágicas.

— O cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿Cuánto tenemos? —preguntó Tony.

— Ya he contado doce embalajes, pero creo que todas las filas que quedan contienen esto,

Tony se pasó una mano por el pelo. Esto no era bueno.

— Así que dices que puede que el propietario lo quiera de vuelta, ¿no?

— Sí, posiblemente.

—Genial —Tony miró alrededor de la sala y pensó en ello por un momento—. Espera… metal poco común que se usa para armas y armadura, balas vacías, químicos, raciones… —se volvió para mirar a Loki—. Creo que nos dirigimos a una zona en guerra.

Loki miró alrededor también, mirando los embalajes. —Creo que puedes tener razón —convino—. El Imperio Skrull está bastante inestable ahora mismo, hay anarquía en muchos sistemas. Podría haber cientos de ejércitos enfrentándose mientras hablamos.

— ¿Y estamos yendo hacia allí? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Tony.

— Porque lo creas o no, el caos es nuestro amigo, es mucho más fácil esconderse o desaparecer entre una multitud rebelde que en un lugar pacífico.

— Es mucho más fácil morir en uno también —comentó Tony.

— No si jugamos bien nuestras cartas… tenemos mucho con lo que negociar, o eso parece. Una guerra es un tema caro y todos los lados necesitarán suministros.

— Pero quieres quedarte con el metal —dijo Tony.

— Sí —respondió Loki sin vacilar—. Materiales tan valiosos no se deberían entregar.

— Vale, veamos qué más tenemos entonces.

Loki asintió y volvieron a buscar entre el cargamento. Tony tenía razón sobre lo de la zona en guerra, porque encontraron suministros médicos, cajas de herramientas más pequeñas, todo tipo de productos higiénicos, más químicos (probablemente combustibles), material de barreras, obviamente para tiendas o camuflaje, material textil, y cosas que Tony reconoció como partes y componentes de reparación, sin embargo no tenía ni idea de para qué tipo de vehículos eran. Bueno, podrían estar en una parte completamente diferente del universo, pero la guerra era la guerra y los ejércitos necesitaban las mismas cosas en todas partes. La única cosa que sí que no tenían eran armas, seguro, tenían balas vacías y alyndor pero no armas o explosivos reales. Tony estaba algo agradecido por eso. Ya tenían suficientes armas para protegerse a ellos mismos y ni de coña iba a comerciar con ellas de nuevo. Pero el cargamento en general era en verdad algo con lo que podían permutar. Siempre había lugares, especialmente lugares golpeados por la guerra que necesitaban suministros médicos o comida o algo.

— Stark —le llamó Loki—. He encontrado una puerta aquí.

Tony bajó de la parte de arriba de los embalajes sobre los que estaba caminando y fue hacia el dios. Encontraron el mecanismo de apertura sin problema después de unos momentos y Tony miró fijamente por un rato mientras las puertas se abrían.

— ¿Pertenece esto a la nave o es parte del suministro de guerra? —preguntó Loki.

— Bueno, ciertamente tiene buenos cañones —remarcó Tony. Dicha cosa parecía un avión, más o menos del mismo tamaño que los [quinjets](http://es.marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Quinjet) de SHIELD y tenía varios cañones impresionantes debajo de cada ala. Definitivamente no sólo para viajar por el espacio sino que vuelo normal también, las alas serían terriblemente redundantes para usarlas solo en el espacio—. A lo mejor es un transportador pequeño, para no tener que aterrizar con la nave principal a menos que tengan que mover cargamento pesado. Quiero decir, despegar de un planeta con una nave tan grande, salir de su atmósfera y el tirón gravitacional quema energía a lo loco. Sería un desperdicio aterrizar con la nave principal para cosas pequeñas.

— Sea lo que sea —dijo Loki acercándose al avión y mirándolo— es nuestra ahora, será muy útil.

— Sí, vamos a necesitar esos cañones cuando el tío al que le pertenecía esto empiece a buscarlo.

— Yo no me preocuparía. Se perderá un envío, sí, pero a quienquiera que le perteneciera ciertamente tiene problemas más grandes que cazarnos… como librar una guerra.

— Así que no tendrán los medios para buscarlo.

— Probablemente no, o cuando empiecen a buscar ya estaremos muy muy lejos.

— ¿Soy yo o nuestras posibilidades se ven cada vez mejor? —preguntó Tony entonces. También estaba al lado del avión ahora. Probablemente deberían mirar el interior también.

— Ciertamente.

— A lo mejor lo logramos realmente —dijo Tony. Estaba empezando a asimilarlo de algún modo. Tenían una nave, con una tecnología increíble, tenían suministros, tenían armas, tenían un montón de cosas con las que trocar si tenían que hacerlo y ahora incluso tenían un avión extra más pequeño.

— ¿Hubo alguna vez alguna duda? —preguntó Loki.

— Uhh… ¡sí! —le dijo Tony y sorprendentemente Loki resopló una risa.

— ¡Ven! Veamos si puedo volar esta cosa o si también requiere una mente informática simplista.

— Sabía que te fastidiaba no poder controlar la nave.

— Estate agradecido de que no pueda —le dijo Loki mientras encontraba la entrada a la nave y la abría. Estaba aprendiendo rápido en lo que a tecnología se refería— Si pudiera… ¿para qué te necesitaría?

Casi sonó como una amenaza, pero su tono era desenfadado. Tony se sintió confuso por un momento, pero entonces se empezó a dar cuenta. Loki estaba de buen humor. Todas las cosas que encontraron en el cargamento hacían sus posibilidades de volver a casa considerablemente mejores. A lo mejor especialmente el alyndor era la causa de ello, un metal poco común que era bueno para el uso mágico. Ese tono, el centelleo en sus ojos… Loki estaba tan impaciente de ver más de cerca el metal y hacer algo con él como Tony estaba con el IDN y el resto de tecnología que había encontrado en la nave. No debería estar contento de tener algo en común con un dios loco-por-dominar-el-mundo como Loki, pero ayudaría a mantener esta tregua entre ellos y eso era una prioridad comparado con como Tony se sintiera respecto a todo ello. Podría atormentarse por ello cuando estuviera en casa, una vez que tuvier a Pepper a su lado, pudiendo ver su sonrisa cada mañana, JARVIS contestando su llamada, Rhodey cubriendo su espalda cuando la cosa pintase mal… solo en casa. Ahora mismo sólo tenía esta nave y a Loki, así era como iba a llegar a casa y cualquier cosa que ayudase a conseguirlo estaba bien.

— ¡Stark! ¡Ven ya! —gritó Loki desde el interior del avión. Pequeño bastardo mandón, pero Loki le siguió de todos modos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE VUELTO. Dioses, siento tanto haber estado ausente. Todas las escusas que den no servirán de nada, pero entre los exámenes de Enero y el comienzo del segundo semestre en la uni con todos los profesores mandándonos trabajos a lo loco y mi desastrosa vida como la vaga que soy no había tenido tiempo de ponerme con esto hasta ahora. Espero que los demás capítulos no me lleven tanto, ahora que las cosas están algo más calmadas espero poder tener más tiempo para subir los capítulos más a menudo. De nuevo, mis más sentidas disculpas.  
> Cambiando de tema, he dejado un link en los quinjets que os dirige a la Marvel wikia para que podáis haceros una imagen mental de cómo son. Espero que os guste el capítulo, como siempre comentad con cualquier cosa. ¡Un saludo!  
> \- Cristina  
> PD: Sí, sé que subo esto a las 0:30 hora española, pero meh, el dormir es para perdedores.


	12. El Tiempo Está De Mi Parte

 

En los últimos días él y Stark parecían haber decidido que era el momento de pasar un tiempo aparte en caso de que terminaran matándose el uno al otro por algún tipo de discusión. El humano estaba obsesionado con la tecnología que su nave podía ofrecer y estaba contento de hacer nada más que comer, dormir y juguetear con ella. A Loki le parecía bien, ya que él también tenía asuntos importantes que atender.

Recuperar su magia llevó más esfuerzo que sólo comer bien y dormir lo suficiente. Hacía años desde que tuvo que estar tanto tiempo sin su magia y para rematarlo estaba en una parte desconocida del universo. Sin duda la razón por la que El Otro le había llevado tan lejos de los Nueve Mundos era para limitar los poderes de Loki. ¡Como si eso le fuera a detener! Solo tendría que meditar y explorar qué energías cósmicas tenía que ofrecer esta galaxia. No podía alcanzar las ramas de Yggdrasil. Pero aunque - al contrario que en los Nueve Mundos - no estuviera en un plano metafísico, se las apañaría. Sabía bien que las razas que habitaban esta parte del universo dependían más de la tecnología que de la magia, como Midgard, pero eso no significaba que sus poderes tuvieran que estar debilitados. Si acaso, esto le debería dar la mejor ventaja. Aquellos que sólo conocieran el poder de las armas y de sus pistolas no serían capaces de luchar contra él. Aunque, sí que había oído que el cambiar de forma era un arte algo común entre los Skrulls. Tendría que confirmar eso en persona más tarde.

Primero planeaba forjar unas dagas de alyndor, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que les faltaban algunas herramienta y materiales vitales para el trabajo de herrería. Necesitarían hacer una parada y conseguir algunas. Era algo con lo que Stark estaba de acuerdo. A lo mejor planeaba forjarse una nueva armadura. Antes de ahora no estaba seguro de si Stark sería útil como forjador, pero parecía que sabía exactamente lo que necesitaban. Loki tenía bastante talento forjando hojas, si lo podía decir él mismo, pero las armaduras eran un asunto diferente. Seguramente a Stark se le podía convencer para que le prestara sus servicios con los incentivos correctos. Aunque podía llevar un tiempo.

Así que no podía trabajar en armas, pero podía trabajar en su magia. Se sentó en el suelo en la habitación que todavía, por alguna razón, compartía con Stark. Es sólo que le incomodaba no saber dónde estaba el humano mientras dormía. El mortal no se iba a poner en su contra en cualquier momento, pero a Loki le gustaba saber dónde estaba, para estar seguros. Meditó, dejó que su respiración se nivelara y sus sentidos exploraron todo a su alrededor. Toda la energía que fluía por la nave hacía difícil llegar al espacio más allá. Requería la más absoluta concentración. Si no podía familiarizarse con la energía cósmica de la parte no metafísica del universo estaría limitado a su magia más básica. Sabía de otros que eran más que capaces de utilizarla, especialmente los Kree, así que aprendería a hacerlo también. Era solo cuestión de tiempo. Podía sentirla una vez que expandió sus sentidos más allá de la nave, estaba ahí para tomarla. así que solo tendría que aprender cómo. No sería una habilidad que podría si volvía a los Nueve Mundos. Bueno, tal vez en Midgard, ya que era parte de los dos mundos. Físicamente tenía su propio lugar en el Sistema Solar, mientras seguía estando conectado a las ramas de Yggdrasil. Lo hacía un punto muy estratégico. Ahora que podía pensar con una mente clara, no consumido por el dolor, la furia y la venganza, estaba seguro de que Thanos nunca le habría dejado quedárselo. O habría hecho de Loki su rey-mascota, un peón en su mano y que no era mejor que lo que el rey Odín seguramente planeaba en el nombre de una paz permanente con Jotunheim. Nacido para ser rey… el rey de una tierra yerma, muerta y fría de mons--

Su concentración se rompió y sus sentidos perdieron la conexión con el exterior. Sus puños estaban cerrados y estaba jadeando un poco. Cerró los ojos y trató de despejar su mente de nuevo, pero no servía de nada, no podría volver a intentarlo hasta que se calmara. Se levantó y se caminó al otro lado de la habitación donde siempre tenían algo de agua en la mesa. Su garganta estaba seca  se sentía frío, estaba casi seguro de que el agua se congelaría al tocar sus labios. No lo hizo, pero eso no le ayudó a mejorar su ánimo.

— ¡Loki! —miró por todos lados, pero no veía a Stark por ninguna parte.

— ¿Dónde--?

— Tenemos un interfono —sonó la voz de Stark de nuevo, y Loki se dio cuenta de que venía de los rincones de arriba—. Significa comunicaciones internas —aclaró Stark por iniciativa propia—. Para que podamos hablar con otras partes de la nave incluso desde lejos.

— Sí, lo entiendo perfectamente —dijo Loki—. ¿Qué quieres?

— Puede que quieras venir al puente.

— Estoy ocupado —respondió secamente. No estaba de humor para discutir cosas con Stark.

— Es importante, confía en mí.

Loki se terminó el agua y salió. No podía continuar de todas formas. Pero bueno, mejor que sea importante.

— Que sea rápido, tengo otras cosas que hacer.

— Sí, sentarte en el suelo tú solito. Muy importante —respondió Stark. Tenía la banda del IDN puesta y no miró a Loki al entrar.

— ¿Estabas espiándome? —preguntó Loki, su voz empezando a sonar irritada.

— No, sólo he comprobado qué estabas haciendo.

— Así que me estabas espiando.

— No hagas que suene tan mal —le dijo Stark cuando por fin se volvió para mirarle—. Tengo malas noticias.

— Qué alegría —Loki suspiró y se acercó. Stark subió algunos paneles grandes y Loki los miro por encima.

— Esto es un mapa —dijo.

— Sí, ¿y qué es lo que está mal? —preguntó Stark. Loki entrecerró los ojos y miró de nuevo—. Teniendo en cuenta que queremos ir a la Tierra, claro —añadió el mortal.

A Loki le llevó otro momento para darse cuenta de lo que iba esto.

— Está incompleto —dijo.

— Bingo —dijo Stark. Loki notó la molestia algo curvada en su voz—. Sólo tenemos alrededor de la mitad de la Andrómeda. ¿Más allá? Nada, en blanco, ni una pizca de mapa.

— Está bien —Loki asintió—. ¿Esto tiene que ser un problema? ¿Necesitamos un mapa para navegar?

— Sí, lo necesitamos —dijo Stark en un tono duro, indicando que esto no debía discutirse—. Mira fuera —sugirió.

Loki volvió la mirada hacia el ventanal y a las estrellas emborronándose a su alrededor.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo de rápido vamos? —preguntó Stark.

— Tengo una idea bastante precisa, sí —dijo Loki.

— ¿Y sabes lo que pasaría si voláramos ciegos con esta velocidad? —preguntó de nuevo—. Déjame demostrarlo —continuó, y subió las dos manos—. Esto es la nave —dijo y cerró el puño en una de sus manos—. Y esto de aquí es un planeta que no sabemos que existe porque no tenemos un mapa —levantó la palma de la mano—. Vamos tan rápido que literalmente aparece de la nada. Nuestra velocidad hace imposible cualquier tipo de maniobra para evitarlo, así que lo único que podría pasar —golpeó su palma con el puño—. ¡Es esto! —terminó—. ¿Está claro?

— Lo hubiera estado incluso sin la actuación —respondió Loki secamente—. ¿No tenemos nada que nos avisara en caso de acercarnos a algo?

— Sí, pero como he dicho, si vamos a esta velocidad sería demasiado tarde, para cuando los sensores detectaran algo estaríamos demasiado cerca para evitar el impacto.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?

— Necesitamos un mapa, o mapas, en plural, no tengo ni idea —Stark se frotó el cuello—. ¿Hay alguna ruta regular de comercio o algo entre la Andrómeda y la Vía Láctea?

— Probablemente no —respondió Loki—. Estoy seguro de que incluso Midgard se habría dado cuenta si hubiera tráfico tan regular.

— Eso era lo que pensaba… bueno, vamos a tener que preguntar por ahí. Y si tenemos suerte podríamos encontrar un mapa que tenga todo hasta la Vía Láctea o al menos un poco… si no la tenemos…

— Sólo podríamos ir tan lejos como nuestro mapa —continuó Loki— O tan lejos como fueran los nuevos.

— También podemos hacer distancias más cortas con sólo coordenadas, si las conseguimos, pero incluso con eso… —Stark se fue apagando.

— Esto podría llevar años —terminó Loki. Podrían conseguir un mapa con el resto de la Andrómeda, eso era seguro, ¿pero más allá? Seguramente había rutas hacia las galaxias satélites cercanas, pero su galaxia estaba muy muy lejos.

— Sí —coincidió Stark, y por fin se quitó el IDN para mirar a Loki adecuadamente—. Quiero decir, si tenemos suerte.

— Yo no contaría en la suerte sino en los hechos —le dijo Loki—. Es mejor si nos mantenemos realistas.

— Sí, yo tampoco contaría en la suerte —convino Stark. Parecía bastante amargado por las noticias, reduciendo toda la energía que le había traído la nueva tecnología.

— Bueno, no es como si yo tenga prisa en llegar a algún lado —le dijo Loki encogiéndose de hombros. Stark subió una ceja—. No tienes que sorprenderte tanto, tan pronto como esté de vuelta en los Nueve Reinos el Padre de Todos enviará a Thor tras de mí para que pueda ser encarcelado y castigado por mis crímenes. No estoy muy ansioso de volver a la cautividad.

— ¿Y para qué vuelves entonces? —preguntó Stark.

— Porque incluso si Thor se las arregla para capturarme, lo que no es una certeza, cualquier castigo que se le ocurra al Padre de Todos seguramente será una mejora comparado con los que El Otro y su amo me quieren hacer.

— Así que no te importa que vaya a llevar tanto tiempo —declaró el humano.

— Estaremos de vuelta con el tiempo. No me importa cuánto lleve. No importa.

— Me importa a mí —espetó Stark—. ¡Tengo gente que me espera en casa! Tengo amigos, mi compañía, toda mi vida esperándome y ya he estado lejos por un año probablemente.

— ¿Estás intentado apelar a mi humanidad? —preguntó Loki—. No funcionó la última vez.

— La última vez te amenacé —contestó Stark y Loki sonrió con suficiencia.

— No importa si me importa —le dijo al humano—. No es como si pudiera cambiar esto y hacer que llegáramos más pronto a nuestro destino.

Stark suspiró y se recostó en el asiento.

— Sí, tienes razón… es sólo que… Por fin podía verme yendo a casa… Y ahora se me ha ido de las manos otra vez, de vuelta en un sueño remoto que sólo un día se hará realidad. Ya no parece real.

— ¡No te preocupes! —le dijo Loki—. No cambiará nada —Con eso se volvió para irse—. Seguro que tienes muchas cosas con las que ocupar tu tiempo.

Stark no dijo nada y le dejó marchar.

Stark le encontró en la cocina un buen rato después. El humano cogió algo de comida y se sentó enfrente de él a la mesa sin una palabra. Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, Loki esperó. Stark obviamente quería hablar, así que debería hacerlo sin instigación.

— Así que supongo que tienes razón.

— Siempre tengo razón —dijo Loki—. ¿Sobre qué tengo razón ahora?

— Sí que hay cosas con las que podría ocupar mi tiempo. Quiero decir, sí, es una mierda… una gran mierda que esto pueda llevar tanto tiempo, pero… a lo mejor piensan que estoy muerto, a lo mejor todavía me buscan, cualquiera que sea el caso sé que las cosas están relativamente bien en la tierra —Loki no comentó y Stark continuó—. No soy el único en el planeta al que se le da bien darle una paliza a los malos, así que, aunque no son tan geniales como yo, estarán bien.

— Stark, ¿por qué crees que me importa?

— Sólo deja que termine —Loki puso los ojos en blanco, pero siguió comiendo. Stark continuó—. Mi compañía estará bien, según mi testamento todo estará bajo el control de P… de alguien en quien confío, mi tecnología, mis trajes, todo. Así que aun si me creen muerto, estarán bien.

— ¿Vas a alcanzar tu punto hoy?

— Si esto va a llevar tanto tiempo… tengo que hacer… _algo_ … algo productivo, o me volveré completamente loco. Así que más me vale ponerme a trabajar en todo lo que planeaba, un montón de tecnología por explorar.

— ¿Y esto qué tiene que ver conmigo?

— Quiero construir un taller, y voy a necesitar tu ayuda con ello. Ya que eres el único aquí. Ni siquiera tengo un AI para que me ayude.

Loki le observó con una mirada pensativa.

— ¿Y qué ganaría con esto?

— ¡Es por la ciencia! —Loki le miró fijamente de nuevo—. Bueno, vale. Probablemente también te beneficiarías de la asombrosa tecnología que se me ocurra.

— ¿Vas a intentar reconstruir tu armadura? —preguntó Loki.

— Si puedo —Tony se encogió de hombros—. No estoy seguro de tener todos los materiales, no ahora de todos modos. Puede que tenga que inventar un diseño completamente nuevo.

— ¿Y planeas usar alyndor para hacerlo?

— Bueno, tú dijiste que es ligero y fuerte, suena bien. Voy a tener que hacer unos tests para ver si es tan bueno como la aleación de oro y titanio que he estado usando, no lo sé todavía. Necesito tener un taller y construir herramientas antes de que pueda hacer nada.

— Puede que necesite algunas… herramientas de alyndor también —le dijo Loki.

— ¿Qué, quieres un casco con cuernos? —le preguntó Stark crispando el labio.

— Podemos discutir los detalles más tarde —le dijo Loki—. Pero si necesitas mi ayuda, entonces deberías darme algo a cambio. Seguro que una armadura básica para protegerme mejor no es mucho pedir.

— Una armadura, que tú encantarás.

— Naturalmente —dijo Loki—. Quién sabe, a lo mejor puedo ser convencido para poner algo en la tuya también.

— No, gracias, no quiero magia cerca de mi tecnología.

— Nunca digas nunca, Stark —Loki sonrió.

— Vale, entonces tenemos un trato —dijo Stark—. Armadura básica.

— No una armadura completa, por supuesto —dijo Loki—. Peto, avambrazos, algo de velmez.

— ¿Casco con cuernos?

— Para.

— Tienes que estar acostumbrado a las bromas de cascos con cuernos —dijo Stark sonriendo con suficiencia. Loki le dio una mirada poco impresionada.

Stark sintió de nuevo después de un rato y Loki volvió a su comida, satisfecho con la facilidad con la que habían llegado a un acuerdo.

— Deberíamos dar un nombre a la nave —dijo Stark de pronto.

— ¿Por qué?

— Las naves sin nombre dan mala suerte… o eso he oído.

— Creía que no íbamos a confiar en la suerte —observó Loki.

— No puede doler —Stark se encogió de hombros—. ¿Alguna idea?

— No me importa.

— Voy a llamar a la nave “Bob” si no aportas algo aquí.

Loki resopló. —Vale, asumo que tienes algunas ideas.

— Bueno, diría que como robamos la nave juntos tenemos… un cincuenta-cincuenta, ¿verdad? Así que podríamos, como, la mitad del nombre debería ser algo sobre mí y la otra mitad puede ser sobre ti.

— Eres ridículo —Stark ignoró el comentario.

— Así que estaba pensando que “Iron” es un muy buen prefijo para lo que sea.

— Qué predecible —comentó Loki.

— Conténtate con que no use “Stark” —dijo—. Ahora, obviamente no usaremos tu nombre, o ningún título como “dios”, porque es demasiado pretencioso.

— Y somos unas criaturas tan humildes después de todo.

— Sí, en verdad —dijo Stark en un tono entretenido—. A lo mejor algo con magia, porque eres un hechicero y todo eso.

— Mago.

— ¿Qué?

— Soy un mago y no un hechicero.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

— Los hechiceros normalmente son adivinos y sanadores. Requieren artefactos mágicos y dijes o baratijas para socorrerlos. Yo soy muy capaz de realizar cualquier conjuro sin el uso de pergaminos, libros o runas. Y soy un guerrero, no un arrugado y viejo aburrido que lleva túnicas y se pasa la vida en bibliotecas polvorientas.

— Lo pillo, mago entonces… uuuhhh… ¿Iron Mage[1]?

Loki suspiró de nuevo. —Haz lo que te plazca.

— Me gusta cómo suena.

— No me importa, Stark.

— Tomo eso como un “sí” entonces —dijo el humano. Se metió el resto de comida en la boca rápidamente y se levantó para beber algo de agua—. Podemos empezar con el taller mañana —dijo Stark mientras dejaba la cocina—. Y deberíamos ponerle nombre al avión también —dijo justo antes de esfumarse.

Loki suspiró de  nuevo. Por las Nornas, ¿de verdad sería obligado a pasar años con este hombre? ¿Aguantar su inútil parloteo día tras día? Si no le necesitara por tantas razones como lo hacía ahora mismo, seguro que perdería el talante y le mataría mucho antes de llegar a Midgard. Estúpido humano.

[1] Comprenderéis que no iba a poner “Iron Mago” o “Mago de acero” ni nada parecido, no tiene el mismo efecto. Además, es norma que los títulos así no deberían traducirse, a menos que sea una palabra o una frase con una buena traducción en la lengua meta (en este caso el español)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin el capítulo 12! Nuestros piratas espaciales por fin se empiezan a llevar mejor, veremos cuánto le dura la paciencia a Loki. Siento que me esté llevando tanto subir los capítulos, pero este cuatrimestre está siendo más duro de lo que esperaba, casi no tengo tiempo para nada. Pero bueno, espero que en Semana Santa, que es ya la semana que viene, pueda subir otro. Espero que os guste, como siempre comentad con lo que sea y promocionad la traducción para que la conozca y disfrute más gente, se os agradece muchísimo el apoyo. Un saludo,  
> -Cristina.


	13. La Historia de Galand Parte 1

 

Les llevó al menos unas pocas semanas hasta que alcanzaron la Andrómeda. Bueno, Tony asumió que fueron unas pocas semanas, pero no estaba seguro. La nave usaba el Calendario Imperial Skrull, lo que al menos les mostraba el paso del tiempo, pero Tony no se molestó en sincronizarlo con el tiempo de la Tierra. No tenía manera de saber cuánto tiempo había pasado en la Tierra desde que se lo habían llevado, y mientras podía observar que un día del CIS parecía más corto que un día terrestre, las horas eran mucho más largas, así que en general unas pocas semanas en el CIS eran probablemente casi dos meses en tiempo terrestre. Se hizo a sí mismo para de compararlos después de unos días porque sólo seguía recordándole cuánto tiempo probablemente le iba a llevar llegar a casa. Y en verdad no quería pensar en ello.

Para cuando estuvieron en la órbita del Sistema Janoth -como el mapa amablemente mostró- ambos él y Loki tenían una buena lista de cosas que necesitaban y que tenían que comerciar para conseguirlas. Para Tony eran en su mayoría cosas que necesitaría para el taller que ya habían empezado a levantar, cosas que podría usar para construir equipo para hacer trabajo de verdad, pero también herramientas y materiales que necesitaban si de verdad querían hacer buen uso del alyndor. Tony estaba algo sorprendido de que Loki accediera a tomar parte en ello tan fácilmente como lo hizo, pero conseguiría una armadura mágica de puta madre de ello cuando todo acabara, así que a lo mejor no era raro. Loki también tenía una lista de cosas, cosas raras de las que Tony no tenía ni idea de qué pensar.

— En serio, ¿por qué necesitas todas estas hierbas y chismes? —preguntó Tony mientras se ponía el cinturón y arrancaba el motor.

— Son todos para conjuros —contestó Loki. También se había puesto ya el cinturón.

— Creía que solo los hechiceros necesitaban… “baratijas” y todo eso para la magia —comentó Tony.

— No lo necesito, pero puedo hacer uso de ello. Será práctico tener ingredientes alrededor para varios hechizos.

— Vale, lo que sea, ese es tu campo así que no voy a discutir.

Tony estaba algo atolondrado en ese momento, así que no le importaba mucho, esta sería la primera vez que podría pilotar el Drake. “Drake” es como al final habían llamado a su avión pequeño. Loki despreciaba cada nombre que Tony sugería y al final comentó que al mirarlo desde el frente la forma del avión le recordaba a un tipo de dragón que habitaba de Svartalfheim. Así que Drake fue. Al principio era extraño, usar el nombre seriamente, cuando sonaba como algo sacado de un libro de fantasía, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba viajando por la Galaxia Andrómeda con un mago alienígena de mil años y decidió que no era tan ridículo después de todo.

El planeta Galand era un planeta azul y amarillo, en su mayoría desiertos, algunos mares, lagos y ríos aquí y allá. Tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de la nave principal y volando hacia el globo, volvió a caer en el hecho  de que estaba en una parte distinta del universo, que estaba usando una nave espacial y a punto de aterrizar en un planeta desconocido. Galand parecía tan diferente a la Tierra desde fuera del espacio. Era difícil no abrumarse con la realidad de todo ello.

Primero querían aterrizar en el Planeta Guna, que habría estado más cerca, pero los escáneres atmosféricos mostraron que el aire era 40% oxígeno y 50% hidrógeno, así que tuvo que rendirse rápidamente en eso. No tenía ni idea cómo el planeta no explotaba con una concentración tan alta de hidrógeno. Probablemente era gracias a lo que fuera con lo que el 10% restante estaba hecho. Era por supuesto una razón más por la que necesitaba un traje o al menos un casco que le permitiera respirar incluso en una hostil. Por ahora viajaron más lejos hasta que alcanzaron el planeta Galand, que era mucho más adecuado para sus pulmones.

Basándose en los datos que consiguió sobre la gravedad tenía que ser como el 91% del estándar de la Tierra. En comparación la gravedad de la nave resultó ser alrededor del 105% de la de la Tierra, pero de hecho no era tanto peso extra, así que no causaba incomodidad. O a lo mejor el planeta en el que estaban sujetos tenían un tirón gravitacional más alto y ya se había acostumbrado a él. Estaba demasiado cansado y herido todo el tiempo entonces para recordar su su propio peso parecía más grande o pequeño. No importaba y no necesitaba reflexionar sobre eso. Era de nuevo algo que tener en mente mientras construía su nuevo traje, diferentes planetas significaba diferente gravitación. Por ahora se iba a sentir ligero y rápido, lo que sería definitivamente genial. A Loki no le parecía importar ni un poco, pero tenía su estúpida super-fuerza alien, así que unos pocos kilos aquí y allá probablemente no significaban nada para él.

— Muy bien —dijo Tony mientras alcanzaban la exosfera—. Primera vez pilotando esta cosa, así que voy a intentar no chocar, ¿vale?

— Muy tranquilizador —comentó Loki, pero no parecía preocupado. O confiaba en las habilidades de Tony o no pensaba que alguien fuera tan terriblemente inepto como para estrellar un avión en verdad.

— Solo espero que la mesosfera no esté llena de baches —le dijo Tony. Se aseguró de que el avión pudiese aterrizar en un planeta sin quemarse a trocitos, así que no estaba muy preocupado, pero de todas maneras, primera vez y todo eso. Una vez más tenía que aprender a correr antes de tener tiempo de andar.

El exterior de la nave se calentó considerablemente mientras volaban a través de la mesosfera y sí que hubo algunos baches cuando alcanzaron la estratosfera. La diferencia entre pilotar el Drake fuera en el espacio y aquí era bastante enorme por culpa de la súbita resistencia del aire. le llevó unos minutos acostumbrarse a él, prácticamente podía sentir cómo el avión era envuelto por el viento y era más difícil mantenerlo firme. Agarró el volante de control algo demasiado fuerte hasta que alcanzaron la troposfera. Dejó salir un suspiro de alivio cuando el avión dejó de sacudirse.

— Bueno, fue más suave de lo que esperaba —dijo Tony. Loki parecía impávido por todo—. Muy bien, ahora sólo necesitamos un lugar adecuado para aterrizar.

— Sería mejor si aterrizásemos en algún lugar escondido y andásemos hasta una de las ciudades o aeródromos.

— ¿No te fías de los lugareños?

— No me fío de nadie.

— Bueno, en este caso estoy de acuerdo contigo.

No tenían ningún destino exacto, pero una vez descendieron lo suficiente fueron más que capaces de encontrar lo que estaban buscando. El suelo estaba bastante vacío una vez que pudieron verlo, desierto amarillo y rojo tan lejos como alcanzaban a ver.

— De verdad que odio la arena —dijo Tony. Toda la región era irritantemente muy a lo Tatooine—. Así que asumo que estamos buscando un puerto o un río, la mayoría de los asentamientos tienen que estar cerca del agua.

— Sí, no podemos estar muy lejos de uno así que continúa.

Por supuesto habían observado el planeta tanto como pudieron desde la órbita, pero era poco lo que uno podía hacer sin telescopios de alta resolución. A lo mejor deberían construir uno de esos también. Almacenó la idea para más tarde y se concentró en pilotar.

Después de que el desierto fuera reemplazado por árboles y arbustos no les llevó mucho encontrar un asentamiento. Un largo río llevaba a un lago, y en su orilla había una ciudad. Parecía lo bastante grande y algo de había tráfico en la distancia. Tony estaba sorprendido de que nadie hubiera intentado contactar con ellos ni nada, pero a lo mejor eso era algo más terrestre, donde los aviones no tenían unos escáneres tan avanzados como los planetas y naves de por aquí, y el control aéreo era necesario.

Tony solo estaba un poquitín nervioso sobre el aterrizaje, ya que aunque de hecho tenía una licencia de vuelo en la Tierra, pilotar el Drake no era como pilotar ningún avión anterior. A lo mejor los quinjets eran similares. Nunca pilotó uno de esos, así que no podía saberlo. Al final el suelo era fuero y aunque bajó el avión un poco demasiado fuerte, siguió yendo bien. Estaba contento de que pudiera planear y aterrizar como con un helicóptero.

No planeaban llevar todas las cosas que tenían que ofrecer para comerciar, solo paquetes pequeños como muestras para poder enseñar qué tenían. Afortunadamente, se las apañaron para encontrar ropas más apropiadas entre los suministros de guerra en el cargamento. Loki asumió que era ropa para debajo de las armaduras de los soldados que las llevaban completas. A Tony no le importaba, estaba contento porque por fin tenía pantalones y botas que le valían otra vez. La camiseta de manga larga le seguía estando algo grande, pero nada podía ser perfecto. Parecía que Loki había podido limpiar sus pantalones y botas, así que estaba vestido de cintura para abajo con sus pantalones de cuero habituales, pero también llevaba el mismo tipo de camiseta de manga larga. Tony también se las apañó para fabricar un morral muy simple con una tela que originalmente podría haber sido para una tienda de campaña. Y también finalmente pudo afeitarse… más o menos. Al menos no tenía una barba de vagabundo, pero sí que era una perilla bastante desarreglada, ya que tuvo que afeitarse con un cuchillo, pero seguro que se le daría mejor con algo de práctica. La cara de Loki no tenía absolutamente ni un pelo, como siempre, o bien era magia -ya que tampoco tenía barba en la prisión - o nunca tuvo nada, lo que era extraño, pero hey… alien. Aunque Thor sí que tenía una barba… Lo que sea, no era importante. Tenía que priorizar. La falta de vello facial de Loki no merecía su atención cuando tenía tantas otras cosas interesantes que analizar.

— Vale, yo llevo una pistola, ¿no deberías llevar la bolsa tú? —preguntó Tony mirando a Loki.

El dios resopló y salió del avión.

— Por supuesto —murmuró Tony. Se cargó el morral y cogió la pistola. Había traído la grande. No es que estuviera paranoico ni nada… ¡nah! Sin duda iba a hacer que Loki cargase todo lo que pudieran encontrar de su lista. Aunque ni la bolsa ni la pistola pesaban mucho, gracias a la ligera gravedad. Cuando salió del avión ya podía notar la diferencia con la nave principal. Era una sensación extraña, pero genial, justo como se lo esperaba.

— Espero que nadie nos robe la nave —dijo Tony mientras cerraba el avión.

— Ya había pensado en eso —dijo Loki y empezó a pintar en un lado del avión con lo que parecía…

— ¿Eso es sangre?

— Es un conjuro de ocultación —le dijo Loki. Su mano estaba sangrienta, así que sí era sangre—. Incluso si alguien pasa por aquí apartarán la vista del avión e instintivamente evitarán sus alrededores.

— Es bastante guay.

— Lo inventé después de que nos robaran los caballos tantas veces durante las cacerías.

El dios fue hacia el otro lado del Drake y dibujó los mismo símbolos en la superficie.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo durará? —le preguntó Tony.

— Debería aguantar hasta que el círculo se rompa. Dudo que vaya a llover por aquí, así que deberían estar bien incluso por un par de días.

— No planeo quedarme tanto tiempo.

— Yo tampoco, pero uno debería estar siempre preparado para todo tipo de eventualidades.

Cuando Loki terminó se dirigieron a la ciudad. Fue casi una hora de camino y aunque hacía calor al sol, no fue muy cansado. Tony agradeció de nuevo la ligera gravedad.

El ruido de una multitud les llegó a los oídos antes de que pudieran ver la ciudad en sí, pero pronto estaban entrando en el lugar. Sólo que los lugareños eran algo diferentes.

— Bueno, vamos a destacar un poco —comentó Tony. Los lugareños eran un poco… viperinos, con su piel marrón y morada o incluso amarilla. No tenían colas ni nada, pero tampoco tenían pelo ni orejas ni nariz. Sin embargo eran lo bastante humanoides, y Loki podía hablar con quien fuera.

— No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que están acostumbrados a viajeros de otros mundos —le dijo Loki y continuaron. Tony se mantuvo cerca del dios mientras recibían miradas curiosas desde todos los lados.

— Hmm, sí que tiene algo de sentido, sabes. Si de hecho son reptiles probablemente también sean de sangre fría, así que una atmósfera desértica es perfecta. No hay frío que les baje la temperatura corporal.

— Guarda tu curiosidad para más tarde, hemos venido aquí con un propósito —le recordó Loki. Tony refunfuñó. Estaba en un planeta alienígena, así que tenía el derecho a estar curioso. A lo mejor Loki ya había visto todo tipo de criaturas, pero todo esto era nuevo para Tony.

Continuaron su trayecto a través de lo que parecía un sitio de mercado. Finalmente Loki se paró enfrente de algunos de los lugareños y empezó a preguntar quién estaría interesado en intercambiar algunos artículos. Era extraño entender completamente la parte de la conversación de Loki y no ser capaz de sacar nada en claro de las respuestas, pero al menos podía seguir un poco la conversación.

Entonces Loki le pidió la bolsa para mostrar lo que tenían. Parecía que no tenían que ir más lejos, ya había alguien interesado. Guay. Siguió vigilando sus alrededores con cuidado de vez en cuando y estaba seguro de que aunque Loki pareciera relajado también estaba en guardia. A los hombres les parecía gustar lo que tenían que ofrecer así que Loki empezó a enumerarles lo que necesitaban. Un hombre de piel amarilla sacudió la cabeza tras algunas cosas, pero parecía que tenían unas pocas. Loki empezó a regatear con ellos entonces, discutiendo cuánto deberían dar por lo que necesitaban. Se le daba de miedo, por lo que podía decir Tony. Su tono se mantuvo amistoso, pero severo, el tipo de tono sin-sandeces que Tony también usaba cuando tenía que reunirse con sus compañeros de negocios. Si pudiera hablar él mismo con los aliens también haría esto, de hecho.

Loki y el hombre hablaron por un largo rato hasta que parecieron llegar a un acuerdo. Al final parece que Loki salió exitoso, ya que el hombre se limitó a refunfuñar mientras que Loki le mostraba una gran sonrisa que hubiera parecido encantadora de no saber Tony quién era. Demonios, parecía encantadora aún así. El mierdecilla manipulador, pero estaba a su ventaja, así que Tony no podía quejarse.

— Recogerán lo que tienen y nos encontraremos en unas horas —le dijo Loki una vez que estaban lo bastante lejos de ellos—. La mitad de nuestra lista está completa, pero no parece que nadie más tenga el resto en este planeta, definitivamente no en esta ciudad.

— Vale, sigue siendo un éxito. ¿Qué quieres hacer mientras tanto? —preguntó Tony mientras buscaba su botella de agua en la bolsa para beber.

— Podemos aprovechar para explorar —dijo Loki. Tony se encogió de hombros y continuaron su marcha.

El resto debería haber sido fácil. Esperar unas horas y entonces hacer el intercambio, de verdad que debería haber sido fácil. Tony debería haber sabido que nada era fácil nunca. Sólo se separaron unos minutos mientras Tony buscaba un lugar seguro para echar una meada. Pero cuando caminaba de vuelta escuchó voces altas, casi discutiendo. Por supuesto no podía entender qué estaban diciendo.

— No, eso no es lo que acordamos —dijo Loki calmadamente y Tony se paró y se acercó a una pared para averiguar qué estaba pasando antes de acercarse a ellos. ¿Paranoico? A lo mejor un poquito.

Hubo una casi furiosa respuesta a las palabras de Loki.

— ¿Cómo podría? ¿Cuando ni siquiera vi lo que teníais que ofrecer? —le dijo Loki—. Tengo que asegurarme de que es una calidad adecuada.

Tony echó una ojeada desde la esquina y fue recibido con la vista de cinco o seis de los lugareños viperinos. La postura de Loki era calmada y segura en frente de ellos. Tony contempló si debería revelarse para quedarse al lado de Loki o no. No sabía cuál era la situación por ahora.

— Eso no es-- —empezó Loki y luego se quedó en silencio, los ojos de Tony buscaron rápidamente alrededor y se dio cuenta de la razón inmediatamente. Algunos de los aliens tenían pistolas en sus manos ahora, no apuntando, pero sujetas lo bastante visibles para que se vieran como una amenaza. Tony se tragó una maldición y se quedó escondido.

— Bueno, si insistís —dijo Loki con una fácil indiferencia. Su voz no delataba nada. Entonces empezó a andar cuando los otros lideraron el camino. Dos detrás de él, y el resto delante suyo.

Tony les miró por largo rato, su respiración más agitada que hacía un momento mientras notaba el muy familiar torrente de sangre que corría por sus venas. Trató de decidir qué hacer. Esto debería haber sido fácil, pero por supuesto su suerte no podía durar para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se ponen chungas. Sí, subo el 13 ahora, muy raro, lo sé, pero ha habido huelga esta semana en la universidad, y por ello he tenido tiempo de traducir uno más antes de Semana Santa. Espero no haceros esperar mucho, que sé que hay una tensión importante jajaja. Ganan un punto aquellos que cojan la referencia a Star Wars. Como siempre, comentad con lo que sea y ayudad promoviendo la traducción, vuestro apoyo me mueve y los comentarios me alegran el día sobremanera. Un saludo,  
> -Cristina


	14. La Historia de Galand Parte 2

 

Loki estaba irritado. Era como una ley cósmica no escrita, cada vez que intentaba comerciar honestamente, volvía para perseguirlo. Era como si el universo en persona estuviera intentando decirle que le iba mejor engañar a la gente para conseguir lo que quería El engaño le habría metido en problemas muchas veces, pero también le ayudó a escapar. La honestidad en cambio…

Reflexionó sobre si debería matar a los estúpidos reptiles por atreverse a utilizar ese tono con él, pero al final decidió no hacerlo. No estaba amenazado de por sí, la amenaza solo estaba implícita. Normalmente eso sería suficiente para coger el puñal que estaba metida firmemente dentro de su bota, pero al final decidió que la situación no lo exigía… por ahora. El hombre con el que había negociado antes había dicho que tenía que “coincidir con el dueño” sobre el intercambio. No le convenía, pero si el dueño era el líder de este pequeño grupo y Loki se las arreglaba para encontrar el tono preciso con él, a lo mejor conseguiría más de este trato de lo que espera anteriormente. O las cosas irían a peor. Lo averiguaría pronto, pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Siempre era mejor negociar con un líder que con un sirviente, después de todo.

El grupo de reptiles le condujo al borde de la ciudad, donde se alineaban edificios que parecían de almacenamiento. Donde por supuesto más de las malditas criaturas esperaban, tenían también algún tipo de vehículos con ellos. Le recordaban un poco a los que había visto en Midgard, aunque eran menos angulares y no tenían una capota, solo hierros y vigas de soporte en las porciones superiores. Parecían tener ruedas de metal también, no de goma, seis, no cuatro. Corredor de dunas, se llamaba, si había oído correctamente en la ciudad.

Había un hombre viperino más grande al lado de uno de los corredores de dunas y Loki fue llevado ante él. Lo más probable es que fuera el líder con el que tenía que hablar. Mientras le miraba estaba absolutamente convencido de que no era un ciudadano respetable. ¿Por qué no podía encontrarse con un simple mercader? ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo difícil? El reptil le miró por largos momentos. Era algo más alto que Loki y bastante grande también, su piel marrón oscuro como el barro y sus ojos naranjas. Eso le recordaba a Loki de manera poco agradable a los guardias de la prisión. El hombre retiró una lona de la parte de atrás de uno de los vehículos, lo que reveló dos cajas grandes y una bolsa. Abrió la bolsa y le mostró a Loki su contenido.

— ¿Eso es lo que estabas pidiendo, verdad? —preguntó el reptil.

— Sí, aunque no veo por qué no podíamos reunir para el intercambio como se había acordado.

— Mis hombres accedieron a la oferta apresuradamente, los bienes son míos y los prometieron a un precio demasiado bajo.

Oh Loki sabía por dónde iba esto, estos eran peor que los enanos.

— Entonces eso es algo que tienes que discutir con tus hombres. Se me prometió un intercambio, si tú has decidido no cumplirlo, entonces muy buenos días.

Había una gran mano en su hombro antes de que pudiera girarse, y Loki envió una mirada gélida al que le había quedado. Le miró a los ojos sin pestañear hasta que le soltó.

— Estoy más que dispuesto a negociar —continuó el reptil—. Solo que el precio ha cambiado.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Cuánto?

— Quiero cinco cajas de los suministros que tienes.

Loki se burló. —Eso es ridículo —declaró—. Lo que necesitamos de ti no vale tanto.

— Pero obviamente lo necesitáis —dijo el reptil—. Y no lo conseguireis de nadie más.

— Ya lo veremos —respondió Loki y de nuevo se giró para irse. El que le había agarrado la antes no se acercó ésta vez, pero el grande lo hizo. Le cogió de la camisa y le acercó a él.

— Míralo de esta manera, entonces —dijo—. ¡O aceptas y te quedas con esto o cogemos todo lo que tienes y te dejamos con nada! —Loki entrecerró los ojos pero mantuvo su enfado a raya por el momento.

— ¿Hay tantos enfermos y heridos por aquí? —preguntó Loki. Mantuvo su voz ligera y su expresión impávida. Nunca fallaba desconcertar a unos matones/rufianes así un poco, sin que le sacaran ninguna reacción.

— Las medicinas se venden bien en las calles —respondió el reptil. Loki resistió el impulso de suspirar. Oh, Madame Suerte estaba siendo una zorra hoy. Loki miró fijamente al reptil valorando qué hacer. Negociar iba siendo menos probable según pasaban los segundos, este parecía ser demasiado cabezota como para razonar con él.

— Ahora sé un buen sangre-caliente y dinos dónde guardas el resto de tus suministros.

Sintió la furia expandirse por su cuerpo por el tono despectivo y se movió antes de tener tiempo de pensárselo dos veces. Contrajo el puño y golpeó al reptil en la cara. Se escuchó el leve sonido de un hueso rompiéndose, lo que fue muy satisfactorio, probablemente varios dientes se habían soltado. El marrón cayó al polvoriento suelo con un golpe seco, pero Loki no tuvo mucho tiempo para disfrutar el momento porque sintió un dolor agudo en el costado. Reconoció el escozor de una pistola de energía. Tropezó. No era una herida grande, pero considerando cuántos reptiles tenían pistolas, esto no era nada bueno. Con su magia todavía no completamente disponible si le disparaban todos al mismo tiempo estaría en grave peligro.

— ¡Idiotas! ¡No al aire libre! —gritó el grande desde el suelo. Loki tenía al menos cuatro pistolas apuntándole a la cara, así que cuando se lo llevaron lejos de los vehículos y hacia uno de los edificios no se resistió. Tenía que pensar rápido. Afortunadamente, ya tenía unas pocas posibles soluciones en mente.

Se quedaron fuera, pero entre dos de los edificios donde no podrían ser vistos tan fácilmente, allí se almacenaban largos barriles y cajas de madera. Qué predecible. Como la pelea abierta parecía ser la mejor opción, el espacio más pequeño estaría perfectamente a su ventaja. Estos insensatos ya habían perdido en el momento en el que no le dispararon cuando estaba en desventaja al aire libre.

Sin embargo, Loki se preguntaba dónde estaba Stark. Probablemente muy lejos. Sería un idiota de no aprovechar la oportunidad de librarse de él. A pesar de sus palabras sabía que Stark en verdad no le necesitaba. Podía controlar la nave perfectamente por su cuenta y mientras que no podía hablar libremente con nadie, alguien con su inteligencia podría perfectamente aprender al menos la lengua Skrull, que probablemente era entendida en la mayor parte de este lado del universo. Loki sabía que tenía que estar en guardia, que tenía que estar alerta en caso de que el humano intentara algo, pero parecía que estos estúpidos reptiles ya le habían dado la esperada oportunidad a Stark. Y Loki no podía hacer nada. Si se libraba de ellos y se dirigía al avión ahora mismo, podría ser capaz de alcanzar al humano antes de que se fuera. Pero no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía antes de que eso pasara.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera oyó las amenazas que el líder viperino le estaba soltado. Oh, si se quedaba atrapado en este planeta encontraría una forma de irse y Stark pagaría altamente por ello. No era tan fácil deshacerse de él, no él, nunca.

— ¿Sigues en tus trece? —preguntó el líder—. Muy bien, de todas formas no querían regalar mis propiedades.

Loki se preparó para la pelea, sabiendo ya qué magia le ayudaría incluso con sus poderes limitados y cómo llegaría a su puñal y atacaría mientras evitaba que le disparasen. Los reptiles parecían demasiado ansiosos por hacerle trizas, o a lo mejor solo le intentarían dar una pequeña paliza para que les diera los suplementos médicos que tenían. No sabían quién estaba delante de ellos, así que no sabían que era completa y totalmente inútil esperar que se quebraría en la cara del peligro y del dolor.

El único aviso que Loki tuvo fue un fulgor de energía y entonces la mitad de los barriles fueron hechos trizas en una explosión. Las torres de barriles y las cajas de madera se cayeron. Había tantas que inmediatamente se provocó el caos. Loki cogió una de las pistolas y al reptil que la tenía le rompió el brazo, desarmandolo. El humo y el polvo le vinieron de perlas a Loki para reventar unas pocas cabezas, cortar algunas gargantas y hacer una apresurada salida.

—¡Loki! —miró hacia arriba y vio a Stark en uno de los vehículos que había visto antes. En verdad no tenía tiempo para sorprenderse de verle—. ¡Venga! —le gritó el humano y Loki empezó a correr. La herida en el costado era sólo molesta, así que no le estorbaba. Corrió entre los edificios y saltó al corredor de dunas. Stark arrancó el vehículo inmediatamente justo cuando les estaban disparando bolas de energía.

— ¡Me podía haber encargado de ellos! —le espetó Loki.

— Sí, estoy seguro —respondió Stark al segundo.

— ¡Estaba a punto de atacar!

— ¿Pero tiene mucha más clase irse así? Correr es _tan_ de la galaxia pasada.

— ¿Así que cogiste uno de sus vehículos?

— Sep.

— ¿Hay algo que no puedas conducir? —preguntó Loki mientras salían del patio, viendo cómo de fácil el volante giraba bajo las manos de Stark.

— Nop —respondió Stark alegremente.

— Nos están siguiendo —le dijo Loki. Se volvió y los reptiles efectivamente estaban ya saltando en sus corredores de dunas.

— Sí, no jodas. Me pregunto por qué—dijo el humano.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó en su lugar, subiendo la voz mientras el viento soplaba fuertemente a su alrededor.

— Me apetecía dar una vueltecilla por este barrio tan majo —le dijo Stark—. ¿Qué coño crees que estoy haciendo?

La siguiente pregunta de Loki fue interrumpida antes de que pudiera decir palabra cuando algunas bolas de energía les pasaron rozando.

—Oh, mierda, genial —comentó Stark mientras intentaba esquivar los disparos cambiando de dirección a cada momento. Loki seguía observando a los tres vehículos detrás suya, su mente barajando las posibilidades. Ninguno de sus hechizos disponibles les ayudarían a librarse de ellos. Entonces se dio cuenta de la pistola de Stark en el asiento trasero encima de las dos cajas que había visto antes.

— Conseguiste robar el corredor de dunas que tenía los bienes para los que habíamos venido —comentó Loki.

— Querían jodernos antes, ¿verdad? —explicó Stark—. Así que para el caso les robamos la mierda —Loki de repente estaba inexplicablemente entretenido a pesar de la lluvia de disparos y la arena explotando a su alrededor—. ¿Y corredor de dunas? ¿Así se llama esto? Yo hubiera escogido cochecito de oruga, pero lo que sea. Eso suena más guay.

— ¡Nos están alcanzando! —avisó Loki.

— Voy tan rápido como puedo —le dijo Stark.

— Entonces vamos a tener que deshacernos de ellos —declaró Loki. Se arrodilló en el asiento y enganchó una de las piernas para asegurarse y entonces cogió la pistola de Stark.

— Oh, ¡hey! ¡¿Sabes siquiera cómo disparar con eso?! —gritó Stark.

— Te he visto usarla lo suficiente —respondió.

— ¡Eso no es lo mismo! —discutió Stark. Loki le miró y quitó el seguro de la pistola, exactamente como le había visto hacer al humano antes de disparar.

— No es demasiado complicado —dijo—. Y tengo muy buena puntería.

Parecía que Stark no quería discutir ya que no dijo nada más. El corredor de dunas era bastante inestable, pero si Loki podía usar un arco o lanzar cuchillos mientras montaba un caballo definitivamente podía disparar una pistola desde un vehículo en movimiento. Apuntó, sin siquiera inmutarse por el viento y cómo se enredaba en su pelo.

— Tiene un poco de retroceso, así que cógela firmemente —le dijo Stark, casi gritando por encima del sonido del motor, el viento, y los disparos de energía—. ¡Y apunta a las ruedas o al motor!

— Lo sé —dijo Loki y apretó el gatillo. El primero de los corredores de dunas torció y giró hacia un lado bruscamente cuando una de las ruedas frontales explotó literalmente del estallido. El conductor intentó parar y frenar, pero el empuje era demasiado grande. Cuando el casi destruido frontal del corredor de dunas se quedó enganchado en el suelo volcó el vehículo entero, dejándolo boca abajo. Giró una vez más antes de desaparecer en una nube de arena y polvo.

— ¡Joder, sí que tienes buena puntería! —exclamó Stark—. ¡Sujétate, giro cerrado! —avisó un segundo más tarde. Loki se agarró al asiento mientras el humano giraba el volante para evitar algunos árboles.

Todavía les seguían dos más. Una vez que estuvieron moviéndose relativamente en línea recta de nuevo Loki subió la pistola para apuntar, solo para agacharse inmediatamente para evitar que le disparasen.

—¡Los voy a obliterar! — siseó furiosamente.

— Estaría satisfecho con que los detuvieras —le dijo Stark—. No estoy seguro de que tengamos tiempo para una erradicación.

Loki se puso de rodillas para apuntar y disparó de nuevo. Este disparo no fue tan perfecto como el primero, pero hizo al conductor perder el control del vehículo, el corredor de dunas se torció para un lado un poco y Loki apretó el gatillo de nuevo. El segundo estallido consiguió volcar al ya inestable vehículo.

— ¡Árboles, ten cuidado! —gritó Stark y Loki se agachó de nuevo rápidamente mientras pasaban unas pocas demasiado bajas ramas. Algunas hojas llovieron por encima de ellos, pero con la cantidad de polvo y arena con la que estaban cubiertos, en verdad no importaba. Cuando se puso de rodillas otra vez pudo ver que el tercer corredor de dunas todavía les seguía, sólo que un poco más lejos que antes. Obviamente tuvieron que esquivar al que había volcado, así que los había frenado un poco.

— ¿Puedes darle a ese también? —preguntó Stark?

— Naturalmente —dijo Loki mientras apuntaba. Parecía que las pistolas que estaban usando los reptiles no estaban hechas para disparar muy lejos ya que ninguno de los disparos estaba cerca de darles. Por otra parte la pistola de Stark estaba bien para el trabajito. Apretó el gatillo de nuevo y esta vez le dio al reptil que les estaba disparando. El hombre se cayó del corredor de dunas del impacto. Loki sonrió y apuntó de nuevo. Consiguió dar en el frontal del corredor de dunas completamente, y aunque las ruedas no explotaron como la primera vez, el frontal del vehículo se machacó por el impacto y se desprendió, parando cuando se atascó en el suelo. Loki bajó el arma, entonces sonrió ampliamente y saludó al reptil que les estaba intentado disparar.

— Eso ha sido impresionante —comentó Stark.

— Un juego de niños.

— Si tú lo dices —se rió el humano—. ¿Bueno, qué piensas? Cabrá el corredor de dunas en la parte de atrás del Drake?

— Diría que sí —le dijo Loki.

Alcanzaron el aeroplano en unos pocos minutos, y aunque habían conseguido parar a sus perseguidores, no hacía daño darse prisa. Loki saltó fuera y abrió la gran puerta trasera para que Stark pudiera meter dentro el corredor de dunas. Fue mucho más fácil coger el vehículo. No tenían tiempo de descargar las cajas de él. Loki siguió y cerró la puerta una vez estuvo dentro. Stark salió del vehículo también.

— Asegúralo —dijo el humano—. Hay algunos cinturones y cuerdas por ahí para eso. Yo arrancaré para que podamos despegar.

Loki asintió y ató el corredor de dunas por los dos lados. Para cuando hubo terminado ya se podía oír el bramido de los motores, Stark estaba listo para despegar cuando Loki por fin se sentó y se puso el cinturón.

— Bueno, vamos a tener un montón de enemigos si seguimos así —comentó el humano.

— No fue intencional —dijo Loki—. Como tú dijiste… ellos nos jodieron antes.

— Hey, estás pillando jerga. Bien —sonrió el humano mientras por fin empezarona  elevarse del suelo. Loki podía sentir su corazón palpitando erráticamente en su pecho. Hacía tiempo que no tenía que volar así, y por alguna razón era mucho más entretenido ahora que cuando SHIELD le perseguía por el Teseracto. Stark parecía igual de energético, una persecución asó obviamente calentaba la sangre y el humano sentía sus efectos también.

— Quizá no queramos ser piratas, pero parecemos tener un talento natural para ello —comentó Loki.

Stark rió de nuevo. Ahora estaban volando y ascendiendo más y más alto rápidamente. No era necesario quedarse cerca del suelo como cuando estaban aterrizando. Cuando antes estuvieran en el espacio mejor.

Mientras volaban de vuelta a su nave, los dos se mantuvieron callados, recuperando la respiración y dejando que la tensión desapareciera de sus cuerpos. En verdad había sido una experiencia interesante.

— Al menos tenemos algunas de las cosas que queríamos —dijo Loki después de un rato cuando ya estaban en el espacio. La oscuridad y las estrellas eran reconfortantes comparadas a la tierra y al brillante cielo de Galand—. Y ni siquiera tuvimos que dar nada de nuestro cargamento.

— Sí, solo que casi nos matan —declaró Stark.

— Eso es un riesgo calculado —le dijo Loki—. Cuando aterricemos en un planeta, existe la posibilidad de hostilidad y peligro. Seguro que lo sabes.

— Sí, solo desearía que nos topáramos con gente maja de vez en cuando.

Loki resopló con divertimento y los dos se callaron de nuevo. No hablaron hasta que llegaron a su… al Ironmage. Todavía sonaba estúpido, pero a lo mejor que acostumbraría a él. Algunos nombres de naves en Asgard eran mucho más ridículos.

— Vale, descarguemos todo —dijo Stark mientras se levantaba una vez que habían atracado con seguridad—. ¡Ahora tenemos un corredor de dunas! Puede que al final tenga una verdadera colección de coches si seguimos así.

— ¿Por qué volviste a por mí? —preguntó Loki de repente. Stark se paró y le miró.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —preguntó.

— Una pregunta muy sencilla.

Stark frunció el ceño. — ¿En serio? ¿No lo pillaste las primeras cientos de veces que te lo he dicho? —preguntó incrédulamente—. Por supuesto que no te dejé atrás. ¡ _Te necesito_ para volver a casa! —dijo. Entonces obviamente consideró la conversación por concluida. Dio unas palmaditas leves en el hombro de Loki cuando pasó y se fue.

— No, no me necesitas —dijo Loki calladamente.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haberos hecho esperar mucho, aquí el capítulo 14. Intentaré subir el capítulo 15 antes de Mayo, ya que es el mes de los exámenes finales y, como no me dé por decir "a la mierda todo", no creo que pueda subir ningún capítulo hasta a partir del 21 de Mayo. Espero por lo menos hacer un poco entremedias para que no tengáis que esperar mucho a partir de esa fecha. No se nos deja con un cliffhanger, pero oh dios, sé que la última frase duele. Como siempre comentad con lo que sea y compartid la traducción para que la conozca y disfrute más gente. Un saludo,  
> -Cristina.


	15. El Beneficio de la Duda

 

El taller estaba progresando de buena manera. Estaba montado en uno de los bordes del área de cargo, cerca de la sala de motores y generadores. Todavía no podía trabajar porque aún estaban ocupados montando todo. Primero necesitaban el equipo y las herramientas adecuadas. Seguramente tendrían que hacer una parada para conseguir lo que les faltaba, pero al menos había algo con lo que trabajar. Tony no tenía que pensar en la Tierra ni en lo lejos que todavía estaban cuando su mente estaba ocupada. Tenía docenas y docenas de cosas tiradas por todos lados y también algunas partes de reparación del cargamento. Todavía había muchas cosas que no había averiguado cómo usar. El taller entero era un gran caos, pero Tony podía ver cómo estaría en unos meses, cómo todo encontraría su lugar preciso. Dónde podría poner las herramientas para forjar, qué escritorio usaría para el trabajo delicado —nota mental: tenía que conseguir o construir una lupa— y también qué mesa de trabajo sería perfecta para el ensamblado. Podía ver todo éso en el caos que les rodeaba por ahora. Ya tenía luces de más por todos lados, así que al menos eso ya estaba terminado. Una vez que acabaran el taller sería bastante genial, joder. No tan genial como el taller de su casa, pero por otra parte ese no tenía tecnología alienígena, estaba éso.

— ¿Dónde irá la forja? —preguntó Loki.

— Todavía no lo he decidido —contestó Tony, sin apartar la mirada de las herramientas que estaba examinando—. Depende. Estoy muy en contra de todo lo del Medievo, así que nada de carbón. Estaba pensando en una forja de gas con una cámara de forja cilíndrica, pero entonces me dí cuenta de que no tenemos combustible de hidrocarburo. Y el hidrógeno puro, que sacaríamos del agua, genera mucha luz ultravioleta y soy algo sensible a eso.

Puso algunas de las herramientas que consideró útiles a un lado y siguió buscando entre el caos del suelo.

— Así que algún tipo de forja eléctrica, ¿no? —continuó la explicación—. A menos que queramos hacernos con gas natural —dijo—. Lo que es un gran no. No quiero tener nada que ver con esa mierda, así que voy a tener que hurgar en los generadores. Tendré que cargar muchas cosas aquí, de hecho. Eso va a llevar tiempo.

— ¿Y las armas de energía? —preguntó Loki—. Seguro que pueden cargar herramientas al igual que armas de fuego.

— Esa es una buena pregunta. Sin embargo las pistolas no son eléctricas por naturaleza, obviamente. No puedo estudiarlo hasta que terminemos el taller.

— Va a llevar meses —dijo Loki mientras miraba el caos que Tony había producido.

— No es como si no tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— Supongo.

— Podrías ayudarme, ¿sabes?

— ¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente?

— Eligiendo las herramientas que podrían ser útiles —respondió Tony—. Así que alicates, tornillos de banco, tenazas, cualquier tipo de destornilladores, soldadoras, llaves inglesas… Todo eso va en ese escritorio. Voy a tener que construir un taladro y un soplete, pero parece que tengo todo lo que necesito para eso, así que no hay problema.

— Tenemos cinceles, ¿verdad? —preguntó Loki—. Necesitaré uno pequeño para grabar runas en la armadura.

— Yo voy a necesitar un cortador láser, no será muy difícil hacerlo adecuado para el grabado, y es mucho mejor, especialmente ni necesitas tallar símbolos pequeños. Olvida el tradicional cincel.

— Vale —dijo Loki—. Ya veremos, supongo.

— Bueno, ¿vas a ayudar o qué?

— No es que tenga nada mejor que hacer.

Loki estaba mucho más dispuesto últimamente, la diferencia con el furioso demente con el que se había enfrentado en la Tierra era enorme. No es como si no supiera que Loki estaba fuera de los cabales en aquel entonces, pero ver cómo actuaba cuando estaba calmado y sereno seguía siendo fascinante. O a o mejor ser menos gilipollas era su forma de dar las gracias por el rescate en Galand. Hablando de…

— Así que estaba pensando —empezó Tony—, ¿hay alguna manera de que alguien aprenda la Multilengua? O conseguirla o algo… no sé cómo funciona eso.

Loki se quedó callado por algunos momentos, así que Tony le miró. Parecía que se había parado cuando iba a dejar algunas herramientas en la “pila útil” de Tony en el escritorio.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó.

— Porque me molesta no poder hablar por mí mismo en un planeta extranjero —respondió Tony—. No tendrías que traducir por mí. Sería bastante guay, entender todo y ser entendido. Ser un bocazas es uno de mis mejores recurso. Es una mierda no poder dar mi opinión.

— Puede, pero dudo que fueras capaz de soportarlo —dijo, y dejó una de las herramientas.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

— Las mentes humanas están hechas para funcionar así. Me temo que sería demasiado apabullante para tí. Es el regalo de los Aesir que compartieron con algunas de las antiguas razas, pero la mente humana es muy simple para eso.

— ¿Simple? ¿Estás de coña?

—    Es un hecho. Sería demasiado para alguien como tú.

—    Pero es como el IDN, ¿verdad? Es decir, no escucho las palabras sino el significado puro. Eso es lo que dijiste. La forma en la que la nave transfiere los datos a mi mente me parece bastante similar.

—    Es más complicado que eso, no hay garantía de que tu mente pueda soportarlo.

—    Tengo una mente bastante guay y avanzada, muchas gracias. Estoy bastante seguro de que ninguna cantidad de información me abrumaría así.

—    ¡Puede que seas avanzado en comparación a los humanos, pero eso no significa que seas avanzado entre dioses! —dijo Loki, casi saltó. Esto eran más gilipolleces de superioridad, tenían que serlo.

—    ¿Oh, en serio? ¿Quieres decir que alguien como el chico trueno, que anda por ahí en una capa roja con un martillo grande de cojones, es más listo que yo? ¿De verdad?

—    No es sobre inteligencia. Una mente superior puede soportar cosas que una inferior ni siquiera puede esperar a hacer.

—    Voy a pararte ahí y decir que eso son estupideces —dijo Tony—. Sí, estoy seguro de que eres bastante listo, joder, pero no estás a putos años luz por delante de mí. No tienes una mente superior. A lo mejor la última vez que pasaste tiempo en la Tierra con los vikingos esa mierda era verdad, pero ahora no —Se estaba poniendo algo enfadado a este punto. Nadie se salía con la suya menospreciando su mente. Había un resplandor furioso en los ojos de Loki con el que Tony estaba muy familiarizado, pero no le frenó.

— No tienes ni una sola razón por la que no pueda hacerse. Directamente has proclamado un montón de mierda que me suena  a principios fascistas. Raza superior y una mierda. No tienes prueba alguna de que seáis superiores cuando hablamos de la mente. Sois más fuertes y duraderos y vivis más tiempo, pero ya está. Una puta tortuga puede ser más fuerte y vieja que yo, pero eso no significa que sea más lista o superior. Lo he dicho antes y lo digo otra vez: No eres mejor que o. Si hay razones reales por las que no pueda funcionar, dilas, pero no sueltes excusas vacías.

Oh, el resplandor furioso en los ojos de Loki empeoró, y mucho. Tony todavía estaba en el suelo con las herramientas. Aunque el impulso de levantarse para estar un poco al nivel del dios era grande, no se movió.

— Ahora lo veo —dijo Loki. Su tono era entrecortado, las palabras pronunciadas lentamente, como si estuviera intentando mantener su furia a raya. Malo —. Por supuesto. Quieres la Multilengua, es la única pieza que falta, la última destreza que tengo por ofrecer.

Le llevó un momento registrar eso. —¿Qué?

— La última ventaja que tengo y lo último que necesitas. Sería tan simple para ti entonces.

— ¿De qué coño estás hablando?

— ¡No me tomes por un necio! —exclamó Loki, subiendo la voz—. ¡Crees que no puedo ver a través de esta farsa! ¿¡Que no sé la verdadera razón por la que quieres el don de la Multilengua?!

— ¡Ya te he dicho por qué lo quiero!

— ¡Ha! Intententando timar a un timador, qué patético.

El resplandor furioso se transformó en algo diferente, algo más inestable y salvaje, algo desenfrenado, algo que estaba esperando  estallar y destruir. Tony por fin se levantó, dejando las herramientas en el suelo.

Ya podía sentir la adrenalina circulándole por las venas. La presencia de Loki no le había puesto así de nervioso hace mucho. Nunca olvidó que era peligroso, enfrentarse a él así de repente era un gran recordatorio también. Loki era como una tormenta tropical, una vez que la furia erguía su fea cabeza no podías estar seguro de por dónde atacaría y cuánta destrucción dejaría al levantarse. Probablemente debería suavizar la situación. Sólo que no podía entender por qué a Loki le cabreaba tanto la pregunta.

— ¿Por qué crees que la quiero entonces? —preguntó. Mantuvo su voz calmada. Esperó que eso no enfadara al dios todavía más—.

— ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué?! ¿Es una broma? ¿De verdad me crees tan necio? Ya sé que no tienes un uso de verdad para mí. En el momento en que nos deshicimos de la tripulación perdí toda mi ventaja. ¿Y ahora quieres quedarte con la única que tengo, lo último que que te queda para deshacerte de mí? ¡Creo que no!

— ¿Por qué leches ibas a pensar eso? ¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡Te necesito para volver a casa!

— ¡No! ¡No me necesitas! ¡No necesitas nada de mí! Eres bien capaz de controlar la nave por tu cuenta. Tienes armas, tienes provisiones y toda esta tecnología, la única razón por la que todavía me necesitas es porque no puedes comunicarte con las razas de la Andrómeda. Ese era nuestro trato. Que trabajásemos juntos, porque necesitamos lo que el otro tiene que ofrecer. ¡¿Pero eso ha cambiado, verdad?! Yo no puedo volver sin ti, pero tú podrías deshacerte fácilmente de mí y no sufrir consecuencia adversa alguna. Así que no, no tendrás la Multilengua, no te dejaré tener tal control sobre mi destino.

Tony pestañeó unas pocas veces y dejó que su cerebro procesara eso. — ¿Así que estás preocupado de que _yo_ te apuñale por la espalda _a ti_? ¿Por qué haría eso? Tenemos un trato, si tú no intentas joderme, yo tampoco lo haré. Creía que hasta ahí estaba ya claro.

—  ¡Eso era antes de que se volviera obvio que esta maldita nave sólo te obedecerá a ti!

— Si de verdad no te necesitara, ¿por qué crees que volví a por ti en Galand?

— ¡No lo sé! —saltó Loki—. ¡¿Por qué no hiciste?! ¡No tiene sentido!

Tony respiró para calmarse un poco antes de hablar de nuevo. — Tenemos un trato, ¿vale? Y lo voy a cumplir —empezó Tony—. Y sólo porque no te necesite en un día normal y aburrido no significa que no necesite tu ayuda en el futuro —explicó. Loki todavía parecía estar cabreado, preparado para saltar. Así que Tony habló deprisa—. Incluso si consigo construirme un traje, te seguiría necesitando. Eres más fuerte y estás bien entrenado en combate, sin mencionar tu magia. Patearían mi culo humano y me matarían muy fácilmente sin refuerzos.

— No necesitabas ayuda en Galand

— ¡Sí, la necesitaba! Yo estaba conduciendo, tú disparando. ¡Se llama colaboración, joder! Tenemos que trabajar juntos, tú y yo, yo y tú, nadie se deshace de nadie, ¿vale? No tengo ninguna puta razón para volverme contra ti y no sólo por la Multilengua. No has hecho nada que me haga volverme contra ti.

— ¿Oh, así que ya has olvidado las cosas que hice en tu preciado planeta materno?

— No has hecho nada desde que nos hicieron prisioneros —corrigió Tony.

— ¿Quieres decirme que todo lo de antes está olvidado entonces?

— No, no está olvidado, pero--

— ¿Y que no que no deseas que reciba mi “castigo justo”? ¿Que no intentarás capturarme una vez estemos en Midgard de nuevo para que SHIELD pueda entregarme a Asgard?

— Ya te han castigado lo suficiente.

Eso por fin pareció sorprender a Loki lo suficiente como para sacarle de su furia.

— ¿Qué?

— Tú mismo me lo dijiste, a los muertos no les importa. Sólo los que están vivos son los que exigen que se castigue a alguien. He estado ahí contigo, en esa prisión. Sé por lo que has pasado. Castigarte aún más no cambiará ni una maldita cosa. El daño causado a Nueva York no se reparará y los muertos no volverán mágicamente a la vida sólo porque tú estés encerrado o se te haga más daño. No cambiaría nada —Tony suspiró y se volvió a agachar, de vuelta con sus herramientas. A lo mejor no era sensato hacerlo, ya que Loki todavía podía querer matarle, pero por alguna razón lo dudaba.

— Así que, por lo que a mi respecta, voy a seguir adelante… ya te han castigado lo suficiente.

— ¿Tienes idea alguna de cuánta muerte y destrucción causé?

— ¿Y tú tienes alguna idea de la que causé yo? —preguntó Tony como respuesta—. Sólo digo. Hasta que hagas algo otra vez, no tendremos un problema el uno con el otro. Volvemos a la Tierra, tú vas por un lado y yo por otro. No intentaré capturarte. No intentaré entregarte a Asgard —miró hacia arriba de nuevo para mirar a Loki a los ojos—. Pero si alguna vez vuelves a intentar matar y destruir en mi planeta, me presentaré y te patearé el culo —se encogió de hombros otra vez, sin saber realmente qué más decir—. Eso es todo lo que digo. Hasta que lleguemos a la Tierra estamos juntos en esto, así que no te traicionaré si tú no me traicionas. Así de simple. Métetelo en la cabeza.

Loki se quedó callado por un largo rato. Tony le dejó que meditara sobre ello y volvió a sus herramientas. Pero el dios se quedó callado por mucho tiempo.

— En verdad tienes un serio problema de confianza, ¿huh? —Loki tenía un montón de problemas, seguro. Problemas que hacían a los de Tony parecer leves. Le interesaba el por qué, porque el Loki del que estaba captando trazos, el que era apacible y fácil de meter en charloteo, estaba escondido tras una máscara furiosa y arrogante. Y tenía que haber una razón para ello. Algo estaba roto en él, hecho pedazos, y Tony se preguntaba quién o qué era la causa.

— No te traicionaré, si tú no me traicionas. Tienes mi palabra —dijo Loki finalmente, y Tony quiso suspirar de alivio. El enfado se había ido de su tono. Volvió a mirarle. La entera presencia del dios era diferente, su expresión, sus ojos y la inclinación de la boca, casi como si fuera una persona completamente diferente—. Pero si me traicionas, te daré caza y te haré arrepentirte de haber nacido, eso también puedo prometerlo.

— Y que lo digas —admitió Tony. Estaba contento de que hubieran resuelto esto sin derramar sangre ni destruir nada. Debería estar muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Loki ni siquiera había intentado estrangularle.

— Mi magia es limitada —dijo Loki tras algo de silencio.

— ¿Hm? —Tony volvió a mirarle.

— Esa es la razón por la que no puedo darte el don de la Multilengua —explicó—. Querías la verdadera razón.

— Oh, ya veo. ¿Qué le pasa a tu magia entonces? —preguntó Tony. Intentó hacer su tono ligero para que pudieran olvidarse de la pelea anterior.

— Estamos muy lejos de los Nueve Mundos.

— Explícaselo al novato en magia —motivó Tony.

— Los Nueve Mundos existen en un plano metafísico. Ni siquiera una nave espacial puede acercarse a ellos. Es un plano de existencia completamente diferente. Asgard ni siquiera es un planeta, sino un trozo de tierra colgando de Yggdrasil con la ayuda de magia.

— ¿Un trozo de tierra?

— Sí, como… en la forma de una especie de disco.

— ¿Oh, en serio? ¿Está también en la espalda de una tortuga gigante y algunos elefantes? —preguntó con un tono entretenido.

— No sé de lo que estás hablando.

— Tengo que darte algunos libros cuando lleguemos a la Tierra.

— Creía que tú irías por un lado y yo por otro.

— Eso no significa que no pueda darte algunos libros antes de que te vayas —dijo Tony. Loki resopló y casi sonó entretenido—. Así que magia... plano metafísico de existencia…

— Ya no estamos en ese plano —explicó Loki—. Las energías cósmicas aquí son completamente diferente de las de los Nueve Mundos. Necesito esa energía para ejercer magia, pero todavía tengo que ajustarme a su poder. Podría usar algunos poderes simples y más pequeños usando mis propias reservas de energía, pero eso me cansaría muy fácilmente, así que no es apropiado para una batalla. Requeriría reposo inmediato tras usar magia así y no me haré vulnerable de esa manera.

— Sin embargo ocultaste el Drake —señaló Tony.

— ¿De verdad crees que la pintura de dedos equivale a magia de verdad? —preguntó Loki—. Dibujar runas o hacer pociones no está fuera de mis habilidades todavía, pero difícilmente son los recursos de un mago.

— Ah, cosas de hechiceros, ¿verdad?

— Sí, puede que no sea uno de ellos, pero sí conozco sus hechizos. Pueden ser útiles de vez en cuando.

— Pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo, ¿verdad? Hasta que… —hizo un vago gesto con la mano—, te acostumbres al coso cósmico de este sitio.

— Sí. Sin embargo no sé cuánto tiempo me llevará, así que no esperes que haga magia experta en un tiempo. Creí que sería… justo informarte de ello considerando esta… asociación. Volviste a por mí en Galand, a pesar de no tener nada que te forzase a ellos, así que estoy dispuesto a… darte el beneficio de la duda.

— Gracias, lo aprecio —dijo Tony dulcemente, lo que le ganó unos ojos en blanco. Era muy interesante cómo el humor de Loki podía cambiar tan rápido.En verdad una tormenta tropical, un momento estás rodeado de sol en la playa y al siguiente estás corriendo por tu vida mientras el cielo cae. Tony era honesto, sin embargo, este era un gran signo de confianza por parte de Loki, el decirle tanto.

— Y una vez que tengas toda tu energía de vuelta puedes impresionarme con todos tus alucinantes trucos.

— Magia.

— ¿Hm?

— Es magia. Ejercida o lanzada —dijo Loki firmemente—. Un _truco_ es algo que una puta hace por dinero.

Tony soltó una risotada a eso. —Tomo nota.

 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A partir del 21 de Mayo..." Pos nada, 10 de Junio, misma cosa. OH DIOS MÍO. Siento haber tardado tanto en ponerme al día con esto, no esperaba tardar tanto, madre mía. No tengo excusa, nada más que merecido descanso y muchas cosas que hacer en casa. Espero que podáis perdonarme, a partir de ahora espero poder hacer las subidas de capítulos más frecuentes. Un gran abrazo,  
> -Cristina.


	16. Rojo y Dorado Parte 1

 

— Te dije que trajeras una pistola —dijo Stark jadeando.

— Sí, tenías razón. ¿Era eso lo que querías oír? ¡Mantén silencio! -soltó Loki raspadamente.

— Creo que pueden seguir la esencia de la sangre de todas maneras.

— ¡Seguirán un rastro de tus extremidades si no te callas!

— No puedo ir tan rápido… tenemos… tenemos que parar…

— ¡Sí que puedes, y no lo haremos! —le dijo Loki firmemente y cogió la cintura de Stark algo más fuerte para apretarle.

 

 

_**Dos días antes…** _

 

— Tú también deberías llevar una pistola —dijo Stark a la ligera.

— No necesito una —le dijo Loki—. Soy perfectamente capaz de protegerme sin una.

— Tampoco te haría daño —insistió el humano—. Tienes mejor puntería que yo.

— No.

— Vale, a la porra.

Stark cogió su bolsa y se dirigió al Drake. A Loki no le gustaban las pistolas, la energía que las recorría nunca fallaba en hacerle sentir extraño. Sentía como si interfiriera con su magia. A lo mejor era una interferencia inofensiva, pero aun así no le gustaba el cosquilleo en sus manos cada vez que las usaba. A lo mejor cuando consiguiera controlar las energías cósmicas a su alrededor no sería así, pero por ahora su daga era suficiente. Después de este viaje por fin podría empezar a forjar. Loki planeaba empezar a trabajar en algunos cuchillos, quizás incluso en una espada, y dejar a Stark trabajar en armaduras. Su presunto “taller” todavía estaba caótico, pero semi-funcional al menos. Bueno, funcional para lo que Loki lo necesitaba. Stark ni siquiera había completado el 50% de lo que necesitaba para su armadura y las otras cosas para las que quería usar el taller. La ciencia midgardiana era muy molesta con la cantidad de herramientas y equipo que se necesitaba para ello.

Cuando Loki entró en su transporte Stark ya estaba listo para despegar. Así que cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Quieres apostar si nos metemos en líos o no? —preguntó el humano alegremente.

— No te estás tomando esto seriamente — le dijo Loki.

— Odio tomarme las cosas seriamente. ¿Estás listo?

— Estaba listo hace una hora. Eres tú el que estaba perdiendo el tiempo haciendo las maletas.

— Sólo me gusta ir preparado.

— Oh, vayámonos ya.

Stark soltó una risa ahogada, pero no discutió y pronto estaban sobre el planeta Ki’eend. En el momento en que Stark lo vio insistió en aterrizar. Era un planeta verdiazul, similar a Midgard. Stark dijo que la mayor parte del clima del planeta era cálido y húmedo y cubierto en vegetación. A Loki no le hacía mucha gracia. También parecía que la gravitación era mayor que en la nave, pero Stark dijo que no le dificultaría mucho. La atmósfera también era adecuada, lo cual era la razón principal por la que escogieron el planeta en primer lugar. Pero aún así, ¿caliente y húmedo? Parecía la peor combinación. Stark lo llamaba “tropical”, pero sonaba más asqueroso que otra cosa. Todo tipo de alimañas amaban habitar ese tipo de zonas, y él no estaba muy animado a lidiar con ellas.

Esta vez atravesaron la atmósfera del planeta incluso con menos problemas que antes. Stark estaba mejorando el vuelo. El paisaje ante ellos era efectivamente verde. Nubes blancas sobre bosques sin fin y un lago o dos esparcidos entre los árboles.

— Será algo más difícil encontrar una ciudad en esta tierra —comentó Loki.

— Por suerte esta belleza puede volar un rato largo, si no encontramos nada podemos volver a la nave —le dijo el humano.

— Necesitamos urgentemente un modo de echar un vistazo al planeta desde fuera.

— ¿Pero dónde estaría la aventura en eso? —preguntó Stark. Loki le dedicó una mirada incrédula que hizo que el humano volviera a reírse—. Sólo bromeo, estoy trabajando en ello. Pero en serio, tengo como ciento y pico cosas diferentes en las que trabajar.

— ¿Qué era eso de las prioridades? —preguntó Loki.

— Pienso que hacer un traje que me permita luchar o protegerme es más prioritario que un telescopio. No es como si tener que bajar aquí es un problema muy grande. Lo peor que puede pasar es que tengamos que volver a la nave después de un lindo vuelo sobre los bosques.

— Si tú lo dices —le dijo Loki. No estaba de humor para discutir con Stark sobre esas cosas.

Volaron por un buen rato intercambiando palabras de vez en cuando. Era en su mayor parte Stark charloteando con Loki respondiendo cada vez que había algo importante que decir. El humano estaba mejorando en hacerle participar en estas charlas ociosas. Muchas veces Loki sólo se daba cuenta de que habían estado hablando de básicamente nada cuando ya llevaban un rato conversando. Era irritante. Al menos Stark en mayor parte tenía cosas importantes que decir y sólo empezaba la charla inútil cuando estaba haciendo algo que no era estimulante intelectualmente. Montar el taller llevó un largo tiempo, pero difícilmente era una tarea que requiriese una concentración absoluta. Pilotar el Drake era también una tarea mundana, así que no era sorprendente que el humano insistiera en hablar. Loki debería estar más molesto de lo que en realidad estaba. Lo que era muy extraño.

Stark estaba en mitad de un largo monólogo sobre cómo podría usar los cartuchos de bala vacíos una vez terminara de recargar el taller cuando algo grande y verde se estrelló contra la aeronave. Empezaron a aparecer avisos de alarma en el panel de control y Stark soltó una palabrota al perder el control del avión. Estaba sujetando el volante fuertemente, pero el avión había dado la vuelta con el impacto y estaban cayendo. Stark estaba tocando todos los botones, intentando estabilizar el trasbordador.

— ¡Stark! ¡Casi alcanzamos los árboles! —gritó Loki.

— ¡Lo sé! —respondió el humano. Loki sintió como aminoraban un poco cuando Stark obviamente encendió los motores para mantenerlos arriba. Aún así estaban muy cerca, así que a pesar de que frenaron considerablemente Loki podía oír ya el crujir y el romper de las ramas bajo ellos mientras la base del Drake alcanzaba la copa de los árboles.

— ¡Agárrate! —advirtió Stark antes de volver a girar y descender todavía más. Ahora estaban en medio de los árboles y avanzando, las ramas chocando con el parabrisas, pero afortunadamente sin romperlo. Entonces de repente salieron de los árboles y chocaron contra el suelo.

— ¡Me cago en la puta! —maldijo Stark hiperventilando y todavía agarrando el volante. Loki no estaba mucho mejor, podía sentir el corazón en la garganta.

— Buen trabajo —le felicitó. Por lo menos aterrizaron de una pieza.

— ¡¿Qué coño era eso?! —preguntó Stark, más bien gritó. Obviamente no se había recuperado del shock de todo el asunto.

— Parecía un dragón.

— ¡¿Un dragón?! —ahora el tono del humano era casi frenético.

— O un reptil alado, no lo sé —dijo Loki, recuperando su aliento. Stark por fin dejó el volante y se reclinó en el asiento, respirando hondo para calmarse.   

— Joder.

— ¿Crees que podremos despegar otra vez? —preguntó Loki.

— No lo sé —respondió Stark, pero se inclinó hacia delante y empezó a comprobar los sistemas del transbordador. La mejor manera de prevenir que Stark  se agobiara demasiado era darle una tarea en la que concentrarse. Pareció funcionar en ese momento.

— La mayoría de las cosas parecen estar bien, pero voy a tener que reiniciar el sistema de alguna manera, porque todo se ha vuelto loco por culpa del aterrizaje.

— Haz eso —asintió Loki. Se inclinó hacia delante para mirar afuera. Estaban en un claro muy pequeño. Habían aterrizado en varios troncos caídos, pero al menos no tenían ramas encima de ellos, así que despegar no debería ser un problema.

— Algo debe estar bloqueando el motor —dijo Stark de repente—. Puede que una rama, voy a echar un vistazo.

— ¿Quieres que vaya yo? —preguntó Loki. Preguntándose por qué un momento después.

— Nah, sólo voy a mirar. Si necesito ayuda para sacarla, te lo haré saber —dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba a la parte de atrás. Loki oyó la puerta abrirse y las pisadas de Stark al salir. Loki vio cómo los sistemas volvían a la vida en el panel de control, estabilizandose uno por uno. Por suerte el Drake no se dañaba fácilmente. Seguramente si habían sufrido algún daño podrían repararlo una vez volvieran a la nave.

Esperó unos minutos a que Stark volviera y entonces se levantó también. No quería perder tiempo sólo porque el testarudo humano se negara a volver y pedir ayuda porque era demasiado débil para mover una rama. Stark era testarudo sobre las cosas más extrañas a veces. Salió afuera y el aire húmedo y caliente le golpeó en la cara. Tenía razón, era una combinación horrible.

— Sabes, he ofrecido mi ayuda para salir de aquí deprisa —dijo una vez estuvo fuera. Rodeó el avión para llegar al motor izquierdo y se paró cuando no vio a nadie.

— ¿Stark? —inmediatamente se puso en alerta. No había oído nada dentro del transbordador—. ¡Stark! —llamó de nuevo. Fue rápidamente al otro lado, pero no había ni rastro del humano.

—¡Stark! —volvió a llamar, pero no hubo respuesta. El bosque estaba extrañamente callado a su alrededor. Debería haber ruido. El sonido de la vida, pájaros e insectos, pero no había nada. Miró a su alrededor otra vez. Pero no vio nada más que árboles y plantas. El silencio se burlaba de él en su perfección.

— Mierda.

 

 

Como Stark no era lo suficientemente estúpido para explorar solo, era obvio que había sido agarrado por la fuerza. Le llevó un tiempo, pero al final Loki encontró algunas huellas, hacía años que no tenía que rastrear a alguien o algo por un bosque, pero no significaba que ya no pudiera hacerlo. Escondió el Drake con un sigilo de sangre y entonces siguió las huellas. No tenía tiempo que perder. Si se daba prisa, podría alcanzarles pronto.

Al cabo de un tiempo se hizo evidente que eso no iba a pasar. Al principio las huellas sólo mostraban las pisadas de unos pocos. Uno era Stark, otro el que le sujetaba, casi arrastrándole, y dos que les seguían. Pero entonces las huellas se transformaron en el rastro de animales de cuatro patas. Tres de ellos. Obviamente los animales que montaban. No eran caballos, el rastro mostraba patas de cuatro dedos con garras. Si consideraba a la criatura alada que les había dado, tenían que ser algún tipo de reptiles. Había empezado a odiar mucho a los reptiles. ¿Había alguna otra especie en esta maldita galaxia?

No tenía ni idea de lo rápidos que eran estos animales, pero siguió el rastro. A lo mejor no tenía oportunidad de alcanzarles, pero obviamente tendrían que parar en algún momento. Andar así por el bosque le recordaba a todas las cacerías a las que fue. Al menos una vez al año, pero alguna vez más, siempre que Thor…

Este no era el momento de pensar en ese payaso.

Siguió su camino. El bosque siguió callado a su alrededor y eso no falló en ponerle nervioso. Nada que pareciese estar tan lleno de vida debería estar tan callado. Empezaba a preguntarse lo que en realidad había pasado aquí. Además, esta era la última vez que dejaba a Stark elegir un planeta. A partir de ahora él decidiría dónde aterrizar.

El suelo bajo sus pies estaba húmedo y lleno de rocas y raíces, lo que lo hacía difícil. Había lianas y vides colgando de los árboles  ni una sola vez tuvo que agacharse o escalar una roca para avanzar. Sus botas estaban cubiertas de barro, su pelo empezó a rizarse en las puntas a causa de la humedad, y sus ropas ya estaban sucias. Si Stark estaba vivo, le iba a matar por esto. Era ridículo, tener que viajar por un bosque como este para encontrar a un molesto humano. Le necesitaba para la nave, seguía recordándose. Tenía que recuperar a Stark.

 

 

Cayó la noche y todavía no había alcanzado a los que se habían llevado al humano. El rastro era fácil de seguir y Loki lo hizo hasta que oscureció tanto que incluso sus ojos no podían ver. Esperaba que quienquiera que tuviera a Stark también parase para pasar la noche. Se sentó en un tronco y usó una pizca de su poder para encender un pequeño fuego. No por el calor, obviamente, sino por la luz. El silencio del bosque era ensordecedor. Le preocupaban las bestias, pero en este silencio podría escuchar cualquier cosa que se acercase. Sin embargo no durmió. Simplemente esperó a que el sol volviera a salir.

 

 

Maldijo a las criaturas en las que montaban los captores de Stark. El rastro era fácil de seguir, pero nunca era fresco, sentía como siempre estuviera unas horas por detrás suyo. Más le valía a Stark estar vivo. Iba a matar a cada una de esas criaturas si no lo estaba. A lo mejor las mataría de todas formas, sólo por hacerle seguirles por este desgraciado bosque.

El día estaba ya bien avanzado cuando por fin oyó algo. Hizo sus pasos más silenciosos y se acercó, con cuidado de que no le vieran. El sol ya se estaba poniendo y el polvo le ayudaría a acercarse desapercibido.

Era como había predicho, tres que andaban sobre sus piernas, y tres reptiles con una pinta asquerosa atados como caballos. Y Stark, vivo por suerte aunque algo molido, estaba atado a un árbol cerca de ellos. Los hombres parecían bárbaros. Vestían cueros cosidos de forma basta, llevaban lanzas y pequeños sables. Probablemente exploradores de una tribu. No sabía para qué querían a Stark, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Esperó a que los tres se durmieran, lo que no llevó mucho tiempo. Incluso sus monturas durmieron junto a ellos. No quería saber cómo de ligero era su sueño o qué buen olfato podrían tener las criaturas, así que se aseguró de que el viento no soplase por su lado y se acercó lo más silencioso posible.

Por suerte Stark estaba despierto, pero Loki no se le reveló, no quería despertar ninguna reacción en él que fuera demasiado ruidosa. Fue el sonido del último paso de Loki el que hizo que Stark se enderezara alertado, pero Loki le puso la mano en la boca antes de que pudiera hacer ningún ruido. El humano se relajó inmediatamente cuando le reconoció. Loki sacó su daga de la bota y empezó a cortar las cuerdas. Loki consideró caminar despacio hacia los reptilianos y sus criaturas lagarto para matarlos mientras dormían, pero le preocupaban las bestias. Eran enormes, garras grandes en sus piernas, dientes afilados en sus bocas, y sus dueños también tenían armas. No estaba seguro sobre sus posibilidades contra ellos. Stark no iba armado y Loki tenía su cuchillo. Debería haber traído una pistola, que le dieran a la sensación incómoda, pero no esperaba a las bestias cuando había empezado a seguir el rastro. Rara vez se sentía así de estúpido. Debería haberlo pensado bien en vez de salir inmediatamente.

Una vez que todas las cuerdas e cortaron Stark se giró y se acercó a Loki, cada uno de sus pasos silenciosos. No tanto como los de Loki, pero lo suficiente. Loki le cogió del codo y le empezó a guiar lejos de las criaturas por un camino relativamente vacío entre los árboles. Ninguno de ellos habló e incluso respiraban lo más calladamente posible. Cuanto más lejos llegaban sus pasos se hacían más rápidos y pronto estaban moviéndose en la oscuridad con mucho menos cuidado. Loki todavía podía ver bastante bien y no soltó el brazo del humano para que pudiera seguirle.

— Nunca he estado tan contento de verte —dijo Stark cuando ya estaban lo bastante lejos—. No sé por dónde vinieron, iba camino del motor y los siguiente que sé tengo mi boca sellada y mis brazos atados. Joder.

— ¿Sabes lo que querían de ti? —preguntó Loki.

— No lo sé. Uno de ellos me hablaba constantemente, pero no conseguía entenderle, por supuesto.

La voz de Stark era rasposa y sin aliento, estaba obviamente cansado.

— No importa —dijo Loki—. Tenemos que seguir mientras estén dormidos. De verdad que no quiero pelear con esas bestias que montan.

— ¿Por qué al menos no trajiste una pistola? —preguntó Stark—. ¿Al menos la que tenía en el Drake?

— No pensé que fuera necesaria.

— ¡Una pistola es _siempre_ necesaria! Esta es la nueva regla, ¿vale? ¡Ten siempre una pistola!

— ¡Calla! No estamos tan lejos.

— No puedo ver una mierda.

— Yo sí, así que mantente cerca de mí —le dijo Loki. Stark lo hizo sin rechistar.

 

 

Estaba casi amaneciendo cuando escucharon el ruido detrás suya, ramas partiéndose, el sonido de pies moviéndose por el suelo. Les habían alcanzado. No había mucho que hacer, corrieron. No estaban muy lejos del Drake, pero tampoco lo bastante cerca.

Al final correr no les sirvió de nada, pero sólo les había encontrado uno de ellos. Un segundo el ruido venía de detrás de ellos, el siguiente la bestia lagarto gigante estaba en el tronco de un árbol enfrente de ellos. Ambos se pararon y les miraron. El lagarto bajó del árbol al suelo acercándose a ellos. Loki cogió su cuchillo y dio un paso adelante. Stark no podría luchar, pero Loki podría derrotar a una de estas cosas. Con suerte las otras dos estarían muy lejos.

— Corre, Stark —dijo Loki calladamente mirando al lagarto que se acercaba y a su jinete.

— ¿Vas a luchar? —preguntó Stark en un tono casi aterrorizado.

— Puedo con ellos —le dijo Loki—. Sólo corre en cuanto ataquen.

Puede que Stark fuera a discutir, pero no había tiempo. El lagarto dio un salto, Stark corrió. Solo que el jinete se bajó de la espalda de la bestia y atacó a Loki con su lanza, mientras que la bestia persiguió a Stark. ¡Mierda!

Loki esquivó la lanza y lanzó un tajo con su cuchillo, pero el hombre era lo bastante habilidoso para evitarlo. Rápido también, pero eso no significaba que ganaría. Un reptil salvaje no podía derrotarle. Llevó varios minutos, pero al final Loki consiguió coger la lanza y clavársela en el abdomen. Cogió ambas armas y corrió tras Stark y la bestia, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Stark estaba acorralado, era un milagro que hubiera conseguido esquivar al lagarto por tanto tiempo. Era un humano inteligente, sabía cómo sobrevivir. Estaba casi impresionado. Loki corría tan rápido como podía, porque todavía estaba demasiado lejos como para ayudar al mortal. Stark tenía una rama gorda en la mano, su única arma contra la viciosa bestia. Ésta sólo estaba jugando con él, esperando a su amo para que le diera la orden de matar, lo más probable, pero pronto atacaría incluso sin una orden. Su cola se movía de manera agitada. Stark había conseguido enfadarla. Se le daba muy bien.

Dos cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo. La bestia por fin atacó y Loki se acercó lo suficiente como para arrojar la lanza. El grito de dolor de Stark vino un segundo después que el chillido de la bestia. La lanza de Loki había llegado un poco tarde. Corrió de nuevo. Stark estaba en el suelo, el lagarto encima suya, sus dientes clavados en la carne del mortal mientras que la espada de Loki sobresalía de su espalda. Loki no perdió tiempo cuando llegó ahí, hundió su cuchillo en el lateral de la cabeza de la bestia, perforando su cráneo y matándola. La camisa de Stark estaba roja por toda la sangre que salía de la herida y los dientes de la bestia seguían en su carne.

— Aguanta, Stark —dijo Loki—. Esto va a doler —advirtió y le rompió la mandíbula a la bestia para liberar a Stark de sus dientes. El humano puso la mano en la herida de forma inmediata.

— ¡Mierda, puta mierda, joder! —maldijo Stark en una voz temblorosa.

— Estamos lo bastante cerca del Drake —le dijo Loki—. Sólo tenemos que andar un poco más.

— No puedo andar —dijo Stark.

— Claro que puedes.

Primero tenía que sujetar la herida con algo. La camisa de Stark estaba hecha un trapo, eso no aguantaría, así que por la falta de mejores opciones se quit´su propia camisa y la rasgó por la mitad. Sentó a Stark y la ató por el medio. La herida estaba en un lado de su abdomen.

— Parece peor de lo que es —dijo Loki.

— Lo sé… herida estomacal. Sangra como una puta, pero no moriré en al menos unas horas.

— No vas a morir —le dijo Loki secamente—. Tenemos que irnos —dijo—, dudo que los otros dos estén muy lejos.

Ayudó a Stark a ponerse en pie. Puso un brazo en su cintura y el brazo de Stark sobre sus hombros, así podría llevar la mayor parte de su peso.

— ¿Podemos llegar al Drake antes de que nos alcancen? —preguntó Stark.

— Si nos damos prisa —le dijo Loki. Él puso la marcha y aunque Stark se movía muy lentamente le siguió lo mejor que pudo—. Trata de no perder la conciencia.

— Te dije que trajeras una pistola —dejó escapar Stark.

— Sí, tenías razón. ¿Eso era lo que querías ori? ¡Mantén el silencio! —le siseó Loki.

— Creo que de todas formas pueden seguir el olor de la sangre.

— ¡Seguirán un rastro de tus miembros si no te callas!

— No puedo ir tan rápido… tenemos… tenemos que ir más despacio…

— ¡Sí que puedes, y no lo haremos! —le dijo Loki firmemente y le cogió de la cintura con algo más de fuerza para animarle. El Drake estaba ya a la vista. Stark se estaba tropezando y se cayó al lado de Loki en los últimos pasos, pero el dios le sujetó fácilmente y le levantó, llevándole dentro. Estúpido humano causando problemas.

Casi no había puesto un pie dentro cuando oyó el sonido de una de las criaturas cerca. Dejó al humano en el suelo y se giró a cerrar la puerta. La criatura lagarto se chocó contra el Drake un segundo después de que la puerta se cerrase. Empezó a arañarla con las garras inmediatamente.

Stark estaba en el suelo del transbordador sin moverse cuando se volvió. La camisa de Loki estaba empapada de sangre sobre la herida. Se arrodilló junto a él a pesar del ruido de las garras que venía de fuera. La bestia quería meterse.

— ¡Por los Nueve, Stark, si mueres aquí te arrepentirás! —le dijo Loki, pero el humano estaba inconsciente y no reaccionó a su voz—. ¡Stark!

La bestia se subió a la parte de arriba del transbordador y estaba ahora en el parabrisas, intentando abrirse paso con las garras y Stark todavía no reaccionaba. Así que volvió a sacudirle.

— ¡¡Stark!! —gritó, pero no hubo reacción.

 

Fanart de ~ [MelancholicTeddy](http://melancholicteddy.deviantart.com/art/Die-beast-350058862)  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡No estoy muerta! Dios mío, llevo sin subir cosas desde, qué, ¿Junio? Tenéis todo el derecho a matarme, no hay excusa que valga, aunque he de decir que casi no he tenido oportunidad de volver a ponerme con esto. El verano fue más productivo en otras cosas y tuve que ocuparme de mucho, y el comienzo de curso ha sido más duro de lo que pensaba. Pero he conseguido organizarme un poco el trabajo, así que espero volver a subir capítulos muy pronto. De nuevo, lo siento mucho por la tardanza (y por este cliffhanger). Un abrazo y espero que no me odiéis.  
> \- Cristina.


	17. Rojo y Dorado Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Pues aquí el siguiente capítulo! Disfrutadlo, que aún nos quedan muchas más aventuras con estos dos cabezotas.  
> Como siempre, comentad y compartirlo con la gente. Un abrazo,  
>  -Cristina.

 

Se despertó súbitamente con un escozor afilado cuando algo le dio en la cara y supo que alguien le había abofeteado. Fuerte. Por un momento le distrajo del dolor en su costado, pero sólo por un momento. Ahora estaba en agonía otra vez. Parpadeó al abrir los ojos y vio a Loki sobre él. Loki sin camiseta… sangriento… espera… oh sí esa era su sangre. Un dinosaurio del espacio había intentado comérselo. Genial. La imagen era un poco borrosa al principio, pero cuando parpadeó de nuevo pudo ver bien la expresión furiosa en la cara del dios.

— Mantente despierto, ¿me oyes, Stark?  —advirtió Loki.

— Vale —murmuró Tony. Su mente estaba borrosa y lenta y le dolía todo, pero de verdad que no quería discutir con Loki.

El dios se apartó de su lado y entonces Tony escuchó cómo se encendían los motores.

— ¿Puedes pilotar? —preguntó. Sabía que el motor estaba bien, sonaba bien incluso, los daños no deberían evitar el despegue, pero Loki no había pilotado el Drake antes. No es que Tony no creyese que pudiera, era inteligente. Loki parecía ser capaz de aprender cosas muy rápido solo mirando y ya había visto pilotar a Tony varias veces.

— Por supuesto que puedo —respondió Loki. Tony giró la cabeza para mirarle y vio que una de esas malditas cosas lagartos gigantes estaba arañando el parabrisas. Se sintió como si le hubieran metido en Parque Jurásico, estaba esperando que algún tipo de T-Rex apareciera de la nada en cualquier momento. No era una imagen mental bonita y en realidad había una oportunidad real de que pasara de algún modo.

— Joder.

— No te preocupes, sólo mantente vivo —le dijo Loki sin ni siquiera mirar a la gruñente bestia enfrente suyo en el otro lado de la ventana. Entonces el Drake empezó a despegar de verdad. Sí, por supuesto que Loki podía pilotarlo. El lagarto intentó agarrarse a al avión, pero en el momento en que cogieron suficiente altura como para acelerar empezó a escurrirse. Intentó hundir sus garras inútilmente en el cuerpo del Drake. Era un sonido terrible, cómo las garras chirriaban en el lateral del avión.

— Lo más probable es que haya jodido la pintura —murmuró Stark.

El viaje de vuelta a la nave fue un borrón que Tony pasó casi inconsciente. El dolor ya no era agudo, pero sí constante en su abdomen. Sentía su piel cálida y fría al mismo tiempo y estaba sudando como un cerdo. Estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre, lo sabía. El mareo en su cabeza empeoraba según pasaban los minutos. Ni siquiera sabía cómo de grave era la herida. ¿Y si sólo la puta camisa era la que mantenía sus entrañas dentro? Esto era malo, esto era jodidamente malo.

Sólo se dio cuenta de que habían llegado cuando Loki estuvo con él otra vez. El dios básicamente le cogió esta vez, ya que Tony no podía caminar más.

— He sido tan estúpido al irme así —Tony tosió débilmente.

— Discutiremos eso más tarde, ¿vale? —le dijo Loki.

Pronto estuvieron fuera del Drake, pero no llegaron hasta su habitación. Loki le subió a una de las todavía vacía mesas del taller medio acabado de Tony. Entonces miró la herida, pero no levantó la camisa más de unos centímetros.

— ¿Alguna vez has cosido una herida? —preguntó Tony. Sabía que tenían todo lo que necesitaban en los botiquines y no importaba si Loki había hecho algo así antes o no, no es como si tuviera a nadie más para ayudarle.

— Eso no funcionará —dijo Loki—. La herida es demasiado profunda, morirás de una hemorragia interna si sólo la cerrase.

Esa frase llenó a Tony con incluso más temor.

— Qué puedes… sólo haz… algo…

La cara de Loki estaba sobre la suya de nuevo, su expresión seria. Cogió una de las manos de Tony y la presionó contra la herida.

— Mantén tu mano aquí, para frenar el sangrado aún más, volveré enseguida.

— Dónde--

— Sólo mantente despierto, volveré —y entonces desapareció.

Tony miró al techo y a las luces que había puesto para poder trabajar mejor en su taller mientras la sangre caliente pintaba su mano de rojo. El silencio le aplastó de repente. Si iba  a morir no quería que pasara en una mesa en una nave espacial alienígena completamente solo. Todo menos sólo. ¿Pero a quién quería engañar? La gente como él al final siempre moría sola. Para ser sinceros lo llevaba esperando ya un tiempo.

Había oscuridad al borde de su visión, como si su vista estuviera estrechándose poco a poco. La calidez que sentía antes se estaba disipando, ahora sólo tiritaba de frío. Estaba manteniendo la conciencia por pura voluntad. Loki le había dicho que se mantuviera vivo, que volvería. Tony quería creerle de verdad. Era sin embargo duro, muy duro mantenerse despierto.

La presión que estaba poniendo en la herida le cansó el brazo rápidamente y ya no pudo mantener la mano en su sitio. Se le cerraron los ojos, pero sólo por un momento, porque entonces le despertó la voz afilada de Loki.

Tony abrió los ojos de nuevo justo cuando Loki llegaba a su lado. El dios puso su brazo debajo de él y le levantó un poco de la mesa. Tony no tenía fuerzas para preguntar qué estaba pasando. Al momento siguiente notó la presión de un vaso pequeño en sus labios.

— Bebe esto —ordenó Loki. Tony le parpadeó confuso—. ¡Sólo hazlo! —le instó Loki—. Confía en mí —le dijo.

Era raro oírle decir eso. Tony aún así separó los labios y dejó que Loki vertiera el contenido del vaso lentamente en su boca. Tony tragó. Casi se atragantó dos veces antes de que todo el líquido bajara. Dios, cómo temblaba.

— ¿Qué era-- —no consiguió terminar su pregunta porque sintió cómo una calidez se extendía por su cuerpo según bajaba el líquido, como si fuera un alcohol muy fuerte. Loki dejó el vaso a un lado y reclinó la cabeza de Tony en la mesa. Tony todavía estaba muy ido como para reaccionar cuando el dios se subió a la mesa para sentarse en el regazo de Tony. Puso algo en sus labios.

— Muerde esto —le indicó. Tony hizo lo que le dijo—. Esto va a doler —advirtió Loki mientras cerraba sus manos en torno a las muñecas de Tony, presionandolas contra la mesa, sujetando al humano a ella. Tony le miró con los ojos como platos, respirando y dejando salir el aire con un ritmo alarmado. Quería preguntar qué estaba haciendo Loki. ¿Qué iba a doler? ¿Qué podría doler más que la herida que le desangraba lentamente?

No pudo abrir la boca para preguntar nada. Entonces la calidez que se extendía por su cuerpo de súbito subió a un calor abrasador. Habría gritado por aquel dolor cegador si no fuera por el trozo de cuero que estaba mordiendo. Todos sus músculos se tensaron bruscamente, de forma dolorosa, su columna se arqueó, pero Loki l presionó y le mantuvo en su sitio para que no empezara a retorcerse. ¿Qué había hecho Loki? ¿Qué? En unos momentos ya estaba más allá de pensar de forma coherente y, aunque intentó con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse despierto, el mundo se esfumó mientras su cuerpo ardía en dolor.

 

 

Tony se levantó despacio, con los músculos doloridos y un dolor de cabeza demasiado cálido, casi como una resaca. Le llevó largos minutos recordar. Por un momento esperó abrir los ojos y ver el techo de su habitación, pero lo que vio fue el techo del área de cargamento. No estaba en una cama, sino tumbado encima de una mesa. Se dio cuenta de que se estaba muriendo hacía un rato, por dios, estaba a un paso de la muerte. No era una experiencia nueva, pero no más placentera de lo que lo había sido antes. Esta había tenido mucho más dolor que las anteriores, incluyendo esa vez que le arrancaron el reactor arc del pecho. También se dio cuenta de que ya no se sentía morir. Tragó unas veces, intentando decidir si tenía algún dolor, pero no había nada. Estaba muy caliente y había una molestia general, pero no estaba muriendo.

Giró la cabeza a un lado y vio a Loki sentado en unas cajas al lado de la mesa de trabajo de Tony. Estaba aún sin camiseta, así que no podía haber pasado mucho tiempo. Tenía los codos apoyados en la mesa, con la barbilla apoyada en las manos. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando a nada en particular.

— Loki —llamó, su voz sin aliento y rasposa. La mirada del dios le encontró inmediatamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se levantó y fue junto a Tony.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada a Loki, el dios le quitó un tipo de vendaje del abdomen. Oh, estaba bien vendado. Loki debía haberlo hecho después de que Tony se desmayase. Eso, sin embargo, no explicaba por qué se lo estaba quitando ahora. Solo que cuando el vendaje estuvo fuera no había ninguna herida debajo.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó Tony mirando su piel curada sin creérselo. Todavía había una especie de cicatriz y toda la zona era delicada, pero era un impresionante avance de la herida que tenía.

— Salvarte la vida —respondió Loki. Puso su mano en el sitio donde había estado la herida, sus largos dedos se extendieron por la todavía sensible piel. Presionó sus dedos un poco en la piel y entonces movió la mano unos centímetros para presionarla de nuevo.

— ¿Qué sientes? —preguntó.

— Umm… no duele… un poco sensible, de todas formas —respondió Tony. Loki dejó su mano ahí un momento y después volvió la mirada a la cara de Tony. Entonces puso su mano en su mejilla.

— ¿Tu vista? ¿Ves de forma clara?

— Sí —respondió Tony frunciendo el ceño.

— Mantén tus ojos en mi cara —instruyó Loki,  entonces movió la cabeza e Tony, primero a la izquierda y luego a la derecha—. Muy bien, respira hondo, tanto como puedas.

Si tenía en cuenta que hacía un rato estaba desangrándose a muerte, no quería discutir, todavía estaba muy confuso en cuanto a la situación, pero estaba seguro de que Loki estaba asegurándose de que estaba bien.  

— ¿Qué era eso que me hiciste beber? —preguntó Tony.

— Elixir de curación —respondió Loki—. ¿Puedes mover los dedos de los pies?

Tony lo intentó. —Sí, mis dedos están bien. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó finalmente.

Loki le cogió una de las manos y empezó a mover su muñeca en diferentes direcciones, después sus dedos, viendo cómo las falanges se movían suavemente. Cuando terminó puso las manos de Tony abajo otra vez y le miró.

— Solo me aseguro de que no hay ningún daño permanente —contestó Loki—. ¿Cómo te sientes en general? ¿Tu cabeza? ¿Puedes pensar de forma clara? ¿Notas alguna diferencia?

— Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero me siento bien. Quizá algo acalorado. ¿Por qué tienes que asegurarte de que no hay daños? ¿No me ha curado eso?

No estaba seguro de lo que había pasado. No había otra manera de que una herida se hubiera curado tan rápido. Magia 1, ciencia 0, porque esto era algo bastante increíble, incluso él podía admitirlo. Seguro que algún doctor podría haberle salvado la vida en un hospital, pero tendría mucho dolor y una herida fea y cosida en su lateral y una cicatriz horrible incluso después de semanas y meses de recuperación.

— Sí, bueno… había una posibilidad de que te matara.

— Perdona, ¿qué?

— La poción era algo hecho para la anatomía y fisiología de un Aesir. No estaba seguro de si tu cuerpo reaccionaría de forma positiva.

— ¿Y me hiciste beberlo aún así? —preguntó Tony.

— Estabas muriendo. Si no hubiera hecho nada habrías sangrado hasta morir. No había mucha elección.

No tenía que pensar mucho para darse cuenta de que Loki tenía razón. Si una opción es la muerte segura y la otra solo posible muerte, entonces obviamente la segunda es la ganadora.

— Tienes razón, perdona. Gracias —intentó sentarse, pero Loki le puso una mano en el pecho, frenándole.

— Todavía estás débil. El elixir ha usado las reservas de tu cuerpo para curarte. Tampoco ha podido reponer toda la sangre que has perdido.

— Sí, pero no puedo descansar en esta mesa —le dijo Tony—. Si tengo que quedarme quieto, preferiría hacerlo en una cama.

Loki se cruzó de brazos y le miró por un momento. Se veía algo raro, todavía sin camiseta y cubierto de sangre por casi todos lados, su pelo descolocado, pero todavía orgulloso y regio en cada poro de su cuerpo, completamente impávido ante su apariencia. A Tony no le sorprendía, después de todo llevaba carisma el ser capaz de lucir bien un casco dorado con cuernos y una capa. Un poco de sangre y una camisa perdida no era nada. De repente Tony tuvo la imagen mental de Loki dando uno de sus discursos de conquistador mundial con esa pinta. La gente no estaría menos asustada, incluso puede que la sangre le hiciese parecer más peligroso. Le daba una especie de fibra salvaje.

— Vale —dijo Loki y dejó que Tony se sentara. Al segundo de enderezarse casi se inclinó hacia un lado y cayó al suelo. Pérdida de sangre, sí, genial.

— Puede que necesite ayuda —dijo Tony.

— Me sorprendería si no lo hicieras —le dijo Loki y le ofreció su brazo impasiblemente. Tony se bajó de la mesa y de inmediato agarró el antebrazo de Loki para no caerse. Entonces Loki puso su brazo a su alrededor para mantenerle en pie.

— Esto es algo humillante —dijo Tony cuando empezaron a andar—. ¿No vas  hacer algún tipo de comentario sobre lo débiles que soy? —en verdad no debería estar haciendo sugerencias, pero su boca funcionaba sola para compensar la vergüenza.

— Si de verdad fueras _tan_ débil, la poción te habría matado —le dijo Loki—. Y de alguna manera lo superaste.

— Sí, me encanta darles a las expectativas una patada en el culo.

— Solo eres cabezota.

A eso Tony se rió cansadamente. — Puede —admitió.

Les llevó demasiado tiempo llegar a su habitación con Tony moviéndose como un miembro de la tercera edad. Era terriblemente humillante. Estaba muy sorprendido de que Loki o se quejara, bueno… que no se quejara verbalmente. La expresión en su cara decía más que mil palabras. Estaba irritado seguro por todo el asunto. Cuando llegaron a la cama de Tony se soltó y se sentó. Entonces vio el estado caótico de la mesa. El armario de Loki estaba abierto y todas las hierbas y otras cosas que pudo conseguir en Galand estaban esparcidas por ahí. Obviamente tenía prisa cuando hizo el elixir.

— Loki —el dios no se volvió para mirar a Tony, sólo siguió ordenando las cosas.

— ¿Sí?

— Gracias.

— Eso ya lo has dicho.

— Sí, pero… de verdad, sería un trozo de carne en el estómago de un lagarto si no fuera por ti, así que… gracias por buscarme y sacarme de allí.

— La nave no me obedece, no lo olvides. No es como si hubiera podido elegir. No saques ninguna conclusión.

Tony quiso poner los ojos en blanco. Hubiera sido demasiado simple para Loki dar un simple «de nada». Este era Loki, después de todo.

— Vale. El momento se ha acabado. Ya te he dado las gracias.

— Oído.

Tony se tumbó en la cama y se intentó poner cómodo cuando oyó el tintineo de vasos y el crujido de paquetes mientras Loki se estiraba por la mesa. Estaba casi dormido cuando los pasos de Loki se acercaron a él. Tony abrió los ojos para mirarle. Loki estaba al lado de su cama con un vaso en la mano lleno de un líquido dorado que brillaba.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó.

— El mismo elixir. El primero ayudó a tu cuerpo con el daño más crítico, pero un segundo debería ayudar a curarte completamente.

Tony miró el vaso con preocupación. — ¿Eso no es lo que casi me mata? —preguntó.

— El primero sí, pero sobreviviste. Eso significa que tu cuerpo se adaptó a él y ahora es completamente receptivo.

— ¿Adaptó? ¿Ha cambiado algo en mí?

— No en ninguna forma que vayas a notar —le dijo Loki—. Sólo significa que tu cuerpo y sus defensas naturales no pelearán nunca más. El elixir en sí sólo hace que tu proceso de curación natural sea más fuerte y rápido, y aumenta la regeneración. Una vez que hace su recorrido vuelves a la normalidad.

Tony siguió mirando el vaso con preocupación.

— Si quisiera matarte, hubiera dejado que te desangrases hasta morir —le dijo Loki ya impaciente—. No dolerá esta vez, sólo te aumentará la temperatura del cuerpo por unas horas, pero estarás dormido, así que ni siquiera te darás cuenta. Ahora bébete esta poción antes de que la fuerce en tu garganta. Estoy cansado de estar cubierto de tu sangre y dos días de polvo y barro.

Con eso puso el vaso en la mano de Tony y le miró mal hasta que se lo tragó entero. Tony sintió la misma calidez extenderse por su cuerpo, pero esta vez no le siguió ninguna quemazón.

— Gracias —dijo Tony devolviendo el vaso. Loki se lo quitó de las manos enfadado. Parecía que su paciencia con Tony se había agotado por ahora.

— ¿De verdad que esto lo cura todo? —preguntó.

— Sólo las cosas que tu cuerpo debería curar por sí mismo o que se pueden reparar reemplazando tejido dañado.

— Entonces a mi hígado le va a encantar —dijo Loki poniéndose cómodo en la cama otra vez. Loki no respondió a eso. Sólo cogió algunas prendas limpias y se fue al baño. Tony ya estaba profundamente dormido cuando la ducha empezó a funcionar.

 

Fanart de [alikuu](http://alikuu.tumblr.com/)

 

| [Tumblr post](http://alikuu.tumblr.com/post/36557468672/this-doodle-is-inspired-by-a-scene-from-bend) |

«Bueno, en verdad no hubo besos, pero aún así inspirado por este capítulo».

(Well, there was no actual kissing, but it was still inspired by the chapter.)

 


	18. Don de los Dioses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pues eso, que he vuelto. No tengo excusa alguna salvo que el segundo año de universidad me ha quitado tiempo de todo, pero estoy decidida a poner esto en marcha de nuevo. Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo, y no os preocupéis que el siguiente está en camino. Un abrazo,  
> -Cristina.

 

Stark se recuperó rápido de lo ocurrido en Ki’eend. Gracias al elixir abriéndose paso por su cuerpo estuvo de vuelta en muy poco tiempo. Bueno, puede que mejor de los normal. El día después del incidente manifestó lo que pensaba con respecto a su recuperación y un cierto… efecto secundario.

—Dijiste que no cambiaría nada que yo fuera a notar —dijo Stark al salir del baño con un el ceño fruncido.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Loki sin apartar la mirada de la hoja que estaba afilando. Había perdido la que había estado usando antes de Ki’eend y necesitaba algo hasta que su daga de alyndor estuviera terminada. Esto era solo un pequeño cuchillo que había encontrado en la cocina, pero valdría.

—¿Estás de coña? Parezco cinco años más joven… ¡o más! —exclamó el humano. Loki le miró. El mortal se había afeitado, sólo quedaba esa pequeña perilla que le recordaba fastidiosamente a Fandral. Su pelo estaba mojado y le tapaba un poco los ojos. Ahora que le miraba bien, la piel de su cara parecía más suave. Algunas de sus patas de gallo habían desaparecido también. Sin embargo, no parecía considerablemente más joven.

—O a lo mejor es como se supone que tienes que ser. Si vivieras una vida más saludable, claro —le dijo Loki. Existía una pequeña posibilidad de que el elixir hubiera «curado»  cosas como las marcas del envejecimiento. Envejecer es la acumulación de daño en células y órganos, casi como una enfermedad en verdad, y se suponía que el elixir servía para ayudar al cuerpo a reparar daños.

—No. Yo sé como se supone que me veo. Y no es así. Así es como me veía hace unos años.

—Envejecer es un tipo de daño en el cuerpo, así que supongo que el elixir lo ha reparado un poco. Nunca he visto usarlo en seres que envejezcan tan rápido como los humanos, así que no lo sé —dijo Loki encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es verdad, vosotros no envejecéis.

—Lo hacemos, solo que muy muy despacio —le dijo Loki.

—¿Así que de verdad tienes mil años? —preguntó Tony. Asumía que estaba en lo correcto, pero nunca se había parado a preguntar.

—¿En años midgardianos? Unos 1040 o así, no es que sepa mi verdadera fecha de nacimiento.

—¿Y eso?

Loki le miró y esperó que su expresión fuera fácil de entender.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

Stark frunció una ceja. —¿Esto es sobre lo de la adopción?

Loki arrojó el cuchillo violentamente sobre la mesa y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—¡ _No_ voy a hablar de eso! —Ni ahora ni nunca, y especialmente no con un estúpido mortal. Stark levantó las manos en señal de paz.

—Vale, bien. Es solo que es raro de cojones.

—No había otra opción, Stark. No lo olvides. Estás vivo, así que no tienes razón para quejarte.

—Sí, lo sé. Aunque no me importaría tener una lista de los posibles efectos secundarios.

—A menos que empieces a notar efectos negativos, no me podría importar menos.

—Vale —resopló Stark.

—Estoy seguro de que perder unas pocas arrugas no es algo tan terriblemente irritante.

—No, la verdad —Stark se encogió de hombros y empezó a secarse el pelo con una toalla.

—Entonces deja de molestarme —con eso Loki volvió a afilar el cuchillo.

—Pues estaba pensando.

Loki puso el cuchillo en la mesa. Estaba empezando a odiar de verdad todo lo que salía de la boca de Stark cuando empezaba con esa frase.

—Eso que dijiste de la Multi-lengua, que mi mente no podría soportarlo. ¿Cuánto era verdad?

—Creía que ya habíamos hablado de esto, ¿por qué vuelves a sacar el tema?

—Porque si nos separamos, estoy jodido, y no me gusta eso —dijo el humano.

—Dudo que ser capaz de hablar con esos salvajes te hubiera ayudado.

—¿Quién sabe? —preguntó Stark—. A lo mejor sí que me dijeron algo. Si me hubieran podido entender, a lo mejor podría haber hecho más. Podría haberles ofrecido algo, haberles perdido o al menos haberles retrasado un poco. Es más fácil jugársela a alguien o incluso engañarles si saben lo que quieren.

Eso era muy cierto. Stark tenía buena labia y una mente rápida con la que trabajar. Su incapacidad para hablar con todo el mundo le privaba de una de sus mayores ventajas… y también de uno de sus lastres. A veces el humano no sabía cuándo callarse, su boca también podría ponerle en peligro.

—Viendo que has sobrevivido al elixir —empezó Loki—. A lo mejor podrías con ello, pero todavía hay un riesgo. Siempre habrá un riesgo, solo que ahora es más pequeño.

—Sí, ya lo había pensado —dijo Stark dejando la toalla a un lado y sentándose en la cama—. Dame algunos números, en una escala del uno al cien, ¿cuál es la probabilidad de que sea capaz de usar la Multi-lengua sin ningún daño a mi cerebro?

Loki tuvo que pensarlo por unos momentos. Unos días atrás habría dicho que había más probabilidad de fracaso que de éxito, pero ahora era diferente. El cuerpo de Stark soportaba el elixir, y de hecho se adaptó en cuestión de horas. A lo mejor los humanos en general eran más resistentes de lo que él creía o simplemente Stark era un caso especial.

El segundo elixir funcionó en él como tendría que haber funcionado en cualquier Aesir. Y la inteligencia de Stark y su habilidad para controlar la nave sin esfuerzo eran algo a considerar también. Las probabilidades eran altas, considerando el conocimiento de la magia de Loki y cómo funcionaba la Multi-lengua. Con un mago corriente las posibilidades serían menores, pero Loki tenía bastante talento como para trabajar una magia tan delicada con el cuidado necesario.

—Alrededor de 85, puede —le dijo Loki—. O mejor con una preparación adecuada, dependería de cómo reaccionases a la magia.

—Está bastante bien.

—¿De verdad arriesgarías tu mente sana solo para ser capaz de hablar con cualquiera?

—Estoy dispuesto a arriesgarla para que no acabemos en una situación así otra vez. A lo mejor no habría cambiado nada, pero a lo mejor sí. A lo mejor la próxima vez podré responder a una maldita pregunta en vez de boquear como un pez. ¿Qué pasa si nos separamos y no puedo encontrarte por que no puedo preguntar a nadie si te han visto? ¿Qué pasa si tengo que encontrar el camino de vuelta a una ciudad yo sólo pero no puedo porque ni siquiera puedo leer las putas señales?

—Bueno, tal vez podríamos _no_ separarnos —propuso Loki.

—Claro, porque las últimas veces estaban totalmente planeadas también —remarcó Stark—. Sé que tenemos que confiar el uno en el otro para volver a casa, pero tener que confiarte esto… Es como si yo fuera peso muerto, sin poder hacer nada fuera de la nave yo solo. No puedes decirme que no es una carga redundante, un problema para los dos.

Loki suspiró. En cierto modo era un problema, cualquier tipo de emergencia requeriría que Stark hablara con alguien, igual que la situación podría pedir que Loki llevase una pistola. El no poder comunicarse con nadie podría causar algún día problemas incluso más grandes, especialmente considerando cuánta suerte habían tenido en planetas desconocidos hasta ahora.  

—Te dije que mi magia es limitada —le dijo Loki.

—También me dijiste que _puedes_ usar magia, solo que te cansa mucho. Pero no es que vayamos a ir a ningún lado, así que me preguntaba si tenías la suficiente como para hacer algo así.

Le cansaría muchísimo, pero podría hacerlo si quisiera. Solo le dejaría un poco más inútil para el resto del día, y esto no era ni siquiera un hechizo consumidor de energía. La sola idea de hacerse tan vulnerable le ponía los pelos de punta. Pero se trataba de Stark, y mientras sus instintos gritaban ante la idea, estaba bastante seguro de que conocía al mortal lo suficiente como para saber que no estaba en peligro en su presencia, ni siquiera en un estado vulnerable.

—¿Y de verdad me dejarías tan cerca de tu mente? ¿Tan insensato eres?

—No te traicioné, ¿verdad? Entonces no tengo nada de lo que preocuparme.

Stark era un insensato por confiar en él. Bueno, Loki le había dado su palabra. Pero aún así era un insensato. Todo lo que hacía Loki lo hacía por sí mismo y para su propio beneficio, ¿no podía el estúpido humano verlo?

—Vale, es tu cabeza —cedió.

—Túmbate.

—¿Por qué?

—¿En qué habíamos quedado?

—En que sigo tus instrucciones sin cuestionarlas —recitó Stark obedientemente.

—Muy bien, ahora túmbate.

Esta vez el humano no puso objeción. Loki se sentó al lado de su cabeza. Ya le había explicado a Stark cómo iba a ser el procedimiento en teoría, tener éxito en la práctica era otra cosa muy distinta. Sí que había conseguido que el humano se tomase una poción medianamente calmante, no podría callar su cerebro por mucho tiempo sin ella. Loki imaginaba que aún así sería un reto. Stark no era alguien que parase de pensar, Loki podía comprenderlo perfectamente, pero aún así hacía esto algo más difícil.

—¿Podrás arreglártelas? ¿Para no pensar en nada? —preguntó Loki.

—Aunque no lo creas, en el pasado solía hacerlo bastante… solo que había más alcohol y sexo involucrados.

—Ni siquiera sé si el brebaje te ha soltado más la lengua o no.

—Mi lengua siempre está suelta —respondió Stark, y sus labios se curvaron en una despreocupada—. ¿Te suena de algo lo de «problemas de desempeño»?

—Ahora calla, Stark. Silencia tu mente. Esto te dolerá si no estás bien preparado.

El humano cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

—No creo que seas alguien que medite mucho, pero por esta vez, inténtalo. Céntrate en tu respiración, escucha el sonido de tus latidos.

Loki bajó la voz un poco, su tono se hizo más grave también, haciéndolo relajante en vez de duro. Hacía mucho tiempo que no trabajaba magia tan delicada. Nadie confiaba en él para algo así, por si decidía gastar una broma pesada, o eso asumía Loki que temían. Muchos preferían acudir a los sanadores o al Gremio de los Hechiceros antes que a Loki, incluso si él estaba mejor preparado para el trabajo.

Si su memoria no le fallaba, la última vez que pasó fue en Alfheim, cuando a una de las Damas de la corte le mordió una serpiente venenosa durante un viaje. El veneno había atacado su sistema nervioso. Loki era el mago más cercano y los elfos ni siquiera dudaron en pedirle ayuda. Reparar el daño hecho a la mente era un trabajo delicado. Una simple poción no podía curar algo así. Tenía que haber alguien que controlase la magia para controlar que la medicina llegase a los lugares correctos. Loki nunca había sido un sanador, pero sus habilidades era bien conocidas, al menos en Alfheim. Le recompensaron con una daga bien confeccionada que Loki aceptó con dignidad. Los elfos estaban muy impresionados, todos los magos de la corte hablaban muy bien de él. No es que le diera ningún elogio en Asgard. El curar a una chica no era algo que se pudiera contar en el Gran Salón durante un banquete.

La chica era una Elfa de Hielo, recordó de repente, simplemente visitando la corte Ljósálfar como embajadora de los Kaldálfar de las Tierras Heladas de Alfheim. El recuerdo de su piel azul brillante ardía en su memoria más radiante que nunca, a pesar de los años que habían pasado. Sus ojos eran azules también, como su largo pelo. Era extraño recordarlo ahora… teniendo en cuenta…

Apartó la memoria de su mente, concentrándose de nuevo en la tarea entre manos. Puso las manos en la cabeza de Stark y le hizo callar cuando se movió un poco al contacto.

—No me apartes —dijo—. Deja que pase, como cuando abres tu mente a la nave. Si el camino está libre la magia no causará ningún daño.

Stark se tensó un momento cuando Loki por fin entró y asió su poder, dejando correr la magia. Inmediatamente sintió cómo le agotaba. La Multi-lengua era magia antigua, y era algo que había estado dentro de él, en su centro, desde que tenía memoria. Sólo necesitó tiempo para aprender cómo funcionaba, pero siempre pudo sentir su presencia. A veces se preguntaba cómo los Aesir podían ser tan ignorantes, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de una magia tal dentro de ellos.

Hubo un poco de resistencia al principio, así que Loki no empujó.

—No luches contra mí Stark, no te voy a hacer daño —le dijo. Esperó un poco entonces. El humano respiró hondo varias veces y Loki sintió cómo la barrera se deshacía. Muy bien.

No perdió tiempo en entrar con su poder y unirlo con su centro, ese haz de magia anclada muy dentro de la mente de Loki, al igual que estaba en la mente de todos que tenían el don. Sólo tenía que plantarlo como si fuera una semilla, e instar a la mente de Stark a hacerla crecer, para que floreciera dentro hasta crecer lo suficiente como para usarla. Para los niños pequeños la semilla se plantaba antes de que pudieran hablar, así que no sabían más que la Multi-lengua. Oh, cuánto tiempo le había llevado a Loki aprender las distintas lenguas para la magia, pronunciar las palabras como debían ser pronunciadas en vez de con la Multi-lengua. Esto sería diferente para Stark, ya tenía su propia lengua, o incluso más, ya que había muchas lenguas diferentes en Midgard.

Stark se tensó de nuevo cuando la magia empezó a asentarse, pero Loki le calló de nuevo y poco a poco se distanció de su mente. Sólo cortó la conexión cuando se fue completamente. Notó que estaba jadeando ligeramente, y tan pronto como puso la atención de nuevo en su cuerpo se dio cuenta del cansancio calando cada uno de sus huesos. No apartó las manos de la cabeza del humano.

—¿Loki? —empezó Stark.

—La parte principal está hecha… enhorabuena, no has sufrido daños cerebrales.

—Bueno, yuju, bien por mí, pero no me siento diferente —dijo Stark—. A menos que cuente el que siento mi cabeza como si estuviera rellena de algodón.

—No, no deberías sentir nada. Primero tienes que aprender a usarlo, tomar consciencia de su presencia.

—¿Y cómo hago eso? —preguntó el mortal.

—Solo tienes que escuchar —le dijo Loki—. Hace mucho aprendí la lengua de los Elfos. La lengua que usaban y que aún usan por muchas razones, a pesar de tener el don de la Multi-lengua.

—¿Por qué?

—Para la magia, por supuesto —respondió Loki.

—¿Pero cómo aprendiste una lengua si ya podías entender todo?

—Eso requeriría una muy larga explicación que no me apetece dar.

—Tienes los dedos fríos —dijo Stark de repente. Loki apartó las manos de su cabeza—. No, um… estaba mejorando… la situación de algodón en mi cabeza.

Loki no respondió a eso.

—Te hablaré en la lengua de los Elfos —dijo Loki—. Tú solo tendrás que intentar entenderme. Cuanto más lo intentes, más cerca estarás de usar esa pizca de magia que he plantado en tu mente. Por ahora es como un músculo que no has usado nunca, tienes que aprender a usarlo, así que primero tenemos que reforzarlo.

—¿Y al cabo de un tiempo de repente entenderé?

—Pasará gradualmente y puede que lleve unos días, pero como estoy agotado y preferiría no moverme, este es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para empezar. Podrás entender un poco al principio, pero no todo.

—¿Así que solo escucho? —preguntó.

—Sí, solo escucha.

—¿De qué vas a hablar? —preguntó Stark entonces.

—¿Hay algún tema en especial que te interese?

—Bueno, hasta ahora sólo me has contado cosejas de los Nueve Mundos, así que me podrías dar una vista general del tema.

—Muy bien —accedió Loki. Era lo bastante general como para no volverse desagradable en un momento dado.

—Pero no te pongas muy técnico conmigo en cuanto a la magia o no lo entenderé, con Multi-lengua o sin ella.

—Intentaré mantenerlo muy muy simple para tu beneficio, pues.

—No te pongas ñoño, papá de Bambi —Stark sonaba tan cansado como se sentía Loki, solo que su cansancio era el agotamiento de la mente y no del cuerpo. Oh, si les atacaban ahora mismo tendrían una muerte horrible.

—Tenemos un tipo de sistema de defensa automática en la nave, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—Sí, claro. Está siempre puesto. Tenemos unas buenas pistolas por aquí y por allá. Pero estamos bastante lejos de todo ahora mismo, así que dudo que nos encontremos con alguien.

—Eso está bien —asintió Loki.

—¿Puedo traer algo de comida para esto? Tengo algo de hambre… y sed.

Loki lo pensó por un momento.

—Esa… es una muy buena idea —decidió. La manera más rápida de recuperar sus fuerzas era mucho sustento. Y necesitaría agua también si iba a hablar tanto.

[N. de la Autora]: Hollywood pagaría una fortuna por el elixir de Loki. Podría empezar un negocio xD


	19. Fábula de un embustero

 

—Los Nueve Mundos del Cosmos están unidos entre sí por las ramas del Yggdrasil, el Árbol de los Mundos. Extendiéndose como un cuásar, una nébula serpenteante, con sus ramas de energía brillante que se extienden al negro vacío del espacio. Es un mundo de maravilla, belleza y terror que uno apenas puede comprender —empezó a contar Loki.

Y por una vez Tony no habló, no hizo preguntas, y simplemente escuchó. Las palabras eran más que solo palabras, no solo sonidos extraños. Era más como… era duro dar en el clavo. Era como el IDN, pero completamente diferente al mismo tiempo. Podía imaginarse todo hasta el más mínimo detalle al escuchar el sonido de la voz del dios. No estaba seguro de si era la Multi-lengua o la manera de hablar de Loki. A lo mejor ambos. Su voz era tranquila y relajante, perfecta para contar historias. Tony temía quedarse dormido, pero su mente volaba mientras absorbía cada detalle que le daba. Dudaba que muchos humanos conocieran esto, si lo hacía alguno. Thor podía haber estado muchas veces en la Tierra, pero Tony dudaba que se hubiera molestado en contar esto a alguien, a lo mejor in poco. Tony prefería la versión de Loki. Thor habría contado, sin duda, sagas de nobles batallas, habría alabado a su gente y su mundo. Loki contaba la verdad, verdades brutales y sangrientas. ¿Y no era esa la mayor ironía del universo? Pero Tony sabía que los mentirosos conocían las mayores verdades. Aquellos que escuchaban susurros en las sombras, que podían esconderse entre las cortinas y ver lo que en verdad estaba pasando en vez de distraerse con el humo, los espejos y las luces brillantes en el escenario. Tony quería la verdad, no historias bonitas.

—Asgard es la tierra de los Aesir, el Eterno Mundo Dorado. El mundo de Thor, del que ya sabes muchas cosas, incluso si como mortal nunca lo pisarás. Vanaheim es la tierra de los Vanir, los antiguos dioses, maestros de hechicería y magia. Puede que hayan perdido algo de su antigua gloria, pero todavía son un reino que contemplar. Alfheim es la tierra de los elfos, los Elfos de la luz, los radiantes Ljósálfar y los Elfos del hielo, los  Kaldálfar de espíritu libre. Su mundo es la tierra de la eterna primavera en el Sur y del brillante blanco invierno en el Norte. Los elfos son, como puedes haber oído, grandes maestros del tiro con arco, pero incluso más grande es su conocimiento de la magia y su uso. Ellos son los primeros que aprendieron a usar los dones de Yggdrasil, los poderes cósmicos de los mundos.

»  También está Midgard, por supuesto, tu mundo, justo en el medio de los otros ocho. Siempre cambiando, al igual que los humanos que lo habitan. Puede que seáis parte de los Nueve, pero también estáis separados de ellos. Los humanos ignoraron a los otros mundos por mucho tiempo, así que a cambio se los ignoró también. Midgard es joven y los humanos más aún. Así es como os ven los otros mundos.

» Por otro lado está Jötunheimr, tierra de los Gigantes, los hijos de Ymir, gobernada por los Gigantes de Hielo, pero también la casa de los Gigantes de la Tormenta y de las Montañas. Es un mundo cruel de hielo y escarcha y frío eterno. Sus montañas se elevan muy alto en el cielo y sus mares son profundos y la oscura casa de las mayores bestias de todos los mundos. Nunca cambia, pero se le sigue temiendo.

» Svartalfheim es la tierra de los elfos también, pero de los Dökkálfar, los Elfos Oscuros. Sus tierras están cubiertas de bosques sin fin y debajo de todo existen laberintos de cavernas. Mientras que los Elfos de Alfheim son brillantes y hermosos, los Dökkálfar siembran el terror en los corazones de otros con su apariencia. Son por supuesto igual de fuertes y habilidosos que los otros elfos, en la batalla y en la magia.

» Nidavellir, los «campos oscuros», es la tierra de los enanos. Viven bajo tierra y trabajan en las cavernas, forjando las mejores armas de los Nueve Mundos en sus enormes forjas. Mjölnir es algo que los enanos forjaron y también lo es Gungnir, la lanza de Odín. Los enanos son, como puedes imaginar, pequeños y también algo desagradables. Especialmente en lo que concierne al trueque, pero otros mundos truecan con ellos a pesar de su naturaleza. Lo que es normal, con las habilidades que tienen que ofrecer.

» Muspelheim es el mundo del fuego eterno y la tierra del Gran Gigante de Fuego Surtur y su temida prole de demonios de fuego. Son una raza nómada en sus tierras, y puede que sean primitivos, pero sus números son vastos. Sabio es aquel que los teme, porque ciertamente hay mucho que temer.

» Y finalmente está Niffelheim, la casa de la niebla, la región de neblinas glaciales, oscuridad y frío. Su frialdad es incluso mayor que la de Jötunheimr. Niffelheim fue el primero de los Nueve Mundos, creado en el vacío Abismo Gunnungagap. Dentro de él cerca de Nastrond, la Costa de Cadáveres, es donde se encuentra el Mundo de la Muerte, Helheim. Ningún alma viva sería tan inocente como para aventurarse en estas tierras a menos que la Muerte ya esté sobre ellos.

» Un insensato como Thor diría que Asgard es el Guardián de los Nueve Mundos, el protector de la paz y el faro de la esperanza en tiempos desesperados… un insensato que aún cree en fábulas infantiles. La verdad nunca es tan perfecta como uno podría esperar.

» Hace muchos años, cuando los mundos todavía eran jóvenes, Asgard estaba bajo el mando del Rey Bor, Señor de Asgard, y su esposa la Giganta Bestla. Bor era un guerrero de nacimiento. Condujo a su gente en un tiempo de poder y prosperidad y se ganó su lealtad a través de su liderato y sus triunfos por igual. Bor y Bestla tuvieron un hijo, Odín. Bor enseñó a su hijo muchas cosas: cómo pelear, cómo gobernar, cómo servir y también cómo defender sus sueños. Sin embargo, cometió un error: no alentó a su hijo a soñar por sí mismo, y cuando inevitablemente Odín se puso en contra de su voluntad, le llevó a la ira. En su furia el viejo Bor Rey infligió todo horror imaginable posible sobre cualquiera que se atreviera a desafiarle.

» La leyenda dice que Bor cayó en una gran batalla en las montañas de Jötunheimr, y que en sus últimos momentos Odín y él hicieron las paces y Bor pudo entrar en Valhalla sin que la furia oscureciera su alma. Ahora, los susurros por otro lado dicen algo bastante diferente. Los susurros dicen que Bor no cayó como un guerrero, sino que fue maldecido por un gran hechicero, y que suplicó a su hijo que le ayudara, le pidió que buscara a un poseedor de la magia lo bastante fuerte como para salvarle. Los susurros dicen que Odín ni si quiera lo intentó, en vez de eso se declaró a sí mismo rey y se sentó en el trono de Asgard para perseguir sus propias ambiciones. Los susurros dicen que Bor maldijo su nombre en su último aliento. Nadie está seguro de qué es verdad y qué no. La historia siempre la ha escrito el ganador, después de todo, y no había nadie más que Odín para contar la fábula de la muerte de Bor. Si fuera tú no mencionaría lo que dicen los susurros en presencia de Thor, puede que tenga el deseo de presentarte a Mjölnir concienzudamente.

» Así que Odín tomó el trono de Asgard. De nuevo, la historia dice que no quería nada más que paz y prosperidad para todos los Nueve Mundos. Los insensatos pueden creérselo, pero yo no soy uno. Odín era joven y tenía planes y ambiciones. La guerra era inevitable. Nadie habla sobre por qué empezó. Hoy en día ni siquiera mencionan que pasó. El hecho es que un día estalló la guerra entre Asgard y Vanaheim y Odín condujo a sus ejércitos a la batalla. La guerra duró siglos, pero ninguna batalla perturbó al Mundo de Oro, solo Vanaheim sufrió mientras sus tierras se pintaban de rojo con sangre. Dicen que hubo muchas razones por las que Odín tuvo que marchar a Vanaheim «por el bien de los Nueve Mundos». Que hechiceros malvados amenazaban los mundos, que su Rey planeaba conquistar Alfheim y asesinar a todos los magos. Cuentos… la verdad es simple, pero nunca dicha en voz alta. Odín era un belicista; buscaba el triunfo, la gloria y el poder. Su idea de paz era Asgard gobernando sobre los otros mundos con el mayor poder en sus manos. Los Vanir eran gente orgullosa y nunca se habrían arrodillado ante la voluntad de Asgard, así que Odín les obligó a hacerlo.

» La guerra terminó con la victoria de Odín y se llevó al hijo y a la hija del Rey Njord a Asgard. Entonces se casó con la hija, Frigga. Nadie había dominado la magia mejor que ella entre los Vanir, y tras su casamiento enseñó a Odín estos secretos aprendidos.

» Viendo cómo Odín había aplastado la resistencia de los Vanir sin perdón, Alfheim rápidamente juró su lealtad a Asgard y a su rey. Odín, para asegurar el control de Asgard sobre el reino, puso a Frey, el hermano de Frigga, en el trono de Alfheim. Los elfos aceptaron, por supuesto, pero incluso ahora Frey no es un verdadero rey. Los elfos no creen en el poder absoluto, cada ciudad Ljósálfar decide su propio destino, al igual que los Kaldálfar. Frey nunca les obligó a cambiar sus costumbres, así que simplemente se sienta en su palacio y le asegura al Rey Odín que los elfos le son leales hasta el Ragnarök. Los enanos de Nidavellir ofrecieron a Odín regalos poderosos para evitar la guerra, un símbolo de lealtad y alianza, las armas Mjölnir y Gungnir, el collar Brisingamen para la reina Frigga y la espada Hofund, el arma de Heimdall, el Guardián de Asgard. Era un gran precio a pagar, pero Odín aceptó, así que no hubo guerra en Nidavellir. Muspelheim, Svartalfheim y Jötunheimr eran demasiado poderosos para tomar después de la larga guerra con los Vanir, así que Odín no buscó otra batalla.

» Así que la paz podría haber sido posible, al menos por un tiempo, de no ser porque el Rey Laufey de Jötunheimr atacó Midgard. De nuevo, los insensatos pueden pensar que los Gigantes de Hielo atacaron sin otra razón que matar y destruir a lo loco, y que el noble Odín tuvo que intervenir para salvar a los débiles e indefensos mortales de las bestias monstruosas. Era lo correcto y lo honorable, lo que había que hacer, ¿verdad? Thor aún lo cree. Que la única razón que tenía Odín para defender Midgard era honor, que es la única razón por la que Asgard todavía protege el reino. Asgard, el gran protector y sus nobles guerreros… Menuda broma.

» La verdad es de nuevo más complicada que eso, y mucho menos respetable. El rey Laufey estaba receloso de la manera en que Odín ganó poder después de que Alfheim y Nidavellir se arrodillaran sin luchar. Temía que Odín quisiera Jötunheimr después. Era un miedo justificado. El mismo Bor había intentado ser el rey de Jötunheimr muchas veces, pero nunca consiguió conquistar el mundo natal de su esposa. Así que Laufey partió para hacer su ejército más fuerte, pero necesitaba una tierra más rica que Jötunheimr para ello. Esperaba una victoria rápida, así que se decidió por Midgard. Los humanos no eran adversarios para el ejército de Laufey, y seguramente les habría conquistado de no ser por la alianza de los Aesir con los humanos. Puede parecer que los Aesir hicieron lo correcto y lo noble. Solo que no eran los humanos por lo que Odín estaba preocupado.

» Midgard forma parte de los Nueve Mundos, eso es verdad, cuelga de una rama del Yggdrasil, pero a diferencia de los otros Ocho, también existe en el plano físico más allá del Árbol de los Mundos. Asgard y los otros siete mundos solo pueden ser accesibles por el Yggdrasil. Solo existen en el plano metafísico. Ahora mismo estamos fuera de él y, a pesar de tener esta nave, podríamos navegar todo lo que quisiéramos pero no les encontraríamos así. Midgard, por otro lado, existe en ambos planos. Puedo ver por la expresión de tu cara que ya has adivinado lo que significa. Midgard es la puerta / el pasaje entre los Ocho Antiguos Mundos y el plano físico. Por supuesto, existen otras puertas, pero ninguna es tan segura como Midgard. Si Laufey os hubiera conquistado entonces, no sólo habría conseguido el poder del mundo, sino también el único paso seguro dentro y fuera de los Nueve Mundos. Y claro, Odín no podía dejar que los Gigantes de Hielo tuvieran un punto estratégico tan importante en sus manos.

» Así que Odín intervino, luchó contra el ejército de Laufey y mandó a los Gigantes de hielo de vuelta a Jötunheimr. E hizo lo mismo que había hecho en Vanaheim. Se llevó… a un príncipe… y el Corazón de Jötunheimr, el Cofre de los Inviernos Eternos. Al llevársela sometió a la tierra a una oscuridad eterna y a la decadencia, dejó a los gigantes a morir despacio y consumirse. Así están desconectados de los otros mundos, forzados a vivir en su mundo moribundo hasta el final sin una escapatoria. Los vencedores escriben la historia, así que Asgard es el noble salvador de la humanidad y los Jotnar son los monstruos malvados de toda fábula.

» Esto nos lleva a por qué Odín no disuadió a Thor de convertirse en el protector de Midgard. La entrada debe ser protegida. Si alguien conquistara vuestro mundo, alguien de fuera de los Nueve Mundos, de repente tendrían un camino en sus manos que lleva directo a Asgard. Los humanos tienen suerte, porque si no fuera por su papel como puerta, los Aesir nunca hubieran ofrecido su ayuda. Odín es un gran rey, un rey astuto, incluso más que eso, pues esconde sus brillantes argucias tras un escudo de valor, envuelve sus mentiras en falso honor y se cubre a sí mismo de ideas nobles. Y los Nueve Mundos le homenajean por ello.

» Permíteme que te cuente esto también, ya que está en el pasado: el Teseracto no era lo único que el amo del Otro quería, pero el paso a Asgard también. Jamás me habría dejado gobernar Midgard. Os habría matado a todos y había usado el mundo como base de operaciones. Habría usado el Teseracto para abrir una puerta a Asgard y de ahí a la cripta de Odín. Porque dentro hay algo que está muy impaciente por tener de nuevo.

—Nunca dices su nombre —dijo Tony, hablando por primera vez desde hace rato.

—No, y nunca lo haré.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque su mano se extiende lejos y hondo y no quiero invitarle a mi mente diciendo su nombre.

—¿Puede hacer eso?

—Eso y más. No he sufrido mucho a sus manos, no quería más que agarrar y arrancar cualquier tipo de información valiosa de mi mente. Vio el Teseracto antes de que pudiera echarle de nuevo, y muy pronto el trato estaba hecho. Bueno, después de… convencerme, claro.

—¿Así que no se metió en tu cabeza?

—Depende de a lo que te refieras con eso. Estaba en control de mis propias acciones. Nada me forzó en ese sentido. Pero ya lo sabes. Estuve en el vacío, el mundo entre los mundos, antes de que me encontraran. Estaba… inestable, digamos. Derribó la última de mis defensas mentales. Sentía mi mente como una herida en carne viva que nunca deja de sangrar. Solo que no es sangre lo que se vierte, sino todo lo que habías esperado que se quedara encerrado para siempre. Cada demonio, cada pesadilla, cada miedo. Y l verdad del Teseracto era el único bálsamo, el único alivio y la única luz en la oscuridad. Un poder como nunca había sentido, ni siquiera la verdadera vista de las ramas del Yggdrasil me habría preparado para lo que me enseñó. Te deshace… y renaces. Me agarré a mi mente con cada pizca de voluntad que poseía, peleé con uñas y dientes para que no se me borrase ni se privara de mi mente. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba lejos de ese lugar y de él más fuerte me volvía, pero él nunca estaba lejos. No, siempre pude sentir su presencia acechando en el vacío. Así que no diré su nombre, porque lo oiría, y me vería… y entonces sabría dónde estoy.

Tony miró al dios sin decir palabra por largos momentos.

—¿Y no hay manera de deshacerse de él para siempre?

—Él conoce mi nombre, conoce mi poder, la única manera sería si él muriese, pero creo que su Señora todavía le estima, así que eso no pasará en un futuro cercano.

—El Otro mencionó a la Señora también… ¿quién es?

—La Señora Muerte, Stark. Y antes de que preguntes, sí…  _ La _ Muerte.

Tony le miró incrédulo, pero forzó a su mente a aceptarlo simplemente, incluso si era difícil de creer.

—Tiene que haber un nombre para él, no le voy a llamar el Amo del Otro.

—El Titán Loco —respondió Loki—. Así es como le llaman los Aesir.

—O sea que en Asgard le conocen.

—Bor y sus aliados lucharon contra él, hace mucho tiempo. Bor consiguió ganar y le desterró de los Nueve Mundos y de nuestra galaxia. Allí es donde nació, a solo unos planetas de Midgard, de hecho. Bor le quitó algo, algo de un poder inimaginable. Un artefacto que ahora descansa en la cripta de Odín. Un guantelete. Y quiere recuperarlo. Por eso quería el Teseracto, por eso quería conquistar Midgard. Quiere llegar a Asgard y a la cripta, y a su posesión. Me envió en la vanguardia porque yo podía alcanzar Midgard por mí mismo y abrir un camino para los Chitauri. Fallé, los Chitauri se fueron, pero ya sabes que no está muy preocupado por eso. Es paciente y lo intentará otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, hasta que lo consiga. Derrotarme no hizo más que darle una idea de cuán grande fuerza necesita para derrotaros.

—¿Sabes cuándo va a pasar? ¿Va a atacar?

—Sí, pero ahora no. Perder a los Chitauri les supuso un contratiempo, como fue el perder el Teseracto. Puede que pasen años, incluso décadas, antes de marchar contra Midgard. No lo sé.

—Así que ganamos tiempo pero también le enseñamos nuestras cartas, ¿es eso lo que estás diciendo?

—Atrasarle y frenar el ataque era más importante, y al menos el Teseracto se puso a salvo —Loki se encogió de hombros.

—¿Era más importante frenar el ataque? ¡Tú estabas al mando del ejército!

—Bueno, sí, oficialmente, con El Otro y el Titán Loco detrás de mi metafísicamente, pero era bastante obvio después de un tiempo, especialmente después de que Thor se presentara, que matarlos a todos me sería más favorable.

—¿Qué? —Stark se sentó en la cama—. Eso suena a que los traicionaste, pero yo no vi ninguna traición por tu parte.

Loki sonrió perezosamente, todavía sentado en la cama de Stark, con la espalda contra la pared.

—Bueno, gracias a las Nornas por ello. Si vosotros lo hubierais podido ver entonces el Titán Loco lo habría visto también y nunca habría dejado a los Chitauri cruzar el portal.

Tony simplemente le miró algo boquiabierto.

—No hice nada heroico, así que no me mires así. Simplemente fui… un general bastante terrible. Y todo el mundo está siempre deseando menospreciarme, así que nadie se dio cuenta. Incluso tú, Stark. Todos os limitasteis a observar el espectáculo, las luces brillantes y la actuación e ignorasteis el resto. No cometas ningún error. Todavía desprecio a Thor. Y vosotros y vuestro SHIELD me molestasteis de todas formas, y hacer todo lo que hice en Midgard no me causó ninguna angustia, pero podía haberlo hecho mucho mejor… o mucho peor, dependiendo de cómo lo mires. Podría haber estado callado, escondido, haber atacado con todo el ejército en un punto estratégicamente más importante que tu torre.

—Como demonios-

—Porque la mentira estaba escondida en la verdad —le dijo Loki—. La destrucción fue real, también las muertes, mi rastrera opinión de los humanos era verdad, y el peligro en sí era muy real.

—Pero tú eras una mentira.

—Nunca soy una completa verdad —corrigió Loki.

—Podrías no haber abierto el portal y-

—Oh, pero entonces los Chitauri seguirían vivos y ni vosotros ni Asgard os hubierais tomado el ataque en serio. El énfasis está en Asgard, por supuesto. Odín tenía que ver, y lo hizo. Estará preparado para cuando el Titán Loco se acerque.

—Me duele la cabeza solo de oír esto —dijo Tony—. Creo que voy a necesitar un tiempo para procesarlo.

—Nada complicado. No tenía otra opción que aliarme con ellos después de que me sacaran del vacío. Estaba furioso, medio loco por lo que había visto y tenía ansias de destrucción y venganza. Él pudo sentirlo mientras estuve allí, y lo usó para sus propósitos. Se adentró en mi mente a desgarros y no me dejó otra opción que acceder a sus planes. Entonces vine a Midgard por el Teseracto y con la distancia entre mí y el Titán Loco pude ponerme a mí mismo en orden de nuevo. Seguí el plan divisado por El Otro mientras buscaba otras posibles soluciones a mi dilema. Me di a conocer en Midgard. Di grandes discursos para que supierais lo que venía, incluso si no contaba con vuestra victoria en ese momento. Entonces Thor apareció y supo que finalmente había captado la atención de Asgard, y vuestras posibilidades de eliminar a los Chitauri crecieron significativamente por vuestra parte. Eso, por supuesto, si todo estaba dispuesto adecuadamente. La puerta que hice que Selvig abriese era perfectamente imperfecta. La ciudad no era un punto estratégicamente importante. El portal no era lo bastante grande como para que pasara una nave entera… todas estas pequeñas cosas. Definitivamente te superaste a ti mismo destruyéndolos a todos por cuenta propia. Una pena que no lo pudiera ver personalmente. Vuestra bestia estaba redecorando el suelo conmigo en ese momento. Una experiencia desagradable.

—Y entonces no huiste, porque pensaste que estarías a salvo del Otro y del Titán Loco en Asgard.

—Desafortunadamente mi prisión no estaba tan a prueba de intrusos como hubiera esperado —terminó Loki.

—Estoy seguro de que podrías haber pensado en un plan que no implicase un número de bajas y de destrucción tan grande —acusó Tony.

—Sí, puede. Pero soy el Dios del Caos, siempre hay destrucción a mi paso, así que nunca esperes algo diferente. Me gusta el caos, y me sigue como las tormentas siguen a Thor. Y en verdad no me importó el daño causado en Midgard. Fue mínimo, teniendo en cuenta…

—¿Harías algo diferente ahora? ¿Sabiendo lo que sabes ahora?

Loki simplemente sonrió de nuevo.

—Puede que sí, puede que no. Soy así de impredecible. A lo mejor podrías convencerme con un plan mejor, a lo mejor Thor aparecería y me enfurecería tanto que solo querría quemar algo. ¿Quién sabe?

—Pero no tienes planes de conquistar la Tierra otra vez, ¿verdad?

—¿Has prestado atención? No funcionaría, no puede hacerse. Incluso si vosotros, los humanos, no podéis protegeros a vosotros mismos los otros mundos nunca dejarían que nadie os conquistase. Estáis protegidos porque la puerta debe ser protegida.

Tony se quedó callado, simplemente pensando en todo una vez más. Era mucho que internalizar, no solo la información que había obtenido sobre los Nueve Mundos, sino sobre el resto también. Su cabeza zumbaba con todo ello, pensando en cada detalle de la invasión. No conocía a Loki tan bien como lo hacía ahora. En retrospectiva había algunas cosas que no eran típicas de él, pero entonces no había tenido manera de darse cuenta.

—Stark

—¿Hm?

—Sigo hablando en élfico —dijo el dios levantando una ceja.

—Oh, sí, mira por dónde —sonrió Tony. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Loki no había vuelto a la Multi-lengua. Su mente estaba ocupada con cosas más importantes.

—Creo que entonces no necesitarás unos días —comentó Loki—. También estás hablando ya un poco con la Multi-lengua —tampoco se había dado cuenta de eso. Raro.

—Soy un genio, sabes.

—Casi me lo creo —Loki sonrió con suficiencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos hemos vuelto locos, no han sido tres días y ya tenéis el siguiente. Bueno, tenía que compensar de alguna manera todo el tiempo que no he subido, ¿no? Pero no os acostumbréis solo por si acaso xD  
> -Cristina


	20. Juyu y Bee Parte 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Nota de la Autora]: Para hacer el paso del tiempo más fácil de seguir me gustaría señalar que cada vez que pasamos un Sistema Estelar (previamente Huz'Deyr, ahora estamos en el Filipima), significa que han pasado al menos una o dos semanas, si no más. No meses, pero normalmente una semana.  
> Semanas SIC, de todas formas, que son más largas que las semanas terrestres.

Loki entró al taller y encontró a Stark sentado con la frente apoyada en la mesa, prácticamente rezumando miseria.

—Casi me da miedo preguntar —dijo Loki.

—Mis cables dan asco —respondió Stark. Su voz sonó algo amortiguada porque no movió la cabeza para hablar.

—¿Quieres explicarte? —preguntó Loki. Stark finalmente se estiró y señaló el desastre en su mesa.

—Es una cosa el que por fin hayamos conseguido forjar armadura del alyndor, pero mi traje necesita más que eso todavía.

Loki estaba más que satisfecho con la daga que se había forjado y, aunque la destreza de Stark en la forja era algo tosca, era más que apropiada. Loki empleó tiempo para grabar runas después de que su peto y sus avambrazos estuvieran acabados, así que su diseño era puro y simple. Las galas no hacían falta. Al menos el escoplo laser sobre el que Stark insistió era mejor que uno tradicional resultó ser bastante bueno. Loki estaba bastante satisfecho con el diseño en forma de serpientes que había grabado en sus avambrazos. El peto todavía necesitaba trabajo, pero también estaba listo para usarse. Era lo suficientemente ajustado y cómodo, y mientras que no era el color que estaba acostumbrado a llevar, el metal rojo oscuro se veía bastante bien. Stark no había hecho nada más para Loki todavía, estaba ocupado con su propia armadura.

—Sí, soy consciente de ello —asintió Loki.

—La tecnología de la nave está chocando con mi diseño original. El alyndor es alucinante, así que podría empezar con el diseño del Mark V sin preocuparme de perder fuerza, lo que es genial, pero el poder de los generadores lo está jorobando todo.

Loki no sacó ninguna información real de su explicación. Echó un vistazo a la tecnología en la mesa.

—Explica el problema —dijo.

—¿Quieres ayudar?

—Solo explícalo, en términos que pueda entender. Pierde los tecnicismos.

Así que Stark lo hizo. Cómo tenía que cargar su traje sin tener que depender completamente en su reactor, porque no podía hacer un repuesto ya que le faltaban los recursos para recrear el elemento que lo cargaba, así que necesitaba añadir una segunda fuente de poder al traje. Entonces explicó que la energía de los generadores, a la que había conseguido acceder para dar poder a la forja y al resto del taller, se comportaba de forma diferente que la electricidad y por ello sus cables, los conductores, no valían. No podían conducir la energía sin quemarse. Los que había usado para dar poder al taller eran cables largos y gruesos y podían soportarlo, pero su traje requería cables finos, era tecnología mucho más delicada después de todo. Su diseño original chocaba con este tipo de energía y no podía pensar en otra manera de incorporar un transformador en el traje, y tampoco sabía qué material podía usar como un mejor conductor o cómo reforzar los cables sin hacerlos considerablemente más gruesos.

Loki le echó un vistazo al pequeño aparato que Stark había usado para experimentar con la energía que venía de los generadores. Notó que su brillo era más oscuro pero más brillante que el azul eléctrico del pecho de Stark. Se sentía diferente también. Loki había conseguido avanzar en su exploración de la energía cósmica. No lo suficiente como para usarlas pero sí para sentirlas adecuadamente. La energía que venía del reactor de Stark se sentía diferente de la que venía del generador. Así que el problema era bastante obvio. Conductor, algo que transfería energía… Echó un vistazo a los cables quemados con los que Stark claramente había experimentado y a los que no había freído aún. Obviamente necesitaba algo mejor, más adecuado para transferir o incluso guardar…

—Hmm… puede que tenga algo… —dijo y anduvo desde la mesa hasta la otra parte del área de cargamento donde estaban las cajas. Después de todo este tiempo sabía dónde buscar lo que necesitaba. Una de las cajas estaba abierta, así que Loki metió la mano y cogió un puñado de las «carcasas de balas», como las habían llamado. Volvió a la mesa y las puso en ella. Stark le miró curiosamente.

—¿Qué quieres con esas? —preguntó.

—Dijiste que eran vidrio —dijo Loki mientras cogía uno de los pequeños cilindros para ponerlo en el aparato de energía de Stark después de apagarlo por un momento. No sabía cómo se llamaba.

—Oh, ey, eso no parece una buena idea —dijo Stark cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo.

Loki no le escuchó y continuó.

—Solo que no están hechas de vidrio —dijo y encendió el aparato de nuevo cuando acabó. Stark saltó de la mesa por instinto y dio unos pasos atrás. Sin embargo no hubo chispas ni explosiones—. Están hechas de cristal.

Stark y Loki miraron mientras el pequeño cilindro empezó a brillar por la energía transferida en su interior a través de la pequeña máquina hasta que se volvió brillante y lleno de energía.

—¿Cómo coño supiste eso?

Loki frunció el cejo.

—Me lo dijiste tú.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? —preguntó Stark, confuso.

—Tu teoría de que las balas podían llenarse de energía —Stark frunció el cejo—. Antes de que aterrizásemos en Ki’eend —aclaró Loki.

—Oh… Solo estaba farfullando, no era una teoría sensata.

—Lo era, si consideras que estas —dijo cogiendo una—, están hechas de cristal y no vidrio como habías asumido.

—¿Por qué es el cristal tan diferente? —preguntó Stark—. Es decir, supongo que si supiera qué tipo de cristal es lo sabría.

—No, no tiene que ver con el tipo de cristal, sino con su pureza y perfección. Algunos son mejores para algunas tareas que otros, pero eso es irrelevante en este caso. Estos son obviamente cristales producidos artificialmente, ninguno natural tiene una forma tan conveniente —le dijo Loki—. Los cristales son muy usados para almacenar energía. No pensé que fueran adecuados como armas hasta que me contaste tu teoría sobre cómo podían llenarse de energía. No todos los tipos de pistolas de energía requieren ese tipo de munición, eso es seguro. Los hechiceros normalmente guardan la energía en cristales para otras prácticas, mayormente para predecir el futuro.

—Bolas de cristal… así que de verdad las usan los magos.

—Pues sí, naturalmente.

—Naturalmente —repitió Stark con ese tono extraño que usaba cada vez que pensaba la magia le estaba arruinando su percepción del mundo, o cuando simplemente le ofendía. Era un tono divertido—. Vale, pero si es tan bueno para almacenar energía, no me ayudan nada con mi problema de cables. Aunque está bien que podamos hacer balas de energía.

—Piensa fuera de tu caja de ciencia por una vez, Stark —dijo Loki—. Un cristal sirve para almacenar energía —apagó el aparato de nuevo y cogió el cristal—. Pero solamente siempre y cuando no pierdan su perfección.

Sujetó uno de los cilindros brillantes delante de Stark, entonces se giró y lo arrojó a la pared más lejana, donde se rompió y explotó en un radiante destello de luz. Muy similar a las ráfagas de las pistolas de energía, de hecho.

—¡No hagas un agujero en la nave! —Stark le frunció el ceño. Loki se limitó a sonreír—. Así que si el cristal se rompe la energía sale de él —resumió el humano.

—Sí, porque no puede guardarlo más. Si se rompe en pedazos la energía ya acumulada escapa de él de forma violenta. Este tipo de cristal parece romperse muy fácilmente. Asumo que es porque se supone que tiene que romperse, ¿cómo si no se usaría como arma? Ahora, si empezamos con un cristal ya roto… —cogió un trozo de metal que parecía una llave inglesa y empezó a romper los cristales de la mesa en trocitos.

—Deja de romper cosas —se quejó Stark cuando Loki ya había pulverizado al menos cuatro cristales—. Es cosa de dioses del caos, ¿verdad? —Loki soltó una risita mientras soltaba la llave inglesa. A pesar de quejarse sabía que en realidad Stark no estaba mosqueado. Él hacía su cuota equitativa de romper y cortar y quemar en el taller. Disfrutaba del caos.

Stark continuó observándole mientras Loki cogía algunos trozos grandes de cristal y empezaba a ponerlos en una línea clara conectándolos a la máquina. Al final de la línea puso un cristal completo. Entonces volvió a encender el aparato. Los cristales rotos se encendieron al empezar el flujo de energía, entonces Loki apagó el aparato y solo el cristal perfecto siguió brillando, el resto se apagaron en cuanto se cortó la energía.

Stark estaba observando la línea de cristales.

—Así que si… digamos que rompo el cristal en trozos pequeños…casi polvo, ¿también haría esto?

—Sí.

—¿Así que puedo fundirlo a los cables, o mejor, cubrir los cables con el polvo de cristal?

—Eso parece factible —coincidió Loki.

—¿Por qué no se me ocurrió a mí? —preguntó Stark, todavía observando los cristales con una ceja levantada—. Lo basaste en _mi teoría_.

—Tu teoría era imperfecta porque te faltan conocimientos sobre hechicería y energías cósmicas.

—Sí, «Energías Cósmicas» no estaba en mis asignaturas en el MIT (Massachusetts Institute of Technology). No sé por qué no está incluido en «Ingeniería eléctrica». A lo mejor debería haber ido a Hogwarts. Entonces sabía cómo coño funciona una bola de cristal.

—De verdad que no sé de qué estás hablando.

—No importa. Es solo que hace que me sienta inculto. Es un sentimiento… nuevo y desagradable.

Stark empezó a poner las cosas en orden en su mesa, tirando trozos de metal con los que seguro estaba planeando trabajar más tarde. La expresión de su cara resultaba familiar.

—Estás captando conceptos no solo básicos sin ningún conocimiento previo. Es más de lo que podría esperar de ningún mortal. Te estoy contando teorías mágicas y conocimiento cósmico sobre el que hechiceros y magos han pasado miles de años explorando y perfeccionando. Es ridículo asumir que algo tan nuevo como la ciencia Midgardiana pudiera haberte preparado para ello.

—¿Eso ha sido un insulto o un elogio? —preguntó Stark.

—Dímelo tú —respondió Loki. El humano se le quedó mirando largo rato.

—Bueno, supongo que nadie ha hecho nunca una armadura de alyndor con cables cristalizados, voladora, con armas y con sistema de control IDN antes.

Loki dejó escapar una risa, oh, el ego de este hombre.

—No, nadie —confirmó Loki. Stark sonrió ampliamente.

—Voy a usar mi diseño de armadura de peso ligero, porque el alyndor es lo bastante fuerte para protegerme incluso si hago la armadura más delgada que mi normal aleación de oro y titanio.

—Parece práctico.

—Planeo tener, en plan, botas, avambrazos y una especie de… peto y este se… desplegará sobre mí como un traje completo si enciendo el IDN y lo ordeno. La idea me vino a la cabeza cuando estaba trabajando en tus cosas.

—Bueno, lo espero con impaciencia —le dijo Loki. Sería mucho más apropiado tener a alguien a su lado con armas y defensa formidables.

—Será mejor que me ponga a trabajar, entonces.

—Ahora no.

—¿Por qué?

—Tus paneles empezaron a brillar en el Puente. Hemos llegado.

—Oh, bien. Visita a planeta extraterrestre.

 Estaba mucho menos entusiasmado que la última vez, era bastante comprensible.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Loki mientras miraba fijamente la hoja de... papel, puede, pegada en la pared al lado de la entrada del puerto del Drake. Ya tenía puesta su nueva armadura. Sus pantalones y botas de cuero negro, peto y avambrazos de alyndor. Se sentía mucho más como sí mismo de esta manera, sin mencionar que también era mucho menos vulnerable. Había encantado su armadura para absorber energía a parte de hacerla más duradera que el alyndor normal. Las pistolas de energía no causarían tanto daño de esta manera, Loki se sentía muy complacido por ello.

—Eso son «Las Normas» —dijo Stark mientras se acercaba.

Loki le echó un vistazo a la extraña lista.

Reglas y Normas para Expediciones Planetarias.

  1. No ir solo a ningún sitio. Nunca.
  2. ¡Llevar siempre una pistola! (No, una daga no es arma suficiente)
  3. No empaquetar más de lo que se pueda llevar.
  4. Llevar sustento para un mínimo de dos días.
  5. La vestimenta apropiada para el tiempo y la atmósfera es obligatoria.
  6. Llevar un botiquín básico.



Loki las leyó y no sabía si sentirse entretenido por la lista de Stark u ofendido de que las normas se eligieron sin él presente.

—Tengo un regalo para ti —dijo Stark. Loki se dio la vuelta sorprendido. El humano estaba justo delante de él y sus brazos rodearon la cintura de Loki sin avisar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, confuso. Sintió que Stark estaba atándole algo, así que miró hacia abajo. Era un tipo de cinturón, modificado—. ¿Para qué es eso? —preguntó.

—Esto es una pistolera —dijo Stark mientras abrochaba el cinturón. Colgaba holgadamente de la cintura de Loki, y las pequeñas correas del lado derecho colgaban un poco, como un pequeño bolsillo o una bolsa.

—Y esta es tu pistola —El humano sujetaba una de las pistolas más pequeñas que habían encontrado en la nave. Cabía fácilmente en una mano, así que probablemente estaba diseñada para usarse de esa manera. Stark entonces estiró el brazo y deslizó la pistola en la pistolera. De nuevo, Loki no sabía si sentirse insultado por el comportamiento de Stark o agradecido de que le hubiera hecho una pistolera apropiada para él sin tener que pedírselo—. Tienes que seguir las normas. Así que también… —dio un paso atrás y se dio la vuelta. Loki entonces se dio cuenta de que no solo tenía una bolsa, sino dos con él.

—Comida, agua, botiquín y munición extra. La próxima vez, empaquétala tú mismo —dijo y puso la bolsa en las manos de Loki—. También he añadido ropa a nuestra lista de la compra, porque estoy cansado de llevar el mismo estilo de camisetas todos los días.

—También deberíamos adquirir mejores cristales —le dijo Loki—. Puede que necesites más para tu armadura, para almacenar más poder como dijiste, y puedo pensar en muchas maneras en las que puedo usarlos también.

—Suena bien —coincidió Stark.

Loki miró dentro de la bolsa que Stark le había dado para saber exactamente qué tenía con él.

—Probablemente debería llevar alguno de mis propios suministros de curación —comentó.

—No te cortes —le dijo Stark. Como si Loki estuviera pidiendo permiso, como si él estuviera decidiendo las cosas, como si esperase algún día poder dar órdenes a Loki. ¡Menudo descaro!

—¿Quieres añadir alguna norma más? —preguntó el humano, sin darse cuenta de lo molesto que estaba Loki, o ignorándolo completamente. Estaba sujetando algo que probablemente era para escribir—. He dejado mucho espacio para futuras normas.

Loki lo cogió y se volvió a la lista para escribir:

  1. Stark no tiene permitido escoger qué planeta se visita.



Stark empezó a reírse cuando lo leyó mientras Loki volvía a la habitación para coger sus cosas.

—A la tercera va la vencida, ¿no? —dijo Stark mientras volaban hacia el planeta Wobb-Lar en el Drake. El planeta en sí era en su mayoría azul, de nuevo, pero su terreno era más variado que sólo desiertos o bosques. Su clima tenía que ser tan diverso como el de Midgard.

—A lo mejor ésta vez no nos meteremos en problemas.

—Ahora lo haremos —refunfuñó Loki.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque has dicho eso.

—Eh, no, no es así —rebatió Stark—. Tú eres el Dios del Caos, si acaso eres tú el que atrae los problemas con tu aura divina y ondas caóticas o una mierda así.

—No, lo acabas de gafar —Loki sabía que sonaba como una vieja supersticiosa, pero no le importaba.

—¡No lo he hecho! Esta vez será diferente. Respetaremos las normas y haremos todo bien. Con cuidado —dijo Stark—. Tengo un buen presentimiento. No habrá ningún problema.

Hubo problemas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Nota de la Autora] El título del capítulo tendrá sentido más tarde. Ésta secuencia tendrá 3 partes o más ;)  
> [Nota de la Traductora]: Spoilers, son tres partes. Bueno, estamos llegando a partes más interesantes, gente. La cosa va a mejorar de aquí en adelante, tenemos nuevas aventuras y Loki y Tony cada vez más cercanos (muajajaja). Más capítulos por venir. Puede que consiga mantener este ritmo un tiempo ya que la semana que viene es Semana Santa y no sé si en más sitios pero en España hay vacaciones. Así que veremos como va la cosa. De momento disfrutad de este capítulo. Un saludo,  
> -Cristina


	21. Juyu y Bee Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Nota de la Autora]: Escuchad esta canción: Rose - A Perfect Circle.  
> Juro que casi todas las canciones de 'A Perfect Circle' son canciones perfectas para Loki y/o FrostIron especialmente el disco "Thirteenth Step".

 

Se llevaron el corredor de dunas con ellos. Por suerte usaba energía solar en vez de combustible, como casi todo parecía usar en esta galaxia. Tenía sentido, la luz solar era gratis y su tecnología solar era mucho más avanzada que la de la Tierra. Si Tony no estuviera tan ocupado con su traje definitivamente lo investigaría un poco más.

Wobb-Lar se parecía mucho a la Tierra, la gravedad era casi la misma y parecían tener un clima similar. La zona en la que habían aterrizado tenía campos verdes y algunos bosques, pero por suerte no una jungla. Cargaron algunas cajas con partes de reparación que planeaban vender en el corredor de dunas, y también algunas cosas con las que podían regatear. Tony no iba a usar ninguna de las partes, porque no tenía ni idea de para qué tipo de vehículo podían ser, y además tenían un montón.

Podrían haber esperado hasta que su traje estuviera listo para hacer el siguiente aterrizaje, pero Tony se opuso. Loki iba armado y con armadura, Tony iba armado y por fin podía hacerse entender. También era el último planeta de este sistema en el que podían aterrizar, después les esperaban meses de nada más que espacio vacío. Así que era mejor probar suerte aquí.

Las similitudes con la Tierra acabaron en cuanto llegaron a la ciudad, los edificios no se parecían nada en forma como los de la Tierra, y los habitantes del planeta eran, bueno… morados. También eran pequeños, incluso más pequeños que Tony, de un 1’50 metros de media, incluso si había algunos más altos a la altura de Tony. Tenían una especie de antenas en la cabeza y solo dos dedos en cada mano. Era raro, pero al menos no eran reptiles. Tony había empezado a cogerles asco. Loki era ridículamente alto para empezar, pero comparado con los lugareños era un gigante. Tony se lo comentó y se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de Loki. No tenía ni idea de por qué, pero no le hizo caso. Loki era muy fácil de enfadar, pero también muy fácil de calmar con las palabras adecuadas, incluso si guardaba el rencor como una hurraca. A lo mejor era cosa de lo del Dios del Caos. Loki, el Dios del Caos y del Mal Carácter… hm, ahora que lo pensaba también parecía tener algo de relación con el fuego, tendría que preguntar a Loki cuando estuviera de mejor humor. Tony estaba mejorando más y más en usar el tono adecuado con él, pero a veces sentía que decía cosas horribles sin saber por qué estaba mal decirlas. No había nada que hacer sino tenerlo en mente.

Era fácil negociar con los Wobbs, como resultó que se llamaban. O a lo mejor les intimidaba el que Loki y Tony les sobrepasaran en altura. O a lo mejor les intimidaba Loki simplemente. Tony era todo sonrisas para compensarlo y le gustaba poder hablar finalmente con alguien que no fuera Loki. No es que fuera aburrido hablar con Loki, pero se sentía bien el hablar y ser entendido por otros.

Vendieron dos cajas de partes de reparación a un mercader después de asegurarse que no les estaba jodiendo con el precio. Entonces usaron el dinero local recién adquirido para comprar lo que necesitaban. Tony compró lentes para un telescopio, algunos cristales y otras cosas que necesitaba para construir el nuevo IDN para su traje. Loki de nuevo compró un montón de cosas raras que Tony no sabía para qué eran. Estaba bastante seguro de que una de ellas era una bolsa de huesos de algún tipo de animal, pero no dijo nada. La pequeña colección de cosas raras de Loki ya le había salvado la vida una vez, así que no estaba en posición para discutirla. También se las apañaron para conseguir algunas cosas pequeñas que necesitaba para el taller. Tony definitivamente tendría un montón de cosas con las que mantenerse ocupado en los próximos meses de un itinerante aburrido.

Entonces fueron a comprarse ropa. Nada sofisticado, nada demasiado extravagante, sólo cosas que eran necesarias. Tony se compró unas botas más gruesas y de su talla, un abrigo grueso y otras prendas en el caso de que fueran a algún sitio frío. Algunas camisetas y ropa interior y, por fin, unos pantalones de su talla justa y no una más o menos. Estaba muy contento de no ser alto en ese momento. La ropa no le hubiera valido de otra forma. Aún así fue difícil encontrar todo. Loki no tuvo tanta suerte, así que, sorprendentemente, compró algo de cuero. Cuando Tony preguntó, Loki se encogió de hombros y dijo que al menos podría hacerse algo adecuado en vez de tener que llevar ropa tan horrible. Al menos pudo comprarse un par de botas hasta las rodillas de su talla, y también pudo comprar cosas normales como calcetines y ropa interior. Claramente los sastres Wobb nunca habían tenido que hacer ropa para alguien de más de 1’80. También se compró una bufanda, quién coño sabe por qué, porque por lo que Tony sabía, no pasaba frío, pero no preguntó. Se alegraba de que Loki no quisiera una capa o alguna mierda así. Tony también se compró una bufanda entonces, quién sabe, a lo mejor la necesitaba.

Tony también compró un cubo de pintura. Cuando Loki le miró curiosamente Tony le recordó que el Drake tenía marcas de garras y otros arañazos. Loki no veía por qué tenía que arreglarse, pero no discutió. No es como si tuvieran algo más en lo que gastarse el dinero. Después de comprobar que habían comprado todo lo que podían en la ciudad gastaron lo último que tenían en comida fresca, porque aunque tenían bastante comida en la nave era como comida de astronauta. Mucha nutrición y todo lo que necesitabas para mantenerte con vida y sano, pero nada con mucho sabor. Tampoco se ponían malas, lo que estaba bien, pero aún así estaba bien tener algo nuevo. Resultó que a Loki le gustaba comer fruta, porque quería un montón, y Tony no podía decir si eso le pegaba perfectamente o para nada. Con todo, este había sido su viaje más exitoso hasta la fecha. Nadie había intentado matarles o comérselos todavía y habían comprado todo lo que podían. Tony sabía que sus normas eran buenas, sabía que este viaje sería diferente, y tenía razón. 

El sol se estaba poniendo para cuando cogieron el coche para salir de la ciudad y dirigirse hacia el Drake. Cuando el ruido de la ciudad desapareció Tony empezó a charlar como siempre, mientras Loki escuchaba y a veces ofrecía un comentario. Era agradable, y a Tony le gustaba, el día le había puesto de buen humor. Entonces de repente escuchó un grito y paró el corredor de dunas antes de pensárselo dos veces.

—¿Qué? –preguntó Loki.

—¿No lo has oído?

—Sí, ¿y? —preguntó Loki, que obviamente no estaba preocupado. Tony frunció el cejo y miró a su alrededor en la casi oscuridad, intentando averiguar de dónde había venido el sonido. Entonces ocurrió de nuevo, un grito o chillido, obviamente femenino. Se movió al momento, volviéndose a coger su pistola y saliendo. Pero Loki le agarró.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó Loki.

—Alguien está en peligro —respondió Tony.

—No, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo —discutió Loki sin soltarle.

—¡Eso no importa! ¡No voy a coger e irme así como así!

—¡Deja este sinsentido heroico, tenemos nuestros propios problemas, no necesitamos los de otros!

—A lo mejor tú puedes dar la vuelta e ignorar algo como esto —empezó Tony—. Pero yo no soy ese tipo de tío —Finalmente consiguió salir del aprieto de Loki y al segundo siguiente estaba fuera del corredor de dunas—. Si puedo ayudar, lo haré.

Se dirigió hacia la zona de donde vino el grito mientras Loki maldecía detrás de él.

—¡Stark! —le llamó, pero a Tony no le importaba. A lo mejor no era el mejor tipo de héroe, a lo mejor no era un héroe para nada, pero _no_ conduciría después de oír algo así. No podía. Si algún día se convertía en alguien así, alguien capaz de eso, nunca se podía mirar en el espejo de nuevo. Ya era bastante difícil hacerlo.

Casi se pasó el camino que llevaba más allá de la carretera por la que habían estado conduciendo. Le llevó unos minutos llegar allí. Unos tíos lugareños, cuatro, uno era más alto de la media, e iba mejor vestido que los otros tres. Estos era más bajos, pero más gruesos y fuertes. Aún así Tony seguía siendo más alto que ellos y tenía una pistola enorme de cojones, así que no estaba muy preocupado. Todos miraron en su dirección cuando le oyeron acercarse. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca pudo por fin ver quién había gritado antes.

No una, sino dos figuras verdes, estaban tiradas en el suelo. Una de ellas estaba obviamente inconsciente, su pelo negro y largo le tapaba la cara y sólo llevaba una especie de vestido muy fino, ni siquiera tenía zapatos. Estaba sucia y su vestido, roto; obviamente se resistió antes de que la noquearan. La otra tenía el mismo tipo de piel verde y orejas puntiagudas, pero parecía más alta, casi tanto como Tony o incluso más. Tenía el pelo más corto, de un color gris con tonos morados que no le llegaba a los hombros, cortado de mala manera. De naturaleza reptil, obviamente, ahora que Tony la miraba. Tenía rugosidades en la barbilla, pero aparte de eso Tony no veía escamas no nada en ella del estilo. Sus ojos era grandes, verdes y brillantes, asustados pero duros al mismo tiempo. Mantuvo una mano en la chica inconsciente mientras miraba a Tony fijamente, pero no le dio la espalda a los hombres Wobb a su lado.

—Bueno, buenas tardes —saludó Tony, con su mano sobre la pistola—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—¡Nada, extraño, márchate! —le dijo uno de los Wobbs.

—Sí, ¿sabes? Eso no va a pasar. ¿Os parece bien alejaros de las chicas mientras estoy de buen humor y nadie sale herido?

El Wobb más alto entrecerró los ojos, pero ninguno se movió.

—¿Tenéis alguna idea del daño que puede hacer esta pistola a algo tan pequeño como vosotros? —preguntó Tony en un tono tranquilo—. Y lo que quiera que hayáis estado haciendo aquí me hace querer apretar el gatillo, así que no os avisaré de nuevo.

—¡Trataré a mis mascotas como me dé la gana! —contestó el más alto en un tono furioso—. Son mías, ¡pagué un buen dinero por ellas! ¡No pienses que voy a dejar que me las robe un bandido!

Bandido, esa era buena, pero también le decía mucho sobre la escena enfrente suya. La chica consciente le seguía mirando fijamente. Había inteligencia en su mirada, así que mascota no le pegaba mucho, lo que probablemente significaba esclavas o algo, lo que dejaba un sentimiento desagradable en las entrañas de Tony. Los Wobbs más bajitos tenían también un tipo de pistolas con ellos, algo diferentes de las pistolas de energía que Tony había visto ya.

—No te juegues el pellejo por unas bestias desobedientes —el alto habló de nuevo. Sí, respuesta equivocada.

—En verdad deberíais marcharos —les dijo Tony.

—No me asustas —respondió el Wobb.

—¿Lo hago yo? —vino la voz de Loki, y joder, Tony no le había notado. Estaba justo detrás del pequeño grupo de Wobbs, que se dieron la vuelta inmediatamente, bastante sorprendidos y algo nerviosos. Uno de ellos levantó la pistola solo para que Loki le diera un revés. Loki parecía cabreado de cojones y Tony sabía que no era con los Wobbs. Qué bien.

El Wobb al que Loki había dado cayó sin un ruido, se desmoronó como un saco de patatas, no muerto, sólo inconsciente. Loki claramente intimidaba más, a juzgar por las reacciones de los tres que quedaban, especialmente ya que ni el Wobb más alto llegaba a la altura de si barbilla. Se limitaron a mirarse fijamente por largo rato, congelados en el sitio como pequeños ciervos a la luz de un terrorífico camión monstruo. Uno de ellos fue lo suficientemente estúpido para dispararle, pero, por supuesto, no hizo nada. Tony estaba algo fascinado por cómo la bola de energía se desvaneció al chocar y cómo de impávido estaba Loki por el disparo. Entonces el dios cogió al más alto por el cuello para ponerle al nivel de su cara.

—Qué tal si huis antes de que os arranque las entrañas y os cuelgue de un árbol con ellas —dijo en una voz grave y amenazante que hizo que a Tony le diera un escalofrío. También sintió una subida de adrenalina por sus venas. Conocía esa voz. Sí, definitivamente había oído esa voz antes, pero no desde hacía mucho. Oh, esta vez sí que le había cabreado.

Loki dejó caer al Wobb y un segundo más tarde hicieron lo correcto, cogieron a su cuarto compañero y corrieron. Loki les siguió con la mirada por un momento antes de que sus furiosos ojos cayeran en Tony.

—Impones unas normas ridículas —empezó mientras se acercaba a Tony—. ¡Y después sales corriendo tú solo simplemente para que puedas jugar a ser héroe!

—¡Te lo dije, no soy el tipo de tío que puede simplemente huir de algo como esto!

—¡Puedes y lo harás! —bufó Loki.

—¡No, no lo haré! —replicó Tony, su voz algo más furiosa—. ¡Y no me importa si estás de acuerdo o no! ¡Si puedo hacer algo, lo haré! ¡No soy un cabrón egoísta que sólo se preocupa de sí mismo!

Se sentía extraño al decir eso, pues es exactamente de lo que se le había acusado tantas veces, pero sabía que era verdad, tenía que creer que era verdad. Que todavía le importaba, que todo el tiempo que había pasado lejos de la Tierra, que por todo lo que había tenido que pasar, todo lo que había hecho para sobrevivir, no le había cambiado tanto. Que no había cambiado esto.

—¡Sí lo eres! ¡Cuando te pones en peligro, me pones a mí también!

—¿Pues sabes qué? ¡Mi vida no gira a tu alrededor! ¡Puedo hacer lo que me de la puta gana y tú tendrás que lidiar con ello, joder!

La cara de Loki se oscureció más en furia, pero Tony mantuvo su cara rígida y determinada. No retrocedería ni se dejaría intimidar.

—Escúchame bien, Stark —empezó Loki con casi el mismo tono que había usado con los Wobbs—. Si piensas, incluso por un segundo, que yo-

—Gracias.

Loki se paró de lleno y ambos se giraron para mirar a la chica verde sentada en el suelo con la chica inconsciente medio en su regazo. Claro, joder, todavía tenían que lidiar con ellas. Parecía que Loki quería seguir discutiendo, pero Tony le dejó de lado y fue a las chicas.

Dobló una rodilla para ponerse cara a cara con ella.

—¿Cómo está tu amiga?

—Hermana —corrigió la chica. Tenía una voz firme y tranquila, un tono duro con una pizca de sospecha. Tony no la culpaba.

—Vale, ¿cómo está tu hermana?

—Está bien, se ha llevado peores golpes —contestó secamente mientras pasaba sus manos por el pelo de la otra, apartándoselo de la cara. La que estaba en el suelo parecía más delicada de alguna manera. La forma de su cara, su estructura física, a lo mejor era más joven. La de pelo corto tenía más carne y músculo en sus huesos, y muchas más cicatrices, que Tony vio ahora que estaba cerca. Y oh, mierda, tenían collares también, era una follada mental lo mirases como lo mirases. Se le revolvía el estómago sólo de pensarlo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó.

—Juyu —contestó.

—¿Tenéis adónde ir, Juyu? —preguntó Tony como respuesta, y ella negó con la cabeza, como esperaba.

—Ni se te ocurra, Stark —le advirtió Loki. Estaría probablemente fulminándole con la mirada, con el ceño fruncido y un aire oscuro y asesino. A Tony no le importaba en ese momento.

—Asumo que no sois de este planeta —dijo Tony. Ella le frunció el cejo, confusa.

—Somos Skrulls —contestó, como si tuviera que haber sido obvio. Y sí, en esta parte del universo, probablemente lo era.

—Oh, vale —asintió Tony. Estaba al tanto de los Skrulls, por supuesto, Loki e había hablado mucho de ellos. Sin embargo, Tony no se esperaba que parecieran elfos verdes—. ¿Sabéis de qué planeta sois?

—¡Stark! —le gritó Loki de Nuevo.

—¡Joder! ¿Tan difícil _no_ ser un completo gilipollas por dos segundos? ¡Si no vas a ayudar entonces cierra la puta boca!

Estaba enfadado, sí, pero lo había dicho incluso más enfadado de lo previsto. En verdad esperaba un puñetazo en la cara por ello. Loki le miraba con furia, oh, cuánta furia. Tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados, todo su cuerpo tensado con furia. Estaba empezando a pensar que Loki le iba a hacer arrepentirse de esto. Aún así no se rendiría, ni hablar. Podía lidiar con un Loki enfadado sin problema, no es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes.

—No somos de ningún lado —respondió Juyu—, Siempre nos han llevado de un sitio a otro.

—Creía que los Skrulls mandaban en esta galaxia —dijo Tony.

—En otros sistemas, tal vez —le dijo Juyu. Su hermana entonces empezó a estirarse—. Apártate —le dijo a Tony inmediatamente, levantando una mano como para empujarle.

—¿Qué?

—¡Solo hazlo, por favor! —dijo, y Tony lo hizo justo cuando la más pequeña abrió los ojos. Y wow, vale, eso no se lo esperaba. Sus ojos eran rojos y no verdes como los de su hermana, dos furiosos rubíes que destacaban en su delicada cara. Se levantó de un salto inmediatamente y ,de no ser porque Juyu puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura, hubiera llegado a Tony en un segundo. Estaba bastante seguro de que sus uñas iba hacia sus ojos.

—Está bien, han ayudado. Han ayudado. ¡Bee, cálmate, todo va bien! —Llevó unos momentos el que la chica parara de forcejear e intentar matarle. Tony retrocedió unos pasos más e intentó parecer inofensivo. Le miró por largos momentos, inspeccionándole, sus ojos fieros e imperturbables.

—Solo está molesta —dijo Juyu.

—No, está bien —le aseguró Tony. La chica, Bee, le estaba mirando fijamente, entonces sus ojos rojos se giraron y se clavaron en Loki. Si hubiera sido Tony le hubiera perturbado el ser observado por esa expresión vacía y esa mirada imperturbable. Joder, estaba perturbado incluso así. Pero Loki se limitó a mirarla fijamente también, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo para parecer inofensivo, aunque no es que lo hubiera parecido, pero podría haberlo intentado por el bien de la chica traumatizada. Mamón.

Tony y Juyu se quedaron callados, pero el fulminamiento de miradas no terminaba. Así que Tony volvió a intentar buscar una solución al problema. En verdad no se le ocurrían muchas. Obviamente no podía limitarse a dejarlas aquí.

—Vale, esto… ¿creéis que estaréis bien? ¿En el siguiente sistema, en un planeta Skrull tal vez? —se sorprendió cuando Loki no protestó, pero parecía bastante ocupado con la contienda de miradas más rara del mundo.

—No lo sé —respondió Juyu.

—Vale… bien, no podemos quedarnos aquí. Vamos a… irnos a otro lado y podemos hablar de lo que vamos a hacer. ¿Vale?

Juyu asintió y tocó a su hermana en el brazo.

—¿Bee? —preguntó—. ¿Te parece bien? ¿Que vayamos con ellos?

Bee siguió mirando fijamente a Loki, entonces se levantó en silencio, apartándose bruscamente de su hermana. Era pequeña, esa era la palabra justa, bajita, delgada y delicada, no llegaba al 1’50.

—Eso es un sí —dijo Juyu mientras se levantaba. Tony había acertado, era de su altura.

Loki frunció el cejo a Tony, puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio y empezó a caminar hacia donde habían dejado el corredor de dunas. Bee empezó a seguirle sin decir palabra, y Tony y Juyu hicieron lo mismo.

—¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermana pequeña? —preguntó Tony.

—Es mi hermana mayor —contestó Juyu—. Es que soy… alta. Pero no es ninguna niña, si es lo que preguntas, y yo tampoco lo soy.

Tony asintió incluso si no se lo creía del todo. Miró las furiosas líneas de los hombros de Loki y cómo la pequeña chica Skrull le seguía, y entonces a Juyu a su lado. Su cara parecía joven, muy muy joven, joder, a pesar de las cicatrices y la terquedad en su mandíbula,

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues nuevo capítulo, gente. ¿No os encanta ver a Loki cabreado y Tony asustado de cojones? Es lo que me ayuda a respirar. Espero que os gusten estas dos nuevas chicas, las vamos a tener un largo rato. Un saludo,  
> -Cristina


	22. Juyu y Bee Parte 3

                                                                                                                           

¡Stark era un insensato loco, insufrible, sentimental y un maldito desgraciado! ¡Como si necesitaran más problemas en sus vidas! Claro. Porque tenía que ser el héroe y correr a salvar una damisela en apuros. Aunque damisela no era una palabra que utilizaría para describir a las mujeres. El hecho de que parecían estar en un sistema donde tener esclavos Skrull era aceptable decía mucho y dejaba a Loki intranquilo. Significaba que Filipima no solo no formaba parte del Imperio, sino que también era obviamente hostil hacia él. Su nave no era Skrull, por supuesto, pero significaba que no estaban en una zona segura exactamente.

Tener a dos Skrulls con ellos no ayudaría en eso para nada. No necesitaban la hostilidad de quienquiera que mandase en este sistema. Tenían una nave, _una_ , una nave de cargamento para más ende, y sólo estaban ellos dos. Esto podía terminar muy mal. ¿Escucharía Stark? No, por supuesto que no. Era demasiado idiota y sentimental para darse cuenta del peligro en el que se estaban metiendo. ¿Y por qué? ¡Dos esclavas aleatorias que nunca habían visto en sus vidas! ¿Quién hacía eso? ¿Quién arriesgaba su vida por algo así? Le hacía pensar en Thor y eso le ponía de peor humor.

Tendría que convencer a Stark de dejar a las Skrulls detrás, pero sabía que no sería fácil. Stark era cabezota y Loki veía en sus ojos que iba en serio con esto. Maldito sea todo. Reprimió el ansia de pegar al humano en su estúpida cara y arrastrar su inconsciente culo a la nave y continuó andando hasta que llegaron al corredor de dunas. Todo el camino pudo sentir el par de ojos rojos mirándole fijamente.

Cuando llegaron allí Stark hizo sitio en la parte de atrás para las Skrulls, y entonces fue a ayudar a la más pequeña a subir solo para que le apartaran el brazo a la fuerza. Stark se separó con un siseo de dolor y puso su otra mano en las agresivas líneas rojas que aparecieron en su brazo del ataque.

—Por favor no la toquéis —les dijo la Skrull más alta—. Solo está… simplemente no lo hagáis.

—Vale —dijo Stark mirándolas y sacudiendo su brazo, probablemente para que se le pasara la punzada de dolor—. No se toca, ningún problema, meteos entonces.

Las Skrulls lo hicieron, aunque indecisamente.

—Stark —le llamó Loki.

—Ahora no —le dijo el humano.

—Ahora sí, Stark —insistió Loki furiosamente y se alejó un poco del corredor de dunas.

—No las voy a dejar aquí así como así.

—Nos estás metiendo en un peligro más grande del que piensas —empezó Loki.

—Aún así no las voy a dejar —insistió el humano—. No puedo.

—¿Qué crees que estás demostrando con esto? —preguntó Loki—. ¿Estás tan desesperado por placar tu propia conciencia? ¿De jugar a que eres un héroe?

—¡A lo mejor sí! —dijo Stark—, A lo mejor necesito demostrármelo a mí mismo, ¿vale? ¡A lo mejor tengo que mostrarme que no me estoy convirtiendo en una máquina sin corazón! ¡Que todavía me importa!

—Esto no prueba nada. Lo estás haciendo por tu propio beneficio.

—Yo diría que las chicas se llevan algo también. No pienses que es tan irrelevante para ellas.

—No finjas que no lo estás haciendo por ti mismo.

—No lo haré —Stark contestó. También es para mí. A lo mejor esto hace que me odie a mí mismo un poco menos.

—Stark-

No me vas a convencer —le dijo el humano firmemente—. _Voy_ a hacer esto. Puedes discutir todo lo que quieras conmigo, puedes lanzarme miradas asesinar y gritar y amenazarme, pero aún así lo voy a hacer. Puedes o bien ayudarme o bien callarte.

Loki le agarró al momento siguiente, acercándole a él con un fuerte agarre. Se forzó a sí mismo a solo sujetarle en vez de estrujarle y aplastarle, pero su furia no le dejó refrenarse más. Recordó la última vez que hizo algo así, antes de tirar al humano bocazas de su torre. Los ojos de Stark se abrieron una fracción, pero mantuvo su expresión tan calmada como pudo.

—O podría hacerte parar —le dijo Loki en una voz grave—. No olvides quién soy o de qué soy capaz.

—No me vas a matar, así que puedes dejar de actuar —contestó Stark. Loki sabía que no estaba tranquilo, podía sentir el pulso de Stark latiendo rápidamente bajo sus dedos, pero aún así sus palabras salieron firmes y seguras. Justo como antes.

—Ambos sabemos que hay cosas peores que la muerte —le recordó Loki.

—Y ambos sabemos que no me harás nada de eso —respondió Stark sin ninguna pausa, acercándose, no alejándose. Todavía seguro y determinado, sin echarse atrás. Loki le soltó, pero no se apartó.

—Nunca sé si eres valiente o estúpido —le dijo.

—Yo diría que las dos cosas —contestó Stark, so voz volviéndose más ligera, menos seria, con una pizca de humor en ella, obviamente intentando deshacerse de la tensión entre ellos. Lo peor era que estaba funcionando. Loki sintió parte del estrés dejar sus hombros. Cabezota y estúpido humano—. Loki, vamos. Tenemos mucho espacio en la nave, no tienes ni que verlas. Las llevamos al siguiente sistema, ya está.

—Esto va a terminar mal.                             

—O a lo mejor no, no puedes saberlo por seguro.

—Pensaba que no querías ser un pirata —dijo Loki cruzando los brazos.

—Esto no tiene que ver con piratería —protestó Stark.

—Atacamos un hombre y su guardia y robamos sus esclavas.

—Sí, pero yo estoy como un 100% en contra de la esclavitud. Considéralo una forma extrema de protesta.

Loki se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y se volvió a mirar a las Skrull en el corredor de dunas. No se sorprendió cuando descubrió el par de ojos rojos fijados en él.

—Es peligrosa —dijo.

—¿Qué? ¿Juyu? Nah… O sea, sí, parece que podría darte una buena paliza, pero-

—No, la pequeña.

—¿Bee? ¿Vas en serio? ¿La has visto? Es como una muñeca de porcelana.

Loki quería poner los ojos en blanco.

—Miras, Stark, pero no ves —le dijo—. Créeme, es peligrosa.

Stark se volvió y miró a las Skrulls también, entonces de vuelta a Loki y se encogió de hombros.

—Tú también lo eres.

No podía discutir eso, por supuesto.

—No sabemos nada de ellas —le dijo Loki en un tono bajo—. ¿Y si intentan cortarte la garganta mientras duermes, hm?

—Bueno, tienes un sueño ligero, así que probablemente te darías cuenta si alguien entrara en nuestra habitación tal cual.

—Stark.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, ¡míralas! Son básicamente niñas —contestó Stark—. Mantendremos un ojo abiertos y en unos días veremos cómo se comportan, ¿vale?

Stark se giró y volvió al corredor de dunas. Loki respiró hondo para mantenerse tan tranquilo como le fuera posible.

Para cuando llegaron al Drake todo estaba oscuro. Los Skrulls no habían dicho palabra en todo el camino y tampoco Loki, pero Stark parloteó todo lo que quiso en su normal y calmada manera.

—Dejamos el planeta y estamos fuera de peligro, ¿verdad? —preguntó Stark cuando llegaron y se bajaron del corredor de dunas. Stark fue a abrir el Drake, y Loki le acompañó porque ya había tenido suficiente de la Skrull de ojos rojos mirándole fijamente en la nuca. Probablemente  no dejaba de hacerlo por la misma razón que Loki, que le hacía sentir algo desagradable por culpa de su mirada. Probablemente se había dado cuenta de que la mayor amenaza la suponía Loki y no Stark.

—A menos que vengan a buscarlas.

—Las escondemos —Stark se encogió de hombros.

—Porque dos Skrulls de color verde vivo son fáciles de no ver —respondió Loki.

—Podemos cambiar de forma —dijo la Skrull más grande. Stark y Loki se dieron la vuelta. Todavía estaba sentada en el corredor de dunas—. Y tenemos buen oído —añadió.

Lo que por supuesto significaba que también habían escuchado su anterior conversación. Maravilloso.

—¿Cambiar a qué? —preguntó Stark.

—Cualquier cosa —respondió la chica.

—Un tono de piel diferente y orejas menos puntiagudas pueden valer por ahora —le dijo Loki. O sea que el rumor sobre la habilidad para cambiar de forma de los Skrulls era verdad.

—Bueno, no podemos cambiar de forma ahora —dijo la chica.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Stark. Abrió la puerta del Drake y fue hacia el corredor de dunas para meterlo dentro. La chica Skrull subió la barbilla y  golpetear el collar alrededor de su cuello.

—Por esto —explicó. Loki le dio al aparato una mirada desagradable.

—Bloquea el cambio de forma —dijo—. ¿Cómo?

—No lo sé, solo lo hace —respondió la chica. Stark se metió en el corredor de dunas y lo metió dentro.

—Pero no hay problema —dijo Stark volviéndose a mirarlas en su asiento—. Dejad que coja algunas herramientas y estoy seguro de que os lo puedo quitar.

Loki frunció el ceño mientras el humano iba a por sus herramientas.

—¿Por qué os lo pusieron? —preguntó.

—Para que no nos podamos esconder si huimos —contestó la chica. Loki entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Y ahora por qué no me cuentas la verdad completa? —preguntó. La chica le miró fijamente por un momento—. Te das cuenta de que somos los únicos que levantarían un dedo por sacaros de aquí.

—¡Tú no! Solo tu amigo —contestó ella.

—Oh, créeme, a Stark tampoco le gusta huir.

La chica apartó la mirada, y le frunció el ceño a Loki antes de abrir la boca.

—Lo hicieron para que Bee no pudiera cambiar de forma.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque se transformaba en cosas que no les gustaban —dijo.

—¿Como qué?

—¡Como algo que les pudiera hacer pedazos! —contestó, esta vez algo más enfadada—. Porque tenían miedo, porque no podían hacerla daño a menos que la ataran así.

—¿Y tú?

—No les importaba tanto —dijo ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Bee es guapa, así que querían… —se quedó callada, y Loki reconoció por cómo tensó la mandíbula que no quería hablar más de ello. A Loki no se le ocurrían muchas razones por las que una esclava tenía que ser guapa, así que podía hacer algunas cultas suposiciones sobre el tema del que la chica no quería hablar.

—No importa por qué se las pusieran —interrumpió Stark—. Se van a ir ahora mismo. Están ofendiendo mi liberal alma americana. Podéis salir del corredor de dunas, por cierto.

La Skrull más alta lo hizo primero, la pequeña la siguió después de un momento.

—¿Algo que quieras añadir? —preguntó Loki mirándola.

—Ella no habla —respondió en su lugar la otra.

—Lo que está bien —dijo Stark—. Juyu, ¿qué tal si te quito el tuyo primero? Para que tu hermana vea lo que voy a hacer. ¿A lo mejor entonces me dejará acercarme?

—Vale —asintió y se sentó donde Stark señaló en la fila de asientos del lateral—. Bee, me va a quitar el collar.

La pequeña apartó la mirada de Loki y miró cómo Stark buscaba un modo de abrir el artefacto. Le llevó un tiempo hasta encontrarlo, y otros minutos hasta que pudo abrirlo. Entonces lo sacó del cuello de la Skrull.

—¿Ves? —lo levantó hacia la otra chica—. La cosa estúpida se va —y lo lanzó literalmente hacia la parte de atrás del Drake. Loki estaba seguro de que lo cogería más tarde, porque no había tecnología en la que Stark no estuviera interesado. Incluso si esta era algo que Loki no quería que estudiase. Un artefacto tan infernal, casi le daba escalofríos el pensar en sus habilidades de cambiar de forma siendo bloqueadas. Era una idea muy desagradable.

—¿Crees que me dejará acercarme lo suficiente para quitárselo? —preguntó Stark enseñando sus herramientas a la pequeña—. Prometo que haré lo que pueda por tocar lo menos posible.

La chica le siguió mirando.

—¡Bee, por favor! —suplicó la otra—. No me ha hecho daño, ¿ves? —La piel de la chica ondeó y cambió. El verde se reemplazó por una piel morena, su pelo se volvió más rubio que gris, sus orejas empequeñecieron y su rugosa barbilla se alisó, aunque sus ojos se mantuvieron verdes. No era más que un cambio cosmético, nada extraordinario, pero Stark la miraba con ojos fascinados. El humano todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a ningún cambia-formas. Y tampoco había visto a Loki usar su poder. No tenía razón para usarlo después de todo. Ninguna de las situaciones en las que se habían involucrado se hubiera solucionado cambiando de forma.

Finalmente la chica pareció ceder y se puso frente a Stark. La Skrull más grande le cogió la mano cuando Stark se acercó. Consiguieron quitárselo in que el humano perdiera un ojo o algo más, incluso si la pequeña y su cuerpo estaban tensos, preparada para atacar. La pequeña inmediatamente se apartó cuando el collar se abrió y se lo quitó ella misma. Entonces sus ojos volvieron a Loki. Empezaba a resultar molesto. Cuando su piel ondeó y empezó a cambiar su piel se volvió algo más pálida que la de su hermana. Su largo pelo oscuro se quedó, pero sus ojos cambiaron a un verde oscuro. Ver eso le contrajo el estómago a Loki, cómo el color rojo sangre se difuminó, se escondió tras irises verdes. Se dio la vuelta. Estaba bastante seguro de que la cosita había imitado la piel y el tono de ojos de Loki sólo para irritarle. Tenía que tener cuidado de ella.

Entonces escucharon el sonido de vehículos acercándose.

—Esa es definitivamente nuestra señal para irnos —dijo el humano mientras corría a la parte frontal del Drake. Loki cerró las puertas y le siguió.

—Vosotras sentaos y poneos los cinturones —ordenó antes de ir a su asiento.

Los motores se encendieron y los sistemas cobraron vida con un destello justo cuando Loki se puso el cinturón.

—¿De verdad piensas que nos seguirán? —preguntó Stark. Entonces pequeñas vibraciones sacudieron el cuerpo del vehículo, acompañadas por el inconfundible sonido de pistolas de energía.

—Bueno, nos están disparando —contestó Loki.

—Ya, me he dado cuenta —dijo Stark mientras despegaban. Les alcanzaron algunos disparos más, y aunque algunas pantallas se encendieron para avisarles del ataque no parecía que hubiera daños importantes. Todavía.

Algunos de los disparos les pasaron por el lado según se elevaban más y más, pero parecía que no les había costado escapar.

Loki negó con la cabeza.

—Esto va a terminar mal —dijo.

—¿Quién lo está gafando ahora? —preguntó Stark.

—Oh, sólo estoy comentando los hechos —respondió Loki—. Esto no va a ser el final, créeme.

—Venga lo que venga lo resolveremos, como siempre hacemos.

—De verdad que no necesitamos más problemas, Stark.

—No todo gira alrededor nuestro, papá de Bambi —contestó el humano.

Loki no dijo nada, se mantuvo callado durante todo el trayecto hacia el Iron Mage, y esta vez incluso Stark pareció poder mantener la boca cerrada. Cuando llegaron Loki fue directo al corredor de dunas, pero sólo cogió sus cosas antes de salir.

—¿No vas a ayudarme a descargar nuestras cosas solo porque estás enfadado conmigo? —preguntó Stark.

—Tú eres el que nos ha arrastrado precipitadamente a una situación estúpida y completamente evitable. Considéralo un castigo.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Ese tono estaba muy cerca de ser quejica—. Bien, vale,  haré algunas láminas de alyndor para tus nuevas y sofisticadas botas —ofreció.

Loki paró y se volvió lentamente.

—¿De verdad estás intentando calmarme con regalos? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Depende —Stark se encogió de hombros—. ¿Está funcionando?

Loki entrecerró los ojos. Las Skrulls estaban mirando alrededor por la zona de cargamento, sin interrumpirles. Botas con armadura…

—Placas para mis botas y otro par de avambrazos —le dijo Loki.

—Vale.

—Puede que quiera poner cristales en ellos, así que tendrás que inventar un nuevo diseño.

—¡Vale!

Loki entonces dejó su bolsa en el suelo, curvó sus labios en una falsa sonrisa cálida y miró a las Skrulls.

—Bienvenidas a bordo —dijo y volvió a entrar al Drake a por el resto de sus cosas.

—Os acostumbraréis a él —dijo Stark, obviamente a las Skrulls—. Terminamos aquí y os encontramos una habitación, ¿vale? Solo… no toquéis nada en mi taller ahí y, bueno, sí… Bienvenidas a bordo.

Stark podía sobornarle con regalos todo lo que quisiera para placar su enfado, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que esto les iba a causar problemas. Lo sabía, y estaba seguro de que Stark no era tan estúpido como para no saberlo también. No todo giraba a su alrededor… pff… nadie hubiera hecho lo mismo por ellas, ¿por qué deberían ellos?  Sentimentalismo, inútil y lamentable…

—Gracias —dijo Stark calladamente cuando llegó al lado de Loki para coger algunas cosas del corredor de dunas también.

—Vas a arrepentirte de esto —dijo Loki igualmente callado. No como una amenaza, sino como un aviso.

—No, no lo haré. Tengo muchas cosas de las que arrepentirme, pero nunca me he arrepentido de hacer algo bueno, ni siquiera cuando me ha acercado a la muerte.

—Eres un idiota —le dijo Loki.

—Y me parece bien —Stark se rió por lo bajo.

Loki se limitó a suspirar y se giró para llevar fuera las cosas que había cogido, y, aunque estaba haciendo todo lo posible porque no pasara, Thor le volvía a la mente.

— _Ha sido una estupidez._

_—Sí, hermano. Pero mira a tu alrededor y dime que no ha merecido la pena._

Loki no lo veía. No sabía dónde se suponía que tenía que mirar, lo que lo hacía merecer la pena. No podía verlo entonces y no podía verlo ahora. Sólo veía que Thor casi no podía mantenerse en pie, con sangre pintando su pelo dorado de rojo y cómo manchas negras de brasas le manchaban la capa. No podía ver qué podía merecer un roce tan cercano con la muerte. Loki pensaba que era el ingenuo deseo de Thor de gloria y alabanzas, de lo que tenía mucho. Pero no había gloria aquí. Nadie cantaría grandes alabanzas a Stark por su insensatez. No sacaría nada de ello. ¡Nada!

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —Era la chica Skrull más alta. Loki la miró y entonces siguió andando.

—No te pongas en mi camino —dijo.

Oyó a Stark aceptar la ayuda tras de él un momento más tarde con un tono alegre y volvió a suspirar.

Nota de la Autora:

Datos de los Skrulls:Los ojos de Bee no son el mismo tipo de rojo que tienen los Gigantes de Hielo. Sólo sus irises tienen ese color, no todo el ojo. Los Skrulls suelen tener ojos verdes o rojos, aunque el verde es el color más común.  
Fanart de la pequeña Bee en Tumblr hecho por [disizletzi](http://disizletzi.tumblr.com/) para el [Capítulo 22](http://disizletzi.tumblr.com/post/41861596081/fanart-for-bend-around-the-wind-by-scyllaya).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues eso, aquí tenéis el Capítulo 22. Tony y Loki no pueden aterrizar en un planeta sin hacer "amigos". Espero que lo disfrutéis. Un saludo,  
> -Cristina


	23. Fugitivos

 

 

Tony había pensado que Juyu parecía joven cuando la vio por primera vez, entonces mutó su piel verde y sí, parecía incluso más joven. De hecho parecía una adolescente, una adolescente alta del equipo de lucha libre del instituto, pero una adolescente de todas formas. Por lo menos su hermana Bee parecía estar en los veinte, no podía saberlo por seguro con ninguna de ellas, porque hola, cambiaformas, podían parecer cualquiera, pero esa era su corazonada. Hacían la forma en la que actuaban aún más extraña. Incluso a Tony le perturbaba un poco, aunque no había intentado atacarle a él (o a Loki) desde esa primera vez. Eso era una buena señal, pero Tony no tenía que observarla por mucho para saber que no estaba 100% bien de la cabeza. Conocía la locura, había estado casi constantemente con Loki por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, reconocía a una persona inestable cuando la veía. El único problema es que conocía el tipo de locura de Loki. También sabía que el dios era mucho menos impredecible que hacía unos meses, y definitivamente no tan destructivo y homicida como estaba de vuelta en la Tierra, eso había sido algo así como su periodo de punto más bajo para Loki y había mejorado desde entonces, definitivamente. No sabía nada acerca de Bee.

Pues eso, ahora mismo Loki estaba algo cabreado con él y sospechaba de las chicas. Juyu estaba callada y sospechaba también, Bee simplemente era rara y tenía la costumbre de clavar la mirada en Loki cada vez que estaba a tiro y Tony… Tony no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Definitivamente necesitaba más información para poder manejar la situación adecuadamente, pero por lo menos el hecho de que ninguna de las chicas mostrara ningún signo real de hostilidad hacia ellos en los últimos días estaba bien.

Juyu parecía más accesible, y la única de las dos que realmente hablaba, así que Tony decidió hacerle a ella las preguntas necesarias. Les dejó solo comer y descansar por unos días, por educación, ya que estaban en bastante mala forma, y también para mantenerlas fuera de la vista de Loki. Solo hasta que Loki se hubiera calmado, como hasta que terminó sus nuevos avambrazos. Entonces ya no podía retrasar más lo inevitable. Así que cuando la pilló comiendo sola en la cocina cogió su oportunidad.

—Ey, buenas.

—Hola —le saludó ella después de tragar. Tony cogió una pieza de fruta que no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba, pero no sabía raro, y se sentó enfrente de la chica.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que sabes lo que viene —dijo y mordió un cacho de la fruta.

—Tienes preguntas.

Tony musitó un sí como respuesta mientras estaba comiendo, y entonces tragó.

—Mira, estoy bastante seguro de que se me deben algunas respuestas. No te preocupes, nada de interrogar, es solo que dejaría mi mente más tranquila, sin mencionar que Loki sería menos… desagradable si supiéramos más

—Tu amigo no nos quieres aquí —respondió Juyu.

—Loki es un cabrón nueve de diez veces, no esperes que eso cambie.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Esto va a sonar algo insensible, ¿pero qué le pasa a tu hermana?

Juyu apretó la mandíbula y su cara pasó de lleno a no dar señal de emoción alguna.

—Loki me dijo que es peligrosa —empezó Tony—. Estabas allí, sé que le oísteis decirlo. Y bien, puede que Loki sea un cabrón, pero no es estúpido, y me tiendo a fiarme de su opinión sobre este tipo de cosas. ¿Y si me lo dices?

Parecía que no iba a hablar por unos momentos, pero entonces dejó caer un poco sus hombros y suspiró.

—Ha estado bien… hasta hace unos años —dijo Juyu—. Se ha hecho cargo de mí. Yo no lo recuerdo, pero me dijo que nuestro planeta cayó en guerra. No la gran guerra, pero fueron aquellos que se querían librar de los Skrulls en este sistema mientras el Imperio peleaba en su guerra muy lejos y no podía ayudar. No recuerdo nada de eso, sé que había otros Skrulls con nosotras al principio, pero entonces sólo estábamos las dos… Era pequeña y ella me cuidó.

—¿Qué pasó entonces?

—Bee se hizo mayor, y se volvió guapa y buena al cambiar forma. Estoy segura de que no necesito explicar lo que eso significa —entonces frunció bastante el entrecejo, parecía que podía apuñalar a Tony con el tenedor si le hacía decirlo, así que Tony no insistió. Se lo podía imaginar. Hizo un gesto para que continuase.

—Estaba bien… por un tiempo. Se volvió callada, pero todavía estaba bien. Y entonces…

—¿Entonces?

—Les mató —contestó Juyu llanamente—. Los dueños del sitio donde vivíamos. Una noche cambió de forma, creció garras y fauces, espadas… cualquier cosa que pensase… y los mató a todos.

Juyu puso la mirada justo en la suya, como si esperase una reacción a esa confesión. Solo que Tony no estaba en la posición de juzgar a alguien que mató a sus carceleros y torturadores para escapar. Estaba lo de la sartén y el cazo y lo de tirar la primera piedra, y Tony no era un hipócrita.

—Huimos, pero otros pronto nos capturaron. No creo que supieran de dónde veníamos. Si lo hicieran probablemente la hubieran matado, pero… incluso si somos Skrulls, nunca la miraron y pensaron que era peligrosa… tu amigo es extraño, por decir eso después de tampoco tiempo.

—Conoce las ventajas de ser subestimado —dijo Tony—. Y es muy observador.

—Estábamos en un sitio nuevo, pero Bee era diferente, no les dejó hacer nada. No les dejó tocarla. Atacaba a la primera oportunidad. Pero eran demasiados y… por eso la pusieron el collar, y entices a mí también, como precaución tal vez.

Juyu bebió algo de agua y escarbó en su comida por un momento o dos antes de continuar.

—Tenía que trabajar, en todo tipo de cosas, trabajo duro, pero nada con lo que no pudiera. No pude ver a Bee por mucho tiempo. Cuando por fin la trajeron de vuelta a donde yo estaba era diferente. Era como es ahora. Había dejado de hablar, al principio pensé que la habían hecho incapaz de hablar, pero no era eso. Simplemente paró. Solo deja que la toque yo cuando está herida o vulnerable, si alguien más lo intenta… bueno, ya sabes, siento lo de los arañazos.

—Así que no sabes lo que la hicieron mientras estuvo fuera.

—Bueno, no es muy difícil de adivinar —dijo Juyu apuñalando viciosamente su comida con el tenedor—. Querían domarla, hacerla plácida… solo que no funcionó. Mi hermana no es una bestia a la que encadenar y disciplinar y estoy segura de que se lo demostró. Estoy segura de que se arrepienten de siquiera intentarlo.

—Así que os vendieron.

Juyu asintió.

—Probablemente solo querían deshacerse de ella, pero mantenernos juntas era la única manera de que Bee fuera… manejable. La mayor parte de los Skrulls dejaron el sistema cuando la guerra llegó de verdad, huyeron a algún sitio más cercano a Throneworld en Drox, así que tener uno o dos era raro. Probablemente querían ganar algo de dinero vendiéndola. Matarla habría sido una pérdida, ¿sabes? Así es como acabamos en Wobb-Lar, después de que nos vendieran unas cinco veces. Ella no paraba de atacar a quien quiera que intentara ponerle un dedo encima, así que no estuvimos en un mismo sitio por mucho tiempo.

Tony se quedó callado, masticando su fruta mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho la chica. No era una historia agradable, pero tampoco esperaba que lo fuera. Había adivinado lo del trauma, la taciturnidad, las miradas fijas y las reacciones agresivas al tacto eran bastante reveladoras. Solo podía esperar que estos obvios signos no estuvieran acompañados de cosas más peligrosas, como el delirio. No era un experto ni nada, y no es que pudiera llamar a su terapeuta para que le diera una opinión.

—Así que, mientras se la deje sola, ¿no va a saltar y matarnos?

—Mi hermana no está… bien, pero es consciente de lo que le rodea y siempre escucha con cuidado. Sabe que nos ayudaste y no tiene razón para atacarte si no intentas hacerle daño… o hacerme daño.

—De verdad que quiero tranquilizarme con eso, pero todavía no me convence por cómo sigue mirando fijamente a Loki y tal.

—Tu amigo… se siente extraño —Juyu frunció el ceño.

—¿Extraño cómo?

—No lo sé… se parece a ti, pero no es como tú.

—Sí, claro, es de una raza diferente. Yo soy humano, mortal. Loki no lo es, es bastante viejo y poderoso. Puede que quieras avisar a tu hermana sobre eso.

—Oh, eso ya lo sabe. Cambiar de forma rápidamente no es lo único que hace a un buen cambiaformas, también es poder darse cuenta de cosas solo mirando. Bee sabe lo peligroso que es tu amigo, y yo también. Es solo que se siente frío, es desagradable.

—¿Frío?

—Más frío que tú —dijo Juyu—. Cuando estamos en nuestra forma original somos sensibles a esas cosas.

—Ah, es verdad, sois reptiles. ¿Así que podéis sentir la radiación termal infrarroja como las serpientes?

—¿Infrarroja? —Juyu frunció el ceño, confusa.

—Podéis sentir el frío y el calor —aclaró Tony.

—Sí, algo así. Tú eres de sangre caliente, él no. Solo es caliente en la superficie, no por dentro. No nos sentimos cómodos con cosas frías, no sin cambiar. Ahora está bien. Es solo… extraño.

Eso era interesante cuando menos. Tony tuvo de repente la necesidad de construir una cámara de infrarrojos, solo por comprobar. O podría preguntar a Loki… lo que probablemente no era tan buena idea, parecía enfadarse rápidamente con las mierdas personales. Y encima todavía estaba enfadado con Tony.

—Loki no se fía de vosotras —dijo Tony—. Pero yo estoy dispuesta a daros una oportunidad, una solo, así que no me dejéis mal, ¿vale? Estoy seguro de que alcanzaremos el siguiente sistema en una paz relativa. Nos estamos arriesgando, Loki y yo, para ayudaros, seguro que lo sabéis.

Juyu asintió, levantándose.

—Gracias, Stark.

—Puedes llamarme Tony.

La chica frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es mi nombre.

—Creía que tu nombre era «Stark» —dijo.

—Sí, ambos son mi nombre. Tony Stark.

—¿Por qué tienes dos nombres? —preguntó, todavía con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, uno es… mira, déjalo. Stark está bien, hablaremos de ello más adelante.

Juyu asintió de nuevo y dejó la cocina. Tony se terminó la fruta a medio comer antes de salir también.

Tony estaba jugueteando en su taller, trabajando en el cableado cristalino para su traje. En verdad nunca había trabajado tanto en la piezoelectricidad como ahora, especialmente no con una forma de electricidad tan diferente, así que era un reto. Estaba a punto de hacer la primera prueba cuando sonó la alarma Su corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente y dejó todo para correr al puente- Se encontró a Loki de camino, que le estaba mirando de manera muy poco placentera. Tony lo pilló, pero aún así esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con las chicas. En cuanto entró al puente y miró por  la ventana principal supo por qué sonaba la alarma. Les habían parado. ¿Quién coño podía hacer eso? ¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué?

Uno de los paneles mostraba una señal de alerta. Tony miró a Loki por un momento, pero el dios le hizo gestos para que se pusiera a ello. Así que Tony se puso el IDN y respiró hondo como siempre para la primera onda de información. Les habían parado a la fuerza, pero no sabía cómo. Los motores se habían apagado al frenar para no recalentarse, lo que estaba bien, pero aún así angustiante. Por fin vio quién les había parado. Otra nave. Una nave  grande, una nave desconcertantemente y jodidamente grande. Respiró hondo de nuevo antes de abrir un canal para la señal entrante.

La voz del otro lado era ronca y severa, el tono de soldado sin-sandeces que Tony conocía bien.

—Habla el Capitán Der’keen de la Patrulla Espacial de Filipima. Estáis pasando por una zona control. Identifíquese y llame a su superior.

Oh, mierda. Mierda. ¡MIERDA!

Tony miró de Nuevo a Loki, que tenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en la nave. Normal. La mente de Tony era un hervidero de pensamientos, intentando encontrar algo. A lo mejor era algo aleatorio, a lo mejor paraban a todas las naves de fuera. Solo eran policías parándoles, ya había tratado con los policías un millón de veces, podía hacer esto.

—Esta es la nave de comercio IronMage —empezó Tony con un tono calmado, que esperaba que escondiera toda la ansiedad—. De…

—Casiopea —le susurró Loki amablemente. Gracias a dios que solo podrían escuchar a Tony por el IDN.

—Casiopea —terminó Tony—. Y habla… —Bueno, no es como si tuvieran un superior—. Habla el Comandante —Sí, eso sonaba lo bastante oficial, también debajo del rango de Capitán. Debería valer—. Comandante Stark. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?

—Esta es una inspección rutinaria, Comandante —fue la respuesta—. Estamos buscando a posibles fugitivos Skrull —En ese momento Tony sintió cómo su estómago se encogía—. Apague sus sistemas de defensa para que podamos escanear su nave.

Tony miró fijamente a Loki mientras su mente elaboraba la única respuesta que podría conseguirles al menos unos minutos.

—Sí, claro, por supuesto. Sin embargo, me gustaría pedirle unos minutos de paciencia, porque hemos tenido algunos problemas con ese sistema recientemente, así que hay que apagarlo manualmente para estar seguros.

No escuchó lo que respondió el Capitán, pero con suerte sería una respuesta positiva. Silenció el canal para que no se le oyera y se volvió completamente hacia Loki.

—¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos? —En este momento no podía esconder su pánico muy bien.

—Podríamos entregarlas —dijo Loki.

—¡No!

—¡Solo están causando problemas!

—¡Loki!

—¿Por qué insistes tanto en el tema?

—¡Porque quiero ayudar!

—¡Nadie nos ayudó a nosotros!

—Ni siquiera le dimos la oportunidad de hacerlo a nadie! Te hice caso y no nos arriesgamos. Loki, tengo que hacer esto, por favor.

Normalmente no era del tipo que suplicaba y rogaba, no por encima de su cadáver, pero se les acababa el tiempo y Tony no tenía ninguna manera de esconder a las chicas. No sabía qué tipo de escáneres tenían, no sabía nada.

—Si tienes alguna manera de ayudar… vamos a tener problemas de todos modos, incluso si las entregamos, así que… ¿hay algo que puedas hacer?

Loki le miró por otro momento, entonces se giró furioso y se fue.

—Déjales escanear cuando te diga —dijo desde fuera.

Tony no suspiró de alivio aún, solo abrió otro panel para ver adónde iba Loki. No tenían mucho tiempo, el Capitán seguramente se impacientaría muy rápido, no podían retrasarlos mucho más.

Loki se dirigió a la habitación que les habían dado a las chicas. Cuando entró cerró la puerta rápidamente y se cortó la palma de la mano con el cuchillo que sacó del cinturón. Mientras pintaba empezó a hablar.

—Han venido a por vosotras. Si no queréis que os capturen y os manden de vuelta allí, venid aquí y quedaros cerca de mí en silencio hasta que os diga lo contrario.

Su voz era adusta e imponente. Las chicas se miraron, pero entonces Loki gritó un «¡Ahora!» y las dos acudieron a su lado sin rechistar. Siguieron dejando medio metro de distancia, para no tocarse pero estar cerca. Incluso Bee, ella estaba incluso más cerca de él que Juyu.

Loki se volvió hacia ellas, con su espalda hacia la puerta y el símbolo pintado en ella, y cerró los ojos.

—Ahora, Stark —dijo tras un segundo.

Tony apagó los sistemas de defensa mientras la adrenalina corría por sus venas y abría de nuevo el canal a la nave de Patrulla.

—Perdón por la espera, los controles manuales son horribles. Podéis escanear ahora —su voz salió bastante natural, se felicitó a sí mismo. No era como si sintiera que su reactor se le iba a caer por cómo le latía el corazón, para nada.

—Escaneado en progreso, ¿a dónde os dirigís, IronMage? —preguntó el Capitán. Al menos eso sí podía contestarlo Tony, porque no tenía que decir toda la verdad.

—El sistema Bawa Kawa es nuestra última parada, y luego volvemos a Casiopea —dijo. Incluso pensar en volver le ponía malo.

—La estación espacial BK-Wont en el sector 56S ha sido dañada gravemente en un ataque, sugeriría que eviten esa zona.

—Aprecio la información, Capitán —respondió Tony amablemente. Miró el panel que mostraba la habitación de las chicas. Loki no se movía, tenía la espalda presionada contra la pared y los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Tony prácticamente vibraba de la tensión, esperando que la otra nave empezara a disparar o algo en cualquier momento.

—El escaneado está completo, Comandante. No se ha detectado ninguna presencia hostil —se oyó decir al Capitán, y Tony casi respiró hondo del alivio, pero se las apañó para controlarse—. Gracias por su cooperación.

—Un placer, Capitán —respondió Tony, de nuevo tan natural como le fue posible.

—Tenga un buen viaje, IronMage.

—Gracias, que tenga un buen día —Tony consiguió contestar incluso si quería que se fueran inmediatamente. El sistema mostró que la nave de patrulla había dejado de contener al IronMage al momento siguiente. Entonces ya estaban dando la vuelta y yéndose, sin perder el tiempo, por suerte. Tony esperó otro momento antes de volver a encender los sistemas de defensa mientras los motores se reiniciaban para devolverlos a la ruta.

—Loki, se han ido —le hizo saber al otro. Entonces miró el panel justo a tiempo para ver cómo cedían las rodillas de Loki. Juyu dio un paso adelante rápidamente para coger al dios antes de que cayera al suelo.

—¡Stark! —gritó. Algo frío enganchó a Tony del pecho y salió corriendo de la sala de control hacia ellos sin si quiera quitarse el IDN.

Oyó a Juyu gritar de nuevo cuando llegó al pasillo y abrió la puerta de un golpe fuerte. Juyu estaba siendo capaz de aguantar el peso de Loki, incluso si el dios parecía estar intentando zafarse de ella. Así que Tony se movió para cogerle a su vez. Loki estaba pálido como un muerto y temblando.

—Le tengo —dijo Stark—. Le tengo, ahora idos —les dijo. No tuvo que pedirlo dos veces, salieron por la puerta de inmediato.

—¿Loki? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó. El dios apenas estaba consciente, tenía la mirada vidriosa.

—Hechizo complicado —respondió Loki, entonces su ceño se frunció como si le doliera y su cabeza se inclinó, le empezó a sangrar la nariz. Mierda.

—¿Qué hago? —preguntó Tony mientras intentaba moverle. La cama parecía un buen sitio al que ir. Loki era pesado, pero Tony apretó los dientes y tiró de él tanto como pudo, llevando su peso para tropezar en la cama. Le costó lo suyo, pero consiguió tumbarle en ella. Loki parecía tener fiebre, así que Tony le puso la mano en la frente.

—Joder, estás congelado —dijo—. ¡Creía que la magia solo te cansaba!

—Hipertensión —dijo Loki en voz baja.

—¡Tenías que habérmelo dicho! —le dijo Tony. Le hubiera gustado mucho saberlo de antemano, que cansarse por culpa de la magia incluía esto—. Pero vas a estar bien, ¿verdad? ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Qué hago?

—Necesito reposo —dijo Loki. En verdad parecía que se iba a desmayar, a lo mejor sería lo mejor. Se veía igual de mal que aquella vez que le desangraron en la prisión, solo que esta vez parecía incluso menos lúcido. Tony le ayudó a moverse en la cama, para que estuviera completamente sobre ella.

—Vale, vale, el reposo lo cura. Eso suena genial, suena estupendo. Descansa entonces —dijo. Estaba a punto de levantarse para dejar que Loki descansara, pero el dios le agarró de la camiseta y le frenó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tony.

—No… puedo…protegerme —consiguió decir Loki. Estaba medio-inconsciente a ese punto, sus ojos ya ni siquiera estaban concentrados en Tony.

—Estás en la nave. Estás a salvo… —le dijo Tony, pero el agarre no se fue. Sus dedos de un blanco pálido estaban retorcidos bien fuerte en la camiseta de Tony incluso si le temblaban. Joder, ver a Loki así le traía recuerdos no muy agradables.

—Pero supongo que me sentiría mejor si me quedara —dijo Tony, y se subió a la cama para sentarse al lado del dios con la espalda en la pared. Los dedos de Loki se relajaron un poco cuando lo hizo, pero no le dejó ir completamente. Cuando Tony le volvió a mirar sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados y estaba inconsciente.

Tony suspiró, y no se sorprendió cuando sintió un hormigueo de culpa recorriéndole la mente. Puso la mano en la frente de Loki otra vez y, aunque sudaba, su piel todavía estaba congelada. Consiguió moverse un poco para sacar las mantas de debajo de él sin molestar al dios, que no le soltó incluso estando inconsciente. Terco. No estaba seguro de si ayudaría, pero le cubrió con la manta. Cuando terminó se volvió a reclinar. Podía sentir los fríos dedos de Loki incluso a través de la camiseta, su piel se estaba enfriando por culpa de eso justo debajo del reactor ARC, pero no los apartó.  

Habría pasado como una hora cuando Tony oyó unos pasos acercándose a ellos. Loki todavía estaba inconsciente, pero al menos no se sentía tan frío como antes. Era una buena señal. Levantó la mirada y pestañeó sorprendido cuando vio a Bee en la puerta. Más sorprendente era que tenía un plato de comida en una mano y dos botellas de agua en la otra. Le miró por un momento antes de dirigirse en silencio a la mesilla de noche en el lado de la cama de Loki. Tony se tensó un poco por su proximidad, porque sabía que a Loki no le gustaría que estuviera tan cerca mientras estaba inconsciente.

Sin embargo, ella no hizo nada, simplemente puso el plato, que tenía mucha comida, en la mesa y las botellas a su lado. Miró a Tony de nuevo y se dio la vuelta para irse.

—Tu hermana me dice que te enteras más de lo que parece —dijo Tony. Mantuvo la voz baja, incluso si estaba seguro de que Loki no se despertaría. El dios no se había movido desde que se había quedado inconsciente, con su mano todavía sujetando la camiseta de Tony justo por debajo del reactor, con la cabeza sobre la cama y al lado de la cintura de Tony. Bee se paró en la puerta, sin darse la vuelta pero obviamente escuchando.

—No tenía por qué hacer esto. Lo sabes —dijo Tony—. No tenía por qué hacerse daño a sí mismo para esconderos —continuó—. Solo lo hizo porque yo se lo pedí.

Y sí, ahí estaba la culpa de nuevo, incluso si no sabía que ayudar le haría esto a Loki. Aún así era Tony el que se lo había pedido.

—Se lo advertí a tu hermana y te lo advierto a ti. Tenéis solo una oportunidad. Así que si hacéis que me arrepienta de dejaros poner un pie en mi nave, no será Loki del que os tendréis que preocupar. ¿Está claro?

Tony la miró duramente cuando por fin se dio la vuelta, conocía la expresión que vería en el espejo en ese momento, y estaba seguro de que lo había dejado claro. Era la expresión que prometía venganza y destrucción a sangre fría. Quería hacer lo correcto, pero no era tan estúpido como para confiar en alguien ciegamente, sin importar lo jóvenes o destrozados que parecieran, y Loki de seguro era una prioridad sobre ellas. Incluso si esto le hacía arrepentirse.

Bee le miró por un momento y entonces subió la barbilla para bajarla de nuevo. Era un asentimiento y, aunque su mirada seguía poniendo nervioso a Tony, sabía que lo entendía. Entonces se marchó, sus pisadas silenciosas se fundieron en el silencio lentamente. Tony bajó su mirada hacia el dios durmiente  se deslizó un poco en la cama para ponerse cómodo. Sin embargo no durmió, solo apagó el IDN y se relajó al sonido de la respiración regular de Loki. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡He vuelto! Tras el periodo de pesadilla de exámenes de la universidad he podido por fin terminar de traducir este capítulo, y prometo que este verano habrá muchos más y no tanto descanso entre medias. Avisaré cuando no pueda subir, o lo intentaré. Podéis seguirme por twitter en @CristinaAnaya96 si queréis para ver cómo me quejo del poco tiempo que tengo y cuándo voy a subir el siguiente capítulo. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero espero no tener que haceros esperar mucho para el siguiente. Un abrazo,
> 
> -Cristina


	24. Inconscientemente

 

 

La primera cosa de la que se dio cuenta Loki fue del leve y profundo dolor en su cabeza. Reconoció el dolor, incluso si no lo sentía desde hacía siglos, este agotamiento hasta lo más hondo de los huesos por todo su cuerpo. Sabía que necesitaba más reposo incluso antes de intentar averiguar qué había pasado. Se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado sobre algo blando, una cama, con su cabeza descansando sobre algo más firme, más cálido. Su olor era familiar incluso si no podía dar con qué era, algo que se movía lentamente… espera. Intentó moverse y abrir los ojos, pero le llevó un momento encontrar la fuerza para hacerlo. Un pequeño gruñido escapó de sus labios sin su consentimiento cuando por fin se movió para levantarse, porque el dolor en sus músculos era de todo menos agradable.

—¡Ey! ¿Estás bien? —oyó y sintió un brazo sujetarle por los hombros. Cuando se le aclaró la visión vio a Stark. Loki frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor, la manta que tenía encima, la cama, Stark… no tenía mucho sentido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cama? —peguntó.

—Bueno, técnicamente es la cama de Juyu —respondió Stark. La mente de Loki estaba demasiado nublada y lenta como para contestar a eso, así que refunfuñó de nuevo. Stark le miró por un momento, antes de que probablemente se diera cuenta de la pregunta de Loki era de hecho no retórica—. Usaste magia, ¿te acuerdas?

—Sé que usé magia, sé cómo se siente la hipertensión —se quejó Loki.

—Sí, bueno, entonces te quedaste inconsciente —añadió Stark amablemente. Loki gruñó molesto. Así que se desmayó como una flor marchita, excelente.

—Te odio mucho ahora mismo —dijo, y se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo. Que le dieran a la presencia de Stark, estaba agotado.

—Sé que lo haces, lo siento —dijo Stark—. ¿Quieres que te haga un casco con cuernos?

Loki resopló.

—Solo hay un cierto número de veces con las que puedas sobornarme con regalos.

—No subestimes mis habilidades de soborno. Tengo mucha práctica.

—Oh, cállate, tu voz está empeorando mi dolor de cabeza —le dijo Loki, y enterró su cabeza más hondo en la cama.

—No pensaba que podría pasar esto —dijo Stark algo más serio—. Siempre has podido esconder el Drake sin problema.

—Es más difícil burlar a las máquinas que a seres vivientes, y te dije que usar la magia sin una fuente externa me agotaría —se quejó Loki, con su voz medio amortiguada por la cama.

—Sí, pero olvidaste mencionar que incluye hemorragia nasal y fiebre fría y esas mierdas.

—No eres estúpido, Stark. No estaba receloso de usar magia solo porque me daría sueño.

—Sí yo… no lo pensé mucho en verdad —admitió Stark.

A Loki no le apetecía moverse, odiaba esto, nunca quiso encontrarse en tal estado. Todo era culpa de Stark. No, era su propia culpa por consentir esta locura. El tiempo era esencial en ese momento y sabía que Stark era demasiado cabezota como para escucharle, así que hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Por las Nornas, sabía que esto les iba a traer problemas. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Y tenía razón! Tenía que haber dicho que no, pero tampoco quería más extraños en la nave. Quién sabe lo que les habrían hecho solo por encontrar aquí a las Skrulls, o después de echar un vistazo al cargamento, o tras hacerles algunas preguntas. En verdad no tenía elección, y había sido Stark el que lo había causado. Estaba demasiado cansado como para enfadarse como debería hacerlo.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta —le dijo Loki.

—¿Cuál de ellas?

—¿Qué haces en la misma cama que yo? —Loki consiguió sentarse de nuevo para mirar al humano. Stark también le miraba, sus ojos confusos y esperando un momento, y entonces sonrió. Era una sonrisa algo extraña que hizo a Loki fruncir el ceño de nuevo.

—Supongo que al final estabas demasiado fuera de ti como para acordarte —dijo.

—¿Recordar qué? —preguntó Loki, pero Stark solo le miró por otro momento, su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. Por Valhalla, ¿qué era lo que le hacía sonreír así?

—Estabas en mal estado —empezó Stark—. De verdad que tendrías que haberme avisado. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

—Oh, por favor —Loki puso los ojos en blanco. Dioses, le dolían incluso los globos oculares—. No es como si mi vida corriera peligro —No con este hechizo, con otro tipo de magia tal vez, pero no tenía la energía para meterse en otra charla más sobre magia con Stark.

—Bueno, ¡yo no sabía eso! —dijo Stark—. Lo parecía. Estabas sangrando, congelado, sudando, temblando. ¿Cómo podía saber si tu vida corría peligro o no? Parecía malo.

—Tu preocupación es innecesaria —le dijo Loki con una mirada desimpresionada—. Como puedes ver estoy bien.

—Sí,  pareces un muerto viviente. «Bien» no es la palabra que yo usaría —respondió Stark.

—No estaba en peligro —dijo Loki de nuevo—. Es solo dolor.

—Eso es bastante malo.

—Sigues sin responder a mi pregunta —dijo Loki. La proximidad de Stark no le irritaba de por sí, pero no tenía afecto al contacto prolongado e innecesario y como hace un momento estaba durmiendo sobre… por las Nornas, no había dormido justo encima de él, ¿verdad? Contempló su posición y el lugar donde estaba sentado Stark y sí, parecía que sí que lo había hecho. No sabía si estar mortificado o enfadado. ¿Qué hacía Stark aquí de todos modos? El humano debía de haber notado algo en su expresión porque la extraña sonrisa volvió a su cara.

—Estabas… inconsciente —dijo—. Y te veías horrible, horrible tipo a punto de morir, no me apetecía dejarte solo —se encogió de hombros. Había algo extraño en su tono, así que Loki entrecerró los ojos.

—Bueno, puedes irte ahora —dijo con firmeza.

—Bueno, sigue siendo la cama de Juyu. Así que, ¿qué tal si comes, bebes y entonces te llevamos a tu propia cama?

—Soy perfectamente capaz…

—Come —dijo Stark, haciendo un gesto hacia el otro lado de la cama antes de levantarse a estirar sus músculos. Loki se volvió y vio la comida. En verdad tenía mucha hambre, así que lo dejó ir por ahora.

El viaje de vuelta a su habitación empezó con Loki intentando caminar por su cuenta. No fue bien. La única razón por la que no cayó al suelo fue que Stark estaba lo suficientemente cerca para cogerle a tiempo. Se irritó cuando Stark tuvo que rodearle con un brazo para coger algo de su peso. Desde que se había despertado todo era humillante. La comida había ayudado, pero todavía necesitaba mucho reposo. No quería estar tumbado sin hacer nada, pero no parecía que tuviera elección. Intentó andar solo tanto como le fue posible, solo apoyándose en Stark cuando era absolutamente necesario. El humano se quedó callado un rato, pero entonces de repente suspiró con intensidad.

—No tienes que hacer esto, ¿sabes? —dijo.

—¿Qué?

—¡Esto! Hacerte el duro.

—No estoy… —empezó Loki, pero Stark no le dejó hablar.

—Te he visto molido a palos, con cortes, con quemaduras, desangrado, básicamente en todas las formas horribles posibles. Ahora tiemblas un poco, ¿y qué? Solo soy yo, joder. ¡Corta el rollo y déjame ayudarte!

Loki se mordió el labio para no contestarle.

—Sé que odias ser débil —dijo el humano en un tono más suave—. Pero solo soy yo. Ya sé cómo de tremendo eres, en verdad no tienes que poner una fachada.

—No estoy haciendo nada por tu beneficio —respondió Loki. Incluso la idea era ridícula. Stark suspiró de nuevo.

—A veces eres tan jodidamente cabezota que haces que _yo_ parezca razonable.

Loki no contestó, pero después de algunos pasos dejó que Stark cogiera algo de su peso. Stark sabiamente mantuvo la boca cerrada. Anduvieron en silencio por algunos momentos más hasta que el humano aparentemente se cansó del silencio y habló de nuevo.

—¿Sabes por qué me asustó tanto? —preguntó.

—¿El qué?

—Verte derrumbarte así —continuó el humano. Loki se quedó callado—. Porque cualquier cosa que pueda liquidarte _a ti_ así tiene que ser algo condenadamente escalofriante.

—Oh, no seas tan dramático.

—No, de verdad que pensaba eso. Una cosa es volarte por los aires en un accidente de laboratiorio, no pasa si tienes cuidado, pero que la magia te haga esto… es peligroso. Es como estar jugando con fuego todo el tiempo, y en el momento en el que pierdas el control de hace cenizas. No puedo imaginarlo. Osea, claro, seguro que es genial tener todo ese poder a tu disposición sabiendo que si no eres lo bastante bueno se te va a escapar de las manos y destruirte. Es… poder y peligro y… cuanto más intento entenderlo más

—¿Fascinante parece?

—Excitante —dijo Stark, volviéndose para mirarle. Sus ojos estaban algo más amplios de lo normal, su cerebro obviamente estaba pensando muy rápido en todas sus posibilidades—. Recuerdo la primera vez que volé en mi traje. No paraba de ir más y más hasta que casi me maté.

—Te tuviste que sentir vivo.

—Más que nunca antes —coincidió Stark—. Pero tú y tu magia… ¿sabes lo que es un bailarín de fuego? No sé si los tenéis en Asgard. Son como artistas. Respiran fuego y lo giran y…

—Sí, los tenemos.

—Era el mejor ejemplo que podía encontrar, porque es espectacular y peligroso y un movimiento en falso y acabas con una quemadura horrible o pierdes la mitad de la cara.

—También soy el Dios del Fuego —le dijo Loki.

—¿En serio? —Stark le miró—. Sabía que había algo contigo y el fuego, es como la perfecta manifestación del caos. Destrucción y creación, todo el asunto. No entiendo si quiera por qué vas de verde. ¿No deberías ir por ahí vestido de dorado, naranja y rojo?

Loki se quedó callado por un momento, y luego dijo simplemente:

—Me haría parecer pálido.

Stark se partió de risa como esperaba.

—Querrás decir _más pálido_ —dijo con una risilla—. Pero tienes razón, eso no puede ser. El estilo es un asunto serio.

Incluso Loki se rió por lo bajo incluso si le dolieron los músculos por ello.

—¿Y lo del frío es algo por lo que preocuparse? —preguntó Stark y Loki estuvo a punto de pararse.

—¿Qué?

—Estabas frío, cuando te quedaste inconsciente, frío como el hielo. Y Juyu me dijo que te sientes frío todo el tiempo.

Ahí si que se paró y sintió sus músculos tensarse.

—¿Has hablado sobre mí con ellas? —preguntó, el enfado surgiendo inmediatamente.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Solo le dije que no me gustaba cómo te miraba Bee todo el rato, así que ella me dijo que ellas te sienten frío. Son reptiles, no les gustan las cosas frías. Así que se les hacía algo raro. Podían sentir que tienes una temperatura corporal más baja que la mía.

Loki respiró hondo y empezó a caminar de nuevo. Stark no le frenó sino que le ayudó.

—No importa —dijo Loki entre dientes.

—Solo quiero saber qué hacer —dijo Stark con firmeza—. Estabas sudando como si tuvieras fiebre a la vez que te sentías frío al tacto y no sabía qué hacer al respecto, o si tenía que hacer algo o no. Dijiste que necesitabas reposo, pero ¿cómo voy a saber qué es normal y qué está mal? Estabas inconsciente y me sentía como un puto idiota por no hacer nada.

Loki cerró los ojos por un momento, deseando que su mente no pensara en ello, ni siquiera un poco.

—Es normal —dijo tras un momento.

—¿Ambas cosas?

—Sí, ambas —dijo Loki bruscamente. Stark haría bien en dejar esta hilera de preguntas.

—Guau, un frío Dios del Fuego —soltó una risilla tras un momento—. En verdad eres el caos en persona de pies a cabeza, ¿no?

—¿Y lo encuentras gracioso? —preguntó Loki, su tono todavía algo brusco.

—Sí, es decir, si fueras cálido al tacto sería algo… predecible, ¿verdad? Algo que es como el orden natural lo dicta. Tú estás cargándote el orden natural solo por existir, si eso no es cosa de Dios Supremo del Caos no sé lo que es.

Loki de repente también lo encontró gracioso y le desapareció el enfado. Echando un vistazo hacia su lado vio que Stark también estaba sonriendo.

La Skrull más alta, Juyu, estaba fuera de su puerta. Cuando Loki la vio estiró su postura, incluso si ahora mismo difícil esconder su débil estado. Tenían que estar ahí cuando perdió el conocimiento.

—Ey, Juyu —la saludó Stark.

—Stark —inclinó la cabeza y entonces miró a Loki—. Te ves mejor —observó. Loki se limitó a mirarla fijamente, queriendo que se fuera para poder descansar algo más. Ella le mantuvo la mirada por un momento, a lo que Loki respondió entrecerrando los ojos considerablemente. Ella apartó la mirada y resopló.

—Vale, no te haré perder el tiempo entonces. Gracias. Eso es todo lo que quería decir —Y entonces les pasó andando y se fue sin otra palabra.

Stark no hizo ningún comentario y Loki no quería decir nada tampoco. Definitivamente no lo había hecho por las Skrulls, sino para deshacerse de la Nave de Patrulla tan rápido como le fuera posible sin tener que discutir y aguantar la idiotez de Stark otra vez. Entraron a la habitación.

—No creo que tengas que hacerte el fuerte delante de ellas tampoco —dijo Stark, de entre todas las cosas ridículas por decir.

—No estoy de acuerdo —dijo Loki. Es peligroso mostrar debilidad enfrente de extraños, incluso Stark sabía eso.

—No, créeme, saben que eres peligroso. Lo saben muy bien. Que te desmayes un poco no te va a hacer dar menos miedo de repente. Deberías estar orgulloso. Grande, oscuro y amenazante es como tu montura básica y de verdad que a la gente le das un susto de cojones.

Loki por fin se sentó en la cama, sus músculos agradecidos por no tener que moverse más. El paseo le había cansado mucho, sentía que podía quedarse dormido enseguida.

—No podemos confiar en ellas —dijo Loki.

—Puede —Stark se encogió de hombros de pie enfrente de él. Pero Juyu me dijo que cree que eres peligroso y su primera reacción cuando colapsaste fue cogerte para que no te dieras con la bonita cara en todo el suelo. ¿Qué nos dice eso?

Loki quiso poner los ojos en blanco.

—Le estás dando demasiadas vueltas.

—Es muy difícil esconder o fingir el comportamiento involuntario —dijo Stark con una sonrisa de nuevo—. Seguro que lo sabes.

Eso era verdad, pero el ejemplo de Stark no demostraba nada. Algunos podían fingir cosas que parecían involuntarias, sobre todo si estaban en absoluto control de ellos mismos. Era fácil. La chica tendría que estar afligida o herida o algo similar para poder creer que sus acciones eran verdaderas. Sin embargo, no tenía ganas de discutir.

—Deberías dormir —dijo Stark dando un paso atrás.

Loki le cogió de la ropa antes de que se fuera.

—Espera —dijo.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Stark.

Loki miró su mano, como sus dedos apretaban la camiseta de Stark, y de repente recordó lo que había pasado antes de quedarse inconsciente. Debía haber estado lento al corregir su expresión, porque Stark tenía una sonrisa de que lo sabía. Por fin sabía por qué sonría, el muy exasperante…

Stark puso una mano encima de la suya para que le soltara la camiseta.

—Cerraré la puerta con cerrojo para que nadie entre —dijo—. Tu solo duerme —Entonces dejó ir la mano de Loki y se fue sin decir nada, cerrando la puerta al salir. Loki esperaba al menos un comentario sarcástico sobre su comportamiento.

¿Cómo podía haber hecho eso, aferrarse a alguien como si fuera un crío asustado? Obviamente estaba pensando correctamente cuando estuvo a punto de quedarse inconsciente, pero aún así era ridículo. Toda la humillación le estaba haciendo la sangre hervir. Se dejó caer en la cama.

Stark probablemente se sentía culpable, ya que fue el que pidió la ayuda de Loki, y quizá por eso no comentó el vergonzoso comportamiento de Loki. No se le ocurría otra razón. Bueno, por supuesto Stark ya sabía cómo se sentía Loki sobre mostrar debilidad, pero aún así esto no era aceptable.

Debería estar más enfadado, debería estar mucho más enfadado de lo que estaba ahora. Debería estar pensando en una manera de castigar a Stark por permitir que Loki se degradara de esa forma. ¿Cómo podía confiar en un hombre que dejaba que pasara algo así? Sabía que Loki no estaba en condiciones para pensar de forma clara, Stark no debería haberlo permitido. Dioses, había dormido con la cabeza apoyada en él, era tan degradante.

Stark lo permitió y tenía el descaro de sonreír por ello. Estúpido, bocazas y exasperante humano. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿De verdad creía que a Loki podría gustarle…

No, ni mucho menos. Era degradante y humillante y nunca en su vida habría hecho algo así de haber tenido el control completo de…

Abrió de nuevo los ojos y miró al techo por un largo momento, con la respiración en la garganta. Su corazón ya latía fuertemente del enfado, esta pequeña revelación no ayudó a hacer que fuera más despacio. Inconsciente… oh no. No, maldita sea. ¡No!

Gruñó y cerró los ojos en enfado. Esto no podía estar pasando. ¡No podía! A él no…

—Mierda —maldijo en voz baja. Necesitaba dormir.

Necesitaba dormir y necesitaba olvidar todo esto.

La siguiente vez que se despertó fue causada por el sonido de palabras susurradas. Parecían de terror y a su mente adormecida le llevó unos momentos reconocer la voz de Stark. Se sentó en la cama inmediatamente en la habitación a media luz. Solo la pequeña luz al lado de la mesa estaba encendida, nunca dormían en completa oscuridad. El sonido vino de nuevo y Loki se volvió hacia la cama de Stark para ver al humano dando vueltas en la cama, sus sábanas enredadas en sus piernas y torso.

Una pesadilla, lo sabía. Eran una ocurrencia regular. Era bochornoso admitirlo, pero para ambos. Loki tenía demasiados horrores escondidos en la mente para tener noches descansadas, y para Stark era igual. Normalmente, Loki le dejaba solo, porque Stark siempre se despertaba bastante rápido. Esta vez estaba fuera de la cama antes de pensárselo dos veces.

La piel de Stark estaba ardiendo bajo los fríos dedos de Loki cuando le tocó la frente. Tenía el ceño fruncido, los ojos cerrados fuertemente, su cuerpo entero tenso de la angustia.

—Stark —llamó en voz baja, dejando descansar su manos en la frente con su pulgar en en el ceño, alisándolo solo por dejarlo ahí. Llevó algo de tiempo, pero al final el humano se relajó y se despertó, abriendo los ojos de forma cansada. Se volvió y miró a Loki. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, con las pesadillas aún acechando detrás de su color marrón cálido. Su piel estaba demasiado cálida y húmeda, su respiración muy pesada. No dijo una palabra, pero sí que parecía sorprendido de ver al dios tan cerca.

—Estás a salvo —le dijo Loki simplemente. Un momento después se levantó y anduvo de vuelta a su cama, ya riñéndose a sí mismo por una demostración sentimental tan ridícula.

Afortunadamente, Stark no dijo nada y Loki supo que no dormiría otra vez, nunca volvía a dormir después de una pesadilla. En efecto, después de un corto rato se levantó, se puso algo de ropa y se dirigió al taller. Loki le escuchó marcharse y solo abrió los ojos de nuevo cuando la puerta se cerró y la habitación quedó en silencio.

—Mierda —suspiró de nuevo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Ahora que oficialmente he terminado el curso espero poder subir una o dos veces cada semana, quizá cada tres días o así. Pero no prometo nada, que también tengo otros proyectos entre manos. Como dije en el anterior, si queréis saber cuándo voy a subir los capítulos con exactitud o por qué no subo uno podéis seguirme en mi twitter: @CristinaAnaya96. Espero que os esté gustando cómo avanza la historia, porque yo sé que a mí sí. Un saludo,  
> -Cristina.


	25. Las Alas de Ícaro

 

Loki había estado… molesto, enfadado e irritable, mucho más de lo normal, las últimas dos semanas. Tony esperaba que estuviera algo más… bueno, de mala leche después de quedarse inconsciente, pero esto le sorprendía incluso a él. El dios pasaba una increíble cantidad de tiempo meditando en su habitación, momento en el cual no se le podía molestar bajo ningún concepto. Claro, todo el asunto de la Patrulla Espacial de Filipima era un recordatorio de que no estaba cerca para nada de su completo poder, así que no era una sorpresa que quisiera trabajar más en recuperarlo. Aún así era ridículo. Hablaba con Juyu más que con Loki, lo que era decir algo. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo taciturno, en silencio o con una mirada penetrante, pero algunas veces Tony le pillaba mirándole con una expresión indescifrable por algunos momentos antes de girarse y marcharse enfadado. Así que sí, Loki definitivamente estaba todavía enfadado por la molestia de más que Tony les había colgado del cuello.

También estaba seguro de que a Loki le molestaba haber mostrado sus cartas, por así decirlo. Tony hizo lo que pudo por ni siquiera hacer referencia a lo que había pasado después de la patrulla por eso mismo. Loki confiaba en él, eso lo sabía. Le consideraba seguro y confiaba en él para mantenerle a salvo cuando estaba débil. Y eso era algo. Joder si era algo. También sabía que Loki nunca quiso que lo supiera, así que hablar de ello solo sería tocarle las narices. Y Tony no era tan cabrón como para señalar un momento de debilidad así. Loki era orgulloso, le haría enfadar más allá de la razón. Lo mejor era tratarlo como si no fuera nada. Hacía eso con casi todo sobre Loki. A veces Tony sentía que Loki esperaba que se le señalara o se le mirara como si fuera un monstruo de la naturaleza cuando se trataba de sus peculiaridades. Se preguntaba por qué, pero no sabía lo bastante de Asgard para jugar a las adivinanzas, y sabía de hecho que no sería sabio preguntarle a Loki sobre el tema. Se volvió contra su propia gente y su familia por una razón, ¿no? Y estaba todo el tema de la adopción que Thor había mencionado sobre la que todavía no sabía nada. Pero no preguntaría, no por ahora. No hay que molestar al león que duerme, como se dice, especialmente si el león es bastante cascarrabias para empezar.

Por esa misma razón, mientras estaba ocupado trabajando en su traje, cogió algo más de tiempo para hacer las piezas que Loki quería para sus botas y que había prometido. No podía hacer los avambrazos hasta que Loki le dijera de qué tipo los quería, así que esos no estaban listos aún. Dejó que el metal se enfriara tras acabar con las tiras mientras limpiaba su mesa del taller.

Por fin había terminado el prototipo de IDN para su traje. No era ni de lejos tan complejo y perfecto como el que tenía la nave, pero tampoco tendría que controlar tantos sistemas con él, así que en teoría se suponía que iba a funcionar. También había casi acabado las botas y los guanteletes. Ahora, modificar el modelo Mark V, cuando ni siquiera tenía los planos originales, era toda una proeza, si lo decía él mismo. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Era una proeza increíble, el modelo modificado era mejor que el original, era un genio. A diferencia del Mark V original, necesitaba que el traje fuera en tres piezas en vez de una sola. Por suerte los cristales más pequeños que compraron la última vez resultaron ser justo lo que necesitaba para ello. Cada bota y guantelete tenía una pequeña fuente de energía para operar por sí solos un tiempo. Definitivamente tenían suficiente poder para mantenerle conectado al IDN y comenzar el ensamblado automático cuando fuera necesario o incluso operar por sí solas sin tener que conectarlas a la parte principal del traje. Para no hacer ninguna de ellas muy gruesas o pesadas, las botas contenían toda la armadura completa de las piernas, los guanteletes la de los brazos y la parte del pecho tenía el casco y las partes de la cintura. También era genial que, cuando estaban desactivados, los guanteletes parecían avambrazos, así que tenía los dedos libres. Aún tendría que hacer algunas pruebas para asegurarse de que las tres piezas se conectaban perfectamente. Bueno, técnicamente eran cinco piezas, pero los controles para las botas y los guanteletes estaban conectados, porque siempre tendrían que activarse a la vez. El traje aún usaría energía de su reactor ARC, por supuesto, pero los cristales adicionales le daban un montón de energía extra, así que no tendría que depender completamente del reactor. El reactor le mantenía con vida, no sería muy inteligente toquetearlo mucho, a menos que tuviera una forma segura de hacer uno nuevo. No la tenía.

Con el IDN acabado podía empezar con su parte favorita: la prueba de vuelo. Estaba completamente seguro de que todo funcionaba bien, pero con la adición de los cristales y el nuevo tipo de energía que usaba no podía saber de seguro cómo calibrarlos. Tenía suficiente espacio en la zona de cargamento para un pequeño despegue. Los tests de mayor calibre tendrían que esperar a que llegaran al siguiente planeta más conveniente.

La pieza principal de la armadura, la pechera propiamente dicha, estaba casi hecha. Todavía tenía mucho trabajo que hacer con el sistema electrónico, encontrar una manera de añadir algunos cristales y por supuesto, todo sin hacerla muy pesada. Tenía que ser capaz de llevar su peso sin activarla. Por suerte, el alyndor era perfecto para resolver ese problema, pero aún así le llevaría un tiempo acostumbrase. Al menos le iba a mantener en forma. Todavía tenía que trabajar en el caso, pero después habría terminado. Sentaba bien ver el final de un proyecto, si todo iba bien terminaría después de algunos días de duro trabajo. En el peor de los casos serían dos semanas, si los tests no terminaban bien.

Cuando terminó de recoger sus herramientas cogió las partes de la armadura de Loki y se dirigió a la habitación. Podía haber llamado a Loki por el interfono para que fuera al taller, pero estar cara a cara hacía más fácil que el dios escuchara de verdad.

Le encontró sentado en el suelo de la habitación, como muchas veces en los días pasados.

—¿Qué quieres, Stark? —preguntó el dios en cuanto se abrió la puerta. Su tono volvía a ser mordaz.

—Hola a ti también, cascarrabias. Tengo tus nuevas protecciones.

Loki abrió los ojos y se giró hacia él, asimilando la apariencia desaliñada de Tony, examinándole de arriba abajo por un segundo. Sí, su camiseta de tirantes estaba sucia y su pelo muy largo y caótico, pero no le importaba cómo se veía mientras trabajaba.

—Sí, lo sé. Apesto y estoy sucio. Pasa cuando se trata de metalistería, ya sabes, con la forja caliente como el infierno y el duro trabajo físico.

Loki se levantó sin hacer ningún comentario y Tony le enseñó las protecciones.

—Veo que vas mejorando —comentó Loki tras cogerlas.

—Sí, la práctica hace al maestro —Tony se encogió de hombros.

—Ciertamente.

— Aun así, no esperes que aprenda tus talentos de grabado sofisticado —continuó Tony.

—Está bien —contestó Loki—. No confiaría en tu gusto de todas formas.

Había dicho eso con un tono menos mordaz, así que Tony se lo tomó como una buena señal.

—Por cierto, estoy listo para probar mis nuevas y elegantes botas —le dijo—. ¿Quieres venir?

—¿Por qué debería interesarme eso? —preguntó Loki mientras apartaba las protecciones. No quería trabajar en el encantamiento aún.

—Porque o bien voy a poder volar y necesito a alguien que sea testigo de mi genialidad, o he hecho mal los cálculos y me la pegaré contra una pared, y en ese caso podrás reírte, bueno, soltar una risilla, un poco… en silencio.

Loki se volvió y Tony captó una leve sonrisa en su cara.

—Oh, muy bien, si insistes —dijo—. Y ya que estoy allí te daré las instrucciones para mis nuevos avambrazos.

—Sabía que no te habías olvidado de ellos —dijo Tony, y siguió a Loki cuando salió de la habitación.

A Tony no le gustaba el silencio, así que continuó hablando mientras iban hacia el taller.

—Bueno, el grabado que hiciste en tus avambrazos es bastante impresionante. Las serpientes no son lo mío, pero hasta yo puedo ver que hay bastante talento-

—Guárdate los halagos y di qué es lo que quieres —interrumpió Loki.

—Me preguntaba si te podría convencer para que hicieras algo con mi traje.

Loki frunció el ceño.

—Pensaba que no querías magia cerca de tu tecnología —dijo.

—Oh, no estoy hablando de encantamientos, solo del grabado normal.

—¿Quieres que decore tu armadura?

—Vale, la razón de que se me ocurriera este nuevo diseño es que quiero poder tenerlo encima sin llevar por ahí un maletín súper evidente. Es poco práctico. Regla número 3: no empaquetar más de lo que se pueda llevar. De esta manera cuando aterricemos ya estaré llevando mi traje, solo que no parecerá un traje sino armadura normal.

—Práctico y oculto a plena vista —concluyó Loki—. En efecto, muy hábil.

—Gracias. Bueno, después de ver lo que hiciste con tu armadura y los avambrazos, me di cuenta de que incluso en su forma desactivada es demasiado… inusual. Especialmente con los cristales, porque algunos están en sitios visibles. Pero, si tuviera algún diseño vagamente similar a tu armadura, entonces…

—Sería creíble que es solo armadura personalizada, haciendo que los cristales parecieran simples decoraciones —terminó Loki—. Imagino que las armas de tu armadura también están escondidas cuando está desactivada.

—No tengo tantas armas en ella como en mis trajes normales, pero sí, lo poco que tengo no es evidente.

—Muy bien —asintió Loki—. ¿Qué habías pensado?

—Nada desmesurado, ¿vale? Estaba pensado en la parte de fuera de los guanteletes, los laterals de las botas y a lo major los hombres.

—¿El casco?

—Eso no necesita decoración.

—Y no muy aficionado a las serpientes, ¿qué quieres exactamente?

—No sé, ¿algo no figurativo? —Loki resopló.

—Eso es tan ordinario —dijo—. El simbolismo es importante incluso si no tiene naturaleza mágica. Lo que los guerreros llevan en su armadura siempre es simbólico y tiene su sinificado personal, sin mencionar que se supone que manda un mensaje a todo el que te mira.

Tony pensó en ello un poco, pero su mente estaba en blanco.

—No tengo ni idea —admitió.

—Tu nombre significa algo que es fuerte y poderoso, pero también violento y fiero. Podrías hacer algo con lobos.

—¿Lobos?

—Aunque eres más propenso a hacer caso a tu mente y perseguir sabiduría y no tienes necesariamente el espíritu de un guerrero. Stark también puede significar algo completo y absoluto. La tecnología y la ciencia son las destrezas más cercanas que los humanos tenéis a las artes mágicas. ¿A lo mejor el Yggdrasil?

—Sí, pero soy Iron Man, no puedo tener un árbol en mi armadura, la gente se confundiría —Loki se rió por lo bajo.

—Estás demostrando ser un gran herrero, inventor, un creador.

—¿Fuego, entonces?

—Yo digo creación, tú dices fuego. La mayoría no habrían tomado esa dirección.

—No hay creación sin fuego, siempre hay un big bang en algún sitio y siempre incluye un infierno de fuego. El nacimiento de una estrella, ahí lo tienes, gran explosión, la estrella es el sol de los planetas, sin su calor no puede existir vida. Ni siquiera voy a entrar en detalles, lo he demostrado en una frase.

Loki sonrió ampliamente, esta vez incluso mostró los dientes.

—¿Estás enunciando tu opinión o intentas halagarme de nuevo?

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza, señor Dios del fuego —se rió Tony—. Fuego suena bien, a menos que sean llamas horteras, esas están muy pasadas de moda.

—Un dragón es un cliché. ¿Un fénix?

—¿Un fénix no es un cliché?

—No en tanto que son seres puramente mágicos. Un símbolo usado por hechiceros y alquimistas, no guerreros. Es un sol ardiente, el renacer después de la destrucción del fuego.

—¿Caos?

—A veces —Loki sonrió.

—Mi armadura, ¿recuerdas? No la tuya.

—Oh, pero tienes una naturaleza tan caótica, Stark.

—De ti, me tomo eso como un cumplido.

—Tómalo como quieras.

—Vale, en verdad me gusta. Incluso lo he usado anteriormente.

—¿Oh, en serio?

Tony hizo memoria de su discurso en la Expo Stark, la multitud vitoreando de forma salvaje, las Ironettes bailando, y como forzó la sonrisa en su cara aún si el paladio envenenándole era lo único en lo que podía pensar al momento.

—Sí —dijo—. Al público le encantó. Fue algo como: « desde las cenizas del cautiverio, nunca ha habido una metáfora mejor personificada de la leyenda del Fénix».

—Cuán humilde.

Tony se rió como respuesta.

—Construí mi primera armadura en cautividad, así que era verdad por así decirlo. Intentaron derribarme, robar lo que era mío y hacerme desaparecer, pero en vez de eso creé algo más grande que nunca antes.

—Y les destruiste —acabó Loki.

—¿Barton también te contó eso? —preguntó Tony.

—No, simplemente es algo que harías —dijo Loki firmemente antes de mirarle, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa—. Tienes un no sé qué por vengar.

Tony no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo.

Cuando llegaron al taller encontraron a Bee sola en la zona de cargamento, mirando hacia el infinito. La escalofriante escena de todos los días, Tony estaba empezando a acostumbrase. Loki no estaba para nada contento de verla, y eso era decirlo amablemente. Se quedó en en el taller mientras Tony se acercaba a la chica. Estaba empezando a averiguar cuánto espacio personal necesitaba para no tensarse. Si le dejabas espacio suficiente, era simplemente una presencia calmada y callada.

—Ey, Bee —dijo, pero no obtuvo reacción alguna. Así que Tony se puso frente a ella para quedar en su línea de visión—. Bee —dijo otra vez, y tras un momento sus ojos verdes se centraron en él—. ¿Todo bien por aquí? —Ella pestañeó varias veces, como si estuviera volviendo en sí en ese momento y asintió. Tony se giró para ver qué miraba la chica, pero no había más que algunas cajas y contenedores.

—¿Te han insultado las cajas o algo? Podría darles unos azotes —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella no sonrió, pero frunció un poco el ceño de forma curiosa. Era una mejor apariencia que la mirada gélida y sin emoción.

—Bueno, vale —dijo Tony, ya que no tenía nada mejor que decir—. Puedes quedarte, voy a volar y me encanta tener público.

Sonrió de nuevo y volvió a la zona del taller para ponerse las botas, los guanteletes y el nuevo IDN.

—No deberías dejar que vean qué tipo de tecnología tienes a mano —advirtió Loki apoyándose en la mesa del taller.

—Da igual —le dijo Loki.

—Dicen que los Skrulls son excelentes espías —añadió Loki.

—Ayer, cuando Juyu no te sintió entrar en la cocina, se atragantó con el agua por la sorpresa y casi se cayó de la silla. Sí, ya veo que es una maestra del subterfugio.

Loki se limitó a mirarle mal como respuesta. A Tony no le importó. Fue gracioso. La primera cosa normal, inocente y ridícula que la había visto hacer.

Cuando terminó de ponerse todo se alejó un poco del taller para no destruir nada importante en caso de que calculara mal. Con los guanteletes operativos no debería tener problemas con la estabilización en vuelo y todo lo demás. Estaba emocionado. Este traje era algo que había tenido que construir desde cero, y no una versión mejorada de los anteriores. Esta vez ni siquiera tenía a JARVIS. Había tenido que hacer todos los cálculos él solo. Vale, puede que Loki aportara algunas cosas aquí y allá, pero en su mayoría habían sido teóricas, y era siempre Tony el que tenía que trabajar en los detalles y la puesta en práctica.

Bee le miraba curiosa y Loki también estaba prestando atención. Bueno, con suerte no se estamparía contra una pared, sería embarazoso. Activó el nuevo IDN y, comparado con los controles de la nave, había una cantidad ridículamente pequeña de información siendo transferida: básicamente dos señales que le decían que las botas y guanteletes se habían conectado con éxito. Con este IDN no tendría mucha información hasta que estuviera totalmente listo.

—Vale, si me incendio espero de verdad que uno de vosotros sea majo y lo apague.

—Haré lo que pueda para salvarte de un final tan humillante —prometió Loki.

En fin, allá vamos. Como ya estaba acostumbrado a controlar la nave y todos sus sistemas con el IDN, arrancar los propulsores y activar los guanteletes no era nada comparado con eso. No se levantó del suelo tan rápido, pero fue más repentino de lo que había previsto. Por suerte pudo estabilizarse en el aire antes de chocar con algo. Las botas tendrían que ser capaces de levantarle con todo el peso de la armadura. Tony por sí solo era demasiado ligero en comparación. Le llevó unos momentos acostumbrase a la conexión, la sensación de estar en el aire, pero ya tenía mucha práctica volando, así que no le llevó mucho.

—Acepto felicitaciones lo que es ya —dijo mientras descendía un poco y se acercaba a Loki. El área de cargamento en verdad no era lo bastante grande como para testar cosas, pero tenía más de 30 metros de ancho y casi 9 de alto incluso con el cargamento y el taller ocupando espacio.

—Sí, sí, bien hecho —dijo Loki con la cantidad de entusiasmo esperada. Es decir, ninguno.

—Estoy haciendo historia ahora mismo. Estoy combinando tecnología de dos galaxias distintas —insistió Tony.

—Por favor, no esperes que te cante alabanzas —dijo Loki, pero había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios de nuevo. Básicamente, un sello de aprobación de Loki.

—Sí, vale —le dijo Tony tras volar un poco más alto, más cerca del techo—. Puedo volar así que soy impresionante.

Giró, frenó, descendió y volvió a subir para probar sus controles, pero todo era perfecto. Ningún fallo técnico, nada. Ciertamente se había superado a sí mismo con esto. No parecía que Loki fuera a felicitarle como se merecía así que voló hacia donde Bee estaba.

—Seguro que tú puedes apreciar mi genialidad —dijo. Sonrió de modo alentador, no esperaba ningún tipo de reacción de la chica, pero no podría doler.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, observándole mientras se cernía en el aire. Entonces su piel empezó a ondear en sus hombros descubiertos, la piel empezó a cambiar. Antes de que Tony abriera la boca para preguntar qué estaba pasando algo ya había empezado a crecerle en la espalda. Tony sintió sus ojos ensancharse al verlo. Era como si la piel cobrara vida. Se extendía y formaba como si fuera plastilina de color carne, entonces se volvió verde como la piel original de la chica. Solo duró unos momentos, pero Tony observó sorprendido todo el rato. Entonces los extraños apéndices verdes se movieron un poco, se agitaron y tomaron una forma más sólida. Se volvió claro en un pestañeo. Alas.

—¿Pero qué…? —preguntó, no se sentía un genio en ese momento. Las alas eran verdes y finas, parecían una mezcla entre alas de murciélago y de insecto. Pero no pudo mirarlas por mucho, porque las alas empezaron a agitarse, muy rápido además, de nuevo como algún tipo de insecto o colibrí. Bee se elevó en el aire fácilmente y alcanó la zona donde Tony estaba planeando suavemente.

—Vale —dijo. O más bien suspiró—. Así que tú también puedes volar —dijo declarando la obviedad.

Quería mirar a Loki y preguntar si sabía que los Skrulls podían hacer esto, pero al momento estaba demasiado fascinado por el aleteo rápido de las alas en la espalda de Bee.

—Te dije que podíamos transformarnos en cualquier cosa.

Tony miró hacia donde estaba Juyu, observándoles desde abajo. No se había dado cuenta de que había entrado.

—Bueno, no soy ningún experto, pero más bien me esperaba que pudierais cambiar apariencias. Ya sabes, como cambiar de color, imitar caras.

—No, cualquier cosa —dijo Juyu. Bee empezó a volar alrededor, sin la más mínima preocupación. Puede que Tony volando le hubiera inspirado.

—¿Animales? —preguntó Loki.

—Sí —respondió Juyu—. Pero no todos podemos cambiar de tamaño considerablemente. Ese es un talento especial-

—Y también podéis cambiar parcialmente, por lo que veo.

—Es casi más fácil —respondió Juyu, que entonces se volvió a observar a su hermana y verla volar por la zona de cargo. La expresión en la cara de Loki le dijo a Tony que tenía más curiosidad de la que estaba mostrando, pero no le dejó hacer más preguntas.

—Llevaba sin volar porque sí mucho tiempo —dijo Juyu melancólicamente mientras se acercaba a su hermana.

Tony aterrizó y se acercó a Loki. El dios tenía los ojos en la chica alada.

—Le ha robado toda la atención a mis botas —dijo Tony.

—Tenemos que hacer más preguntas sobre sus poderes y habilidades —dijo Loki.

—¿Sí?

—Debemos saber cuán peligrosas pueden ser —dijo el dios. Sabía que las chicas podían oirles, así que Tony ni siquiera intentó bajar la voz.

—O cuán útiles —dijo Tony. Loki por fin le miró—. Se han portado bien, no hay señales de malas intenciones. Han pasado semanas. Si son nuestras aliadas, su fuerza es nuestra fuerza. ¿Tengo razón?

Loki pareció reflexionar por un momento.

—Supongo —coincidió finalmente. Cuando Tony se volvió a mirar a las chicas Juyu también tenía alas y estaba volando con su hermana. Era una vista extraña, incluso para él.

—Vamos —le dio a Loki un toque en el hombro—. Tenemos un montón de cosas que hacer, forjar, grabar, el tiempo corre.

Se sorprendió cuando Loki simplemente se recogió el pelo en una coleta baja con una cinta de cuero que se sacó del bolsillo y entonces se dirigió a la mesa del taller sin discutir. Tony volvió su atención a los guanteletes.

—La próxima vez que estés de mal podrías venir aquí a trabajar conmigo —dijo sin mirar al dios—. Tener algo en lo que trabajar siempre me ayuda a aclarar las ideas, algo en lo que concentrarme, ya sabes. Me ayuda a no pensar en cosas.

—Sí, eso estaría bien justo ahora —le dijo Loki.

Si Tony fuera del tipo cariñoso y participativo, o alguien que creyera que todo puede resolverse hablando, le habría preguntado por ello. Pero se conocía y le gustaba pensar que conocía a Loki, así que estaba seguro de que no era el momento de conseguir respuestas. Así que en vez de eso, preguntó qué tipo de avambrazos nuevos quería Loki mientras contestaba a las de Loki sobre el grabado que iría en su traje. Esto era mejor, al menos Loki parecía menos enfadado. De hecho, parecía completamente en paz, y eso era bastante raro.

Así que trabajó en su traje en la compañía del Dios del Caos mientras dos chicas Skrull volaban en la zona de cargo. La vida a veces era así de extraña.

Cultura general de los Skrull - Poderes y habilidades

Cambiar de forma:

Los Skrulls pueden cambiar sus formas a cualquier cosa que imaginen, ya sea orgánica o inorgánica. Debe, sin embargo, ser sólida. Pueden adoptar la forma de alguien pero no sus poderes. Cuando imitan un objeto inorgánico adquieren su apariencia pero no sus propiedades. También pueden usar sus habilidades para formar extremidades extra. No tienen un límite de tamaño aparente, puesto que se les ha visto adoptar la forma de una mosca común y tamaños mucho más grandes que su forma original.

Elasticidad, Plasticidad, Elongación_

Sus habilidades cambiaformas les permiten alterar sus cuerpos del mismo modo que Mr. Fantástico, así que pueden estirarse largo y tendido, o hacer otras formas con sus cuerpos, como pelotas, paracaídas o cualquier otra cosa.

Alteración del tamaño:

Pueden también alterar su tamaño independientemente de si alteran su forma, permitiéndoles crecer o encogerse manteniendo su forma actual.

Vuelo:

Pueden volar haciendo crecer un par de alas en su espalda o transformando sus brazos en alas.

Mimetismo:

Los Skrulls son astutos espías por su habilidad de imitar sonidos y voces.  Esto se usa mayormente junto a la forma que adoptan.

Formación de armas:

Los Skrulls pueden usar sus habilidades para formar armas con partes del cuerpo. Por ejemplo, pueden transformar sus brazos en espadas o garrotes. Esta habilidad les hace luchadores cuerpo-a-cuerpo muy peligrosos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡He vuelto! Bueno, más o menos. Siento haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, el tercer año de Universidad está acabando conmigo, hay mucho trabajo de por medio y no puedo casi dedicarle tiempo a esto. Espero que el siguiente no tarde mucho, pero no prometo nada. Espero que lo entendáis. Un abrazo,  
> -Cristina


	26. Trato

 

—Ya lo limpio yo —dijo Juyu después de que Stark derramara algo colorido y pegajoso por todo el suelo de la cocina. Loki apoyó las piernas en la silla de al lado para evitar ensuciarse las botas.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Stark. Estaba hecho un desastre, su ropa estaba sólo un poco mejor que el suelo—. Estaría genial Se te da mejor. No es que crea que limpiar sea cosa de mujeres ni nada. Para nada, pero no sabría por dónde empezar.

Juyu se encogió de hombros y empezó a limpiar la cocina.

—Nos acogiste. Tenemos camas para dormir y mucho para comer. Más vale que ayude y me gane la estancia —respondió ella.

—Bueno, gracias entonces. Si lo intentara yo creo que solo lo empeoraría —dijo Stark. Loki podía imaginárselo perfectamente.

—Solo estoy fregando el suelo. Seguro que lo has hecho antes —dijo la chica después de haber encontrado la fregona.

—Uhh… en realidad no —Stark se encogió de hombros mientras se dirigía con cuidado hacia el fregadero para lavarse las manos y limpiar su camisa.

La Skrull paró y le miró.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «en verdad no»? —preguntó.

—¡Ey! No soy el único —dijo Stark de inmediato—. Loki, ¿alguna vez has fregado un suelo? —preguntó. Loki soltó un bufido burlón y volvió a comerse la fruta. Incluso la idea era absurda—. ¿Ves? —Stark se encogió de hombres.

—¿Cómo podéis no haber limpiado antes? —preguntó la chica, bastante impactada, si se adivinaba por el tono.

—Bueno, ya sabes… él es un príncipe, yo soy billonario, lo que significa que soy distinguidamente rico… al menos en casa.

—¡Stark! —protestó Loki.

—¿Qué?

—Riesgo de divulgar voluntariamente información personal —le recordó Loki. Stark era parlanchín. Loki asumía que estaba acostumbrado a que todo el mundo supiera todo de él y de su vida, así que nunca se había molestado mucho en esconderse. Bueno, solo en ciertos temas. Al pasar el tiempo estaba más y más dispuesto a hablar con las chicas sobre ellos. Loki dejó de frenarle después de un tiempo, porque al menos era información superficial. Aún así no quería que otros supieran quién era en realidad, así que Stark debería aprender a cerrar el pico.

—Siempre habéis tenido sirvientes, entonces —concluyó Juyu.

—Sí, no es que tú seas una sirvienta, se te ha liberado totalmente de eso —insistió Stark.

—Lo sé, Stark. No me importa. Me volveré loca si no puedo hacer nada —dijo ella—. No estoy acostumbrada a estar desocupada.

—Podrías limpiar también el puente de mando —sugirió Loki—. O los baños.

—Loki —reprendió Stark.

—¿Qué? Acaba de decir que se aburre —remarcó Loki.

—Juyu, haz lo que quieras. Si te apetece ayudar, gracias, pero no es obligatorio.

—Ve a limpiarte, Stark —dijo Juyu—. No me importa.

—Gracias —dijo de nuevo Stark y se fue. Juyu se mantuvo callada un rato, limpiando el desastre que había creado el humano.

—Así que… —empezó ella—. ¿Príncipe, eh?

—No es de tu incumbencia —le dijo Loki firmemente.

—No hay príncipes por aquí —dijo ella—. Solo está la Familia Real del Imperio Skrull, y tú no eres Skrull.

Loki la miró y entrecerró los ojos, pero ella no le estaba mirando.

—¿Y? —dio pie Loki.

—Nada —dijo ella—. Ya sabía que vosotros dos tenías que ser de muy lejos. Solo alguien que no es de aquí sabría tan poco de los Skrulls. Incluso aquellos que viven en las galaxias satélites cercanas conocen mucho de nosotros.

Loki la miró en silencio. Ya habían preguntado a la chica hace algunos días sobre las habilidades que poseían los Skrulls. Fue revelador. Loki era también un cambiaformas natural, no es que quisiera compartir esa información, pero la forma en la que los Skrulls podían manipular sus cuerpos era algo completamente diferente. Loki podía tomar forma de animales, imitar caras y voces, cambiar su color de piel y su género, pero no podía transformarse en objetos ni podía simplemente hacer crecer nuevas extremidades. Una pequeña parte curiosa de él no podía esperar a ver el resto de sus poderes, era fascinante y no tenía naturaleza mágica. Habría sentido si alguna de las chicas tuviera una pizca de magia en ellas, pero no había nada. Sin embargo su transformación era una habilidad física, algo en sus mismos cuerpos, en su carne y huesos, que les permitía fluidez en sus formas.

—Sois de la Galaxia Plateada, ¿verdad? —preguntó Juyu mirándole por fin. Loki se preguntaba cómo se llamaba su casa en esta parte del universo. Asumió correctamente, por lo que parece. En los Nueve Mundos se usaba un nombre muy parecido, _Silfrám_ , el Río Plateado que dio luz al Yggdrasil. La chica era más preceptiva de lo que se le acreditaba.

—No estaréis aquí lo bastante como para que importe —le dijo Loki.

—Está bien saberlo aún así —dijo Juyu volviendo a limpiar. Loki se fue cuando se terminó la fruta.

Habían pasado solo unas horas cuando Juyu los encontró en el taller de Stark. El humano estaba trabajando en su traje mientras que Loki terminaba el grabado a medio hacer en su propia armadura. Se acercó resueltamente a ellos y se paró frente a mesa de trabajo. Stark no se molestó en mirar ni se había dado cuenta de que había entrado. Estaba bastante concentrado en su trabajo, así que Loki le dio un empujón para llamar su atención. Stark le miró de manera inquisitiva. Loki apuntó con los ojos en la dirección de Juyu, entonces el humano por fin la vio.

—¡Ey! ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Stark. La chica les miró por un momento antes de que su expresión se volviera resuelta y se cruzara de brazos.

—Tengo un trato que ofrecer —dijo. Stark dejó las herramientas frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y qué trato es ese? —preguntó Stark Loki se volvió también para mirarla.

—Sé que queréis volver a casa, y sé que vuestra casa es la Galaxia Plateada —empezó.

Stark parecía confuso al no reconocer el nombre, pero no interrumpió a la chica.

—Y sé que estáis huyendo de algo —continuó Juyu—. No sé de qué, pero es así.

—Yo que tú me cuidaría de qué vas a decir ahora —dijo Stark, su voz y su expresión se habían vuelto más duras. Juyu se quedó en silencio por un momento, entonces respiró hondo y alzó la barbilla obstinadamente.

—Necesitáis un mapa, ¿verdad? —preguntó—. Esta es una nave de Casiopea, así que no puede tener un mapa de la Galaxia Plateada. No siquiera los mercaderes de la Andrómeda viajan tan lejos.

—¿Tu punto es…? —preguntó Stark.

—No podréis conseguir un mapa que vaya más allá de las galaxias satélites en la calle —dijo. Loki miró a Stark para ver qué pensaba sobre eso. Por su expresión parecía que estaba contemplando si creérselo o no.

—Digamos que es verdad —dijo Stark—. ¿Por qué no estás diciendo esto ahora?

—Puedo ayudaros a conseguir uno.

—¿Y por qué sabría una pequeña esclava como tú cómo conseguir algo así? —preguntó Loki. Juyu tensó la mandíbula.

—El Imperio ha librado guerras en la Galaxia Kree. Ésta orbita la Galaxia Plateada, vuestro hogar, es una de sus satélites, como la Casiopea es para la Andrómeda. Así que es obvio que los Skrulls tienen mapas de la zona, ya que han mandado ejército tras otro hasta ahí. Una vez que estéis en territorio Kree seguro que encontráis mapas de la Galaxia principal.

Loki compartió otra mirada con Stark, que ahora parecía intrigado. Loki tenía que admitir que su interés se había despertado también.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo Stark tras un momento de silencio—. Los Skrulls no les dan sus mapas a cualquiera.

Era la conclusión lógica, Loki había pensado lo mismo.

—No, pero estarían dispuestos a dárselo a otros Skrulls —contestó ella.

—Dices que nos estás ofreciendo un trato —dijo Loki—. Así que asumo que eso significa que nos ayudarías a adquirir un mapa Skrull.

—Sí —asintió firmemente.

—¿Y qué quieres a cambio) —preguntó Stark.

—Quiero que nos llevéis a mi hermana y a mí fuera de la Andrómeda —dijo ella—. Lejos del Imperio.

Loki entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Y por qué querría una Skrull alejarse del Imperio Skrull? —preguntó Loki.

Juyu se quedó callada por unos momentos, obviamente reflexionando sobre la respuesta, o decidiendo cómo poner sus razones en palabras.

—Me preocupa que estar en territorio del Imperio no sea bueno para Bee —dijo finalmente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Stark.

—El Imperio Skrull no es el imperio interestelar más viejo y grande sin razón. Somos una raza guerrera, nacemos y crecemos para servir al Imperio y librar sus guerras. Y hay muchas guerras que librar. No tuve que vivir en el Imperio para oír mucho sobre él en los planetas en los que he vivido. Tienes que ejecutar valiente y lealmente cualquier orden que el Imperio te confiere. A lo mejor nos hubieran hecho unirnos al ejército. Yo todavía soy joven, estoy sana, todavía me pueden entrenar, pero Bee… es fuerte una cambiaformas increíble, pero no se arrodillaría ni obedecería orden alguna. No lo haría. Y no sé lo que le harían a alguien que… no tiene un buen estado mental —apretó la mandíbula y contrajo los puños. Parecía que decir eso último le había dejado un mal sabor de boca.

—No sé lo que pasaría, pero sí creo que nos separarían. No la voy a abandonar, así que prefiero no ir al Imperio.

Cuando terminó de hablar todo su cuerpo estaba tenso como un arco. Su voz había perdido su tono firme y al final había sonado como la casi niña que era. Intentando tercamente parecer valiente, habiendo madurado demasiado pronto y asustada de actuar como cualquier otra cosa que no fuera un adulto.

—¿Y dónde querríais ir?

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros—. A algún lugar lejano. No tiene por qué ser la Galaxia Plateada —añadió rápidamente—. Seguro que hay bastantes planetas de camino. Sólo quiero estar lo bastante lejos del Imperio, donde los Skrulls no sean la amenaza con la que se asusta a los niños.

Loki sintió que se le atascaba la respiración en la garganta por un momento antes de poder relajarse otra vez. No parecía que Stark o Juyu se hubieran dado cuenta.

—No seríamos una molestia —empezó Juyu de nuevo—. Puedo conseguiros los mapas que necesitáis, pero incluso después puedo ayudar…  en la nave. Puedo trabajar, puedo hacer lo que sea. También puedo luchar. Puedo luchar si queréis que lo haga, contra quien quiera que os esté persiguiendo… soy útil —terminó—. Stark, es… es un buen trato para vosotros también.

Loki se volvió a mirar al humano, que estaba apoyado en la mesa mirando a la chica.

—Sí, lo pillo —dijo Stark antes de frotarse el cuello. Respiró hondo y se puso recto—. Depende de Loki —dijo.

Loki sintió cómo subía las cejas mientras que Juyu suspiraba un qué.

—Os traje a la nave sin su permiso y prometí que solo os llevaría al siguiente sistema. Esta es su nave también, no mando solo yo —le dijo Stark, y se volvió hacia él.

Loki le estaba mirando fijamente con una expresión algo sorprendida. Estaba esperando que Stark accediera y discutiera con él si era necesario, siempre tan decidido a tener la última palabra hasta ahora. Sin embargo, parecía que lo decía en serio, lo cual era un cambio agradable. Estaba seguro de que Stark tendría su opinión, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada y se limito a mirar a Loki. Una sorpresa agradable ciertamente. Loki sintió un bucle de satisfacción en el pecho por cómo se le había otorgado la decisión tan fácilmente. Alguien tan cabezota y testarudo como Stark relevando el control así y que parecía, a todas luces, que aceptaría cualquier decisión que Loki tomara. Muy muy agradable, en verdad. No trató de frenar la pequeña sonrisa que apareció en su cara,

Mantuvo la mirada firme de Stark por otro momento antes de volverse a mirar a Juyu. Se veía como si ya hubiera perdido la batalla. Loki nunca se había callado su antipatía, después de todo. Contempló las ventajas y desventajas de estar de acuerdo por unos momentos, esto no era un asunto con el que apresurarse.

—Bueno —empezó—. Dudo que haya alguien persiguiéndoos —siguió—. Así que vamos a ponerlo así. Si de verdad puedes ayudarnos a adquirir uno de los mapas Skrulls tenéis permiso para quedaros más tiempo. No obstante, quiero más detalles sobre cómo puedes ayudarnos exactamente. Una vez que me asegure que no estás mintiendo, que los Skrulls son los únicos en posesión de esos mapas, tienes un trato, pero no antes.

Juyu pareció sorprendida por un segundo, entonces asintió, relajando los hombros un poco. La chica tenía mucho que aprender sobre esconder sus emociones. Claramente lo intentaba, pero era obvia como un libro abierto.

—Hablaremos de ello de nuevo cuando lleguemos a nuestro próximo destino —le dijo Loki.

—Para eso quedan unas semanas todavía —añadió Stark—. Así que aún no hay que entrar en detalles.

Juyu asintió.

—Gracias —dijo.

—No nos lo agradezcas todavía —contestó Stark. Ella se limitó a asentir de nuevo y se fue sin decir otra palabra.

—¿Somos de la Galaxia Plateada? —preguntó Stark cuando ya se había ido.

—Sí, Stark, así es como llaman a tu «Vía Láctea» por aquí —Stark murmuró de manera contemplativa, obviamente intentando decidir si le gustaba el nombre o no.

—¿Cuánto crees que se pasó reuniendo el valor para tener esta charla? —preguntó tras una pausa.

—Asumo que algunos días —Loki se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez más. Ha estado excesivamente curiosa e inquieta.

—Sí, en verdad lleva los sentimientos a flor de piel —coincidió Stark.

—Y aún así tú sueltas demasiada información personal delante de otros —le dijo Loki.

—Pero ya que hemos establecido que no son espías, o si lo son, que son terrible, no veo por qué tengo que tener cuidado —explicó. Loki dejó escapar una risita.

—Tu bocaza nos meterá en problemas algún día… bueno, es decir, más problemas.

Stark sonrió ampliamente.

—Pero voy a tenerte a ti para sacarme de ahí.

—Sí, tienes suerte de ser tan útil —Loki se rió por lo bajo.

—Cuidado, me estás agobiando con tanto cariño —rió Stark mientras volvía a trabajar en la armadura.

Loki volvió a encender el cincel láser para seguir con su grabado.

—No estaba seguro de que fueras a decir que sí —dijo Stark después de un rato.

—Las ventajas que podría darnos sobrepasaron los posibles peligros —explicó Loki—. ¿Tú querías decir que sí, no?

—Sí, en verdad sí —Stark se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y hubieras discutido conmigo si hubiera dicho que no? —preguntó Loki. Stark guardó silencio por unos momentos antes de aclararse la garganta.

—No —dijo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Si te hubiera dicho que las íbamos a echar en el próximo planeta no habrías dicho palabra?

—No me hubiera gustado mucho, pero sí, me habría callado —dijo Stark. Loki frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

Stark le miró de nuevo.

—Es lo que tiene el compañerismo —le dijo Stark—. Somos tú y yo, somos un equipo. No estoy diciendo que nunca vaya a hacer algo que no te guste, porque seguro que lo hago, pero cuando se trata de cosas que nos conciernen a ambos por igual, intentaré no hacerlo.

—Y asumo que esperas que yo haga lo mismo —dijo Loki.

—Sí, eso estaría bien. Podría apreciarlo.

Loki le miró de nuevo por un rato. No podía recordar a nadie que hubiera intentado mantener tanto la igualad. No parecía querer liderar, pero Loki sabía que también se negaba a seguir. Era algo que en verdad podía entender. El que lidera es el que lleva el peso de la responsabilidad, que es una carga pesada. Mientras que seguir significa inclinarse a la voluntad de otro, y eso era algo contra lo que se rebelaban todas las células de Loki. No le gustaba liderar, pero odiaba seguir. ¿Qué quedaba? Caminar uno junto al otro, solo que muchos se negaban a aceptarlo o no eran capaces de hacerlo. O bien tomaban el control o bien se rendían a otros. O bien forzaban a otros a arrodillarse o nacían para arrodillarse. Loki intentó tomar el lugar del que controlaba, pero le fue mal, el peso de aquellos que tenían que ser liderados le encadenó. Pasó la mayor parte de su vida arrodillándose a la voluntad de otros y su espíritu se rebelaba contra ello, hasta que un día se liberó e intentó quemar todo a su paso a su manera en su recién hallada libertad. ¿Podía caminar junto a alguien? Había esperado demasiado tiempo caminar junto a Thor en vez de detrás suyo, pero todas sus esperanzas fueron para nada, nunca se le permitió avanzar a su lado.

Thor siguió un camino que ya habían pisado otros, el camino del honor, del valor y la batalla. Era orden, el que tenía que liderar, al que otros se arrodillaban, al que otros admiraban, y el que orgullosamente llevaba su peso como llevaba su capa escarlata. Loki era caos, andaba por caminos que nadie había andado antes, el camino de las sombras, del fuego y de la destrucción.

Stark era un hijo del caos, anduvo el camino del fuego, la llama ardiente de vida y creación. Había destrucción en él en la más pura forma de venganza, y había sombras de muerte arrastrándose tras él para mancillar la perfección. Crear y destruir, destruir y crear.

—Somos tú y yo —dijo Loki al final—. Sí que andamos este camino los dos juntos.

—Oh, sabía que te gustaba, papá de Bambi —le dijo Stark. Loki no tenía que mirarle para saber cómo era la sonrisa en su cara.

—Ya te gustaría, Stark. Ya te gustaría —contestó Loki en un tono similar. Hijo del Caos, un pequeño fénix ardiendo en el corazón de un hombre mortal. A lo mejor sí podía andar el camino del fuego a su lado. Loki tendría que esperar y ver.

Fanart "[magnificent as the sun](http://greenapplefreak.deviantart.com/art/magnificent-as-the-sun-493216148)" por  **[greenapplefreak](http://greenapplefreak.deviantart.com/)**

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Vuelvo con el siguiente capítulo! Ya veis que no he tardado tanto esta vez (aunque sigue siendo bastante). Las cosas van poniéndose interesantes, y ese interés solo va a crecer. Seguid conmigo si queréis saber qué pasa con ésta gente. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo. Un saludo,  
> -Cristina


	27. Calma antes de la tormenta

 

Por la centésima vez en ese día cuando Tony levantó la vista de su trabajo encontró la mirada de Loki sobre él. No era una novedad, ya que Loki siempre parecía intentar averiguar cosas con sólo mirarlas por un largo rato. Si no supiera qué tipo de reacción causaría, ya le habría dicho que Bee parecía hacer lo mismo. Había algunas cosas sutiles en su cara cuando miraba fijamente a algo. Tony podía leer en ella curiosidad, confusión y cautela, y estaba casi seguro de que una vez vio una pizca de diversión en la forma en que subió las cejas. Loki era más fácil de interpretar en cierto modo, tenía un control increíble de su cara y lenguaje corporal, pero Loki había pasado el tiempo suficiente con él para percatarse de las pequeñeces. No podía identificar esta mirada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al final.

—¿Qué pasa con qué? —preguntó Loki. Pestañeó y  su cara se suavizó a una expresión neutral. A veces no mostrar nada era como Loki lo decía todo.

—Te has quedado mirándome —le dijo Tony subiendo una ceja de manera inquisitiva. Loki se mantuvo callado durante unos momentos, mirándole, su máscara neutral no cambió.

—Tu pelo —dijo entonces. Eso no era lo que esperaba.

—¿Qué le pasa? —dijo.

—Es horroroso, córtatelo —le dijo Loki firmemente.

—¿Por qué estamos hablando de mi pelo? —Tony estaba confuso. Vale, su pelo estaba ridículamente largo a este punto, no lo había tenido tan largo en la vida, pero no le tenía muy preocupado.

—Para que nuestro plan funcione tienes que actuar de cierta manera y tener una cierta apariencia. Nadie te tomará en serio si pareces un paleto común.

—Eh, perdona. ¿Tú te has visto con la melena con la que vas? —seguía muy confuso con esta conversación. Y el pelo de Loki estaba muy largo, le llegaba a los omóplatos, tenía que recogérselo si quería hacer algo, sino siempre le caía en la cara.

—Es diferente, tú no tienes la cara para hacer que se vea digno.

—¿Acabas de llamarme feo? —preguntó Tony. Estaba tan completamente confuso que estaba empezando a convertirse en un entretenimiento ridículo.

—Creo que te he llamado paleto —contestó Loki—. Significa plebeyo, si te lo estabas preguntando.

La cara de Loki era neutral, pero no su tono. Se estaba divirtiendo.

—Oh, lo siento, majestad, ¿está mi pelo ofendiendo sus delicadas sensibilidades reales?

Loki levantó la vista para mirarle antes de levantase y andar hasta donde Tony estaba sentado, cerca de su mesa de trabajo.

—Sí —dijo simplemente—. Córtatelo— Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que Loki le estaba entregando unas tijeras, iba en serio.

—No me gusta que me entreguen cosas —contestó Tony automáticamente. Loki no parecía sorprendido—. ¿De dónde has sacado las tijeras?

—Suministro médico —contestó Loki tendiéndole las tijeras—. Córtatelo, lo digo en serio.

—No —dijo Tony.

—Stark.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque voy a parecer un párvulo después de un serio accidente de chicle si lo intento —explicó Tony.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Loki, confuso.

—No sé cortar mi propio pelo, nunca lo he hecho y preferiría no intentarlo. Es mejor parecer un… paleto que un completo idiota.

La expresión en la cara de Loki le decía que el dios ya le creía un completo idiota o algo igualmente halagador.

—Bien —resopló Loki, entonces empujó la silla en la que Tony estaba sentado para alejarla de la mesa de trabajo con un solo movimiento.

—Ey-ey, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Estate quieto —ordenó Loki. A Tony le llevó un momento darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando cuando Loki se puso detrás suyo.

—No, de ninguna manera, no vas a cortarme el pelo —objetó Tony.

—Nadie va a creer que eres un serio capitán de una nave con estas pintas —le dijo Loki.

—Ni de coña.

—No seas infantil, Stark —le dijo Loki firmemente.

—¿Has cortado pelo antes?

—¿No confías en mí? —preguntó el dios.

—Confío en que no me vas a matar o hacer daño, no confío en que no te vas a divertir a mi costa —contestó Tony.

Loki se calló por un momento y entonces soltó una risita.

—Sí, he cortado pelo antes —dijo simplemente—. No te muevas.

Tony se resignó cuando sintió la mano de Loki empujar su cabeza hacia delante.

—Comandante —dijo tras un momento.

—¿Hm?

—Voy a ir con Comandante y no Capitán, suena más… espacial.

—Lo que tú digas, Stark.

Era extraño sentir los dedos de Loki peinarle el pelo, suavizándolo.

—No quiero un ridículo corte militar, de todas formas —le dijo Tony. Ya había llevado el pelo así de corto una vez, parecía un criminal.

—Voy a dejar unos pocos centímetros, no te preocupes —le dijo Loki. Tony estuvo a punto de apartarse al primer corte. Loki no trababa como lo hacían los peluqueros o barberos, pero parecía seguro de lo que hacía, así que Tony acabó relajándose. Era lo que tenían los cortes de pelo, la forma en la que Loki pasaba los dedos por su pelo una y otra vez era muy relajante. Tony ya sabía que tenía una mano firme y precisa, la había visto trabajar en su armadura lo bastante como para saberlo, cómo sus largos y finos dedos nunca vacilaban. Tony se preguntaba si tocaba algún instrumento, era seguro que sabía dibujar, era obvio por los grabados que podía hacer. No era algo que se hubiera esperado de alguien como Loki. Pero la contradicción parecía ser algo que venía con él, así que Tony intentaba no sorprenderse. También supo utilizar el cuero que compró en Wobb-Lar. Sólo fabricó chalecos y túnicas. No eran ropas de diseño, pero ya era más de lo que Tony hubiera hecho al fin y al cabo.

—Eres un príncipe, ¿cómo es que puedes hacer este tipo de cosas? —preguntó Tony.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó Loki.

—Cosas como forjar espadas, grabar metales, ropa… cortar el pelo. A lo mejor es diferente en Asgard, pero en la Tierra los príncipes no se destacan por tener esas habilidades.

—No, tampoco en Asgard —respondió Loki tras una pausa—. Ahora, los elfos, por otra parte, son muy diferentes.

—¿Los de Alfheim? —preguntó Tony. Recordaba que había bastantes tipos.

—Sí —contestó Loki—. Los elfos valoran la habilidad de crear, no son una raza guerrera como los Aesir, y no esperan que sus nobles no aprendan más que lucha y política. En Asgard la mejor manera de demostrar lo que vales es en batalla. Tienes que aprender a manejar una espada, una lanza o un hacha.. Tienes que ser bueno cazando. Esas son las habilidades más importantes para un hombre. Destripar, destrozar y matar.

—Suena aburrido —comentó Tony.

—No te lo imaginas —coincidió Loki—. La lucha puede ser apasionante, también el entrenamiento, pero uno solo puede aguantar el machetear y destrozar sin sentido un poco hasta que se vuelve exasperantemente monótono.

—¿Y los elfos?

—Los elfos valoran el trabajo de creación, forjar, coser, tallar, escarmenar, grabar, encantar. No creen que coger un arma y saber perforar o destrozar a alguien sea una verdadera habilidad por sí sola. Un guerrero élfico tiene que fabricar su propia arma, tallar su propio arco o forjar su propia espada. Tienen que ser capaces de fabricarse su propia armadura de cuero o metal y poder encantarla al menos con runas básicas. Un mago armamentista es uno de los miembros más respetados de la sociedad élfica. ¿Adivinas cuánto respeto tendría un hombre o una mujer así en Asgard?

—Por tu tono, asumo que no mucho.

—Conocía a una modista élfica. Era una maga y creaba las capas encantadas más magníficas, seda y lana simple que no podían quemarse, capas que no producían sonido al viento. La mayoría la trataba como una simple criada cuando visitaba Asgard. Decían que sus creaciones eran bonitas y preguntaban si podría hacer algún vestido para las damas de la corte. Una de las magas más dotadas que he conocido nunca y esperaba que se sentara e hiciera estúpidos vestidos y joyas y encajes. Ella era sabia y no se ofendía. Yo lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Pasaste mucho tiempo con los elfos? —preguntó Tony.

—No tanto como me hubiera gustado —contestó Loki—. Tenía deberes que atender en Asgard y la corte no veía estas habilidades con amabilidad. Muchas de ellas se consideran femeninas. Otras se consideran demasiado inferiores para la nobleza Aesir. Un príncipe de Asgard debería ser un guerrero honorable, que combate en batallas de verdad con sangre y hierro, ¡solo debería ensuciarse en la arena! Deja la forja para los enanos, está en su lugar sudar al lado del carbón ardiente.

—Me estás tirando un poco del pelo —le interrumpió Tony. Loki se estaba enfadando, era mejor calmar las llamas antes de que entraran en erupción.

—Mis disculpas —dijo Loki y pasó los dedos por el pelo de Tony varias veces, casi tiernamente. Entonces le hizo bajar la cabeza.

—Así que has estado con los elfos unas cuantas veces para aprender magia y ya que estabas aprender otras habilidades.

—No veía el punto en hacer nada más que entrenar, cazar y banquetear como un _príncipe en condiciones_ —dijo Loki—. Aprendí el arte de la guerra como se esperaba, aprendí a luchar como un guerrero, cómo luchar y cómo destripar y despellejar a tu presa. Los Aesir no son bárbaros, pero menosprecian muchas habilidades que creen estar por debajo de un hombre de mi estatus. Bueno… de mi antiguo estatus.

—Creo que no caería bien allá arriba —dijo Tony.

—Te tratarían como a un simple herrero, o un usuario de magia. No sé cuál es peor, a decir verdad. Los guerreros al menos respetan el trabajo de un herrero, incluso si no consideran que esté a su nivel. No creo que la mayoría piense en cuánto talento requiere forjar una espada o fabricar una armadura.

—¿ O hacer magia? —preguntó Tony. Loki se rió por lo bajo.

—Oh, sí, ¿cómo podrían unos simples «trucos» compararse al talento de manejar una espada? Ser un guerrero de verdad conlleva una práctica increíble, entrenar duro día tras día, mientras que la magia es solo unos movimientos de mano y nada más.

—Au, suena como una cita —Tony hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Uno de los amigos de Thor —coincidió Loki.

—Los elfos suenan mejor —concluyó Tony—. Ya me gustan más.

—Te gustarían. Estoy seguro de que se quedarían fascinados con tus creaciones.

—Vale, así que los elfos piensan que «no eres un hombre de verdad a menos que puedas hacerte tus propios pantalones? —Loki se rió calladamente.

—Es más bien como «no eres un adulto si necesitas que los demás hagan todo por ti». Por supuesto, existen aquellos que perfeccionan una habilidad u otra y no hay que avergonzarse por pedirles su trabajo. Puedes comprar una espada o un arco, pero es mejor pedir la ayuda de un maestro para forjar tus propias armas. A veces piden a un sastre o a una modista un tipo de tela o ropa y la decoran ellos mismos.

—No soy para un adulto entre los elfos —Tony se rió por lo bajo.

Loki terminó de cortarle el pelo por detrás y le puso la mano bajo la barbilla para echarle la cabeza hacia detrás-

—Al menos por fin has aprendido a afeitarte tú solo adecuadamente —dijo. Tony puso los ojos en blanco.

—Antes me afeitaba yo solo, pero tenía mis maquinillas de afeitar. Las películas de acción me mintieron. No es fácil afeitare con solo una hoja. Me alegra no haberme cortado el cuello accidentalmente.

Su barba de chivo ya no era como antes. Era más circular y gruesa, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer bajo esas circunstancias. Levantó la mirada hacia Loki mientras el dios pasaba los dedos por su pelo.

—Quería preguntarte —dijo Tony—. ¿Cómo es que tú no tienes barba? —preguntó. La cara de Loki siempre era completamente suave, ni siquiera en prisión había crecido una barba, ni siquiera un rastrojo. Thor tenía una barba, así que dudaba que fuera algo típico de los Aesir.

—¿Por curiosidad? —preguntó Loki.

—Sí, un poco —Tony se encogió de hombros—. Es decir, te crece el pelo y tienes cejas y pestañas, pero no vello facial. Me había hecho preguntarme si… —se quedó callado al darse cuenta de adónde iba su frase.

—¿Si? —indujo Loki. No estaba sonriendo; no en verdad, era una sonrisa sin sonrisa, si eso era posible. Toda su cara parecía suave, como cuando sonreía, solo que sus labios no se curvaron.

—Es decir, te he visto sin camiseta —dijo Tony—. No es que estuviera prestando atención, porque me estaba desangrando en ese momento —Su mente volvió a ese día, cómo habían vuelto a la nave, cómo Loki le tuvo que sujetar mientras el elixir hacía efecto. En ese momento no estaba en su mejor forma, pero podía recordar que Loki tenía un pecho liso y suave, su piel blanca y pálida como en su cara y cuello.

—¿Y? —preguntó Loki mientras cortaba otros pocos mechones de pelo.

—Pues no pude evitar pensar si, ya sabes… si es el caso por todos lados —Vale, su mente había decidido verter todo tipo de cosas sin filtrar por si boca. No es que le diera vergüenza ni nada, ya había hecho una broma sobre penes cuando Loki estaba invadiendo la Tierra, obviamente no tenía decencia.

Loki puso dos dedos bajo su barbilla de nuevo para levantarle la cabeza y bajó la mirada hacia él. Había un extraño destello en su mirada y también mucho entretenimiento.

—Stark —dijo suavemente, su voz ligera y agradable—. Lo que hay bajo el cinturón lo saben aquellos para los que me desnudo —Entonces sonrió con suficiencia y bajo la cabeza de Tony de nuevo para que mirara justo al frente. Tony se aclaró la garganta y se enderezó. No sabía cómo habían ido de herreros elfos a lo que Loki tenía o no bajo el cinturón. Era raro, de una forma entretenida. Ahora también estaba mucho más consciente de los dedos de Loki pasando por su pelo.

—¿Tan callado de repente? —preguntó Loki.

—Estás poniendo tu voz dulce —se dio cuenta Tony. Era el tono que significaba o bien que Loki quería algo, o bien que una violencia increíble se les venía encima en el futuro inmediato.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, la pregunta es por qué —continuó Tony.

—Me apetece ser amable hoy —le dijo Loki.

—¿Por qué?

—Existe este dicho sobre caballos regalados y sus dientes, Stark —dijo—. Así que cállate.

—En serio, me hace sospechar. ¿Estás tramando algo?

—No.

—¿Por qué no te creo?

Loki se limitó a reírse en respuesta antes de empezar a limpiar el pelo del cuello y los hombros de Tony. A Tony le hacía cosquillas y sentía un montón de pelo bajo su camisa.

—Deberías ir a limpiarte —sugirió Loki antes de pasarle los dedos por el pelo otra vez. Entonces se movió y se puso enfrente de Tony, cogiéndole de la barbilla para levantarle la cabeza de nuevo. Entonces peinó algunos mechones hacia el lado. Tony le miró, pero los ojos del dios estaban en sus propios dedos en el pelo de Tony.

—Loki.

—¿Hm?

—Estás raro hoy.

Los ojos del dios bajaron a la cara de Tony y sonrió abiertamente. Era una de sus sonrisas de tiburón, como las llamaba Tony, todo dientes y ojos brillando extrañamente.

—¿No lo estoy siempre? —preguntó. Tenía algo de razón, pero aún así algo extraño estaba pasando que Tony no conseguía averiguar.

—¿Así que… ya no parezco un plebeyo? —preguntó Tony.

—No —dijo Loki mientras se separaba de él—. Ve a limpiarte mientras termino tu armadura.

—Todavía quería comprobar el casco…

—Ya has comprobado todo. Vete. Ya —insistió Loki y le empujó fuera de la silla. Tony resopló molesto, pero se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación.

—Cabrón mandamás —refunfuñó.

—Niñato irritable —respondió Loki enseguida, sin molestarse de darse la vuelta. Tony dejó escapar un bufido y se fue. Cuando por fin se pudo ver en el espejo se sintió extraño por un momento. Ya se había acostumbrado a que su cara se viera más joven en los últimos meses, pero ahora que su pelo volvía a estar corto parecía que había vuelto en el tiempo. Loki no le había cortado demasiado el pelo, estaba más o menos igual de largo que después de Afganistán, podía incluso peinárselo igual. Solo sus ojos eran diferentes. No podía esconder todo por lo que había pasado incluso si las arrugas causadas por la falta de sueño y el abuso el alcohol se habían ido. Pensó en la suave piel de porcelana de Loki y cómo todo siempre se desvanecía en su cara. Ni arrugas del estrés o falta de sueño, e incluso si estaba herido o débil todo rastro de ello se iba en unos días. No podías mirarle y saber todo lo que ha visto y sufrido, y se le daba mucho mejor no mostrarlo con sus ojos. A veces Tony veía destellos de ello, la verdadera edad de Loki, todos los siglos detrás de su mirada… y se sentía muy, muy pequeño.

Se metió en la ducha y se quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Si empezaba a pensar en eso se volvería loco con preguntas. O incluso peor, su curiosidad se apoderaría de él y volvería a Loki loco con sus preguntas. Tal vez podría salirse con la suya hoy. Loki parecía… ni siquiera tenía una palabra para ello… majo… no… entretenido… un poco… casi juguetón… sí… mandón sin ser un completo cabrón… algo así… ligón… Tony dejó escapar una risa. No, en definitiva no era eso.

Fanart por HumanSpecimen ([full size](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/scyllaya/26853649/34899/34899_600.png))

[Original](http://s591.photobucket.com/user/Sechmet_album/media/fanart/batw/obr_k_27.png.html?sort=3&o=9)

Otro Fanart para el capítulo por [hoppspindel](http://hoppspindel.tumblr.com/) >> Aqui en [Tumblr](http://hoppspindel.tumblr.com/post/41576914857/it-was-a-strange-feeling-to-have-lokis-fingers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Vuelvo por fin con otro capítulo! Estamos entrando en territorio peligroso para estos dos, tomaos eso como veais. Yo por mi parte estoy entrando en territorio de exámenes finales, no sé si podré traducir estas Navidades, pero espero traeros al menos un capítulo. Gracias por vuestro apoyo.  
> Un abrazo,  
> -Cristina.


	28. Infiltrados

 

Aunque el plan era muy directo, Loki tenía algunas dudas al respecto. El planeta Yirb, y los yirbeks que lo habitaban, eran sirvientes leales del Imperio skrull. La información de Juyu sobre el planeta no era muy mala, pero podía haber sido mejor. Yirb no era una base de operaciones principal, así que no esperaban que hubiera muchos soldados skrull, si es que había alguno, lo que estaba a su favor. Se decía que los mismos yirbeks enviaban sondas a la Galaxia Plateada, así que había una posibilidad de que pudieran conseguir los mapas que tanto necesitaban de ellos, entonces no tendrían que buscar a ningún skrull. Juyu y Bee echaron mano de la ropa que se encontraba en el cargamento, tras lo que parecían más soldados o espías que esclavas. Bee incluso transformó su pelo para ser más corto sin que nadie se lo dijera. Era una prueba más de que prestaba mucha atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Puede que hubiera sido mejor dejarla en la nave, pero Stark y Loki coincidieron en que no era buena idea. Era mejor tenerla a la vista.

Hubo problemas, por supuesto. El mayor era que la gravedad de Yirb era el 150% de la de Midgard. Stark tenía que llevar un peso considerable para empezar ahora que había terminado su armadura, la atracción gravitacional lo hacía mucho peor. Teniendo en cuenta el peso de Stark, la armadura y la gravedad extra… tenía que sentirse como si pesara 130 kilos. Al principio Stark dijo que estaría bien, pero al final Loki se le quedó mirando enfadado hasta que cedió y activó la armadura para dejar que la máquina llevara el peso por él. Juyu le dijo que ellas tenían formas de adaptarse a esas circunstancias. Loki asumió que cambiaban algo dentro de sus cuerpos, pero no preguntó. Podían caminar sin problema, solo eso importaba. Al mismo Loki no le importaba el peso extra, le llevó un poco acostumbrarse a él, pero no le cansaba. Stark parecía tener envidia de eso. Al menos la atmósfera era apropiada, así que Stark no tuvo que ponerse el casco también.

Otro problema era que los yirbeks odiaban a toda raza que no fuera la de sus amos skrull. Esto también significaba que Stark y Loki tendrían que estar de fondo y dejar que Juyu hiciera de líder. La chica cambió antes de aterrizar. Mantuvo su forma skrull, pero se hizo más alta, más robusta y más mayor. Así la ropa que había elegido le quedaba perfecta. Los yirbeks no podían ver a través de su transformación, así que si no hacían nada que indicase lo contrario, asumirían que Loki y Stark también eran Skrulls, solo que en una forma diferente. Tenían también una explicación adecuada en el caso de que se dieran cuenta de que no era así.

Tener ropa y armas que no eran skrull también era fácil de explicar, ya que los Skrulls eran en verdad espías notables y se aventuraban fuera del Imperio con frecuencia. De nuevo, lo más probable es que no les preguntaran nada. Los yirbeks hacen lo que se les dice, aseguró Juyu. Había oído muchas historias sobre los leales matones de los skrull. Además, Loki concibió varios planes en caso de que algo no saliera como esperaban. Habría sido un estúpido de aterrizar en un planeta sin prepararse, con dos skrulls liderando así. Se sorprendió un poco cuando Stark se incorporó en la cama la noche anterior y preguntó a Loki cuáles eran sus planes de repuesto. Loki sonrió y le preguntó si no confiaba en las chicas. La única respuesta del humano fue que no tanto como confiaba en Loki. Cada vez que Stark decía algo así le recorría el cuerpo una onda de satisfacción. Así que Loki le contó algunas de las posibilidades que tenían si algo iba mal. Estaban preparados.

Cuando aterrizaron, ésta vez en un aeródromo y no fuera de la ciudad, dejaron que Juyu hablara con el yirbek que vino a darles la bienvenida. Loki estaba cerca del Drake con Stark y Bee, pero aún así intentó escuchar la conversación. Cuando Juyu volvió les indicó que volvieran a entrar en el transbordador.

—Me han dicho que un tipo llamado Murrow es al que hay que preguntar por datos y mapas para naves. También nos han dicho dónde encontrarle. No está muy lejos, es dentro del aeródromo y todo.

—Perfecto —dijo Stark—. Entonces vamos.

—Sería muy extraño dejar el transbordador sin vigilancia —dijo Juyu.

—Pensaba que se suponía que los yirbeks eran leales a los skrulls —dijo Loki.

—Sí, pero una cosa es la lealtad y otra la confianza —dijo Juyu—. Los skrulls no confían en otros, a veces ni en ellos mismos.

—Y a lo mejor tenemos que darnos el piro en seguida —dijo Stark—. Y tampoco me gusta la idea de dejar el Drake aquí solo.

—Tenemos que separarnos —dijo Juyu.

—Eso nunca es buena idea —le dijo Loki inmediatamente.

—No veo ninguna otra opción —respondió Juyu—. Podría ir con Stark a ver a Murrow y tú…

—No me voy a quedar atrás —dijo Loki interrumpiéndola.

—Yo tengo que ir de seguro —dijo Juyu —. ¿Y quién sabe qué necesitamos mejor que Stark? Tampoco podemos dejar a Bee aquí sola.

Loki la fulminó con la Mirada, pero entonces Stark le puso la mano en el brazo.

—Parece que es como tenemos que hacerlo —dijo.

—No puedes hablar en serio —objetó Loki—. No vas a ir tú solo.

—No voy a ir solo. Juyu va a venir conmigo, y ahora tengo mi traje.

—Stark.

—No es ideal, pero estamos perdiendo tiempo —dijo Stark—. Si no hemos vuelto en dos horas puedes venir a rescatarme otra vez.

—Más te vale no meterte en problemas, Stark —le advirtió Loki. Hablaron de lo que harían si se separaban, pero aún así a Loki no le gustaba hacerlo tan de grado.

—Entendido — Stark sonrió burlonamente y salió del Drake con Juyu. Loki les miró irse por unos momentos y entonces miró a Bee. La chica también estaba mirando a los otros dos con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Al menos no soy el único que odia esto—comentó Loki.

Todavía no habían pasado dos horas, pero Loki estaba caminando de un lado al otro del Drake impacientemente. Bee se mantenía callada en un lado, bien mirando a Loki o afuera de las puertas abiertas.

—Qué estupidez dejarles irse así —dijo Loki, incluso sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta de la chica Skrull. Tenía que haber ido él en vez de Juyu, pero entonces habrían dejado el Drake con las dos Skrulls, lo cual era igual de inaceptable. Podía entender por qué a Stark ésta le había parecido la mejor solución, pero aún así a Loki le molestaba. Estaba también empezando a sentir que ya deberían haber vuelto.

—En caso de que tengamos que ir a por ellos —Loki dijo mirando a Bee. Ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado curiosamente, sus ojos rojos centrados en él de forma intensa, lo que todavía era algo inquietante para Loki—. Si no vuelven a tiempo, significa que no solo Stark, si no tu hermana también está en peligro —continuó Loki—. Así que si tenemos que ir a por ellos, tendrás que seguirme y hacer lo que te diga.

Ella le miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—Oh, vamos. Seguro que tus familiares son más importantes para ti que tu desafío —dijo Loki. Bee seguía mirándole algo indiferente—. Y la oportunidad de derramar algo de sangre es también tentadora —su mirada se endureció un poco al oír eso—. No me mires así. Reconozco la sed de sangre cuando la veo. He crecido con berserkers toda mi vida, reconozco las señales. Hay una bestia viciosa al acecho tras esa cara bonita.

Loki no podía evitar sentirse algo fascinado por lo mismo. Los berserkers Aesir siempre eran hombres robustos, con poder bruto en cada músculo y la sed de batalla en la mirada. Podía reconocer fácilmente cuándo un guerrero así estaba ansioso por soltar su ira. Ver la misma chispa en los ojos de alguien que parecía tan quebrantable era bastante interesante. Stark le había informado de lo que Juyu le había dicho sobre su pasado. Loki no podía evitar preguntarse si la chica se había perdido algunas cosas vitales sobre su hermana mayor. La pequeña Bee no parecía que le importara derramar sangre, no importaba lo que le forzó a hacerlo por primera vez.

—Tenemos que llegar a ellos sigilosamente —continuó Loki—. Pero a lo mejor tenemos que hacer… un buen lío…

La cara de Bee se crispó un poco, pero era suficiente para Loki.

—Veo que entiendes lo que necesito de ti ahora —dijo Loki. La chica era una pequeña cosa salvaje, podía ser guiada, pero no controlada. Una vida entera con Thor, que siempre quería destrozar algo con su martillo ante todo, había hecho que Loki fuera muy bueno al controlar una tormenta así. No podías pararla, pero sí guiarla en la dirección correcta.

Pasó un tiempo en silencio de nuevo y a Loki se le estaba terminando la paciencia. Ya tenía una docena de escenarios en la cabeza sobre todo lo que podía haber ido mal ya. Sabía que a Stark se le daba bien cuidar de sí mismo, especialmente con su armadura. Juyu iba equipada también, Stark le había obligado a llevar una pistola (Regla #2), para estar bien preparados en caso de que les atacaran. También estaba bastante seguro de que Juyu no arriesgaría a su hermana traicionándoles. Loki no dudaría en retorcer el cuello de Bee si algo así pasara y Juyu tenía que saberlo.

Bee y Loki se volvieron hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo cuando vieron que alguien se acercaba. Tres yirbeks caminaban hacia ellos, no armados, pero considerando lo físicamente impresionantes que eran, Loki no estaba sorprendido. Caminó un poco para ponerse frente a ellos. A Juyu no se le daba mal jugar a ser líder, pero no estaba nada cerca a la experiencia de Loki. Le habían educado para ser un general, un rey, no se podía fingir algo así fácilmente.

—Debéis llevarnos a vuestra nave —le dijo el que estaba enfrente suyo.

—No —respondió Loki inmediatamente, su tono uniforme.

—No discutas.

—Olvidáis vuestro lugar —les dijo Loki despacio, solo un poco amenazante.

—Ella es una cría —dijo el que estaba delante señalando a Bee—. Y tú y el hombre de metal no sois skrulls, así que no respondo a tus órdenes —dijo. Ah, así que algo estaba pasando con Stark y Juyu en verdad—. Haz lo que te decimos.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo se incorporaba Bee. Estaba preparada para atacar, Loki estaba seguro. Los yirbeks les miraron en una manera que seguro pretendía ser intimidante. Era algo bueno que Loki no confiara totalmente en las habilidades de engaño de Juyu, pero por eso necesitaban más de un plan. Levantó la barbilla y les dio una de sus miradas más gélidas a los tres yirbeks antes de empezar a cambiar.

Había una razón tras insistir en hacer muchas preguntas sobre los skrulls, no solo por sus poderes. Necesitaba saber todo lo posible para algo así. Habría necesitado más magia si quisiera cambiar sus ropas, pero cambiar de forma, ero era algo base, algo muy profundo en sus huesos, en cada célula de su cuerpo. No necesitaba poder extra para cambiar algo tan simple como la textura y el color de su piel, la temperatura corporal, la forma de sus orejas, incluso podía dejar sus ojos verdes como tal. Se acordó incluso del comentario de Juyu sobre que los skrulls machos no tenían pelo en la cabeza. Ciertamente, no era el look más atractivo, pero ver la cara de los yirbeks mientras cambiaba era algo muy satisfactorio. Estaba seguro de que parecía un skrull convincente.

—Creo que os dais cuenta ahora de que habéis cometido un grave error —dijo Loki en un tono frío.

—Pero estábamos…

—Bee —dijo Loki—. Creo que nos acaban de amenazar —Los ojos de la pequeña skrull se fijaron en los yirbeks y uno de sus brazos empezó a transformarse. Loki tenía razón sobre ella, con el collar tenía que llevar antes, tenía que haber pasado un tiempo desde que había podido dejarse llevar y luchar. Dejar que la bestia rugiera. Esa ira de berserker guardada tan firmemente en su interior tenía que ser la razón de que estuviera tan tensa todo el tiempo.

—Solo necesitamos uno —añadió. El brazo de Bee adoptó una nueva forma y Loki no se sorprendió mucho al ver que era una especie de hacha. Parecía tosca, incluso si estaba afilada. Probablemente nunca había visto un hacha de guerra fabricada con fineza.

Loki sabía que no tenían muchas opciones. No había lugar para miradas fulminantes o intimidación oral. Se suponía que los yirbek eran sirvientes obedientes y tenían que obedecer las órdenes de los skrulls incuestionablemente. Esto era una desobediencia descarada y por lo que sabía de los skrulls, ningún hombre en una posición de poder dejaría algo así sin castigo, estaba absolutamente seguro de eso. Tendría que hacer algo ahora o podrían no conseguir aquello por lo que habían venido. De nuevo, tenía suerte de estar preparado para esta posibilidad.

Bee se movió al mismo tiempo que él. Loki cogió al que estaba al frente por el cuello. Era más alto y más amplio que Loki, pero aún así se las apañó para agarrarle con fuerza y levantarle del suelo un poco. No se resistió, no entonces cuando Loki parecía un Skrull. Así que Loki fijó sus ojos en él y le mantuvo colgando en el aire sin pestañear, ni siquiera mirando a un lado. No cuando escuchó el primer crujido de huesos, un hacha cortando en la carne, un sonido que conocía muy bien. Hubo un grito interrumpido, así que obviamente había apuntado el hacha al cuello y el hueso partiéndose había sido la espina dorsal. Oyó como Bee aterrizaba en el suelo antes de lanzarse otra vez. El otro yirbek se movió hacia atrás para huir, pero su paso fue interrumpido y hubo otro sonido familiar, el sonido de un cráneo partiéndose. Loki no se movió, y no dejó de mirar al que estaba sujetando, le siguió mirando fijamente mientras pasaba. Para cuando acabó, cuando el segundo cuerpo cayó al suelo, estaba adecuadamente aterrorizado.

Tenía razón sobre Bee, era peligrosa, muy peligrosa en verdad.

—Ahora sugiero que me lleves a los otros —dijo Loki. Ahora tenía que hacer de líder, era necesario, pero por lo menos se le daría mejor. El riesgo era mayor, por supuesto, ya que no era un skrull de verdad, pero era lo bastante bueno para engañar a estos reptiles. No pensaba que nadie excepto los skrull pudiera cambiar de forma aquí en la Andrómeda, así que ya había demostrado que era apropiado.

El yirbek asintió sin decir palabra y Loki le soltó. Bee todavía tenía el brazo en forma de hacha, con sangre y trozos de carne y hueso goteando de la hoja mientras miraba al hombre abrir camino. El yirbek no se paró a mirar a los dos muertos y caminó más deprisa. Loki le siguió y cuando alcanzó a Bee la chica sonrió. Otros probablemente hubieran encontrado su sonrisa algo perturbadora. Bueno, al menos Loki había encontrado el tono correcto con ella.

Mantuvo el paso al lado de Loki mientras seguían al hombre. Había otros yirbek mirándoles fijamente, pero ninguno se movió, ninguno ni siquiera les miraba a los ojos. Habían dado ejemplo. Su posición estaba asegurada por ahora. Había también algo muy satisfactorio en andar así, en ser mirados así. Sí, había usado su miedo del Imperio Skrull para lograrlo, pero no estarían aquí lo suficiente como para sufrir consecuencias. Bueno, si se daban prisa, es decir.

No le había contado este plan a Stark, mayormente porque no esperaba que se separaran así y porque no estaba seguro de verse forzado a tomar forma skrull. Este era uno de los planes más arriesgados que tenía, pero ahora no había vuelta atrás. Al menos podía estar seguro de que Stark se lo tomaría con calma y seguiría el mando de Loki. Era un pensamiento reconfortante. Nunca antes había tenido esta certeza. Esta garantía, de que podía contar en otro hombre para seguirle. Haría todo más fácil. En el pasado no importaba cuán brillantes fueran sus planes, nunca se ejecutaban correctamente. Mayormente Thor, pero a veces Sif y los tres idiotas decidían actuar por sí solos, ignorar los planes de Loki y lanzarse a la batalla o hablar cuando tendrían que haber mantenido el silencio. Stark era cabezota, no era alguien que seguía órdenes y que tenía tendencia a no callarse, pero aún así Loki sabía que seguiría un plan. Así que mientras andaba hacia la alta torre su confianza no era falsa. Bee era violenta, pero no fuera de control; Juyu era muy joven y descuidada, pero lo bastante inteligente como para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Y Stark era alguien en el que podía confiar, sin importar cómo de extrema fuera la situación. Ese pensamiento por sí solo le hacía sentirse más fuerte de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sorpresa! No estoy muerta y la traducción tampoco, aunque pueda parecerlo. Lo que sí parece es que cada vez que publico tengo que poner aquí alguna excusa en las notas, en fin. No voy a aburriros con eso, la universidad me ha matado este año y el verano lo tengo plagado de cosas que hacer. Pero jolin, que de verdad quiero terminar esto y lo voy a hacer. Gracias por seguir conmigo aunque sea una pesada. Un saludo,  
> -Cristina


	29. Vuelo del Fénix Parte 1

 

Murrow era sospechoso desde el principio. De cierto modo parecía demasiado servicial. A Tony le recordaba a empresarios desagradables que te besaban el culo cuando estaban delante y te intentaban socavar en el momento en que te ibas. También era mucho mayor que el resto de los yirbek que habían visto. Juyu hablaba con cortesía y confianza, lo que era un acto bastante bueno. Preguntó por los mapas siendo adecuadamente difusa y usando un tono que dejaba claro que no se debería discutir con ella. Considerando que este era su primer rodeo, lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Entonces el viejo hizo un gesto y les dijo que le siguieran para elegir los mapas correctos, así que esta vez Tony se limitó a seguir. No fueron muy lejos, solo a la siguiente habitación.

—Llevas una armadura muy interesante —masculló el hombre cuando iban de camino.

—En efecto —respondió Tony.

—No puedo decidir si eres un skrull o un extraño perrito faldero —dijo Murrow entonces. Tony podría haber respondido un montón de cosas a eso, pero se las tragó. No era el momento para molestarse por unos toques. Así que continuó andando.

—No hay muchos sangre-calientes en el Imperio —continuó Murrow sin dar importancia al silencio de Tony—. Bueno, ya no —Murrow le miró de nuevo para ver si le sacaba alguna reacción. Tony se dio cuenta de que el hombre le intentaba desentrañar—. Me hace pensar qué tipo eres de los que quedan.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a la teoría de que a lo mejor soy skrull? —preguntó Tony.

—Acabamos de pasar una puerta que me habría dicho si eras un cambiaformas —contestó el hombre. Tony se calló la palabrota que intentó escapar de su boca. Esto no era un problema, tenía unas cuantas explicaciones en la manga.

—Hm, ingenioso —dijo en lugar de eso.

—Tecnología de antes de la guerra —continuó Murrow cuando por fin llegaron a una pesada puerta. Tony podría haber intentado ver qué había puesto el yirbek en el panel lateral, pero habría sido aún más sospechoso—. Luché en ella, sabes.

—¿Qué guerra?

—La invasión skrull —contestó el hombre entrando. Tony le siguió. No estaba preocupado, tenía el traje puesto, el IDN estaba activado, los propulsores disponibles.

La habitación era un poco más grande que la oficina anterior. Había docenas de monitores activos en el aire, la mayoría de ellos eran mapas astrales, pero algunos mostraban diferentes partes del aeródromo y la torre en la que estaban ahora. Tony también vio que al final de la habitación los monitores estaban proyectados de forma más pequeña. Cuando miró más de cerca se dio cuenta de que había discos pequeños y casi traslúcidos alineados uno tras de otro, y cada uno de ellos tenía una foto diferente saliendo de ellos. Tenían que ser algún tipo de discos ópticos, solo uno de ellos era más grande que una moneda romana. Probablemente no eran la misma tecnología que los discos terrestres.

—Todavía recuerdo cómo cambió la propaganda —dijo Murrow mientras miraba los monitores—. Un día nos decían que esperásemos, que saldríamos victoriosos y no permitiríamos las opresiones. Al siguiente todo era sobre cómo el Imperio había traído la era de oro, cómo se nos había subido para estar al lado de la mejor raza del universo.

—No es que no aprecie la lección de historia, pero tampoco me importa. ¿Podemos volver a por lo que habíamos venido? —preguntó Tony. No le gustaba adónde iba la conversación. Ese tono le recordaba a esos veteranos amargados, los que habían perdido un miembro, un amigo o familia, o su cordura en la guerra, y decidían que Tony se merecía un puñetazo en la cara, o mejor, una bala en la cabeza por su contribución como fabricante de armas. Oh, cuán ignorante era entonces. Se encogía de hombros al soldado loco con TEPT y sonreía a las cámaras mientras la policía lidiaba con el agresor. Odiaba muchísimo recordar esos tiempos. Se medio preguntaba por qué solo hubieron unos pocos intentos, probablemente deberían haber sido más.

—Sabes, me pregunto —Murrow habló de nuevo, todavía más cerca de la puerta que de los monitores—. ¿Eres de un planeta como este? ¿Un gran territorio imperial? ¿O eres uno de esos débiles gusanos que se unieron a ellos por poder y dinero?

Oh, esto no era bueno, no era una buena conversación para nada. Tony se volvió totalmente hacia el viejo para mirarle.

—¿Qué tal si terminamos esto y entonces ya no te lo tienes que preguntar? —ofreció Tony. Mantuvo su postura relajada por el momento, bueno, tan relajada como podía con el traje puesto.

—No, mucho depende de tu respuesta —dijo Murrow. La puerta detrás de él se cerró encajando el pesado metal en su lugar mientras el hombre le miraba con sus ojos rojos—. Y de lo que decidas hacer.

Tony ya no estaba fingiendo estar relajado a este punto. Y se preguntaba si su suerte era tan mala que se había encontrado con uno de los pocos Yirbeks que no era tan obediente a los skrulls como se suponía. Casi le daban ganas de resoplar, porque por supuesto su suerte era tan mala. ¿Cuándo no lo era? Estaba empezando a pensar de verdad que la naturaleza de dios del caos de Loki atraía toda esta mierda. Sin embargo, no era el momento de pensar en eso.

—¿Sí? ¿Incluyen mis opciones transformarte en una mancha sangrienta en la pared? —preguntó. El yirbek rió secamente.

—No saldrías de esta habitación si lo hicieras —dijo.

—No estés tan seguro de eso —respondió Tony—. ¿Qué tal si reconsideras lo que sea que estés haciendo y entonces a lo mejor sales de esta relativamente ileso?

—¿Y qué tal si te quedas quieto mientras mis chicos se encargan de las skrulls? —Murrow preguntó a su vez—. Y entonces puedes irte.

Tony le dirigió una dura mirada.

—¿Ves cómo tu respuesta es importante? —preguntó el viejo reptil—. Si te han obligado a servir, como a mí, esta es tu oportunidad para quitarte la correa.

Ah, genial, un defensor de la libertad. Esos eran siempre tan maravillosamente no fanáticos… no, para nada.

—Murrow, estos no son el tipo de skrulls de los que te deberías preocupar —le dijo Tony.

—Uno se tiene que preocupar de todos los skrulls, si todavía no sabes eso, oh, te vas a encontrar muerto muy pronto. —Los ojos del viejo ardían con furia al hablar—. Tienes algo de tiempo para decidir, una vez que los skrulls estén muertos veremos si sigues su destino o no.

—¿De verdad piensas que no podría matarte ahora mismo? —preguntó Tony. Sí, el reptil era grande y musculado, pero Tony tenía armas. Murrow no sabía eso.

—Y como ya he dicho, te quedarías encerrado dentro si lo consiguieras —contestó el reptil—. No seas idiota, chico. No te arriesgues por unos skrulls. Estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir cuando estén destrozados. Sólo tienes que comportarte.

Tony sabía que eso no iba a pasar. No solo porque no le agradaba dejar morir a las chicas. Juyu no era inútil, iba armada y si no la cogían por sorpresa podría defenderse bastante bien hasta que Tony saliera. Solo que Murrow había dicho “skrulls” en plural, así que la perseguían a ella también, lo que significaba que iban hacia Loki. Y Loki no iba a andarse con tonterías si le amenazaban, tornaría las cosas muy sangrientas muy deprisa en su lugar. Tony no lo dudaba.

 

 

—Podrías hacer que esto fuera beneficioso para ti —Murrow habló de nuevo—. ¿Por qué las skrulls querían mapas de la Galaxia Plateada y sus satélites?

Tony quería reírse, de verdad. Al menos estaba seguro de que su tapadera era perfecta, solo que se las habían apañado para encontrar al yirbek viejo y loco que quería rebelarse. La culpa tenía que ser de las vibras de dios del caos. Ahora tenía el dilema de qué decir. El viejo Murrow definitivamente quería a las chicas muertas, de una forma u otra, decirle que en verdad no estaban con el Imperio no cambiaría mucho. Al menos por ahora creía que Tony podía tener información valorable. También estaba contemplando el disparar al reptil y tentar a su suerte con la puerta. Aunque al ser tan pesada y gruesa, como una puerta de seguridad, no estaba seguro de que sus propulsores le fueran a hacer mucho daño.

—Has enviado a gente a nuestro transbordador, ¿verdad? —preguntó Tony. Murrow sonrió.

—Y probablemente ya hayan terminado con la chica —dijo. Eso significaba que Loki probablemente ya estaba andando sobre cadáveres y de camino aquí. Estaba más preocupado por lo que le estuviera pasando a Juyu, que estaba sola. Loki y Bee definitivamente estaban bien.

—Dudo que a los demás yirbeks les guste tu pequeña rebelión.

—Los otros yirbek no tienen que saber cuándo se pierde algún que otro skrull —respondió Murrow con una amplia sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes afilados y amarillentos.

Qué suerte, así que solo tenían que preocuparse de unos pocos yirbek. No todos en este lugar, pero Tony se preguntaba cuántos estaban del lado de Murrow. Era el momento de actuar. Ya había perdido bastante tiempo encerrado aquí. Estaba a punto de disparar al reptil en la rodilla o algo para dar comienzo al espectáculo cuando vio una luz parpadear en las ropas de Murrow. No le quitó los ojos de encima a Tony, sino que gesticuló hasta que apareció un nuevo monitor en su lado de la sala. Tony reconoció la oficina en la que les había recibido Murrow. El escritorio que el viejo usaba estaba dado la vuelta y Juyu agazapada detrás de él, pistola en mano. Debía haberse puesto a cubierto desde la puerta y se acordaba de cómo usar la pistola. Buena chica.

Había unos pocos yirbek tirados en el suelo, probablemente muertos, pero lo más interesante de la situación estaba en la zona de la puerta. Bee estaba situada encima de uno de los cuerpos. Sacó un hacha ensangrentada, no, espera… eso era su brazo. Sacó su brazo en forma de hacha de un reptil muerto al que probablemente acababa de matar. Entonces Tony se fijó en la figura alta a su lado y sintió cómo se le abrían los ojos de par en par. Eso era otro skrull. Entonces se fijó en su armadura y se le abrieron los ojos aún más. Loki, menudo bastardo. Loki, con piel verde skrull y las orejas puntiagudas, sin pelo, pero definitivamente era él. En verdad no era el momento para llegar a entender cómo era posible.

—¡Dawa, Kroll! —gritó Murrow casi irritado—. ¡Llevad a todo el mundo al piso de arriba!

Fue entonces cuando Tony le disparó. El impacto le hizo trastabillar hacia la pared, su piel y sus ropas echando humo, pero obviamente no era una herida mortal, ni siquiera una herida seria. Estos reptiles tenían la piel gruesa. Entonces el viejo atacó, y, joder, era rápido para una persona mayor. ¿Cuánto vivían los reptiles? Ah sí, mucho tiempo. Tony dejó que el casco se colocase alrededor de su cabeza y atacó también. Voló hacia el yirbek, dándole un puñetazo en la cara. Sintió cómo su puño de metal conectaba con la piel gruesa y el hueso, y el viejo se volvió a tambalear, pero seguía de piel. Menudo bastardo más duro. Aún sin armadura, las garras y los colmillos hacían a Murrow bastante intimidante, y Tony deseó que no fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para atravesar el alyndor.

Murrow le tiró contra la pared cuando consiguió agarrarle de la pierna, pero Tony inmediatamente se se empujó de ella para pegarle una patada al reptil, y esta vez Murrow se golpeó contra la pared del otro lado. Por alguna razón inexplicable Tony recordó su pelea con Thor. No era frecuente que alguien fuera lo bastante fuerte como para pelear contra él cuando llevaba la armadura. Pero no tenía tiempo para la nostalgia, porque Murrow le atacó de nuevo. Y cuando Tony le pegó un puñetazo en la tripa sintió las fuertes garras del reptil se clavaban en su casco. El HUD del IDN le mostró en daño, pero no era excesivo, solo unos rasguños en la superficie. Tony en ese momento estaba encantado con el alyndor.

No podía prestar atención a los monitores y lo que estaba pasando en la otra habitación. Estaba seguro de que Murrow había mandado más hombres para luchar contra Loki, Juyu y Bee, pero iban a tener que lidiar con ellos solos, porque Tony estaba malditamente ocupado forcejeando con un hombre-dragón. Consiguió lanzar a Murrow por encima de su hombro cuando oyó el primer grito del otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Stark! —Era Juyu.

—¡Estoy algo ocupado! —Tony gritó en respuesta mientras le disparaba dos veces a Murrow para que se diera contra la pared otra vez. ¿Qué tipo de armadura y piel gruesa tenía este tipo? Joder, en serio.

—¡No puedo abrir la puerta! —gritó Juyu. Tony casi no podía oírla. Entonces ella debió abrir alguna clase de intercomunicador, porque mientras Tony voló hacia arriba para esquivar un placaje, la voz de la chica le llegó de forma mucho más clara—. Loki y Bee les están reteniendo —dijo—. ¡Tienes que salir de ahí!

Tony agarró a Murrow de nuevo y le pegó una patada que le estrelló contra la pared para intentar deshacerse de él.

—¡Apártate de la puerta! —gritó Tony, volviéndose hacia ella. No tenía mucha esperanza, pero valía la pena intentarlo, así que usó el unibeam. El impacto abolló la puerta un poco, pero no lo suficiente. No tenía tiempo para intentar nada más porque el lagarto enfurecido le volvió a tumbar. Murrow rasgó el traje con sus garras intentando arrancar las piezas, y Tony sabía que se estaba mermando, ni siquiera el alyndor podía resisitir para siempre.

—¡Stark! —volvió a gritar Juyu.

—La puerta es demasiado fuerte —gritó Tony cuando por fin pudo quitarse a Murrow de encima de una patada.

—¡No vas a salir de aquí! —gruñó Murrow—. ¡Te voy a despedazar junto a las skrulls!

—¡¿Has probado con la pared?! —preguntó Juyu apresuradamente. Esa era una buena idea. ¿Quién reforzaba las paredes en un piso tan alto? No todo el mundo podía volar. La siguiente vez que Murrow le atacó, Tony resistió y le agarró y, utilizando su impulso contra él, le lanzó contra lo que esperó fuera la pared que daba al exterior. Vio cómo se agrietaba con el impacto, así que Tony dirigió poder a sus propulsores y voló hacia él todo lo deprisa que pudo teniendo en cuenta la corta distancia entre ellos. La pared se agrietó aún más. Antes de que Murrow pudiera agarrarle Tony se apartó y apuntó sus repulsores hacia él y disparó. El reptil gruñó y gritó de nuevo, y la puta pared todavía no se había roto, así que Tony optó por otro placaje. Ésta vez cuando colisionó con su cuerpo la pared se rompió y ambos la atravesaron.

Murrow le agarró, impidiéndole alejarse volando, así que caían y caían con Tony intentando quitársele de encima de un puñetazo o una patada y Murrow aferrado a él con diez garras. El suelo se acercaba rápidamente y, aunque sabía que el reptil ayudaría a absorber parte del impacto, no lo quería intentar. Finalmente consiguió meter un brazo entre los dos y entonces le disparó en el pecho con el repulsor. Murrow se separó de él, rasgando con sus garras el traje de nuevo al resbalarse y caer. Tony se disparó al cielo en seguida mientras Murrow se la pegaba contra el suelo debajo de él.

Voló de vuelta a lo alto de la torre, pero esta vez hacia las ventanas del despacho de Murrow. El gran escritorio estaba ahora bloqueando la puerta en forma de barrera, y manteniéndola en su lugar estaba Loki. Aún así había muchos cadáveres dentro del despacho, así que lo más probable es que no bloquearan la entrada desde el principio. Tenía que haber un montón de yirbeks al otro lado si Loki pensaba que enfrentarse a ellos no era la mejor forma de proceder. Estaba a punto de disparar a las ventanas y volar dentro cuando se acordó de los mapas. Había un montón de mapas en la habitación en la que le habían encerrado. Puede que alguno de ellos no se hubiera destruido en la pelea. Entró de nuevo por el agujero que había hecho con el cuerpo de Murrow y miró a su alrededor rápidamente. El panel principal que tenía la mayoría de los discos estaba medio destruido y Tony hizo una mueca de dolor, pero aún así se dirigió a él para buscar algo salvable.

—¡Stark! —Vino de nuevo la voz de Juyu del otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Estoy bien, vuelve con Loki y Bee!

Juyu no contestó, así que probablemente le había hecho caso. Tony replegó los dedos del guantelete para poder coger los pequeños discos dispersos por el suelo. Había muchos rotos, pero encontró unos pocos en bien estado. Tenía un pequeño compartimento en su guantelete izquierdo que había hecho para guardar cristales de energía, pero como por ahora estaba vacío guardó todos los discos que encontró ahí. Había un montón, pero no ocupaban más que un puñado de monedas. Voló fuera y se giró a las ventanas del despacho sin perder tiempo. Juyu estaba con Bee y Loki y por suerte ninguno de ellos estaban cerca de las ventanas, así que Tony apuntó y las rompió de un disparo. El cristal se rompió y cayó por todos lados.

—A lo mejor es hora de irse, ¿no? —preguntó al aterrizar dentro.

—Hay docenas de ellos fuera —le informó Loki, aún con apariencia de skrull. Puede que volver a su forma natural requiriera concentrarse.

—Tengo los mapas, tenemos que irnos —dijo Tony.

—¿Cómo exactamente? —preguntó Loki. Tony se volvió para mirar la ventana rota.

—Hora de volar —dijo—. Chicas, creced unas alas e id tirando. Yo soy más rápido, os alcanzaremos —Se acercó a la barrera improvisada que Loki estaba sujetando, lo que era bastante impresinante para Tony aún sabiendo que el dios era fuerte. Agarró el otro lado del escritorio  empujó, dejando a Loki hacer menos esfuerzo. Tenía que haber sido duro mantener la puerta segura él solo.

—No nos hagas esperar —dijo Juyu ya con alas en la espalda. Entonces saltó de la ventana con Bee siguiéndola de cerca.

—No puedo volar —comentó Loki.

—No estaba yo seguro —dijo Tony—. Con todo el look verde que llevas ahora.

—Puedo cambiar de forma, pero no como las chicas —dijo Loki.

—Aún así me hubiera gustado saberlo —respondió Tony. Sintió entonces que lo que fuera que estaba en el otro lado de la puerta estaba empujando y golpeando la puerta, intentando entrar.

—Nunca salió el tema —replicó Loki.

—Una excusa débil, Gigante verde —le dijo Tony.

—¡Aún así no puedo volar, Stark!

—No hay problema —dijo Tony, y sonrió aunque Loki no podía verlo—. Tú, agárrate.

Ese fue el único aviso que dio al dios antes de cogerle por la cintura y despegó volando atravesando la oficina y la ventana rota. Loki dejó escapar una especie de quejido y después empezó a soltar palabrotas que Tony no entendió. Pero sí que rodeó el cuello de Tony con sus brazos para sujetarse un momento más tarde.

—Eres insufrible —le dijo Loki. No gritó, pero Tony podía oírle aún así.

—Podía haberte cogido como a una novia —bromeó Tony. Habría sido desternillante. Loki le habría pegado un puñetazo impresionante en el ojo.

Estaba empezando a sentirse bien y pensando que se habían escapado cuando oyó una especie de zumbido detrás de ellos. No podía girarse a mirar con Loki en sus brazos, pero el dios lo hizo por él. Tony le escuchó decir otra palabrota.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo Tony—. Algo volador nos está siguiendo.

—Con yirbeks pilotándolo —añadió Loki.

Genial. Simplemente genial.

 

 

**Nota de la Autora:**

**HumanSpecimen**  hizo fanart para este capítulo :D

[En tumblr](http://scyllaya.tumblr.com/post/37470313297/some-bend-around-the-wind-plot-analysis-by-the)

Algunos datos de Loki, para aquellos curiosos.

Poderes y Habilidades (base de datos de Marvel):

Habilidades naturales:

  * Fuerza y resistencia físicas sobrehumanas
  * Regeneración (factor de curación)
  * Cambiar de forma (incluyendo imitar poderes)
  * Uso experto de objetos mágicos y armas
  * Inclinación mágica natural



\+ Habilidades de Gigante de Hielo

  * Intensa tolerancia al frío 
  * Creación de hielo



 

Poderes y Habilidades Mágicas

  * Levitación
  * Teletransportación
  * Proyección astral
  * Telepatía
  * Hipnosis
  * Infundir/Realzar poder
  * Viaje dimensional
  * Reestructuración molecular
  * Lanzar ilusiones
  * Disparo de energía sobrenatural
  * Otros hechizos y uso de magia



Aquí tenéis un link si queréis saber más acerca de estos poderes [[X](http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/?art=loki)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nuevo capítulo! De nuevo siento la tardanza, no hay una nueva excusa, la universidad me sigue matando. Espero que lo disfrutéis, un saludo.
> 
> -Cristina


	30. Vuelo del Fénix Parte 2

 

Lo único que mejoraba la situación, en la opinión de Loki, era que Stark tenía los mapas. Todo lo demás se les había ido de las manos. Parecía ser un tema recurrente. Sin importar cuánto planearan, algo siempre salía mal. En su caso las cosas iban de cero a cien muy deprisa. Loki estaba seguro de que era un talento especial suyo. Que Stark le llevara en brazos como una damisela rescatada mientras los yirbek se acercaban era algo más que un poco inconveniente. Aún no temía por sus vidas, pero las codas podrían haber ido mejor. Podía ver a las chicas volar no muy lejos de ellos. Volaban rápido, pero la armadura de Stark era más veloz y también sus perseguidores. Loki ya estaba pensando en la forma de llegar al Drake y alejarse de este lugar. Esperaba con ganas que el Drake siguiera ahí, pero los yirbek muertos al lado habían sido probablemente aviso suficiente de que otros no se acercaran.

—Vale, estamos bastante cerca del Drake, pero no podremos despegar con estos tíos detrás de nosotros —dijo Stark.

—¿Alguna sugerencia? —preguntó Loki. Lo mejor sería disparar a los yirbek antes de que llegaran al Drake, pero Loki dudaba que su pistola de mano fuera a hacer mucho daño. Iba a tener que empezar a llevar una más grande, esto era ridículo.

—Sí. Te dejaré en el suelo, corre al Drake y despega con las chicas mientras yo les llevo lejos. Entonces me uno a vosotros cuando alcancéis la altura suficiente.

—Es un plan estúpido —dijo Loki.

—Es el mejor que tengo —le dijo Stark. Loki quería oponerse algo más, pero tampoco tenía una solución mejor.

—Está bien —dijo. Stark empezó a descender casi inmediatamente y Loki se separó de él al segundo que estuvieron lo bastante cerca del suelo. Stark se disparó hacia arriba en el aire y dio un giro brusco, con la suerte de que los yirbek le siguieron. Loki empezó a correr. Se encontró con otros yirbek en el camino, pero ninguno le atacó. A esas alturas estaba bastante seguro de que el tal Murrow en la torre estaba llevando una especie de rebelión contra los skrulls. Loki quería maldecir su suerte de nuevo.

Cruzó corriendo la pista de aterrizaje de los aeródromos mientras pasaba a varios yirbek sobresaltados. Ah, claro, todavía tenía la apariencia de un skrull. Juyu y Bee aterrizaron al lado del Drake algo después de que Loki llegara a él.

—¿Dónde está Stark? —preguntó Juyu mientras Loki llegaba a la parte frontal para arrancar los motores.

—Se unirá a nosotros más tarde, no cerréis la puerta —les indicó Loki mientras los sistemas se encendía. Juyu asintió y regresó a su sitio, agarrando varias correas que estaban en el lado de los asientos de atrás. Bee estaba con ella, ya no tenía el brazo en forma de hacha, pero seguía teniendo alas.

Loki despegó del suelo. Todo el interior se agitó, pero no le prestó atención. Intentó localizar a Stark tan pronto como estuvieron en el aire, pero no le vio por ningún lado. Al menos habían salido del aeródromo, incluso si todavía no estaban fuera de peligro.

—¡Veo a Stark! —dijo Juyu al cabo de un rato.

—¿Dónde?

—Detrás de nosotros, pero algo más arriba… no está desacelerando —añadió ella, y al momento siguiente Loki vio a Stark pasarles volando con los yirbek siguiéndole de cerca.

Podía ver perfectamente lo que estaba pasando. Stark estaba disparando a los yirbek, y estos a su vez le disparaban a él. Stark era muy rápido para recibir los disparos, siempre conseguía cambiar de dirección muy deprisa, mientras que el vehículo de los yirbek recibió varios disparos, pero no lo suficiente, los repulsores de Stark no hacían el daño suficiente. Su mente empezó a pensar de nuevo en posibilidades.

Entonces recordó que el Drake tenía algunas armas. Estaba bastante seguro de que Stark le había enseñado cómo utilizarlas. Echó un vistazo al panel de control y encontró lo que estaba buscando al cabo de un rato. La ingeniosa máquina incluso mostraba a los yirbek y a Stark como posibles blancos. Tras un momento Loki consiguió señalar a los yirbek. Esta era una solución más que adecuada. Con un poco de suerte la potencia de fuego lo sería también. Aceleró para acercarse a ellos e incluso se movió un poco antes de disparar.

El Drake disparó dos rayos de energía y Loki no pudo evitar pensar de nuevo lo bien que le quedaba el nombre, los disparos eran grandes y parecían bolas de fuego azules. Por un breve momento Loki recordó el cetro Chitauri que tuvo por un tiempo. Un lateral de su nave se desprendió por el disparo empezó a girar de forma incontrolada en el aire.

—Una potencia de fuego adecuada en verdad —comentó Loki calladamente.

El vehículo se movía de un lado para otro, mientras los yirbek caían de él como moscas. Entonces pareció que alguien disparó un arma sin querer, porque salieron varios disparos del vehículo antes de que se volviera contra ellos y se destruyeran en una explosión. La onda del estallido hizo que el Drake se agitara de forma agresiva, y Loki agarró el volante algo más fuerte para mantenerlo estable.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —gritó Juyu, lo que significaba que al menos seguían dentro de la nave. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Stark no estaba volando en línea recta. Loki aceleró para acercarse a él y vio que una de sus botas no funcionaba. No sabía lo que le había pasado, a lo mejor los yirbek habían conseguido darle antes de explotar, pero Loki estaba seguro de que Stark no podría volar mucho más en esas condiciones.

—Tenemos que meter dentro a Stark —dijo Loki. Unos momentos más tarde tenía a Juyu al lado mirando lo que pasaba—. No podrá volar dentro del Drake así.

—Adelántale, yo le cogeré —dijo ella.

—¿Cómo?

—¡Tú hazlo! —respondió y volvió. Loki no discutió con ella, pero esperaba que ella supiera en verdad lo que estaba haciendo. Loki cambió de dirección para sobrepasar a Stark y quedar por delante de él. No resultó fácil ya que el terrestre se movía de un lado al otro con solo una bota funcional. Entonces por fin Loki se puso por delante.

—¡Le veo, mantén estable la nave! —gritó Juyu desde la parte de atrás. Loki miró hacia ahí porque no era como si fuera a chocarse con nada a esta altura, y vio cómo la chica skrull se ataba uno de los cinturones más largos usados para asegurar el cargamento alrededor de su brazo antes de dirigirse al borde de la puerta, casi asomándose por ella.

¿Qué estaba haciendo, por Valhalla? Loki miró hacia delante de nuevo, pero no había nada delante de ellos, así que se volvió a dar la vuelta. El brazo libre de Juyu se extendió y extendió hacia Stark mientras ella se agarraba del cinturón con su otro brazo para mantenerse sujeta. Elasticidad, claro, por supuesto.

Loki no vio cuándo por fin alcanzó a Stark, pero si que oyó cuando gritó:

—¡Le tengo!

Loki se centró en volar de nuevo, y unos momentos más tarde se oyó un choque horriblemente alto que venía de la parte de atrás. Cuando se volvió un poco para ver lo que estaba pasando, Juyu y Stark estaban encima el uno del otro en el suelo. El impacto seguramente no había sido agradable. Alguien cerró la puerta y el viento dentro del Drake finalmente cesó. Loki escuchó a Stark darle las gracias a Juyu por echarle una mano, y también escuchó cómo empezaba a reírse de lo que había dicho por alguna razón. Entonces se dirigió a donde estaba Loki. Se quitó el casco, estaba sudando y jadeando fuertemente.

—¿Quieres que te releve? —preguntó señalando el volante.

—Lo tengo controlado —le dijo, así que Stark se sentó a su lado mientras Loki dirigía al Drake hacia el espacio.

—Tenemos los mapas —dijo Stark entonces, y Loki no tuvo que mirarle para saber que estaba sonriendo.

—Casi nos matan… otra vez —contestó Loki.

—Un riesgo calculado —dijo Stark con otra sonrisa. Loki dejó escapar una risita también.

—El verde te queda muy bien —le dijo el hombre después—. Especialmente con estas orejas y toda la… situación calva.

—Oh, cállate —le dijo Loki. Entonces por fin respiró hondo y se concentró en cambiar a su forma habitual. Era agradable volver a ella.

La armadura de Stark estaba dañada. Tenía zarpazos, melladuras y también algunas quemaduras, así que Loki había tenido razón al pensar que los yirbeks le habían dado al menos una vez. Loki se irritó bastante al ver que uno de los zarpazos había conseguido dañar el grabado del hombro derecho.

—Pero está intacto por debajo —le dijo Stark cuando atracaron en el IronMage—. Eso es lo que importa. La mayor parte del daño es cosmético, fácil de arreglar. Bueno, y la bota.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó Loki.

—Ni idea todavía —respondió Stark—. Parece que el cristal de energía se sobrecargó y provocó un cortocircuito en toda la estructura, pero no sé lo que lo causó.

—A lo mejor ibas demasiado deprisa —sugirió Loki—. ¿Cuándo ocurrió?

—Cuando me rozó el disparo —contestó Stark—. Justo antes de la explosión.

—Puede que absorbiera parte de esa energía —sugirió Loki—. O tal vez el cristal se dañó en la pelea anterior.

—O tal vez tenga que hacer unas cuantas pruebas en vez de suponer —dijo Stark—. No me precipité del cielo, así que no fue un primer vuelo malo, pero obviamente hay algún fallo en el diseño.

Juyu y Bee no cambiaron su forma skrull. Juyu solo estaba algo sucia y tenía algunas quemaduras aquí y allí y la ropa algo rota. Bee, por otro lado, estaba cubierta de sangre y mugre, porque había estado dando hachazos y tajos a los yirbek en vez de dispararles como su hermana. Loki la miró por un largo momento, y entonces dejó aparecer una sonrisa en su cara.

—Bien hecho, pequeña Bee —dijo. Bee inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió con esa pequeña y extraña sonrisa antes de girarse y marcharse, con suerte para lavarse.

—Anda, mira —dijo Stark—. Ha sonreído. Bueno, una sonrisa ante la violencia y el asesinato, pero una sonrisa aún así. Vamos a decir que es una mejora.

—¿Le dijiste a mi hermana que matase? —preguntó Juyu.

—Le dije que me siguiera —contestó Loki—. Estaba seguro de que sería muy útil en combate mano a mano, y tenía razón.

—No es un arma que puedas utilizar —dijo Juyu severamente. Loki se giró para mirarla. Qué chica tan ingenua.

—No, es un arma por cuenta propia —contestó Loki—. Yo solo la dirigí en la dirección adecuada.

Juyu frunció el ceño aún más y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Loki. Stark se limitó a mirarlos, obviamente considerando si interrumpir o no.

—No volverás a hacerlo —dijo Juyu con un tono severo. No, no solo severo, imponente. Loki sintió cómo esto le estaba empezando enfadar, y dio un paso hacia ella.

—No tienes derecho a decirme lo que no puedo hacer —le dijo Loki pausadamente. Esperaba que no fuera tan estúpida como para no darse cuenta de que estaba pisando la cuerda floja. No estaba de humor para discusiones infantiles.

—Cuando se trata de mi hermana, lo tengo —dijo sin vacilar, mirando a Loki severa y fijamente a la cara.

—¿Tú? Ni siquiera lo entiendes. Crees que está rota. Ni siquiera la conoces.

Loki definitivamente no esperaba que se le echara encima con una furia inmediata, y esa fue la única razón por la que consiguió darle un puñetazo antes de que Loki la cogiera de la ropa y la lanzara contra el costado del Drake.

— _No vuelvas a intentar eso_ —bufó Loki furiosamente. Un brazo blindado le pasó por el pecho y se apoyó en su hombro en seguida cuando Stark se le acercó.

—Loki, déjala —dijo calmadamente—. Vamos.

Stark no puso fuerza en su toque, solo empujó un poco. Loki le lanzó una última mirada a la chica antes de dar un paso atrás.

—Juyu, ve a limpiarte, come algo —dijo Stark. La chica le miró fijamente mientras se iba.

—Y tú ven a ayudarme a quitarme el traje, ¿vale? Quiero alejarme de este planeta tan pronto como sea posible.

Loki asintió, así que Stark le soltó y fueron juntos al taller. Loki seguía bastante furioso, pero solo al estar Stark a su lado se le estaba pasando.

—El mecanismo para liberar es…

—Lo sé Stark —le recordó Loki. Sabía cómo se había construido la armadura y estaba ahí cuando Stark se la puso, por supuesto que sabía cómo quitársela.

—Bueno… ¿de verdad crees que dejar que Bee masacre libremente es la manera correcta de lidiar con ella?

Loki dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró fijamente a Stark. El humano parecía hacer la pregunta en serio, y también parecía no querer discutir.

—No la podemos arreglar, porque no está rota —dijo Loki simplemente—. Es diferente. No mejorará y no se volverá menos violenta. Está en su naturaleza el ser así. No volverá a ser la hermana que Juyu recuerda por arte de magia.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. Puede aprender a controlarse, pero no mejorará —dijo Loki firmemente—. Lo mejor que se puede hacer es darle una forma de desahogarse, objetivos apropiados. Dejar que sacie su sed de sangre y violencia en los momentos correctos para que pueda mantenerse apacible en los arrebatos.

—No creo que eso sea saludable —remarcó Stark.

—Es una bestia, una criatura salvaje y nunca será nada más. Si no la guiamos hacia nuestros enemigos, perderá el control en un momento mucho más inapropiado y podría volver su furia contra aquellos que no se merecen un final tan horripilante.

—Eso tiene sentido —dijo Stark suspirando—. Puede que deba preocuparme.

—No te pongas aprensivo ahora sobre la muerte —dijo Loki—. La diferencia entre un guerrero bestial que es muy adorado y un monstruo horrible no es tan significativa. Uno puede ver quiénes merecen morir, el otro está demasiado fuera de control para hacer otra cosa que no sea atacar sin pensar. Juyu no puede curarla, es imposible e intentarlo es una insensatez. Puede ser un monstruo o puede ser una bestia. ¿Cuál es más útil y fiable?

—Juyu no lo verá así.

—Es estúpida.

—Es joven y quiere a su hermana, claro que eso le hace estúpida a veces.

Loki suspiró. No iba a seguir con esta conversación. No iba a tocar el tema de ninguna manera. Había dejado su punto bien claro y parecía que Stark al menos lo entendía. Loki finalmente consiguió abrir la armadura y se la quitó. Stark dejó escapar un siseo de dolor inmediatamente.

—¿Estás herido? —preguntó Loki. Stark se subió la ropa y dejó ver un gran moratón ya visible en su costado y el estómago.

—No creo que me haya roto nada —dijo. Loki dejó la armadura en el suelo y deslizó su mano por la piel oscurecida. Empujó con cuidado, tanteando con los dedos para averiguar la extensión del daño. Stark siseó de nuevo.

—Puede que te hayas roto una costilla —Loki frunció el ceño.

—Eso no es nada —dijo Stark.

—Te haré un elixir.

—No es necesario, de verdad. Son solo heridas menores —se opuso Stark.

—¿Y qué pasa si mañana tienes que estar completamente operativo? —preguntó Loki—. ¿Qué pasa si nos metemos de nuevo en problemas? Es mejor lidiar con algo así lo antes posible.

—Pero si sigo tomando el elixir voy a verme como un adolescente otra vez —el tono de Stark estaba demasiado cerca de un quejido.

—No seas ridículo —dijo Loki bufando. Entonces vio que también había moratones bajo su mandíbula. No se deberían haber separado.

—La primera vez fue diferente —le dijo Loki—. Tenías que adaptarte y te hice beber mucho.

—Estoy bien, no lo necesito —insistió Stark. Loki cogió su cara entre las manos y se acercó para mirarle a los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Stark se abrieron más por un momento, y también que su respiración se entrecortó, sorprendido por el movimiento repentino.

—Estás herido. Puedo curarte. Así que déjame —dijo. Stark le miró por unos momentos antes de asentir, y entonces se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí, vale —dijo. Loki deslizó un dedo sobre el moratón en la mandíbula de Stark antes de soltarle. Quería que la marca desapareciera, que se fueran todas, cada arañazo, cada moratón, lo antes posible.

—Cambia el rumbo de la nave, alejémonos de aquí —dijo Loki—. Iré al puente de mando a darte el elixir cuando lo termine.

—Sí, vale —dijo Stark de nuevo. Su voz seguía algo insegura, parecía confuso y parpadeaba un montón. Loki se limitó a sonreír antes de marcharse.

Ahora estaba oscuro, fuera, claro, pero en la torre y sus habitaciones también. El viento soplaba dentro libremente a causa de las ventanas rotas, y el suelo estaba cubierto por cristal y escombros casi por completo.

—A ver si lo he entendido bien, Murrow —resonó la voz grave de la figura alta y grande frente a él—. ¿Tres skrulls y un ridículo sangre-caliente con una armadura voladora entraron aquí, mataron a más de la mitad de tus hombres, y se llevaron no solo casi todos tus mapas pero también los planos de nuestro nuevo motor de curvatura[1]? ¿Y les dejaste escapar?

—No pensé que su armadura le haría tan fuerte —respondió Murrow desde su posición, de rodillas en el suelo, su cuerpo enteramente amoratado y ensangrentado.

La alta figura rugió en respuesta.

—Y el skrull más alto, no debería tener tanto poder. A lo mejor era un skrull de guerra, no podíamos esperar eso.

—¿Les dejaste escapar? —El otro repitió la pregunta.

—¡Me tiraron de la torre! Tengo suerte de estar vivo...

—¡¿Les dejaste escapar?! —bramó la figura.

—Sí, señor —respondió Murrow bajando la cabeza aún más. El otro se quedó en silencio por unos momentos antes de lanzarse al viejo arrodillado con un rugido inhumano. Sus largas garras se hundieron en el cráneo, perforando la gruesa piel antes de arrancarle la cabeza de un golpe limpio. La echó a un lado como si fuera basura y el cuerpo cayó al suelo. Reinaba el silencio en la habitación mientras la cabeza ensangrentaba rodaba hasta chocar contra una de las paredes con un ruido seco, ni un alma se atrevía a decir una sola palabra.

La alta figura rugió furiosamente un momento más tarde, rompiendo el silencio.

—¡Preparad mi nave! ordenó bramando.

Algunos salieron corriendo de la destruida oficina inmediatamente, mientras otros se quedaban quietos, esperando la siguiente orden.

—Hora de cazar —gruñó.

 

[1]  Un motor de curvatura, o “warp drive”, es lo que se utiliza en las naves espaciales en contenido mediático como Star Trek que permite propulsar una nave espacial a una velocidad equivalente a varios múltiplos de la velocidad de la luz, mientras se evitan los problemas asociados con la dilatación relativista del tiempo. [ _N. de la T.]_

 

 

Fanart por  **[Alikuu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alikuu)!**

 

** **

 

**< En [DeviantART](http://alikuu.deviantart.com/art/Testing-the-waters-342160553) || En [Tumblr](http://alikuu.tumblr.com/post/37638763953/this-one-is-fanart-for-my-favorite-story-in-the) >**

Y [Fanart for Chapter 30](http://scyllaya.tumblr.com/post/37486205338/a-little-fanart-of-bend-around-the-wind-i-did-for-ya) por  **[xanderstock](http://xanderstock.tumblr.com/) :D**

Un anon muy amable me envió un fanart de Loki y Bee del [Chapter 30](http://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/1054786) a mi tumblr (No sé tu nombre, dímelo) >> [Here on Tumblr](http://scyllaya.tumblr.com/post/42520938685/hi-there-youre-awesome-and-make-me-happy-so-i)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas noticias, esto continúa! El último año de universidad demanda mucho de mi tiempo, pero no quiero dejar esto, quiero poder terminarlo, y ahora que tengo menos asignaturas es posible que le pueda dedicar más tiempo, crucemos los dedos. A todas esas personas que han comentado en los últimos meses, muchísimas gracias, no sabéis cuánto significa que aún haya gente esperando un nuevo capítulo de la traducción. Espero poder traeros el siguiente pronto. Un abrazo,  
> \- Cristina.


	31. Un penique por tus pensamientos

 

Pepper. Pepper, Pepper, Pepper. Últimamente no pensaba mucho en ella, lo que es... nada en absoluto, y le estaba haciendo sentirse culpable de repente. Evitaba pensar en la Tierra y todo lo relacionado con ella todo lo posible, no quería imaginar cómo estaban las cosas en casa. No quería pensar cuánto tiempo había pasado y cuánto le llevaría regresar. No le iban mucho las epopeyas griegas, pero esto sí que era una maldita Odisea como ninguna otra. Bueno, ese tipo tuvo que matar a mucha gente que quería robarle su reino y su esposa cuando llegó a casa. Su "reino" estaba a salvo, seguro. Su testamento dejaba claro que en las circunstancias de su muerte (o desaparición a largo plazo, como ahora) la mayoría de sus cosas irían a Pepper. Sería la directora general y la socia principal de Industrias Stark. También se quedaría con las mansiones de Malibú y Nueva York y todo lo que había en ellas. Rhodey se llevaría la mayoría de sus coches y alguna de las propiedades más pequeñas, mientras que la Torre Stark se renombraría "Cuartel de los Vengadores", si mantenían el negocio y las plantas R&D funcionales como propiedad de Industrias Stark, claro. Sabía que había asegurado sus trajes. JARVIS tenía docenas de protocolos para cuando él no estuviera desde el incidente de Afganistán, su taller estaba cerrado a la mayoría. La única que podría llegar a sus trajes era Pepper, y Tony sabía que no se los daría a SHIELD o al ejército, ni siquiera si se lo pedía Rhodey. Sabía que Tony no lo querría así.

Pero cuanto más pensaba que todo estaba bien, porque se había preparado para su muerte súbita, no podía evitar aceptar que significaba también que todos le creían muerto. No era un pensamiento agradable. Pepper todavía estaba en el hospital la noche en que le raptaron, y Tony no podía pensar en cómo debería haber sido para ella el despertarse a la mañana siguiente a la noticia de que Tony había desaparecido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Un año? ¿A lo mejor dos ya? Era posible. Demasiado tiempo, eso seguro.

Ahora se hacía pensar en ella, porque tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que ella estaba allí, en casa, llevando la compañía de Tony, protegiendo lo que era suyo. Tenía que recordarla. No podía parar de pensar en ella sólo porque hacía las cosas más fáciles, no sería justo. Tenía que mantenerla en su mente.

No había necesitado usar ninguno de los nuevos mapas todavía, ni siquiera los había mirado, porque este Sistema todavía estaba cubierto en la base de datos de la nave. Así que decidió arreglar su traje y trabajar en el fallo que había causado que su bota se friera en medio vuelo. Trabajar en sus cosas siempre le ayudaba a pensar más claro. Además, Loki y Juyu seguían matándose con la mirada cada vez que se cruzaban, así que Tony no tenía muchas ganas de estar en la misma habitación que ellos. Juyu rara vez iba a su taller, así que era un lugar seguro.

—Stark —oyó, y miró hacia arriba para ver a Loki entrar. No, se estaba dando aires. Loki siempre caminaba con un ritmo específico en sus pasos, ligero y balanceado, como un bailarín o un luchador de artes marciales. Esta última era la más probable, pero Tony estaba seguro de que podía bailar también, nadie tenía tanta coordinación sólo de luchar.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, bombón? —preguntó, y entonces se retorció mentalmente. Estaba teniendo una mala racha con los apodos en los últimos días, y culpaba a Loki por ello totalmente. Pero no sabía por qué sólo pensaba en postres.

Loki se sorprendió con el mote como siempre, pero no expresó su desagrado, de nuevo, como siempre.

—Oh, no necesito que hagas nada —dijo Loki—. Sólo quería enseñarte algo.

Tony levantó una ceja curiosamente y vio cómo Loki se le acercaba en su combinación usual de pantalones de cuero y camiseta suelta hasta llegar a su lado. Pepper, tenía que pensar más en Pepper.

Loki inspeccionó la mesa de trabajo de Tony y cogió uno de los cristales de energía pulsantes.

—He progresado un poco —dijo cerrando sus largos dedos a su alrededor. Entonces puso su otra mano sobre él. Tony se apoyó en la mesa para mirar. El cristal empezó a brillar con más fuerza entre los dedos de Loki y entonces su color a un azul eléctrico. Loki entonces apartó su mano del cristal y un grueso haz de electricidad se extendió entre sus palmas. Como un rayo en miniatura.

—Eso mola bastante —dijo Tony mientras observaba el rayo eléctrico chispeante. Loki volvió a poner su mano sobre el cristal y un momento más tarde el color volvió a su tono original. Los labios de Loki formaron una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Bueno, ¿cómo lo has hecho? Creía que lo eléctrico era cosa de Thor —dijo Tony. Ni siquiera la mención del nombre de su hermano pareció apagar el buen humor de Loki.

—Ciertamente no es mi elemento, pero el rayo sigue siendo el más cercano a la energía pura, el más fácil de evocar si lo tienes a tu disposición.

—¿Entonces has convertido la energía del cristal en rayos? —preguntó Tony.

—Más o menos, he usado la energía del cristal para evocar el rayo. Uno muy pequeño, eso sí.

—Hmm —Tony miró el cristal fijamente y pensó en ello por un momento—. Así que eso es progreso, ¿verdad? ¿En lo de emplear las energías cósmicas para tu magia? ¿Estás más cerca de descifrarlo?

—La energía que usan las pistolas que tenemos y la energía de los generadores es muy similar a la que siento a nuestro alrededor. Así que he decidido centrarme en esto primero y ver si me acerca al cuadro general.

—Parece que puedes trabajar con esto —observó Tony.

—Es la mejor manera por ahora —asintió Loki—. Con práctica suficiente podría usar la energía de los cristales para otras cosas. Evocar cosas que son de naturaleza diferente. Escudos, descargas sobrenaturales, fuego...

—Así que esto es un avance —concluyó Tony.

—¡Exacto! —coincidió Loki—. Las verdaderas energías cósmicas siguen ahí, un poco más allá de la punta de mis dedos, puedo sentirlas, ¡casi lo tengo!

—Vas a conseguirlo en seguida —dijo Tony.

Loki se rió.

—Aprecio tu confianza en mis habilidades, Stark —dijo. Entonces se giró para apoyarse contra la mesa de trabajo y mirar directamente a Tony.

—Y ya que he pasado una cantidad de tiempo significante analizando la energía que da poder a tu armadura también, es posible que me puedas convencer para ayudarte con ese pequeño error de cálculo.

La tradicional forma con rodeos de ofrecer ayuda, algunas cosas sobre Loki no cambiaban.

—Eres un dios tan benevolente —dijo Tony sonriendo.

—En verdad no —contestó Loki.

—Así que el trato especial es sólo para mí —dijo Tony alegremente.

—Sí.

Tony se volvió para mirarle, porque esperaba una respuesta más mordaz, algo sobre el ego de Tony y sus capacidades mentales.

—Oh... eso... es bueno —consiguió decir.

—Comencemos a trabajar —le dijo Loki sonriendo. Una de esas sonrisas que Tony no podía descifrar del todo.

Hasta muy recientemente Tony no prestaba atención a ciertas cosas. Cosas como la forma en que Loki se acercaba a su lado cuando observaba algo en la mesa de trabajo. Cerca en plan... hombros tocándose de cerca. Cómo Loki se inclinaba hacia él cuando explicaba algo. Empezó a pensar si esto era un fenómeno nuevo o llevaba pasando un tiempo. Ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba haciendo, porque esto era algo extraño, algo muy extraño teniendo en cuenta que venía de Loki. No iría tan lejos como para decir que sabía todo acerca de él, pero le conocía bastante bien, y el toque casual era en definitiva algo que no era suyo. Él era más de "no me pongas un dedo encima, plebeyo". A menos que estuviera malherido, entonces aceptaba ayuda de mala gana y más tarde hacía como si no hubiera pasado. Hacía bastante que había empezado a aceptarlo en situaciones de emergencia  y parecía que no le importaba tener que estar cerca de Tony, pero esto era un contacto real iniciado por él, y era tremendamente desconcertante.

Tampoco eran el tipo de "gestos amistosos" a los que estaba acostumbrado por Rhodey. Aunque, sí, Loki era un príncipe y eso e incluso si era un tipo duro tenía esa gracia de luchador de artes marciales o lo que sea que Rhodey no podría demostrar aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Entonces se imaginó a Rhodey en una túnica de cuero sentado en una silla con la espalda recta y las piernas cruzadas y no consiguió retener un resoplido de risa. No, había cosas que sólo Loki podía llevar a cabo sin perder siquiera una pizca de su masculinidad. Era uno de sus talentos especiales. Que le mostraran a otro hombre que pudiera hurgarse las uñas manteniendo una postura de poder y que no se viera ridículo haciéndolo. De nuevo, la mente de Tony volvió a la capa y al casco con cuernos, por que qué leches... ¿Cómo era posible verse bien con eso? Estaba más allá de su comprensión. Era cosa de Loki, él podía hacerlo. Tony se vería como una cabra mutante sufriendo de un retraso de crecimiento. Sí, a veces Loki le hacía sentirse pequeño. Pero, ¿a quién no? ¿Quién no se sentiría pequeño? Maldito dios. Alto, esbelto y aún así muscular, como si fuera una escultura de mármol o algo así.

Loki era su propia categoría. No tenía sentido intentar meterle en cualquier tipo de caja estereotípica. Es lo que le hacía interesante, al fin y al cabo. Pero había pocas cosas constantes acerca de él, así que cuando una de esas cambiaba a Tony le hacía sospechar mucho. Intentó ignorarlo y dejarlo pasar como Loki intentando ser "amistoso" de forma física, pero eso sonaba tan fuera de personaje que Tony no podía creérselo. Loki no era "amistoso" porque sí, hacía las cosas por una razón.

Estaba metido en sus pensamientos y sólo se fijó en que Loki se le acercaba de nuevo cuando ya lo había hecho. Puso una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Tony mientras estiraba el brazo para coger un cristal descartado previamente. Solo que no necesitaba apoyarse en Tony para mantener el equilibrio, claro. Era un contacto completamente redundante.

—Pareces distraído —comentó Loki a la ligera antes de retirar su mano.

—Sabes perfectamente por qué leches estoy distraído —resopló Tony.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Loki, simulando ignorancia e inocencia, aunque no bien escondidas, así que probablemente tenía que tomarlo como un acto.

—Oh, déjate de estupideces, ¿qué mierdas está pasando? —preguntó Tony—. Has estado raro durante dos semanas por lo menos, ¡y no tengo ni idea de qué pasa! No estoy acostumbrado a este "no sé lo que es el espacio personal" Loki.

El dios tuvo el descaro de sonreír y soltar una risita de una manera divertida.

—No pareció que te importara.

—¡Ese no es el punto!

—Ah, pero es exactamente el punto —dijo Loki.

—¿Qué?

Loki se apoyó en la mesa para estar cara a cara con él.

—Digamos que he estado tanteando el terreno.

A veces su mente no prestaba atención de forma deliberada, en su mayor parte a cosas que no quería admitir, pero no se necesitaba ser un genio para entender esta. Si añadimos la mirada firme de Loki, era bastante revelador. Y de pronto su mente no sabía si era mejor quedarse quieto o empezar a correr a 2 kilómetros por hora.

—¿Sabes cómo reaccionas cada vez que hago esto? —preguntó Loki en un tono callado mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y deslizaba su mano izquierda hasta quedarse en la mejilla derecha de Tony. Dos de sus largos dedos se deslizaron tras su oreja, mientras que el pulgar quedó en la punta de su barbilla. Loki se acercó aún más, hasta que sus caras estaban a sólo unos centímetros de distancia, y Tony no se podía mover. Sólo podía mirar fijamente esos ojos verdes y oscuros.

—Tu respiración se agita —dijo Loki, casi respirando sus palabras—. Tus pupilas se dilatan —continuó—. Tus labios se abren —terminó y movió su pulgar hasta deslizarlo por la piel bajo el labio inferior de Tony—. Es todo un espectáculo.

—Loki...

El dios se acercó aún más hasta poner su cara al lado de la de Tony, sus mejillas casi rozándose, pero no retiró su mano.

—Me pregunto... si al deslizar mi mano hacia tu cuello sentiría tu pulso acelerándose —Estaba lo bastante cerca como para que Tony sintiera su respiración en la concha de su oreja. Y todavía no tenía nada que decir, se quedó ahí, su mente yendo demasiado rápido y su cuerpo sin responder.

—Dime, Stark. ¿Te late el corazón más rápido?

—...Sí... —contestó en un susurro, igual de callado que como le hablaba Loki. Era verdad. Su corazón había empezado a latir más fuerte en su pecho, incluso si no quería saber el por qué.

Loki se movió de nuevo, acercando aún más su cara, reduciendo la distancia tanto que Tony pudo sentir la nariz del dios deslizándose sobre su piel. Si Loki girara su cabeza un poco más, si la inclinara de forma precisa, sus labios se tocarían. Podría sentir su casi fría respiración en su boca en vez de en su piel, podría...

Su mente se puso en marcha de un movimiento brusco y se apartó justo antes de que pasara.

—No —consiguió decir. La mano de Loki estaba aún en su cara y todavía estaba técnicamente cerca de él, pero sus caras ya no se estaban tocando.

—¿Stark?

—Tengo a alguien —dijo Tony rápidamente, antes de tragar y lamerse sus secos labios—. Tengo a alguien esperándome... en casa.

Pepper, dios santo, la dulce y amable Pepper, debería haberse alejado antes. Ahora sí que se apartó, la mano de Loki separándose de su mejilla. Pero la puso en su brazo antes de que se pudiera apartar aún más, sujetándole para mantenerle en el sitio.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Loki.

—No la conoces —dijo Tony en seguida, intentando controlar la respiración, intentando mantener toda la situación bajo control, por el amor de dios. Intentó apartarse de nuevo, pero Loki no le soltó del brazo.

—No la mencionaste antes —dijo Loki.

—Porque no es cosa tuya —le dijo Tony, y eso consiguió que Loki le soltara de repente, lo que provocó que Tony casi se tropezara. No se movió mucho, sólo un paso hacia atrás, para recuperar algo de su espacio personal.

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué lo sería? —Una expresión más fría reemplazó a la que llevaba Loki antes y sí, Tony prefería esa, más juguetona y casi amable.

—Loki, mira...

—No, nada más lejos de mi intención que privarte de ese sueño ingenuo —Lo dijo en un tono afilado, a Tony le llegaron flashbacks de cómo eran las cosas entre ellos al principio.

—¿Perdona?

—Debo admitir que no esperaba que fueras tan iluso. Te creía un realista, pero me he equivocado antes.

—¿De qué cojones estás hablando?

—Esta ridícula idea tuya. De que una mujer va a esperar largos años a pesar de todas las señales diciéndole que estás muerto.

Tony apretó los dientes ante esas palabras desagradables.

—No es sólo "una mujer" —soltó Tony, pero Loki no escuchó el aviso que llevaba su tono.

—No, claro que no. —Seguro que es perfecta y su amor eterno por ti le ayudará a seguir esperando y esperando, sin importar cómo de inútil parezca. Seguirá esperando por siempre. Siempre pasa así... en los cuentos para niños.

Sabía que Loki estaba siendo cruel deliberadamente, lo sabía, y si respirara hondo para mirar las cosas de forma más clara, podría averiguar por qué. Pero ahora mismo no le importaba.

—No sabes nada de ella.

—Oh, ahórrate tus elogios o cómo es "irreemplazable" y "no como las otras". He perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces a hombres decir lo mismo a lo largo de los años. ¿Sabes cómo acaban las cosas al final? Acaban siendo como todas las demás —La cara de Loki se retorció con desagrado—. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo has estado fuera de Midgard? —La forma en la que subió una ceja era más un gesto sarcástico, en vez del curioso que Tony estaba acostumbrado a ver—. Confía en mí, hace mucho que ella ha seguido con su vida con un nuevo hombre para calentar su cama.

Tony dio un paso adelante y agarró las ropas de Loki con los puños apretados, empujándole contra la mesa de trabajo. Su corazón ahora palpitaba por una razón diferente.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a hablar así de ella. ¿Me entiendes? —Oh, estaba enfadado. Furioso hasta sus huesos, y la expresión fría de Loki no le ayudaba a calmarse.

—No malgastaré el aliento —dijo Loki con desdeño—. Sólo digo la verdad, ¡y eso te enfada!

—¡NO! ¡No tienes derecho a hablar de esto! ¡Si no fuera por ti, no estaríamos en este lío! ¡Tú eres el que me arrastró aquí! ¡Si no te hubieras presentado en mi torre, aún estaría en casa! ¡Esto es todo culpa tuya, así que ni se te ocurra sermonearme!

—Suéltame —siseó Loki en un tono peligroso, y Tony lo hizo incluso si le seguía ardiendo la sangre—. ¿Has terminado tu berrinche?

—¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Yo estoy teniendo un berrinche?! Tú eres el que se está comportando como un capullo sólo porque te he rechazado. Buaahh, ¡crece de una puta vez! ¡Yo tengo una vida que me fue arrebatada, gente esperándome en casa! ¡Gente que me quiere, que no me dejarán de lado así de fácil, sin importar cuánto tiempo pase! ¡Y Pepper me quiere, y yo la quiero! ¡No me impongas tus estúpidas opiniones  sólo porque tú no tienes a nadie a quien le importes una mierda!

Tony pudo ver de forma literal el momento en el que la máscara se puso sobre la cara de Loki, escondiendo cualquier reacción verdadera que hubiera querido mostrar. Vio el momento en el que sus ojos verdes se apagaron un segundo, y después deslumbraban para quedar completamente inexpresivos. No apretó los puños ni cambió su postura. No hizo nada, sólo miró fijamente a Tony. Entonces dejó soltar un respiro que probablemente quisiera haber sido una risa, y una sonrisa afilada y amplia —que no le llegó a los ojos— apareció en su cara por un breve momento.

—Bueno, al menos eso sí es verdad —dijo en un tono liviano y cautivador, tan falso que chirrió en los oídos de Tony. Loki se volvió y se marchó, su espalda recta, ni siquiera tensa, sus pasos amplios y confiados, pero también más enérgicos que otras veces. Sólo ahora que Tony estaba tan familiarizado con la forma ágil y elegante de andar de Loki le resultó tan llamativa la diferencia. En verdad quería retirar esas últimas palabras.

—Loki —le llamó, pero el otro no se paró ni se volvió a mirar, simplemente se marchó.

Tony presionó las palmas de sus manos en sus ojos y respiró por unos momentos. Seguía enfadado, pero ahora le había añadido una gran cantidad de remordimiento. ¡Ni siquiera tenía sentido! Tenía derecho a estar enfadado, pero aún así deseaba haber podido mantener la boca cerrada.

—¡Joder! —maldijo, y se apoyó en la mesa con las dos manos, dejando caer su cabeza entre los brazos.

Notas de la autora: 

Escribir esto casi me hace llorar...

Y nada de odio hacia Pepper o me enfadaré ^_^

¡Fanart por la increíble  **HumanSpecimen!**

| [Tumblr Post](http://scyllaya.tumblr.com/post/37739884121/is-your-heart-beating-faster-now-bend-around) |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y llegamos por fin a este capítulo! Sí, en el que por fin va a pasar algo y Tony mete la pata, para qué sorprenderse. Oh, ¿cómo va afectar a su relación esta tensión? Seguid leyendo para descubrirlo. Un saludo,  
> -Cristina.


End file.
